The Love That Binds
by LilacKamiya
Summary: TAIORA, MIMATO & TAKARI : Sequel of STHWYLEI & Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love That Binds Chapter 1  
**

* * *

_**4 years later…November 29th 2016 **_

"Push!" the doctor at the end of the bed to her.

"I can't…." Sora responded, her hair and face was wet from the sweat she was tired.

"Come on Sora, you can do it once more," Taichi told his wife it was another unplanned pregnancy.

_**Flashback to… March 25 2016 (9 months ahead of time)**_

"_Ah welcome back, I understand that you're pregnant Sora," Dr. Sarah Ollson said to them as the two 27 year olds walked into her office. _

_Taichi smiled lightly as did Sora, "Um…that's what we came here to find out for sure," Sora said kindly. _

"_She was starting to show those same symptoms she had…um about 8 years ago." Taichi said to the doctor. _

"_Oh I see so you want blood work done I'm presuming," Dr. Ollson said. _

"_Yeah," Sora agreed with her. _

"_Okay now if you will follow me down to the lab we can get some blood drawn and you'll know in about an hour's time," Sarah said to the couple, they had both nodded. _

_**At 5 months ……July 4th 2016 **_

"_Okay guys ready for the ultrasound?" Sarah asked them. _

"_Okay I'm ready," Taichi said, sitting in the chair next to Sora, who squeezed his hand tightly. _

"_Your silly honey," Sora said then gasped slightly as the gel was placed on her stomach. _

"_It's cold at first, but its get warm as your body heat warms it," Sarah said._

_Sora remembered the first time they did it, "I know." _

_Sarah turned on the ultrasound machine on, the three all looked at the screen. "That's good, so far so…whoa," Dr. Ollson said looking at the machine extensively._

"_Is there something wrong?" Sora asked frightened, Taichi took her hand in his. "What's wrong Sarah?" he asked_.

_She shook out of her serious stupor, "I'm sorry…if I scared either of you but it's nothing to be scared of…its good news…depending on how you two will look at it," She said watching them._

"_Okay so um what is it?" he questioned. _

"_Congratulations…you're going to have twins," Sarah said with a smile._

_Taichi fell off his chair, "Twins…?" he questioned. _

"_Yeah," Sarah said confirming and began to go over the machine when he fainted. _

_**End of flashback**_

Sora pushed one last time as the second baby came out. She had a good hold on Taichi's hand Sora let go of his hand.

"Ohhhh…. my hand…" he moaned.

The doctor's handed Sora her babies she was holding them.

"Oh Taichi look," Sora said softly as she kissed the both of them.

"One a girl the other's a boy," The nurse told them.

"What do you think we should name them?" she asked.

"How about Li and the other one name can be…. you pick Sora," He replied.

She smiled at him warmly, "Okay how about Maiko?" she asked. Taichi smiled.

"Excellent choice I like it," he replied he bent down and kissed his wife's cheek.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Asylum…**_

In a small room…there was newspaper littered across the table. Then coming upon a woman with brown hair it's been cut short and seems really uneven. As camera falls to the floor you see the hair that has been cut, it was long but not any more. A women stares at herself in the mirror scissor in hand with her as she had been using them to cut her hair. She takes that last piece of hair from her face and then cuts it off letting it fall to the ground.

"You may have won last time Mimi…but no bodies luck can run twice in a row," She muttered, picking up the newspaper picture of Yamato and Mimi she cuts Mimi out of the picture then carefully places Yamato's picture on the table. Then she scrunches up Mimi's picture and throws it in the garage, "NEVER! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO WIN!" she screams.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

Mimi waited out side in the hospital waiting room, she was there with Saria, Hikari, Anna and Kevin Yagami, Karen and Dean Takenouchi as well as Takeru and Yamato almost all the family members had the day off from they're work, they were all waiting for words on Sora.

Yamato was talking to his brother quietly Mimi was off in her own mind…she thought back….

_**Flashback August 4th 2013…**_

"_Sora Oh god I'm going to fall apart!" Mimi cried as Sora did up the wedding dress which had buttons not a zipper to close the back. Mimi's mom was in the room as well to put the veil on. Saria wanted to get her mothers attention for the past five minutes. _

"_Mommy, MOMMY!" she yelled. _

"_What Saria I have to fix Mimi's dress," She told her. _

"_Where's my flower basket?" she asked. _

_Sora shrugged, "I don't know honey go ask Aunt Hikari," She said then her daughter ran out of Mimi's bedroom in a rush calling out Aunt Hikari. _

_Sora finished up and she told Mimi to turn around, "They're, now everything is all done, now stay right there," Sora replied. _

"_Here you go Mrs. Tachikawa you can do the honors of putting the veil on your daughter," Sora said moving aside as Mimi's mother put the veil in Mimi's short brown hair. _

_**The Groom…**_

"_Okay now Taichi do you have the ring?" Yamato asked calmly._

_Taichi looked around felt his pockets, and then Yamato gave him and evil glare, "Okay I was only joking I have the ring! Man can't you take a joke," Taichi said. _

"_Yamato relax your going to flip already and that's not good," Takeru said making the remarked from his right while Taichi was just in front of him._

"_Shut up," He said getting irritated with them both. _

"_Okay right come on let go to the church before we get late." Koushiro said as he pushed the three out the door. _

_**Church…**_

_Sora looked down the aisle trying to spot her husband. But she didn't see him but she saw Koushiro, "Koushiro!" Sora said pulled him as side. _

"_Come here," she demanded him he sighed and put a corsage on him, _

"_Now take the rest of these to the guys and make sure they put them on correctly," She said Koushiro only nodded. _

_Koushiro headed down the aisle with the corsages, at the back of the church Sora was arranging the order of everyone. _

"_Ayako here then Euiko you go behind Hikari...right behind her, Saria stand in front of me. Um…Mimi calm down and relax," Sora said. _

"_Mommy you should calm down," Saria said. _

_The girls began giggling except for Sora, "Right darling that's, why you act so much like your father," She said. _

_Saria frowned, "I'm not a boy!" she cried. _

"_Okay shh...the music is starting," Sora said. _

_Euiko took Koushiro arm in her own, the light melody drifted in the air like a scent, Yamato watched as Euiko and Koushiro came down the aisle. 'Now I know how Taichi felt like.' He thought to himself. Takeru was standing next to his brother; Taichi had let him take the job of being the best man because he felt bad about taking that from him besides the fact that Sora was the maid of honor, in different case he would have been extremely jealous but he wasn't because Takeru and his sister were getting married._

_Next came Jyou with Ayako…they walked arm and arm down the aisle. Taichi and Hikari arm in arm, he was taking over for Takeru. _

_Once they were at their spots at the front of the church just like they rehearsed the other day. Saria came down she wasn't even scared of all the people were there. Taichi smiled as he watched her walk down the aisle alone, 'Just like her dad,' He thought. _

_Next Sora came down the aisle her self. Taichi eyes widened, 'God…her legs are so…I got to thank Mimi for picking those dresses,' his thought. _

_Yamato smiled to Sora as mouthed to him 'Mimi's next' Sora went up to her spot on the steps same place as Takeru was standing. _

_**The wedding band march began… **_

"_Are your ready to be give away?" Mr. Tachikawa asked his daughter. Mimi had tears coming down her cheeks already, which she quickly patted away softly. _

"_Yeah…daddy I want you to know that I love you," She said hugging him. _

"_So do I darling," He said smiling and then they took their places as the people open up the doors. _

_They stepped into view and began they descended down the aisle. Yamato smiled widely; as Mimi was walking down the aisle, she saw his smile and smiled back while attempting not to cry. Sora told her not to cry but she couldn't help it. _

_Once they reached the alter Mimi's father gave her hand to Yamato. "Take care of my daughter Yamato," he said warmly to him._

_Yamato nodded, "Of course," He said. _

_The priest but his hands up, "Today we gather here today to the matrimony of Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida, we will start off with a prayer." _

_**Most important part of the wedding… **_

_Priest to Yamato, "You have chosen Mimi to be you're wife. Will you live with her together to live according to god's word? Will you love her, comfort her, and provide for her and in sickness and in health and be true to her all the days of your life until death do you part?" _

"_I will," Yamato said._

_The Priest turned to Mimi now, "You have chosen Yamato to be you're husband. Will you live with him together to live according to god's word? Will you love him, comfort him, and provide for him and in sickness and in health and be true to him all the days of your life until death do you part?" _

"_I will," Mimi said. _

"_Now we will bless the rings," He said aloud Takeru took the ring out of his pocket and passed it to Yamato, as Sora took Yamato's ring and gave it to Mimi. As the two held their wedding band in their hands, the priest began to bless them. _

"_Let us bless the rings, so those who wear them will keep in faith with each other and loyalty," He said making the sign of the cross. _

"_Now for the vows, I understand that you too wish to say your own vows," Both Mimi and Yamato nodded. _

"_Mimi, I know we might have meet under weird circumstances, with all that has happened thirteen years ago. But we did get to know each other better so that's why I want to say that I love you…I promise for worst and our bad times that I'll be there for you, I promise to be there when your feeling alone, through our happy days and for the rest of our lives. To remind you of that I give you this ring," Yamato slipped her ring on to her ring finger._

"_Yamato, I promise to love you to cherish you to honor and to be a loyal wife to you. I didn't think I'd find someone I love more then you, but I was wrong because you're the only one for me…and I promise you that I'll stick by in our rough times and in our sorrows and to just treasure my life with you. I love you Yamato Ishida with all my heart and to remind you of that I give you this ring," She said then slipped her ring on his ring finger._

_She took his hand and put it on his finger…she looked up to Yamato who smiled and seemed he had tears in his eyes, Mimi had tears in her eyes also they couldn't believe that this was actually happening. _

"_Now in the power of god that is invested upon thee, I now pronounce. You man and wife…you may now kiss the bride," The priest said. _

_Mimi and Yamato smiled and kissed, the whole church stood up clapping. _

_**End flashback…. **_

"Mimi…Mimi!" Yamato called as she shook her head.

She snapped back to reality of the moment, "Oh I'm sorry I must have drifted off," She said.

"Any word though?" she questioned.

Yamato shook his head, "I don't know what's taking so long I hope nothing bad happened," He said concerned.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

In Sora's hospital room the two babies were taken to get cleaned and have a few test done, Sora watched as a nurse bandaged Taichi's hand up, "Oh my god I'm sorry Taichi," she said she had her hair tied back and she was exhausted.

Taichi shook his head, "Don't feel sorry you were pain it was only fair that I had to go through some too right?" he asked. Sora laughed at him then he said, "Go get some sleep I'm going to tell everyone in the waiting room the good news."

"Okay just a kiss before you leave," Sora asked him.

He complied and kissed her, and then they pulled away. Taichi began out of the room. Sora lay down on the bed; she slowly felt the sleep coming to her as she closed her eyes.

Taichi walked in the waiting room where his parent and in-laws were. Saria came running to him, "Dad, can I see mom?" she asked as him.

"No sweet pea, she's sleeping…but you got a new brother and sister. Li and Maiko," He said Saria hugged him. Taichi winked at the rest who were standing watching

"So I can teach them how to play soccer when they get older," Saria cried out. Taichi laughed, as did the rest. Saria pouted, "That's not funny! Dad,"

"No…. Saria I wasn't laughing at you…. it cute thing to say," He said.

Saria looked at him confused, "You're confusing me dad."

"How about you come with me to the cafeteria, I'll buy you ice cream," Anna said to her.

Saria smiled instantly, "Okay!"

_**Tokyo, Japan…**_

"Miss. Coners, are you going to let us in to you room?" the nurse asked thought the door.

"I'm sorry," Brittany replied.

Two nurses came into the room and put two cups of each contain one pill of two different medications, and a glass of water. Brittany took the pale yellow pill from the cup and she put it into her mouth and swallowed then she took the other and swallowed it down with some water.

"Very good Miss. Coners we will see you later on in the afternoon," She said smiling nicely to her, as did the other nurse and the two left the room locking to door.

She glared at them and spit the pills back out, "There not going to drug me up any more," She said to herself as she picked up the pills and threw them into the toilet and flushed them.

Brittany scrambled around to look for some kind of item that was able to break a window or to get a lock unhooked.

However, she couldn't find anything, "I have to get out of here, I can't stay here any more eight years was enough," she sat down on her bed, and took the picture of Yamato and looked at it.

"My love, I'll come back don't worry I'll find a way," She said softly, she stroked the picture with her finger lightly and then laid it down on her night table.

_**Obadia General…**_

All the men were outside the hospital smoking the cigars well attempting to at least. Takeru had lit his he took a puff and started to cough violently, "This is gross Taichi why do I have to smoke it?" he asked Taichi and Yamato both coughed after taking one puff as well.

"That's what I thought," Takeru said as he stared at them.

"Boy's you don't know how to smoke?" Dean said to them, and then he showed them how to smoke one. But they all of them failed miserably. Yamato chucked his into the sand pit, which caused Taichi to flip.

"Yamato you moron those cost me money!" he cried, Taichi went to go get it and brought it back.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Taichi you don't have to freak about it. Get over it besides you knew that it was a waste of money," Yamato told him.

"Not really, great cigar son," Taichi's dad said to him.

Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I think I'll just keep it for souvenir," Takeru replied as he put the cigar out and placed it back into the package it came from.

"Ah come on…" Taichi whined as the two brothers went back into the hospital, he silently glared at them, "Yeah and next time you two want something don't come to me!" he shouted, as if they could hear him.

"Taichi, just relax not ever one wants a cigar, I don't even think you want it do you?" he father in-law asked him.

He just sighed and put out the cigar and put it into the package, "Your right…all I was doing was trying to do that North America tradition, thing," Taichi said taking a seat on a bench, then he got up again.

"Don't bother you with that tradition it's not worth it," his father mentioned.

"Okay Dad, I think I'm going to head back in and check on my wife and my new babies," he said.

They nodded as he walked back into the hospital.

_**Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and Mimi…**_

"So…when are you two going to start having a family?" Hikari asked Yamato and Mimi were startled by the question they both looked surprised.

Laughing nervously Yamato began, "I don't think I'm ready for the happy family stuff yet," He replied. Mimi looked at him startled at bit, and then her face showed obvious disappointment.

Hikari looked from Yamato to Mimi and immediately regretted, questioning them, "I'm sorry you guys I didn't realize it was something…you didn't talked about," She said.

Mimi shook her head, "Nope don't worry Hikari. We haven't thought about it yet," She said sincerely.

Yamato looked up at the two, "But any ways how are you two doing?" Yamato asked, he casually went to put his arm around Mimi, and then she pushed him away suddenly and walked away in a huff.

He looked after her confused then called her, "Mimi!"

"Yamato I think you need to do some explaining," Takeru replied as he watched Mimi walking toward the terrace.

Yamato turned to Takeru and Hikari, "I'll see you later," He said.

The two younger siblings watched him heading toward the terrace.

Hikari bit her lip, "Look what I did," She said.

"It's not your fault Hikari, if it's anyone's fault it's Yamato's," he said solemnly rubbing her back gently.

_**CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC**_

"Mimi, wait!" Yamato called to her he went up to the door however only to have the terrace door close right in his face, He sighed and opened it, "Mimi I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said.

"Your sorry, so am I!" she replied.

Yamato frowned in confusion to her sudden anger she was showing him, "If this is about the family remark…I'm sorry I am…but I want to wait till we are ready," He said his eyes showed he was totally sincere about this, Mimi looked away from him.

"Yamato I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled for," She said looking to her hands but still not looking directly at him.

Yamato watched her shortly before continuing, "Don't get me wrong but I'd love to start a family with you but not now…I don't think I'm ready," He said.

Mimi stopped fiddling with her fingers and looked up to him, "Yeah…. neither am I," She replied sort of distance but Yamato hadn't caught on to it.

He in turn, turned to her and smiled, "Come on, let's get back inside and see Sora," He put out his hand to her

Mimi smiled, "I'm going to stay out here a while longer just to think," She said.

"Okay sure…I'll see you at Sora's room okay," Yamato told her.

"Yep," She smiled; Yamato came to her and kissed her lips softly before leaving the terrace. Once he left Mimi's smile faded and her features displayed those of distress then sunk down onto the ground, "God what have I done," she said crying out tears escaping from her eyes and running down her cheeks as she sobbed silently to herself.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I have to apologize because i was supposed to write on the first chapter a quick blurb. But that is okay i'll just tell you all now. **

**This is the Sequel to ****Somethings Happen When You least Expect it and Begins. **

**Check those out first before you get to far into this story. Meaning that Somethings Happen When You Least Expect It is first and Begins is second. thanks **

**continue to story just scroll!**

**The Love That Binds Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Taichi brushed some hair away from her face as she slept, she was beautiful the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, she was so strong, intelligent, sexy….

The door opened breaking Taichi from his thoughts. Yamato walked through the door he saw Taichi "Hey, how is she?" he asked.

Taichi sighed "Okay…but she was exhausted after all the labor she went through forty-three hours……she's been asleep for what seems like forever."

"Just a question between guys," Yamato looked around at the setting of the room.

"Okay, sure what is it?" Taichi questioned him

"About having a family," He stopped Taichi waited patiently for him to continue. "What is it like?" he questioned him.

"Well…it's different…you spend more time at home then you do like going out with friends," Taichi stopped he was confused and yet curious why he wanted to know this. "Are you and Mimi…pregnant?" he questioned.

Yamato freaked out at him, "NO!" he cried.

Taichi narrowed his eyes angry at him. "Shhhhh…Sora's sleeping idiot," Taichi whispered.

"No, we are not…. I'm not ready for kids." He replied.

Sora stirred, and found both Taichi and Yamato talking, "Hi," She replied waking up drowsily.

"Sora did Yamato wake you up?" Taichi asked her.

She shook her head, "No honey, stop blaming him on everything." She sat herself up.

"Thank you, Sora for backing me up," Yamato said to her.

She smiled then looked to Taichi, "It's feeding time," She replied. "But how do I do this?" she questioned.

"Simple one at a time," Taichi replied.

Yamato looked uncomfortable being there at the moment, "Um…I'll let you guys alone to discuss this," He hurried out.

"No, Yamato you don't have to leave," Sora replied.

Taichi nodded in agreement with her, "Yeah, Sora doesn't mind. Also long as you don't stare at her then there won't be in any trouble," Taichi said.

"Okay fine as long as you cover yourself with a baby blanket or something, I'll feel a lot better," Yamato said to her. Sora nodded.

"Okay Taichi can you get um…Li since he was first born," She replied.

Taichi picked up Li handed him to Sora, "Okay tell me when to turn around so I can face you two," Yamato turned his back facing them he looked out the door he saw Mimi, he waved to her.

Mimi came into the room, she waved to Sora, "Hi, how's the babies doing?" she asked Taichi was holding one with pink cap on, while Sora had the other one in her arms blanket draped over her shoulder hiding the baby that suckling, "Okay so who's who?" Mimi asked her.

"I'm holding Maiko, and Sora's feeding Li," Taichi explained.

Yamato still had is back to everyone, "Yamato?" Mimi questioned.

"Is it safe to look?" Yamato asked. Sora giggled and Taichi started to laughed how ever Mimi failed to see what was funny.

"What's so funny?" she questioned them.

"Nothing…Yamato you can turn around now," Taichi told him.

Mimi shook her head at them then said, "Hey Taichi can I hold her?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Mimi sat down in a chair, Taichi slowly lowered Maiko down to her.

She held the little girl in her arms and smiled, she then looked up to Sora and Taichi.

"Wow she is so beautiful," Mimi whispered.

Yamato reminded quite watching Mimi holding Maiko. A small smile came across his features.

"She looks like you Taichi," Mimi said, looking down at the little girl.

"Don't you think Yamato?" she asked him.

Yamato looked at Maiko then at Taichi, "Um…I guess," He replied.

"Hey Yamato you can hold her too if you want. Taichi said to him.

"Um…no it's okay, I don't want to drop her or anything," Yamato said nervously.

Taichi rolled his eyes, "You won't if you're sitting down," Taichi said then going to get another chair and put it in front of him.

Mimi gave her back to Taichi, and Taichi then directed Yamato to sit in the chair.

"Taichi I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know how to hold her," Yamato began but Taichi stopped him.

"I'll show you then…actually Mimi will because I'm kind of holding Maiko," He said.

Mimi got up and walked over to him, "Okay it's just like holding a doll, except that you have to support the head with your hand or rest it in the nook of your arm," She said showing with her own arms how it was done.

Yamato looked at her and smiled, "It sounds like that you know what you're doing."

Mimi looked surprised at his comment but she then smiled, "Um…well I learned holding Saria, right Sora?" she asked.

"That's right...Yamato don't harass her," Sora said to him.

"I was not I was just commenting," He replied.

Taichi waited patiently in front of him,"Okay are you ready?" he asked.

"Um…yeah I am ready," Yamato put his arms in position.

"There we go…" Taichi placed her in Yamato's arms.

Yamato looked down at her; he smiled at the little girl, who squirmed a bit. It startled Yamato, "Ah, Taichi is she supposed to move like this?"

"Don't worry, Yamato babies do that…but I think she might be hungry," Sora replied she then looked down at Li who had stopped suckling and fallen asleep while Sora nursed.

"Yeah he's done Taichi, its Maiko's turn soon," she said.

"Right."

Sora gently put him on her shoulder and patted his back softly she waited for a burp.

While this exchange was going on Mimi was deep in thought. 'Well, this is good isn't it…he held Maiko for a bit,' She looked worried. Yamato was laughing at something Taichi was saying to him, 'Maybe I should tell him.'

_**December 08th Tuesday 2015 **_

"Mom, I'm going outside okay," Saria asked.

"Okay but stay close to the house," Sora told her.

"Yep, I'm just going to kick the soccer ball against the wall okay," She put her boots on and a coat on.

"Saria just be careful," Taichi called to her.

"Yes dad…I'll be care full" she told 'why does he always say that' she thought annoyed.

Saria started to kick the ball against the wall she counted the number of times the ball hit the wall. "ten," "eleven," "twelve," She stopped after a while feeling someone was watching her.

"Hello?" she called into air waiting for an answer which didn't come she frowned, "Come out before I decide to kick this ball at your head!" she threatened. There was laugh then nine-year-old boy stepped into the clearing, "Stop doing that! Davis."

"It's funny though you should have seen your face," he remarked trying not to fall from all his laughing.

"Have you seen Lila around?" Saria asked him.

"Nope, I think she left on Christmas vacation to America," He replied.

"Well do you want to play a game? Since you're here and all."

Davis looked at her and smiled, "Okay, how about best three out of five?" he asked.

"It's a deal," Saria replied they shook on it and began their game.

_**Inside the Sora and Taichi House...**_

"Taichi I think you need break…you look like a zombie," Anna observed then looked at Sora, "You both do."

"I can't I got feed them then I got to change their diapers…" Sora trailed off as she cleaned some stuff from the counter top.

"Mom I love the help and everything but you don't have to. I've got the next six months off work to help my wife," Taichi told his mother.

Anna patted his back, "Darling I want to help that's all," She said.

"I know you do mom but I think we can manage it's not like they haven't slept for more then 3 hours," Sora told her.

"Okay well…I'll see you two later just call me if you need anything," She said and stepped out of the guesthouse.

"Bye Grandma!" Saria called to her.

"Bye Saria," She called back.

Saria and Davis resumed their game, of soccer.

_**In the Mansion...Hikari's bedroom**_

"Hikari…I want you," Takeru whispered in her ear, they continued to kiss heatedly on Hikari's bed in her parent's house.

"Takeru…" she trailed off as he kissed her neck.

"Takeru we got to stop," She whispered in a hush tone.

Takeru fought to gather enough control to stop; then pushed himself up to an upright position and sat on her bed. Hikari readjusted her pink blouse he had on, and skirt.

"I'm sorry," He replied looking away from her.

"It's okay; I let you start so it's actually my fault," She replied.

"Do you realize how hard this is…?" he asked her.

Hikari nodded understanding him, "I know but we can keep on going with the promise our wedding is only about 5 months away," She replied.

Takeru groaned, "I can't wait that long," He replied.

"Takeru…it's just as hard on me as it is on you," She told him.

"So come on lets go down stairs," She motioned for his hand. He took it and they both got up off the bed rather reluctantly agreed and the two started out of Hikari's bedroom and down the stairs.

_**Mimi & Yamato's place; 6:00pm**_

Mimi and Yamato were having dinner, "So how was work today?" Mimi asked as she poked at her food.

Yamato looked up to her, "Okay I guess…. nothing special happened," He replied and took a bite of his food.

Mimi sighed 'Should I tell him?' she thought then she shook her head. 'I can't he'll be so mad…if he found out…I wouldn't know what to do…what do I do?' she questioned herself in her mind.

"Mimi, is something wrong?" Yamato asked, he laughed a bit eyeing her.

"No nothing Yamato, I'm fine…I'm just tired that's all," She replied sweetly to him.

"I know you didn't sleep last time is that the reason?" he questioned.

"I just tossed and turned I think I'm just worried for Sora is all," She watched him knowing that what she was telling him was a lie.

Yamato nodded, "Okay how about I make you a nice warm bubble bath that will relax you." He said as he finished the last of his food, picked up his plate and put it in the sink. Mimi got up and she placed her now empty plate into the sink. Yamato washed the plates and put them in the dish holder to dry.

Mimi picked up the phone and dialed Sora's phone number, "Hello Yagami's," the male voice answered.

Mimi laughed, "Taichi, can I talk to Sora?" she asked, when he didn't answer she got a little angry, "Taichi? Hello? Are you there? Can I talk to Sora please?" She replied.

"Oh sorry, I kind of went out of it…Sora! Phone its Princess Mimi," Taichi said, Mimi angered, but before she could yell at him, Sora had picked up the phone.

"Hi Mimi how are you?" she questioned.

"Okay, I wanted to talk actually," She said seriously.

"Okay sure…. this sound like it's really important," Sora took a seat on a chair that was near the phone.

"Mimi I'm going out," Yamato called from the bedroom.

"Huh why?" she questioned.

"Get some items that we need," He said.

"Oh all right," She then returned her attention to Sora.

"I'm sorry, Yamato is going out," She replied.

"Okay so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sora asked.

"Pregnancy," She whispered in the receiver, Sora gasped and dropped the phone.

Taichi and Saria both looked at her, "My hands are slippery, it really nothing more," Sora said to her husband and daughter, they went back to playing monopoly.

"Mimi, hold on one second I'm going to switch phones. Okay," Sora replied.

"Okay."

Sora took the cordless phone and turned it on. Then walked to the phone in the kitchen and hung it up then walking into her bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Did you say pregnancy?" she questioned.

"Yes, Sora…don't say anything to Taichi I swear you'll be so dead!" she cried.

"I won't say anything I promise."

"Oh yeah like last time, I asked you not to tell Taichi about my plans for me and Yamato's anniversary and you told him," Mimi replied still a bit angry with her about it.

"I'm sorry it just slipped, I'm around him twenty-four seven. But it's not important now," Sora said and waited patiently for Mimi to say something.

"You're experienced…what is it like? I mean giving birth?" She asked.

"Well…it's painful, but after you go through it, it is worth the pain for the child. You guys will be so happy and you will love that child because of everything you went through," She replied.

Mimi broke down, "Mimi what's wrong?" Sora asked concerned.

"What did Taichi say the first time you got pregnant?" she asked through her tears.

Sora thought for a few moments, "Um with Saria or with the twins?" she questioned.

"The twins," She said.

"Okay um…. I believe he said…Again? I thought we used protection.' I think that's what he said but I'm not exactly sure," Sora replied she looked in deep thought while on the phone.

"Sora…that's not helping me so he didn't get angry at you?" she questioned.

"No…" she replied and continued to think.

"Oh my god, Mimi are you pregnant?" she questioned.

When Mimi didn't say anything Sora gasped, "Mimi! You are oh my god!" Sora whispered in a yell.

"Yeah but question is what do I do? Yamato doesn't want a family yet he'll be so mad at me," She replied tears ran down her cheeks she wiped them away.

"Sora what am I going to do?" she asked.

_**Tokyo, Japan… **_

_**Asylum… 7:00pm **_

"Brittany?" her nurse called into her room. Brittany lay on her bed, pretending to sleep. Underneath the sheet she held a plate.

The nurse approached her slowly her plate of pills in hand. "Brittany? I've got your pills," She replied and she went to shake her gently.

'Okay here's my chance,' Brittany thought, she quickly brought the plate out and swung it at the nurse, hitting her in the head. Brittany scrambled out of her bed and she began to undress the nurse who was unconscious.

_CxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxC_

"Look Mimi the best thing you can do is to tell him. I tell Taichi everything," Sora replied.

"No I can't, Yamato doesn't want a baby yet!" she cried.

"Mimi… you can't keep this from him…sooner or later your going to start showing," Sora told her softly.

"I know…." She started to cry on the other end of the phone.

"Mimi…shhhh," Sora hushed her trying to get her to calm down.

"Sora I'm going to go thank you for tying to help me…" she replied wiping way her tears.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sora asked.

"I can't Sora just humor me and keep this secret don't you dare tell Taichi…one word gets to him he'll spill everything," Mimi told her.

Sora sighed, "You know that I don't like to lie to him," she said.

"Sora...please," Mimi begged her.

"Okay, okay," Sora gave in she knew it was wrong for her to keep this from Yamato but she couldn't convince her otherwise.

Yamato had came back she heard the car pull into the garage, " Sora I got to go okay, take care," Mimi said then she hung up the phone then wiped her tears away.

Just as she did Yamato had came through the door, "Hi honey, are you ready for the bath?" Yamato asked her.

"Sure am," She said giving him a large smile as possible for him not to think anything was wrong.

_**Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Asylum Brittany's room… **_

Brittany adjusted the hat on her head, now she looked like a nurse she shouldn't have troubles getting out of this hospital with the nurses badge and id. She tucked the real nurse in her bed put the covers over her.

"I'm sorry Rose you're a great nurse and all but…I have to get my love back," She went into her pocket and pulled out the picture of Yamato. "Oh Yamato," She kissed the picture and put it back into her pocket.

She walked out of the door.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Love that Binds Chapter 3_

* * *

_**Wednesday December 09th 2016 **_

_**Morning…Obadia Elementary School (playground) **_

"DAVIS! OVER HERE!" Saria called over to him, he came over to the two girls.

"Hello, Mina, Saria," He replied sounding cheerful.

"Hi Davis," Mina replied, she had long brown curly hair with brown eyes she was one of Saria's friends.

"Saria, your dad went to this school?" Davis asked.

she smiled, "Yeah he did."

The three friends then started to walk together to school. Along the way they passed a group of girls.

"Hey Saria, I heard your mother had you when she was 18," One of them cried, and then another started up.

"Yeah…she must be a slut," They snickered.

Saria got angry, "Don't' you call my mom a slut! Shut up before you end up not being able to eat for a week!" she shouted, Davis and Mina pulled her way from that group.

"Davis, Mina let go!" she cried.

"Saria you can't let them bug you. Like that," Mina told her.

"I know, but they were so asking for It," she whispered.

"Your not going to fight them are you?" Davis questioned her.

"I'll do whatever I have too," She replied.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora and Taichi were eating something that Taichi had made. Taichi asked he looked up her. "Taichi….I told you in bed last night…that Mimi just wanted to talk about your sister's wedding," Sora told him.

"You not going to tell me the truth are you?" He questioned.

"No I'm not. But I promised Mimi I wouldn't tell you and I intend to keep that promise," Sora told him.

Taichi rolled his eyes put some scrambled eggs in his mouth and started to chew.

_Ding dong…..ding, dong._

Taichi groaned annoyed…then he got up with Li in hand, Sora watched him and smiled. "Taichi smile," she told him and laughed.

"Okay sweetie I will," he turned to her and put a smile on his face.

Taichi opened the door, "Yamato what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thank you for the warm greeting Taichi, Are you going to let me in or are you going let me freeze out here?" he question. Taichi nodded and motioned him to come in, and closed the door.

"Morning Sora how's everything?" Yamato asked talking his coat off.

"Good, so um why aren't you going to work today?" she questioned.

Yamato sat on the couch.

"Is there something wrong?" Taichi asked.

Yamato looked a little fidgety he twiddled his thumbs a bit, "Actually yeah…you know who phoned me this morning?" he asked them.

"Um no I'm sure your going to tell us," Sora said getting up from the table, going over to her rocking chair she sat down with Maiko in her arms.

Yamato put his head in his hands, and then ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay now your making me nervous what is it? Is this bad or is it good?" Taichi asked.

"Bad. Brittany she escaped," he told them.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Brittany was walking up the small country road; she kept walking toward a sign when she read it she smiled

"Welcome to Obadia"

_**11:00am **_

_**Obadia Elementary School room A-4 **_

Saria sighed she looked over at Mina and Davis who were sitting across from her, in class. 'How come they get to set together and I don't.' Saria thought miserably. This was a bad day for her…first the incident in the playground this morning no one had any right to call her mother a slut.

Saria narrowed her eyes angrily. She scribbled on her paper. 'Stupid teacher…. Saria 'your not allowed to sit with you friends, this is your seat don't move' she mocked the teacher in her mind, and then stared up at her.

Mrs. Hilory had picked on her since the being of the school year and it wasn't fair, Saria would be sitting nicely quietly while the other kids in the class talked and ever time the teacher would turn around and yell at her.

"Saria Yagami, go to the principles office!" Mrs. Hilory shouted suddenly.

Saria looked up suddenly. And glared at the teacher before walking out of classroom and slammed the door. Davis and Mina jumped in there seats of the sudden force Saria had.

"I can't believe that woman," Davis whispered to Mina.

"I don't understand why she always yells at Saria all the time, that's not fair at all," She whispered back.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria walked to the principal's office slowly. 'I've had it…I'm going to tell mom and dad. I go to school to learn not to be yelled at every single day for doing nothing,' Saria thought angrily.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"What?" Taichi asked. "You heard me; her parents called and told me." He replied. Sora put Maiko in her crib and she took Li from Taichi and put him in his crib as well she then sat down beside Taichi.

"Yamato are you serious? She escaped," Sora replied.

"Her parents told me Sora. I don't think they'd lie to me about something like that," Yamato told her. The two reminded silent.

"Are you worried about Mimi being alone at the house?" Sora asked him

Yamato sighed, "I don't know!" he held his head in his hands.

"If you're scared you guys could stay at my mom's house, you can have a whole wing to yourselves," Taichi said to him Yamato looked up at Taichi.

"Would it be okay with your parents?" he questioned.

"Of course it would, my mom is always home and Hikari still lives there and we will be here for a few months taking care of the twins," He replied

Yamato frowned a bit, "Okay that's cool I'll just go over it with Mimi," Yamato said quietly and got up off the couch he looked at his watch.

"Crap I'm already late," He went to the door and turned around to the couple, "Bye, you two I really appreciate your help."

"No problem Yamato, what are friends for," Sora told him.

He simply smiled at her then at Taichi, "Thank you guys," He said and stepped out of the door.

_**Ring, Ring **_

"I'll get that," Taichi ran to get the phone picking it up he answered, "Yagami's residence."

"Is this Mr. Yagami?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is, who's this?" he questioned.

"It's Mr. Fujuyama I'm calling regarding Saria Yagami."

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

"We have to discuss something's Mr. Yagami," He said.

"Okay I'll be right there," Taichi told him then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, she walked over to him he sighed.

"It's something about Saria. I have to go there and talk with Mr. Fujuyama," He replied sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh…then go I'll be okay here with the twins," She told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yup now go," Sora pushed him out the door but not before she kissed him.

_**In town… **_

Brittany flipped through the phonebook that was attached inside a telephone booth. She looked up Tachikawa up and there was nothing.

"Damn it, her number must be unlisted."

She looked around, her eye's light up as she saw someone familiar and she gasped. "It is him," she said out loud, and began to follow him.

Yamato took out his card and swiped it thought the card-swiping machine. The door opened and he stepped inside briefcase in hand.

Brittany arrived there as fast as she could but the door had closed.

"No damn door," she cried.

"That's no problem Yamato; I'll just wait for you," She said and she hugged herself because of the chilly temperature outside.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi sat down in the chair next to Saria in front of the principals desk, in the chair opposite of them sat Mr. Fujuyama. After only a few short minutes the next person to arrive was Saria's teacher Mrs. Hilory.

"Now we are all here, Saria we think we are going to suspend you because you obviously are being disruptive in the class," He said.

Taichi merely rolled his eyes, "You're going to suspend her? What for that reason that Mrs. Hilory said?" Taichi asked annoyed, he glared at him then at Mrs. Hilory.

Saria sat quietly then before speaking up, "I never did a thing! I get yelled at for almost everything dad she hates me!" she yelled and pointed at her teacher. Taichi looked at his daughter then to her teacher.

"I know for a fact Mrs. Hilory that I was in your class in grade four and I did cause a lot of trouble for you, but you can't yell at MY daughter for everything that happens in you class!" Taichi shouted.

"That is not true…Saria is a little brat like you were she yells bad things out in class. I'm sure I know she got those habits from your Mr. Yagami," Mrs. Hilory told him.

Taichi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't yell bad thing out in class!" Saria said looking at Taichi, "She's making it all up dad I never speak in class only to Davis and Mina and Lila but I don't even get to sit beside them because she doesn't let me! She makes me sit on my own," At this point she began to cry. "It's not fair…"

Taichi was enraged, he held his little girl tightly, "I DON'T CARE IF I RAISE MY VOICE TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO YELL AT MY DAUGHTER….I COULD SUE YOU ASSES OFF FOR THIS!" he pointed to both then he picked up Saria who was still crying and started out the office door.

"Mr. Yagami! I'll apologize to you about Mrs. Hilory. I can make it up to you I can switch her into another class with a different teacher. I didn't realize Mrs. Hilory was treating her like that," The principal said to him rather quickly he was nervous all right and he definitely didn't want a lawsuit on his hands.

Taichi calmed down a bit, "A different class would be good," Taichi said to him.

"That's good…so the law suit won't be necessary," He told him.

"I'm not dropping this…I got to talk to my wife about this first….but don't think that we won't sue. We will if my wife feels just as strongly as I do which I think she will," Taichi threatened, he put Saria on the ground since she had finished crying then they both left the office.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Thank you daddy," Saria replied wiped her tears way from her eyes.

"Saria why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked softly.

"I thought it go way after a while," She replied.

Taichi looked over to her then kept his eyes on the road, "So what happened that she sent you to the office?" he asked.

Saria sighed, "I guess I was doodling on my paper, and just thinking how it sucks…that I can't sit with my friends and how mean she was at me." She replied her eyes looking down a her shoes with great interest then She looked at her dad, "Was she really your grade 4 teacher?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was a trouble maker in her class I think I drove her crazy but that doesn't mean she can treat you like that because you have the last name Yagami," He replied

"Was mommy in the same class?" Saria asked.

"Yeah she was. That's where I met her and how we became best friends and still are," He replied.

"Oh. So are you going to sue my teacher?" she asked.

"We will see how mommy reacts," He replied.

_**Anna and Kevin's house…3:00pm **_

"Where do you want these to go mom?" Hikari asked holding up two vases with flora patterns on them.

"Um Hikari why did you take those from the counter top. Put them back I meant the other vases without the flora patterns," Anna told her.

Hikari sighed, "Mother…you said to get two vases on the counter top and I did. You didn't exactly make a reference to which ones because there was a number of them on the counter top."

"Oh sorry darling," She said.

Karen was there with them and they were trying to look for a vase that would be the centre piece for the wedding in May, "How about we stay with the color pink I mean that's the whole theme of the wedding isn't?" Karen asked.

"Yeah its pink a really soft color though so it's not to dark and it's not to light. Sort of in between," Anna replied.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, "I've got it," Hikari said and ran to the door.

Hikari opened door she saw her niece and Taichi, "Hi, guys."

Saria gave her aunt a weak smile, and she passed her to walk into the living room, turning on the TV.

Hikari turned to her brother. 'Taichi what wrong with her?" she asked.

Taichi merely sighed, "School trouble," he answered. The continued towards the kitchen where his mother and Sora's mother were. Hikari followed him.

"Oh hi Taichi how are you?" Karen asked.

"Not good…you know what I got a call from the principals office today they told me that Saria got in trouble with her teacher," Taichi said. he sat down on stool.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"I told the school off," He replied.

"Oh…. Taichi, why did you do that for?" Anna asked him.

"Mom they can't just do that for stupid reason. Anyway I believe Saria over the teacher. If I have to I will talk to her friends and we will see what Saria does in class that makes her get sent to the office everyday. I have to go talk to Sora about this okay," He said walking to the back door.

"Bye," the three women said as he exited the door and closed it.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted as me stocked over to his house angry.

Taichi then opened the door of his house, and then let it swing close.

Sora gasped as the door shutting surprised her then she put and index finger to her lips telling him to keep quiet.

Taichi closed his eyes and sighed, "Sora do you remember our grade four teacher?" Taichi asked.

Sora thought for a moment, "Yeah I remember who it was Taichi she's also Saria's teacher," She told him.

"Well, Saria didn't tell us about the things she's being going through at school, just because she an Yagami. Sora the damn bitch is a ….a….I know don't care what she is she has treated our daughter like crap this whole school year!" he shouted Sora raised her eye brows at him.

"Taichi clam down…I'm glad to know that you felt that way about her….I thought she was okay," Sora replied to him.

"No you didn't she used to rag at you about the hat all the time. Remember?" He smirked lightly.

"Okay your right she was a bitch. What did she do?" Sora asked him.

"She sent Saria to the office for doing nothing at all," Taichi replied quickly as he paced around the living room and kitchen.

"What happened Taichi, what did you say?" Sora asked suspicious.

"Lets' see something along the ling of…. I'll sue your asses off for this….." Sora looked at him she gasped, "Taichi we can't do that."

"I know…and now I regret it….but…it sure is tempting to do," he replied. as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes…I know what you mean," She agreed.

"So you do agree," He responded quickly.

_**5:00pm… **_

Yamato slowly walked to his car in the parking lot. He turned around thinking he had heard a noise. When he didn't see anything he turned back around and continued to his car. He pressed a button on his keychain remote which unlocked his car doors. He got in and locked the doors immediately. He hated it when it was dark, and it scared him that some crazy person may be out waiting to steal his car or do something to him. He backed out of the parking space and started to head home.

As he drove he noticed a car following him. "What the hell." He whispered as he watch in the rear-view mirror as he drove, he made a left onto his street and the car was still following him. As he was about to turn into his drive way the car went passed his house and took a right on the next street. Yamato slowly got out of the car and quickly went to his front door unlocking it. He closed the door quickly and locked it.

"Mimi…" Yamato called.

"Yes, I'm here honey what's wrong?" she questioned.

He looked like he was relieved as if something might have happened but it didn't. She frowned at him.

"Yamato what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to take Taichi's offer up and go live at his parent's house for a while," He said.

"What for Yamato this is our house!" she cried.

"Mimi…this is for the best we got just live there for a while," He said.

"What for Yamato? I don't understand where you're coming from."

Yamato sighed. 'I have to tell her why or else she won't understand,' He thought.

"Brittany, she is the reason," He said.

"Yamato, don't play games with me just say it," She demanded, watching him.

"She escaped from the Tokyo asylum," He replied.

Mimi gasped, "How come you didn't tell me this sooner!" she said turning away from him she headed to ward the kitchen and placed her palms flat on the table, as if to brace herself.

Yamato had followed her into kitchen, "Mimi, that's why I asked Taichi if we could move in with his parents at the main house for a while," He whispered to her then he rubbed her arms affectionately.

_**Just outside… **_

Brittany watched through their small window as Yamato brought Mimi to turn and face him he said something to her and kissed her softly the two hugged. She scowled silently, "Kiss her, hug her, make love to her all you want but I'll make sure it will be your last time,' She thought.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Love That Bind Chapter 4 **_

* * *

_**Next morning…. **_

Saria got her backpack on "Hold on Saria where are you going?" Taichi asked her.

She looked at her dad, then to her mom who rolled her eyes,"To school dad why?" she asked.

"I want you to stay home today and help your mother with the twins. I'm going over to the school," He replied.

"But…" she was about to say something when Taichi interrupted her.

"No buts…missy," He replied.

"Taichi…are you serious thinking of going?" Sora asked him.

"Yes, I'm not giving up easily on this Sora….. So I'm going to sit in class I called the principal he said it was fine."

"Dad, stop your going to embarrass me," Saria said sighing.

"Your Dad isn't going to sit in class he's going to talk to the principal right Taichi?" Sora said strongly to him.

"Okay I'm going to go…so Saria remember to help your mother," Taichi told her. She nodded and Taichi left.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Thank you so much Mrs. Yagami," Yamato told Taichi's mom.

"Yeah, I really appreciate this," Mimi smiled and gave Anna a hug.

"Oh it was no problem Taichi doesn't live here anymore and Hikari is going to move out soon and this house is going to be so empty," She replied.

"Mom…you know me and Taichi both love you," Hikari replied as she came down the stairs.

"Of course you two do."

"Come breakfast is getting cold," She ushered all three to the table.

"You didn't have too Mrs. Yagami," Mimi replied.

"It's all right I haven't cooked for anyone in a long time. Oh and call me Anna please."

They ate quietly at the table when Saria suddenly came into the house. "GRANDMA!" she cried.

Anna, Hikari, Yamato and Mimi jumped up suddenly, "Saria what's wrong what are you doing home?" she asked but Saria ignored the question.

"Maiko's crying a lot and mommy doesn't know what wrong! She wants you to come over," She cried.

They all rushed over to Sora's and Taichi's home when they got there Sora was patting Maiko on the back softly. There wasn't any more crying.

"Sora…what wrong?" Anna asked.

"She was crying so loud…it scared me," Sora replied.

Anna took Maiko out of Sora arms and repeated what Sora had been doing. Hikari gave Sora a hug and patted her on her back softly to calm her down. Sora looked from Hikari's shoulder and saw Mimi and Yamato watching sympathy.

"Sora where's Taichi?" Yamato asked confused.

"He's settling a point with the school," She replied.

"What for? he should be here for you not going to Saria's school."

Sora let go of Hikari she sighed, "It's a long story…" she told them.

Saria picked it up from there, "Dad said that he was going to sue the school. If my teacher thinks she can treat me like the way she has been treating me. So he went to the school to talk to the principal," She replied.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi walked into the classroom casually took a sit at the back of the class. Mrs. Hilory walked in and saw him, "What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"I have come to observe the class. Oh and you'll introduce me to the class as Mr. Yagami not Taichi and I want you to call me that also," Taichi told her.

The bell rung and the class came into the room, each of the kids eyed Taichi weirdly…Davis waved at him, as did Mina. "Good Morning class…we got a visitor, this is Mr. Yagami, some of the kids gasped."

"Hi Mr. Yagami," They all replied.

"He is just going to observe us for the day," She replied, "okay today's agenda is..."

Mia leaned over to Mina, "Is that Saria's dad?" she asked Mina nodded.

"Yeah…that's him," She said.

'Uh oh…not good' Mia thought.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

After a while of listening to the lesson, Taichi got up, "OH wait, Mr. Yagami Where you going?" one of the girls asked him.

"I'm leaving, so thank you for having me," Taichi said as he exited through the door only to come face to face with a poster.

"Saria Yagami's parents have had sex since grade 8," He whispered to himself still a little shock to be reading this off a poster in a elementary school. There was a photocopied picture of him and Sora making out right on the front of the sheet of paper.

His anger got the better of him and he ended up slamming the classroom door shut to the point that the glass in the middle of the door cracked.

"I can't believe it!…." He said then started down the corridor to the principals office.

"Okay where the hell is he!" Taichi shouted at the secretary.

"Sir calm down!" she told him sternly.

"You know what tell me when he comes; I'm going to phone my wife," He told her he walked out of the school and took his cell phone.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sora sighed she, Mimi, Hikari and Saria were sitting down on the couch talking quietly as to not to wake the twins up. "That's because… Dad is too paranoid," She replied. Sora smiled at her daughter.

"Oh…well this is a big deal…that teacher shouldn't treat you like that Saria," Hikari said to her.

"I know," She replied.

"But he probably embarrassed me at school."

"He would…" Mimi was interrupted by the phone, as it soft ring echoed in the house.

"Excuse me," Sora said then got up and went to get the phone she looked on the callers Id.

"It's Taichi." She told the girls. She picked it up. "Hi, honey." She answered.

"Sora, this is disgusting!" he yelled, everyone in the quite room could her him yelling. Sora held the receiver from her ear. "Taichi what wrong now?" she trailed off.

"I'm so pissed off right now, and when I find the kids who did this stupid poster…oh…boy...they're parents are going to grovel at my door begging for forgiveness," He said with a very heated anger and Sora could tell, but she didn't know what it was about.

"Taichi…clam down and tell me what happened. Okay." She said.

He sighed and in a more normal tone said, "The class went well, no problems to report…but it's when I decided to leave. Opened the door of the class room then right in front of me was the most sickest trick if it was one," He said.

"Taichi, what was it?" she asked.

"A poster…. it says and I quote: Saria Yagami's parents have had sex since grade eight. There's also the stupid picture of us…kissing and from the looks of it we were heading in the direction of making love too…You know I'll find who ever is responsible for this."

Sora's eyes widened as he told this to her, "That's disgusting Taichi…do something about it…I want the parents of who ever kid or kids that did charged with invasion of privacy," She told him.

"I like the way you think," He told her. Taichi watched as Mr. Fujuyama came into the school building, "I'll talk to you later okay. Love you," He said.

"Love you too," She replied and closed the phone.

Sora looked at Saria then to Hikari, "Um…Hikari can you take Saria to the mall and you can buy her anything she wants. In fact make it day out with Takeru," She replied.

"Okay well sure," Hikari replied confused. Saria stood up.

"Okay so I'll see you both later then." Sora said.

"Okay sure Mom but Dad's going to get mad that I didn't stay here."

"He won't your mommy will handle him," Hikari replied.

Sora ushered them to the door, "See you both later, bye." She waved at them.

Closing the door she turned to Mimi, "You know what happened?" Sora asked Mimi who in turn shook her head indicating that she didn't. "Some kids somehow found a picture of me and Taichi…kissing then they posted them all over the school."

"What harm can it do? It's just a picture," Mimi told her.

"It's not just a picture. Taichi said that it was very inappropriate picture," She replied pacing in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door how ever Sora was still pacing back and forth angrily.

"I'll get it okay Sora," Mimi went to get the door upon opening the door Yamato and she ushered him in.

"Hikari told me something was wrong," He whispered to her, she only took a deep breath in raising her eyebrows at him. Then she headed to the kitchen and he followed her.

Yamato came into the kitchen seeing Sora walking to and forth, "Sora what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh my god. You won't believe what Taichi found out today at the school," Sora said quickly.

"Enlighten me, I don't read minds you know," he answered.

"Not funny Yamato. Any ways...Taichi found a posted picture of him and I on the walls of the school and it said and I quote 'that we were kissing and having sex since we were in grade eight' which is not true!" she exclaimed upset.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi put the pile of posters on the principal's desk, "Now tell me this. Do you care that some like this happened?" he asked.

"Of course I do Mr. Yagami but this is not the time I will deal with this after I have gone through my paper work."

"Fine if you play it that way. I'm sick of this school and I won't send Saria to school this year," He replied.

"You can't deprive her like that. She's part of a class Mr. Yagami and we want her to succeed," The principal told him.

Taichi laughed, "Oh bull don't you give me that. I want you to find out which ever of those kids did this and give me the phone numbers of there houses now!" He demanded.

"I can't do that Mr. Yagami, privacy rules are in place here."

"Privacy rules? What about mine and my wife's privacy?" he questioned.

"Okay Mr. Yagami, I'm sorry that you are so upset about this whole situation. I will work on finding out who wrote those posters and take the necessary steps to punish them."

"I want those names if you aren't going to give it to me then I will have to consult with my lawyer," Taichi replied he turned around and walked out of the office.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Brittany parked her car on the side of the road and glazed out her car window at the sign that hung at the front gate of a house which read 'Yagami 3601'.

"This must be it," Brittany said out loud she noticed the gate to the house was closed and there was security guards standing inside the gate talking with another guard. "I won't be able to get through like this time for next plan," She replied then started the car and left.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_.

Takeru pulled up into the driveway security stopped him he opened his window up, "Can we see ID Sir," The officer said.

Takeru took out his wallet and showed them his id, "Takeru Takaishi. You can go through," He said then opened the gates for him.

Takeru drove into the driveway and parked this car, 'Odd what's going on' he thought as he walked up to the door and ringing the door bell.

Mimi answered it,"Oh hi. Takeru," she said. He walked in looking confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah…what's with the security all the sudden? And why are you here? Is there something that happened that someone forgot to mention to me?" he questioned.

"Yamato didn't tell you did he?" She asked him.

"No I haven't talked to him in a while," He said.

"Brittany escaped a couple of days ago so now they are going to be living here until everything is resolved," She told him.

"WHAT! How come I'm the last to know this?" he questioned a little angry. "How come neither of you told me!" he cried as he marched passed her into the kitchen with where Yamato was seated at the table watching Sora pace.

"Yamato why the hell you didn't tell me that lunatic escaped?" Takeru exclaimed.

"Okay easy little brother," Yamato said put his hands up in the air.

"No, how come you didn't tell me? Hikari was almost killed too she could be in danger as well."

"Takeru," Sora began, "Everything will be okay because first of all Taichi's father got this whole place guarded heavily for everyones protection."

Takeru sighed then pulled out a chair and sat down, Mimi and Sora took a seat at the table. Mimi next to Yamato and Sora beside Takeru.

Shortly afterwards they heard the sound of a car peeling up the drive way then stopping abruptly and a door slamming. Sora frowned, "Taichi's pissed."

Taichi soon came through the back door located in the kitchen seeing everyone sitting at the table, "I can't believe it." he had a piece of paper in his hand and set it down on the kitchen table. Sora grabbed the paper first then looked over the poster.

"How can ten year olds do this?" Sora questioned irritated and passed the poster off to Mimi who looked at it with a frown.

"You never know with this world now a days," Yamato said taking the poster from Mimi as he looked it over.

"Where was that?" Takeru questioned.

"They had about half a dozen of these poster plastered on the wall at the elementary school," Taichi answered him.

"The question is how on earth did they get a photo of you two in that position," Yamato said.

"Yeah believe me that is what I would like to find out as well," Sora put in.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"There you are Miss…your name is Madison Lakefield now…" the lady at the desk said to her.

Brittany smiled, "Thank you." She replied then left the underground id place and went back to where she was hiding out at.

She left to her hide out.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Brittany dried her hair with a towel she took the towel off of her head placed it down on the sink. She laughed as she looked at her new hair color.

"Red suits me fine I think," She stated as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Time for the finishing touches." She looked in her bag she had that was on the floor and pulled out a small box. Which read: Colored Contacts. Then took them out of the box she read the instructions carefully before she put them on.

After she finished she again looked at herself in the mirror she smiled she cleared her throat before, "Good Bye Brittany Coners…hello Madison Lakefield," She said in a different voice. Then laughed.

_**Late afternoon…. **_

"I have enough Anna I quit!" the maid exclaimed as she angrily threw her apron down and marched out of the house.

"Oh wait! Elena!" Anna stopped in her tracks, "Oh great there goes another maid." she walked into the kitchen where the four where gathered around the table. Picking up the phone and dialed the number on the refrigerator.

"Hello this is Mrs. Anna Yagami I'm calling because I need another maid is there one available?" she asked.

"Could you hold on one movement Mrs. Yagami?" The receptionist asked.

"Sure."

"Put you on hold?" Sora questioned as all of their eye where on her.

Anna simply nodded at her then she heard the receptionist come back, "Okay Mrs. Yagami we've been on a recent shortage and you're just in luck because there is a new maid that we just hired."

"Oh really okay what's her name?" she questioned.

"Her name is Madison Lakefield."

"Okay that's great can you have her here by tonight…Okay…thank you bye," Anna said to her then she hung up the phone.

"Mom, who was that on the phone?" Taichi asked as he helped Sora take the kids out of their carrier.

"Elena quit." She said.

"Really she's been her since Taichi and I got married hasn't she?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah…she just came up to me so suddenly and tells me she's had enough and throws her apron on the ground and walks off."

"Talk about being rude about it," Taichi said.

"Taichi…man she quit what did you expect? For her to fold the apron and hand it over to her saying she quit?" Yamato asked sarcastically.

"Don't say anything more else that would want to pound you in at the moment," Taichi threatened.

"Hey, hey guys lets not start with this," Sora replied she went into the living room, holding Maiko she sat down.

"Here Sora," Anna took Maiko from her and she sat down.

"Thank you Anna," She said to her.

"No problem I want to hold my grand daughter for a while," She said.

The door opened and Saria and Hikari came through the door; Saria ran immediately into the living room and sat on the recliner with new book.

Sora got up and walked to where Saria is. "Hi honey what are you reading?" Sora asked.

"Harry Potter…Aunt Hikari bought it for me," She said. Sora smiled and patted her on her head. Taichi came up to his wife, and they hugged.

"Taichi where is Li?" Sora questioned as they pulled away from each other.

"Mimi has her," he answered then turned to his daughter, "hey Saria is that a good book?" being engrossed in the book she only nodded at him.

"I guess its true kids really like that book," Yamato said, they laughed.

Taichi and Sora disappeared upstairs.

In the kitchen Mimi was holding Li and facing Yamato, "Yamato look doesn't he look like Sora?" she asked.

"I can't tell," Yamato said to her.

"What do you mean he does look like Sora see her hair," Takeru said pointing to the little boys hair. "Okay well maybe he doesn't but his hair color is the same as hers right."

"Right Takeru…." Yamato said trailing off.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"What room?" Sora asked as they walked down the hall hand in hand.

"This one," He said stopping in-front of the door and opened it and he locked the door behind him and Sora.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Ding-dong……ding-dong**_

"Hikari get the door for me honey," Anna said she got up with the baby in her arms.

"Okay mom," Hikari said as she got up and went to the door Takeru followed her.

She opened the door a lady stood there frowning Hikari questioned her, "Oh are you the new maid?"

Takeru watched the woman and waited for an answer from her.

"Yeah I am…Madison Lakefield at your services," She said smiling as she held out her hand to her.

_**To Be Continued…………. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's NOTE: Don't be discouraged from this chapter! keep reading! **

**ooo **

**o**

**oo **

**!!!TISSUE ALERT!!!**

**for those who get emoitonal make sure you have some tissues handy. **

**Believe me i wrote it and i was almost crying.  
**

**ooooooo **

** 00000000000**_**  
**_

_** 0000000000000**_

_**Love That Binds Chapter 5 **_

* * *

"Oh, hi nice to meet you," Hikari replied.

Takeru put his hand out to her, "Madison is a nice name." He said.

"Oh thank you I'm sure glad to be here…I didn't think I'd get an offer this soon." She replied.

"You can come in," Hikari said to her.

They smiled "I've got some bags in my car still. But I still have to go and get them."

"Not to worry my fiancé will be glad to help you out. Right Takeru," Hikari questioned him.

"No problem Madison I'll get them for you," He said agreeing and he walked toward Madison's car.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay so that little girl there is my niece, Saria she's nine turning ten soon, right Saria?" She asked.

"Yup," She replied as Saria returned to the book.

"That's cute…and my mother Anna Yagami she is holding my other niece…Maiko Yagami and her twin he's with …oh here they are," Hikari said leading the way into the kitchen.

"This is Mimi and Yamato Ishida…and that little baby is my nephew Li Yagami."

"Oh there so adorable…where are there parents?" Madison asked.

"Ha…good luck finding them," Yamato replied.

"Hey what was that Yamato?" Sora asked as she and Taichi came from the living room. Anna joined them with Maiko in her arms.

"Nothing Sora…I was just going to say that you and Taichi are the only of us beside Koushiro who has kids," He said nervously.

Taichi glared at him, "Sure what ever," He replied.

"Taichi Yagami and this is my wife Sora," He said turning his attention to Madison and put his hand out to her. "We live in the guest house it's only for temporally though," he explained.

Hikari and the other laughed, as did his mother.

"Too funny; Taichi you said that about eight years ago and yet you still live there," Hikari said to him.

"I believe I don't need a run down of what I said I was going to do or not," he said rather annoyed with them.

"Okay I think we'll call it a night. The kids are falling asleep," Sora added before anyone else could say anything.

"Okay well Mom, when dad gets back from his trip later tonight tell him his grandkids are fine and say hi okay," Taichi asked his mother.

"Sure, goodnight," Anna said.

Sora got the two carriers ready and placed the twins in each of the carriers. Taichi picked up the one with Li in it and Sora picked up Maiko.

"Okay good night you five…" Yamato waved.

"Night everyone," They said.

The family left, Yamato sighed, "You know what I never realized how weird it sounded saying you five," He replied.

"Well, of course you two only see them a little bit, I see them every day and it is kind of hard to believe it you'll get used to it eventually," Takeru said to his brother.

"Taichi and Sora made so many bad mistake's. I still think if they'd hadn't had Saria then thing would be different. I mean Taichi has changed he's always at home and it's not like I care but our relationship has changed to occasional conversation," Yamato said.

"Okay you four can talk but it's getting late…. Madison I'll take you to your room," Anna said they headed upstairs.

'I can't believe they didn't see through this.' Madison thought she grinned 'And it's only going to begin.'

"Well, that's what happened when you have a family you spend more time with them then you do you friends." Hikari said to him.

"That's why I'm your wife Yamato," Mimi said to him.

"No…I didn't mean that way….I love the time I spend with you Mimi. But I need a guy friend I could hang out with as well," He said.

Takeru glanced at Yamato then to Mimi who was starting to burn up with anger.

"Maybe you should shut up now," Takeru said pointing out to his brother.

Hikari closed her eyes, 'She's going to let him have it.' She thought.

"Yamato, how can you say that? If you want Taichi then marry him yourself!" she shouted angry, she marched up the stairs to her room.

"I just got one question," Takeru asked.

"What do you want to know?" Yamato asked irritated.

"Are you STUPID YOUR MARRIED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH TAICHI!" he yelled at his brother in anger.

Yamato stood up, "DON'T YOU CRITICIZE ME! I CARE ABOUT MY MARRIAGE!" Yamato yelled at him.

"THEN USE YOUR BRAINS AND GO APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Takeru said angrily at his brother.

Hikari bit her upper lip as they fought; she looked back and forth from both brothers nervously. "My brains I've got them and you know what? Get out of my way; I'm going to see my wife," Yamato said in a low angry voice. Takeru glared at him as Yamato went past him and headed up the stairs.

"Takeru…" Hikari said trailing off.

"He deserves it for being a jackass."

"He's only been married for two years and he still has to get used to the fact that he won't see his best friend for periods at a time," She said to him.

"It doesn't matter Hikari. Taichi didn't act like that when he and Sora were married for two years now has he? He's being selfish he has to start considering Mimi's feeling too, your wife is supposed to be your best friend too," He said to her.

Hikari smiled at him, "Oh you're such a gentleman Takeru…that's the reason I love you so much but Yamato's got to figure that out on his own," She told him.

"If can do it on his own anyway Hikari I'm going to go," Takeru said as he walked to the door. They hugged and kissed, "Well good night, don't let the bed bugs bite," Takeru said he smiled. Then he kissed again briefly, "You're silly Takeru," She told him he began to walk down to his car smiling as he got into the car and started it.

Hikari closed the door, and smiled.

"Hikari honey. What was wrong down here with all the yelling?" Anna asked.

"Takeru and Yamato got into a fight about Yamato's attitude…it's nothing really that couldn't be handled," She said.

"Oh well. I'm staying up waiting for your father to come home," Anna told her.

"Okay mom I'll see you both in the morning then," Hikari said to her before heading up to her bedroom.

"Yes, honey," She said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Yamato sighed as he walked to his and Mimi's room he tried to open the door soon found it was locked.

"Mimi….I know your in there can I come in?" he asked.

"No…maybe you'll start giving me some notice I'm not just a wife I'm supposed to be your friend also," She said.

"I am your friend Mimi," He said.

Mimi sat on her bed and ignored his calls to let him into the room. 'How am I supposed to bring a child in this kind of environment where Yamato and I fight all the time,' she thought.

"Mimi, come on," He said again. He heard a click then the knob turned and she let him in.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said down there. That is not what I meant. I love you so much and I'll do anything to make up for it," He said pleading to her.

Mimi turned her back to him, she went through her luggage and picked up her nightgown, she took her clothing off and slipped into her nightgown and crawled into bed.

Yamato watched her sadly, "Mimi come on we have to talk about this," He said to her.

"I don't want talk about this tonight…I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," She said to him.

"Okay tomorrow then," He said stripping down to his boxers and then crawled into the bed also.

"Keep you hands to yourself and don't talk to me else I hurt you badly and I know where the weak spot is," She threatened.

Yamato sighed he closed his eyes and kept to his side of the bed. 'Why is she so mad about this she never gets this angry,' He thought.

'If only he knew about the baby…then maybe he might change his mind. But I doubt it…if he doesn't care I might as well terminate this pregnancy,' She thought sadly.

_**Guest House Early morning hour's…2:30am **_

There was crying from the babies room and Taichi was first to wake up. He glanced briefly at his night clock, then got out of bed slowly as to not to wake Sora. He then put on a robe and headed to the next room where the kids where.

Maiko was the one crying the other children where sleeping peacefully even with her high pitch crying. He bent over the crib picked her up when she began to cry even more. Alarmed he hugged her close and rocked her in his arms, "Shhh…Maiko what wrong shh…" He then walked into the living room, so he didn't want to wake up the other two.

He put the soft music on and sat down in the rocking chair. Her crying was like sounded labored it scared Taichi he then patted her back softly. "Come on don't cry shhh…." He told her.

Sora stirred in her bed she woke up she heard crying; nervously she quickly got up throwing on her robe,"Taichi…" she called.

"Sora…she's crying like this for a while something wrong with her," he explained.

Sora held her arms out to him Taichi let her take Maiko; she rocked her side to side, in the rocking chair. She wasn't calming down.

"I don't like this Sora I'm going to take her to emergency room," he said urgently, She gasped; Taichi quickly put his daughter into the carrier

"Taichi you don't think that's it serious is it?" she asked truth was she didn't want to admit it to herself that it could be serious.

"I don't know but we can't take that chance…I know something is wrong you can hear it in her crying." He went into his room and changed into a jogging suit and came out of room.

"Okay honey stay here…I'll call you," He said as he hurried out the door with Maiko who was crying. Sora followed him and watched from outside as he got into his car in a hurry and started it he backed out of the driveway. She felt her tears welding up in her eyes. 'Please, let my baby be okay,' She thought.

Li began to cry she wiped her eyes and went to the nursery to get him as she picked him up he stopped crying, "Oh Li your sister is going to be fine okay," She whispered to him, she sat in her rocking chair rocking him to sleep then she herself began to cry.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi's speedometer was going at one hundred kilometers an hour down a fifty kilometer and hour road. The hospital was about a mile or so way from them it wasn't that far away.

Maiko's crying started to die down a bit. He looked in the back seat through the rear view mirror. She was moving oddly as if she was trying to stay alive.

"Oh god…." He whispered he turned his attention to the road seeing the hospital in the distance slowing down as he reached the emergency room of the hospital.

He got out taking his daughter out of the car in her carrier…she looked blue.

"No…. SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Taichi yelled in desperate state two paramedics heard him and came to his aid.

"What's wrong sir."

"She's not breathing," He cried his tears spilled down his cheek. The paramedics took her from him and went into the emergency and passed the child quickly to a team of nurses and doctors. They called orders out as Taichi froze to the spot where the nurse took his daughter he felt like he was in a movie and this really wasn't happening. Devastated he continued to the nursing station that was close by. "How is my daughter?" he asked a the nurse behind the desk.

"They are in the emergency room right now working on her, please try not to worry and sit over in the waiting room," the nurse answered pointing to him the room across the hall.

"NO, she's my daughter! I can't just wait!" he yelled angry at her.

"You can't do anything sir please go and take a seat in the waiting room," The nurse had told him, Taichi's shoulders slumped down he walked to the waiting room and sat down in a chair he sobbed into his hands that were shaking.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Sora waited patiently for Taichi to phone her as she glanced at the clock every minute until it was two fifty-seven in the morning. She began to get more worried. She had put Li to sleep earlier but she couldn't go to sleep at all she had too many thoughts running through her mind; what if Taichi crashed his car and he was dead and well as Maiko what if he did make it but Maiko died. 'Taichi phone me please.' She thought.

_Ring, ring… _

Sora tears had blurred her vision a little bit how ever she managed to grab the phone,"Taichi," She said into the receiver. There was no answer from him; she knew it was him by his breathing which was not relaxed he was in turmoil. "Taichi say something your scaring me." She told him.

"I don't know they'd been in there for almost twenty minutes. When I got here she turned blue and I didn't know what was wrong with her I sped to the emergency door and walked in with her and from there they took her from me."

Sora covered her mouth in shock her tears spilled over in her eyes then rolling down her cheeks, "Taichi tell me she didn't."

"I'm not sure...I just have a terrible feeling," he stated emotionally.

"Taichi I'm coming okay," She said.

"No Sora …" he said but he was cut off by her.

"I'm coming you need me and my daughter needs me there. Remember our vows that we took through sickness and in health for better or for worse…" she said strongly trying to prevent herself from getting too emotional. "I'll be there Taichi." with that she closed the phone and quickly went to wake up her other two children.

"Okay Saria, come on and get up."

"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked tiredly, she then hauled herself up.

Sora walked over to Li's crib and went to wake him as her mother went to wake up her brother. "Shhh…Li." She quipped to the small baby as she picked him up.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Saria, honey can you get your blanket and the blanket from mine and daddy's bed. Fold them up and get changed into some clothes. Mommy is going to pack Li's bag okay," She said to her, Saria watched her mother who nervously put things into the baby bag. She got up and did as her mother asked her to.

_**4:00 AM…hospital waiting room area of ER. **_

Sora saw Taichi sitting a chair in the waiting room area she headed toward him slowly while she carried the carrier that Li was in with Saria following behind her. Sora let Saria sit down in the chair two seats away from Taichi and placed she put the baby carrier in another chair that was beside Saria who had fallen asleep. Sora took out a blanket and covered her daughter's sleeping from on the chair. She then checked Li and he was fast asleep as well. Then went to Taichi who had a lost expression on his face she sat in the chair next to him,"Taichi I'm here now," She whispered to him, he stood up as did Sora "You look horrible."

"Because I feel horrible," He replied.

Sora opened her arms to him and hugged him. Taichi hugged her back tightly, "They've been in there with her for four hours." He said softy into her shirt.

"You mean they haven't taken her out of ER yet?" she asked.

"No, I keep on thinking and waiting. What if she, she's gone…" he said.

Sora rubbed his back "We can't think that Taichi. Don't you think that we got to be strong?" She said.

"I am strong…but this is killing me."

They pulled out of their hug looking at each other. "I…." Sora trailed off as she saw a doctor heading toward her Taichi turned around to see what had her stop talking and he too saw the doctor approaching.

"Excuse me are you Mr. and Mrs. Yagami?" he asked.

"Yes we are." Taichi told him.

"We've managed to stabilize your daughter how ever we still have to run more tests," He finished.

"How serious does it look?" Taichi asked softly.

"I'm afraid I can't tell not until I see the results on the test," He said.

She looked at Taichi, "Come on and sit down beside me," She said.

Taichi sat down next to her. Saria was fast asleep in the other chair next to her little brother who was it the carrier asleep. She pulled the blankets over them. She wanted to be the strong one this time like Taichi wanted her to be when he was stabbed by Jeff in the abandoned warehouse so long ago. She pulled him close to her, "Taichi you can cry you know," she said to him.

"I've done enough," he answered, "it won't help Maiko."

Sora nodded and they hugged feeling tears weld up in her eyes when he said that.

_**Next Morning….8:30 AM…. **_

Mimi walked down the stairs of the Yagami home and found Taichi's parents both at the breakfast table as well as her husband. "Oh hi Mrs. And Mr. Yagami, Yamato." she said.

"Hi how was your sleep honey?" Yamato asked as he got up to walk to his wife.

"Fine really Yamato," Mimi said to him she didn't sound too happy.

"What's wrong this isn't about last night is it?" he asked. Mimi glanced at him and walked to the living room.

Yamato frowned; he looked to Taichi's parents. "Sorry about this." He said he got up and tucked in his chair then followed his wife into the living room.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Mimi looked around trying not to cry, as tears were threatening to burst out.

"Mimi? Is this about last night because like I said I am sorry," He told her.

"It's not that Yamato, I'm not ready to talk about this. So please don't start now." She said to him. "I'm going to see Sora." Mimi said she walked away from Yamato and went back through the kitchen and out through the back door.

"Mimi! Come back you can't keep running from me!" he called to her; then his answer was the sound of the door slamming shut.

Yamato sighed and then sat down, next to Kevin; he put his head in his hands.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Mimi knocked on the door to Sora and Taichi's house. She waited for a while but no answer, she went to check to see if the door was open and it was.

Mimi stepped in and looked around, "Sora?……Taichi?" she asked she carefully peeked into the kids room only to find that they weren't there she went to the master bedroom and noticed the door was wide open, but there was no sign of either of them.

"Where could they have gone?" she wondered.

_**At the house…. **_

Madison picked up the phone after no one was answering it, "Hello, Yagami Residence," she said into the receiver.

"Who's this?" a male voice asked.

"Is this Taichi Yagami?" she asked.

"Yes, Where's my mom?" he asked.

"She's here I can get her for you Mr. Yagami." She said to him.

"No…just tell them to come to the hospital emergency waiting room," He told her sounding like he was giving orders to Madison.

"Right Mr. Yagami," She said to him and closed the phone. 'Fool.' She thought bitterly. 'The only reason I'm doing this is for Yamato.' She looked at him through the living room. "I just have to wait a while just to gain their trust." She said to herself quietly.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hikari, can you talk to Mimi for me?" Yamato asked her.

"Well, what do you want me to say to her?" she questioned sounding annoyed.

"I want you to see what is wrong ever since last week she's been acting weird and I don't know what to make of it," He said.

"I'll see what I can get from her. But I won't tell you if Mimi promises me not to tell you anything," She told him.

Yamato stood up in frustration, "Then never mind! That was the whole point asking you to go and talk to her was to tell me what's wrong with her! She doesn't want me to know something and it bothers me that she can't tell me," He shouted.

"Yamato I don't think that's it," Hikari said taking a seat next to her mom.

"Then care to explain to me Hikari?" he asked.

Madison walked into the kitchen, "Um…I'm sorry but your son was on the phone Mrs. Yagami…he said that he wanted everyone to come down to the hospital emergency waiting room."

"Hospital?" Kevin questioned. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know…he just told me to tell everyone that." She said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The phone on Sora's night table rang. Mimi picked it up. "Hello." She said.

"Mimi…great um can you get some clothes for Saria, Taichi and Sora…and hurry we got to go to the hospital now." Hikari said.

"Okay…what happened?" she asked worried.

"I don't know Taichi was very unclear. We will find out once we get there though," Hikari said she hung the phone up.

Mimi went to the drawers and got a change of clothes for Sora then for Taichi…then going to the kid's room and got something for Saria.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi was stroking Saria face gently with his hand as he watched her sleep. 'Your sister will be fine.' He thought. Sora was sleeping but looked like she was crying in her sleep then she called out for Taichi. He went to his wife.

"Sora honey wake up it's only a bad dream." He whispered.

She opened her eyes and was met with Taichi's chocolate brown eyes; she pulled him to her hugging onto him tightly, "Taichi…" she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shh..." he whispered.

"I had a horrible dream…that…everyone I care about was dying…." She cried harder on his shoulder.

Taichi felt his own tears starting to weld up in his eyes he blinked back and some tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"We can't think the worst." He said choking on his words. He felt helpless he'd never felt so helpless as the time that Jeff nearly took his life. This kind of pain was worse of all because his own daughter was in there fighting for her life possibly. While he was out here waiting and not being able to do anything for her.

Sora let go of him he stood up and took a seat in the chair he had previously been in. "I'm not going to sleep again." Sora replied in a distant voice.

"I couldn't sleep for the last three hours," Taichi told her.

Li began to cry so Sora quickly attend to him. She unbuckled him from the carrier and picked him. She took the nursing bag with her free hand and started toward the women's washroom.

Just as Sora had left Saria woke up, "Mom, Dad?" she called.

"Saria did you sleep okay honey?" Taichi asked.

"No why did we have to wake up so early this morning?" she asked.

"Well we had to take Maiko to the hospital this morning because she wasn't feeling good," Taichi said he did not want to tell her that her little sister might die.

"Then why were you crying?" she asked him.

Taichi laughed a bit… "I just got a little something in my eye that's all," He told her.

"Daddy I'm not dumb. I know you were crying is Maiko okay?" she asked.

"You're too smart for you own good." Taichi said trailing off a bit.

"Daddy, tell me!" she cried.

"Okay shh…all we know is that she's okay," Taichi told her.

"You don't know what wrong with her then?" she questioned.

"No I don't," he said honestly. Saria got out of the chair and jumped into his arms hugging him.

"Taichi!" he mother and father came to him Saria let go of her daddy.

"Mom, Dad…oh god…Maiko's in the emergency room since two thirty this morning," He said.

"Where are Sora and Li?" Mimi asked.

"She's changing Li," as soon as he finished his sentence Sora had exited from the washroom.

"Hikari can you take Li for me?" Sora asked. Hikari nodded and took the little boy in her arms.

Taichi was about to say something when they stopped seeing the doctor returning he approached him with an unreadable expression across his face which worried them.

"Mr and Mrs Yamagi," he said to both of them and they nodded. "Is it okay for everyone to be hear?" he asked noticing that their family had arrived.

"Yes, it's okay," said Taichi.

The doctor nodded looked down at his chart in his hand and looked up at all of them, "We've done all we could have done for Maiko. Unfortunately she didn't make it, I'm sorry for your loss," he said then leaving the family alone to grieve.

Sora grabbed onto Taichi's arm she felt sick. Taichi didn't know what to do he was in shock and he couldn't believe what the doctor said.

"I don't feel so good Taichi." Sora told him just before she fainted onto him, Taichi picked her up and placed her into a chair but he remained quite.

Mimi was in tears as she watched them, and then Anna broke down Kevin supported his wife as she sobbed. She turned to Yamato who was also on the verge of tears which glisten in his eyes. She pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.

Hikari was in tears holding Li in her arms she had to sit down in the chair to keep herself from falling. Yamato and Mimi went over to her to comfort her. Mimi had taken li from her who was crying and started to rock him in her arms.

Yamato put a hand on her shoulder rubbing it trying to calm her down the best he could, "It's not fair," she muttered through her tears. Yamato hugged her, "I know..." he whispered in her ear.

Saria looked confused, "What happened?" she asked everyone was crying she didn't know exactly why but she had a feeling that it had to do with her sister. She went to where her father was as he stroked his wife's hair.

"Daddy," Saria called him.

Taichi didn't respond he look so out of it which caused Saria to cry and she ran to her grandparents. Anna bent down and hugged her granddaughter tight.

"Shh…honey," Anna tried to clam the little girl down patting her back tears started to form in her eyes.

"Taichi…" Kevin said approaching his son.

"I need some alone time," He said and walked toward the terrace.

"Taichi!" Kevin called after him.

"Let him have time alone to think," Anna said as she and Saria went to tend to Sora who slowly began to wake up.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi looked over Obadia from the terrance he could see his home however the full impact of what took place today was still fresh on his mind. He hugged himself tight as it was cold that morning he looked up in the sky, 'What did I do? Huh…I mean why do Sora and I deserve to suffer like this why!' he shouted in his mind 'I've done all the good things I was supposed to do. Is this just to get back at me for drinking at age of sixteen,' He thought and gripped the rails with he rested his arms on the railing that putting his head down looking at his feet.

He tried to shove the last of all the hurt he was feeling inside. He took a deep breath of air in then coughed because the air was cold. Then exhaling he let his tear flow down his cheeks, "I'm…. so sorry." He said his voice cracked. He sobbed silently, eventually the got so bad that he was crying uncontrollably.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Where's Taichi?" Sora asked weakly.

"He's out there," Yamato said pointing to terrace door.

Sora wobbly a bit walked to the terrace where Taichi was. She stopped to observe him for a moment. His back heaved up and down he was obviously sobbing.

Sora's heart hurt deeply for him and her lost child. She reached out and put her hands over the door handle and turned the handle. She hugged herself tightly the cold winter air breezed through her shirt she had on.

"Taichi," Sora said softly she reached to touch his shoulder. Taichi turned around to face her.

"Sora…I'm so sorry," He replied his eyes were red and puffy. It made Sora cry too. He wiped her tears away from her. "Taichi don't be sorry this isn't your fault or mine," She told him.

That only made Taichi cry more he threw his arms around Sora as she did the same to him. They both cried hugging each other.

"Taichi…. It isn't your fault and nor is it mine," She said to him.

"I know but I felt helpless," He said they hugged each other.

"We both did." She said. She let herself cry freely as for the first time she realized that this was real and it happened. They're daughter had died.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Love that Binds: Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**December 13th three days after…. **_

Sora was nursing Li; she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair still feeling sad. Taichi was busying himself with finding out why his daughter died but he stopped after everything was starting to sink in. He started to work on the case involving the poster and school and Saria's teacher not liking her.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria had gone to school it was Friday morning. Taichi was sitting at his desk in the living room, he had books in front of him, and wearing some reading glasses which he had gotten a few months back after an eye exam when the optometrist suggested he get prescription reading glasses. Needless to say he was angry about that but after numerous encouragements due to Sora's part he finally got them.

_Flashback……_

"_Sora this is stupid." He said as he browsed through the window sections._

"_I'm only like twenty-five and I don't need glasses so I can read," He said. _

"_Taichi like I said before come and try some on," She pushed him a little, a sales representative came up to them. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked. _

"_N..." Taichi was interrupted by Sora "Yes you can. Can you tell me were the men's selection of eye glasses are?" she asked. _

"_Yup," He walked over to a self with a various display of frames, "These here are all we have." He said. _

"_Thank you." Sora said to him politely. _

_Sora took a small pair from the bottom shelf; she turned to Taichi who wasn't paying attention. "Taichi?" she asked. _

"_Yeah," he answered. _

"_Put these on." She said handing him the small lens frame. _

"_Sora…. this is stupid…" Sora raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, okay…" he put them on. _

_Sora smiled. "Oh wow…you look sexy." She whispered. _

"_I do?" he asked he looked himself in the mirror. "Your just saying that Sora." He said. _

"_No I'm not." She went up to him then whispered in his ear. "Will you put on that thong for me and wear those glasses. Then that would really be sexy," she said pulling away from him looking at his expression that still hadn't changed he then started to blush a dark red with embarrassment. _

"_Sora…. there is no way I am going to do that!" he cried Sora laughed. "Oh come on … just for me…I'll wear what you want to see me in?" she asked. _

"_No! It doesn't matter how appealing that offer just was I won't do it." He said. _

"_How about we go take a trip to the lingerie store, see if that will changes your mind." She replied._

_End flashback….. _

'I will never ever wear that thing again,' He thought. The phone rang shaking his head to rid him self of his thoughts he picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Mr. Yagami this is the principal Mr. Fujuyama calling I just wanted to say that we've found the person who made that poster," He said.

"Oh that's good now tell me the names of those kids," Taichi asked being quite demanding.

"I can't do that," He said.

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT NOW TELL ME!" Taichi raised his voice. Sora watched as Taichi talked on the phone, she didn't care if he yelled at the school they deserved it.

"I told you that we've found out the kids who did this and…" Taichi interrupted him. "Right and I am going to go to the stupid school and talk to them myself would you like that?" he questioned.

"Don't act so hostile Mr. Yagami I know your mad."

"Mad, do you think I'm mad? I'm furious because of this. My little girl's teacher abuses her rights and now some of her classmates took pictures of me and my wife kissing to deliberately hurt my daughter!" he yelled bitterly.

"Please clam down." Mr. Fujuyama.

"I won't till I get the names of those kids!" he shouted.

"They'll sue the school if I let you have that information…now please understand Mr. Yagami."

By this time Taichi was boiling over in anger. "Don't worry they won't have enough money to be able to sue the school." He said grinding his teeth.

"I can't take that risk Mr. Yagami now can you not insist that I tell you those name…Good day Mr. Yagami." The principal hung the phone up. Taichi slammed the phone down on its cradle.

"What's wrong Taichi?" Sora watched him. "He wouldn't tell me the names of those kids that made that poster." Taichi said he took out the poster from his desk and put it out in front of them. "It's stupid." He said.

"Well Taichi...we could always hire a private detective." Sora suggested.

Taichi turned around to face his wife with a smile. "Sora you're the smartest woman ever." He walked over to her, kissed her lips gently.

"The last couple of days have been hard…but you always mange to make me smile and feel happy…." She trailed off her voice had cracked a bit.

"We'll get through this together like I said." He whispered. He wipes some tears that had fallen down her cheek. Sora nodded and sighed; Taichi took a chair from the Island in the kitchen and sat down next to Sora who was breast-feeding Li.

"How's he doing?" he asked. "Fine but I think he's beginning to fall asleep." She whispered to him, Taichi rubbed Sora's back gently to sooth her.

_**Obadia Elementary School…..recess…. **_

"Saria," Davis came over to her she was sitting by herself at the picnic table her head on the table. She lifted her head off the table and looked at him, "Davis…what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was playing soccer over there with the guys and I was wondering if you wanted to join," He asked she shook her head.

"I don't feel like to…do you know what happened…Mia and her friends are making fun of me because my dad came to school and sat in class." She replied.

"It wasn't noticeable Saria. I know my dad wouldn't do that…your dad has a lot of courage in him." He told her.

Saria frowned, "Yeah but he's too…courageous," She said she put her head down on the table again. She felt here tears weld up her eyes. "How come I don't have that huh Davis?" she asked she looked at him tears in her eyes. Davis didn't know what do to when she cried…so he cautiously sat down next to her and patted her back.

"What do you mean? You do have courage." Davis said. "Look at all those goals you scored it took courage to play on the boy's soccer team. Right?" he questioned unsure.

Mina came to them, "Mina help she's crying…" he said to her trailing off.

"Davis move please." Mina pushed him out of the way. "Saria are you okay?" she asked.

"No…….." she cried, her tears had soaked through her fleece pullover sleeve.

"Maybe you want to go talk to a teacher or something and go home," Mina suggested.

Saria nodded at her friends words then she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"Saria I'm going to go over there and play the rest of the game okay?" he asked her.

Saria shook her head furiously, "NO stay with me Davis…please." She cried out, Davis watched her in surprise.

"I…Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked. She nodded once again.

"Come on Davis," Mina directed him toward the entrance of the school.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Takeru, Yamato, Mimi, Hikari all sat around the kitchen table talking. "I feel so bad for them both," Mimi said she wiped some of her left over tears she still had since the funeral yesterday.

"So do I," Yamato replied he played with a piece of paper that was in front of him. They sat there in silence until Yamato felt he was being watched and turned around in his chair.

"Are you okay Yamato?" Hikari asked Mimi and Takeru both looked at him. He frowned simplify "I felt like someone is watching me just a second ago." He said.

"Have you gone a little wacko brother?" Takeru questioned him.

"I haven't gone nuts if that's what you mean." Yamato told him.

"Just checking," He said.

"Okay can you two stop it," Hikari said standing at the table. Mimi sat there agreeing with her silently.

Mimi smiled suddenly, "Oh guess what!" she cried.

"What?" Yamato asked her.

"I was just thinking about this but after when Takeru and Hikari get married we'll all be related sort of," She said.

"Oh yeah…true," Hikari said.

"You and Yamato will be my sister and brother in law, its cool," She replied.

"I guess…this means we will all be attending those big family reunion's together," Yamato said.

"Pretty much," Hikari said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora put Li sleep; Taichi was still in the corner working on the papers and stuff. Sora watched him; her eyes weld up in tears as she watched him working. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, she flipped through the channels.

She blinks back her tears from falling.

"Taichi….I need you…" she cried.

Taichi immediately got up he went to his wife, "I can't live with is." She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh," He whispered to her.

Sora hugged him tightly. She slowly pulled away from him "Thanks for being here." she smiled up at him.

"I will always be here for you, Sora you know that," he said then leaned down and kissed.

They pulled way from each other, "You don't mind if I go down to the main house do you?" Sora asked.

"Are you going to take Li with you?" he asked.

"No can you watch him." She asked.

"Okay honey, I will." He replied.

Sora got her coat from the coat rack putting it on along with a pair of running shoes on.

"I'll make us dinner tonight." Taichi said to her, Sora smiled at him gratefully.

"I'd love that Taichi thank you," She said. She kissed him on his lips softly. They stood there about thirty seconds kissing.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too," Taichi said to her. Sora left closing the door behind her Taichi watched her clutch her self in the cold December air, then knock on the door of his parent's house.

He went back to his desk slowly and sat down and took the glasses off. 'I've got to make her feel better.' He thought. He felt himself get a little emotional he wiped away any tears that remained, "For my whole family," He said. He looked at the pictures of the twins they took last week. 'I can't think like this anymore.' He thought. He looked down at his desk noticed the paper he was writing had tear drops on it. "Damn it," he whispered.

The phone rang again; he groaned out of annoyance then picked it up. "Hello." He said.

"Dad is that you?" Saria voice said, Taichi gasped she was crying he knew she had been.

"Saria sweetie what's wrong?" he asked.

"All the bad girls in my class are making fun of me because you came and sat down in class. How come you lied to me daddy!" she cried.

"Saria I'm sorry if they were making fun of you," He said to her.

Taichi's heart broke as she started to cry again, "Saria I'm going to pick you up okay." He said.

"Can…. Davis and Mina come too…" She asked.

"We will see…I got to call their parents first and…." Saria began to cry again. Taichi closed his eyes. "Okay, Okay…. darling. Shh…I'll see what I can do okay." He told her.

"Okay." She replied softly.

He hung the phone up and called the house, "Hello."

"Hikari, great can you come here and watch my baby…I got to go to school and pick up Saria," He said to her.

"Okay, I will," she agreed.

"Can you tell Sora as well?"

"Don't worry I will." Hikari hung up the phone then turned to Sora.

"Sora, Taichi said that he is going to pick up Saria and he wants me to go over there and watch Li for him," Hikari said.

Sora smiled. "Okay…" Sora replied. Hikari smiled and waved at everyone. She left out the door to the guesthouse.

"Sora you don't want to watch Li?" Mimi asked.

"No Mimi that's not it…I was feeling sad…so I came here to be with friends that's all. It's confusing to explain," She said she looked at the three of them.

"We will be related and all soon you know that," Sora said happy.

"I know and I can't wait." Mimi cried out happily.

"Oh, Mimi can I talk to you?" Sora said seriously.

"Okay…we can talk in the living room," she said. The two girls got up and left.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay I guess it's you and me now" Takeru said.

"Looks like that…hey has Hikari talked to Mimi yet?" Yamato asked him,

Takeru only looked at him strangely. "Not that I she hasn't. Why do you ask?" Takeru questioned.

"Well, because Mimi has been acting strange about something…but I don't know what it is." Yamato replied.

"Oh…I haven't a clue if Hikari has talked to Mimi." Takeru told his brother, Yamato looked down at the table.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Mimi have you told Yamato the news yet?" Sora asked in a whisper,

Mimi closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh my god, I totally forgot about that," She said.

"Mimi, how can you forget about something like that?" Sora asked.

"Sora, are you sure that you want to talk about my pregnancy after what happen with Maiko?" Mimi asked.

Sora looked down at the floor then back up at her best girlfriend. "It's okay…it's like what Taichi said to me yesterday….things happen for a reason…and we have to move on with our lives it will be more difficult if we don't." She said.

Mimi gasped amazed. "Taichi said that?" she asked.

Sora nodded, "Mimi he's not the way he was when he was younger he's grown into a wonderful person who happens to be my husband and my friend and not to mention a loving father," She said to her.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah…I'm sorry for my reaction I haven't been around you guys long enough to notice a change in him. Okay well I haven't told Yamato. Yet," She said.

"Mimi, how are you two supposed to have a relationship if you can't be honest with one another," She said in sort of annoyed voice.

"I will tell him once the time is right."

"There isn't no right time or wrong time to tell him you should do it today. Just go up to him and tell him," Sora said trying to push her to tell Yamato.

Mimi began to cry. "No…you don't understand Sora!" she yelled through her tears.

Sora looked back into the kitchen with a sigh, "Come on Mimi let's talk in one of the spare bedrooms." Sora offered. Mimi nodded and the two girls go up and started up the stairs.

_**Maids house just fifty feet away from the main house.**_

"Hello Madison is it?" Clare Huzt the head housekeeper said.

"Yes that's me." She looked to the ground "This is a really interesting family." Madison said.

"Yeah they are a lovely family very caring." Clare said.

"Can I ask who Mimi and Yamato are?" she asked.

"They are Kevin Yagami's son Taichi's best friend and his wife. It was quite a lovely reception they held right here at the house 2 years ago." Clare said remembering the festivities that happened here.

"Oh…I see if you excuse me I'm going to my room." Madison said she walked to the end of the hall way unlocked her door and entered her room then closing the door.

"Bitch, she dug her nails into my guy!" she shouted quietly. "'It was quite a lovely reception'…. Give me a break she forced him into this relationship. Yamato loves me and only me!" she cried. Brittany carefully removed her contacts to reveal the true color of her eyes which was brown.

She dug into her duffle bag that was on the floor and pulled out a large wad of money that her parents had given her a number of years back.

"I have to get rid of her somehow. A way that will not incriminate me," She thought to herself.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi pulled into the schools' kiss and drop off area. Taichi saw that Davis and Mina were walking with Saria they then headed toward the car. Saria opened the door and got into the front seat while Davis and Mina both got into the back seat.

"Hi Davis, Mina, how are you two doing today?" Taichi asked.

"Hi Mr. Yagami," The both replied.

"I trust you called your parents and told them you were coming to our house right?" Taichi asked them.

"Yeah…my mom said I can stay the night if Saria wants me too." Mina told him.

"Oh well we do have the room so you're welcome to." Taichi replied then started the vehicale and drove up and out of the driveway.

"So how was your day?" Taichi asked.

She glared at her dad, "Not fun people keep making fun of me and some keep on saying things," She said to him.

"I'm sorry honey but I had to go and sit in class to see how things went," He replied.

"No, you didn't dad you embarrassed me!" she shouted.

"Saria," He said.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said, Taichi sighed.

Mina and Davis were quite the rest of the way, to the house. Once they pulled into the driveway they did the daily routine of checking in with the guards; then entered the house grounds. Taichi parked the car they all got out.

"Okay, you three go to the main house I'm going to go back and get your little brother and we will head the main house shortly," He said.

"Fine…come on Davis and Mina." Saria said she headed to her grandma's house.

Taichi walked into his house he saw Hikari she was reading something standing in front of his desk. "Hikari what are you looking at?" he asked.

Hikari turned startled by her brother's voice, "Taichi what's this?" she asked him holding up the poster.

"It's a stupid poster that was plastered all over the walls at Ohbadia Elementary," Taichi said to her.

"So that's the reason that Sora told me to take Saria on a shopping spree." She said coming to the realization.

"Yeah that's why…. Sora and I haven't told Saria about what the real story was. She only knows that we got married then had her," Taichi said to his sister.

"Taichi…when are you guys planning on telling her the truth?" she asked.

"When she is old enough to understand, sex," Taichi replied.

"As a lesson?" she questioned. '

"Well yeah, usually that would work right," Taichi said as he walked passed his sister he put the poster down on the desk. "Now I'm going to get Li ready and we are going to head over next door okay," He said walking into the bedroom. He gently took out Li and put him in the carrier.

"Okay Taichi I'll see you over there then." She said getting her coat and shoes on and exited the house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Hi, Uncle Takeru and Uncle Yamato," Saria said as she greeted both of them.

"Hi Saria, these are your friends?" Yamato asked her.

"Oh this is Davis and this is Mina," She said. The two waved and Saria dragged them to some part of the house.

Hikari came through the door next she gave Takeru a kiss. "Taichi's coming in a second. Where did Sora and Mimi go?" she asked. "They went to talk." Takeru told her.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay tell me what happened that has gotten you this upset?" Sora asked.

"When you and Taichi left that evening; Yamato starting talking about how Taichi changed and that he missed his best-friend. He doesn't get it! He never will," She cried.

"Mimi….I have no Idea what your talking about. But sure he misses his and Taichi's relationship how ever I don't see what that affects your relationship with him?" she asked.

"It makes all the difference Sora," Mimi began to sob, Sora sighed gave Mimi a hug.

"I don't understand where you're coming from Mimi." Sora told her.

"I'm talking about him…Yamato's no where near the responsibilities of being a father…he doesn't even care that I'm here that I have feelings…. all he cares about is his stupid guy games that he plays with his friends and sex that's what I'm only good for," She cried.

"MIMI! How can you think that?!" she asked.

"That's how I feel right now and if he doesn't want this baby, and then I won't have it," Mimi said getting up; she walked out of the door and ran down to her and Yamato's room where she locked herself in.

Sora got up and chased her, "Mimi, wait!" Sora cried. Shortly after she arrived at the door and knocked, "Mimi what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing Sora, go see your husband," Mimi said to her.

Sora sighed, "Okay you know what I'll talk to Yamato for you then," Sora said a bit of an anger with in her voice. She turned around then marched down back to the main floor to the kitchen.

Taichi, Takeru, Hikari and Yamato all sat down at the table eating some chips and talking until "YAMATO ISHIDA!" Sora yelled, Taichi jumped in his seat, Takeru and Hikari both looked up to see Sora coming though the dinning room table while Yamato cringed at his full name.

"Hi honey, did I tell you that I love you lately?" Taichi asked quickly trying to be as nice as he could she simply smiled at him, "You have thanks," she then turned to Yamato.

'Yamato's going to get.' Taichi thought.

"Yamato stand up for second," Sora demanded him.

Yamato got up from his seat, "Okay fine but…" before he could finish his sentence he felt Sora's hand slam against his cheek hard. "OW! What the fuck did you do that for?" Yamato yelled at her.

Taichi, Takeru and Hikari watched wide eyed and in shock from what just happened.

"That was for Mimi." She said angrily.

"Mimi? What for!" he shouted.

"Okay clam down you two," Taichi said he got up and stood in between his wife and Yamato.

"Ask your wife what's her problem." Yamato asked Taichi.

"My problem I talked to Mimi. She feels lonely Yamato…don't you reassure her that you love her or something?" Sora questioned angry still.

"I do! I tell her that I love her all the time." He said.

"She doesn't sound happy!" Sora said to him.

"Mimi's been acting like that for the week already I don't know what to do!" he yelled.

"You don't know what to do? What kind of stupid excuse is that?" Sora asked.

"Okay Sora come with me," Taichi said he took his wife by her arm gently and brought her out side of the house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Mimi had the phone book opened on her bed she dialled a number. "This is Obadia Medical Center, How can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Hi I need to schedule an appointment for an abortion as soon as possible please." She replied.

"I'll check what openings we have…………okay there is an opening for next Friday at nine o'clock in the morning is that fine?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Could you contact me if there are any cancellations?" she said to her. "Okay could I have your name and number please?"

"Yeah Mimi Ishida, the number is 709-8873," Mimi said to her.

"Thank you, have a nice day," The receptionist said to her and hung up.

"Yeah and I'm having a wonderful day." Mimi thought sadly.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Taichi you didn't need to do that," Sora said to him.

"Sora you nearly could have killed him…if I let you stay there," Taichi said.

She smiled at him. "I could have?" she asked.

"Sora this isn't exactly a laughing matter." He said trying to not laugh at his wife's reaction.

"Okay but seriously he deserved that slap. He doesn't know how emotional Mimi is...you know what Taichi she was considering abortion Taichi and I...oh no," she covered her mouth and looked at Taichi's expression.

"Whoa…wait Mimi is pregnant?" he asked.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Love That Binds Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Mimi is pregnant?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi your not supposed to know this." Sora said to him.

"Oh so you were keeping it secret from me then?" he asked not angry or anything he was just disappointed because she didn't tell him sooner.

"Taichi…Mimi swore to me not to tell you because she figured you tell Yamato by mistake like what I just did with you." Sora said to him.

"Okay so you slapped Yamato because of what Mimi told you?" he questioned.

"Yes, Taichi she was upset that about the one night when we all had dinner here. Do you remember that?" she asked.

"Okay yeah I do, actually."

"Right so when we left Yamato had gotten into something about missing his friendship with you and Mimi said that he wouldn't understand her and stuff and she kept on mentioning that Yamato didn't care about her. She told me at one point that she said Yamato only used her for sex and that's what got me really angry," She said.

"Oh man…what has Yamato been doing to her?" Taichi asked.

"I have no Idea…hey can you talk to him…your best friends right," Sora asked.

"Well yeah I could." He said.

"But, don't you say a word about her being pregnant," Sora threatened him.

"You do realize what your asking me to do," Taichi said with a frown.

"I know but I promised Mimi that I wouldn't say anything and now you have to promise me."

"Sora, how can I talk to him knowing what I know?" he asked a little irritated as to why they were keeping this a secret in the first place.

"Taichi please," Sora begged.

"Okay I won't but not to say that I don't like this," He replied.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Yamato held onto his sore cheek while Hikari was up preparing him an ice-pack. Then handed him the pack and he applied to his cheek gingerly.

"What ever you did it must have been really bad for her to slap you that hard." Takeru replied.

"How bad is it?" Yamato asked taking the pack off temporarily for them to see it.

Hikari and Takeru both looked at his cheek, "It's okay not too bruised," Hikari said.

"I don't like the sound of that Takeru get a mirror," He asked.

"Here use my compact," Hikari said she went into a drawer and handed him it.

"That is more then a little bit bruised you guys!" Yamato whined annoyed. He looked at he-swollen cheek that was starting to turn purple.

"What am I supposed to say to my boss when I come into work tomorrow?" he asked Takeru and Hikari both shrugged.

"You can say the truth." Takeru suggested.

"What my best friend's wife slapped me across the face? No way," He said he held on to the ice pack.

"Okay fine. I don't see the problem here." Takeru replied.

"I'm not going to WORK with this! And saying that Sora slapped me across the face!" he shouted at his brother.

"Please Yamato! There are three ten year olds running around here it's bad enough you said the f word," Hikari told him.

"Well excuse me, if it hurt," He said.

"Okay do not take it out on Hikari, Yamato," Takeru told him.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Mimi sat on her bed she rocked herself as she was crying to herself. She picked up her phone and dialed her parent's house.

"Hello Tachikawa residence." Her mother sounded on the phone cheerfully.

"Mama…can I come over?" she asked, her voice was shaky.

"Oh sweetie of course you can…. what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"I just want to come over okay?" she asked her.

"Sure but be-careful," She told her daughter.

"I will, I'll see you soon okay." She replied, they both nodded and hung up the phone.

Madison listened at the door while carefully making sure no one was coming then returned to listen to Mimi talking to her mother on the phone she smiled. 'Oh so she's going to her mothers…well I guess I can follow her then.' She thought.

There was some moving with in the room and then a window opened up. 'Oh she's sneaking out' she thought Madison quickly went down the stairs where she ran into Taichi and Sora.

"Oh Madison where are you going?" Taichi asked her.

"I have to go out and get some necessities for myself." She said.

"Oh…Okay." He said, the he put his arm around his wife and walked her to the kitchen.

Madison put on her shoes and jacket on and went out the door.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Taichi and Sora entered the kitchen where Yamato watched Sora angrily.

"Oh hi Sora…did you come back to whack my other cheek might as well have two bruises instead of one," he said bitterly.

"Shut up," She answered and they glared at on another.

"Okay let's not fight," Hikari said.

Sora nudged Taichi to go and talk to Yamato. Taichi then got up, "Hey um Yamato can I talk to you for a second?" Taichi asked him.

While Yamato nodded, "Okay as long as I don't get punched out. Then yeah," He replied. Yamato and Taichi left the kitchen as they did Sora came to sit next to Hikari.

_**Taichi's house….. **_

"Okay so what do you want to do huh? Punch me out right?" he questioned irritated.

"No one's going to punch you out. What's your problem?" Taichi asked him.

"You saw it I don't have to remind you what Sora did do I?" he questioned.

"Look I know you're mad and all but she was angry because Mimi was feeling sad and upset," Taichi explained.

"She talked to Mimi did she...well like I said Mimi won't open up to me." Yamato told him then sat in silence for a moment before asking,"What did Sora get out of Mimi?"

"Mimi said quite a few bad things about you…she tried to defend you in front of Mimi but…." He stopped he didn't want to go too far as to tell him about Mimi's condition.

"What Taichi what did she say?" he asked.

"Mimi said and I quote…you don't like her and all you think of her is for sex," He replied.

"I don't think that! How can she think that? I love her," Yamato cried.

"That is something you should be telling her," Taichi said.

"Taichi…help me out here…she's been acting like this for a week or two and I don't know what's wrong with her." He replied.

Taichi frowned at his questioning. 'I can't tell him because sora made me promise not to tell him' he again frowned at that thought.

Yamato was watching him, "You know something don't you?" he asked.

Taichi came out of his thoughts then looked at his friend, "No I don't Yamato." He pondered for a second then, "Can I ask you something? Just a rhetorical question, what if Mimi was pregnant?" Taichi asked.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" he cried.

Taichi raised his hands up, "No, I said a rhetorical question Yamato. What if she was?" He replied.

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Well would you be angry at her if she was?" Taichi questioned.

"No….I wouldn't." he replied.

"Are you sure because you shouted pretty loudly a few seconds ago," Taichi told him.

"I would be scared okay! I don't know how to handle a baby…I'm not a perfect father like you are," Yamato replied. "

You don't have to be the perfect Yamato…and there is no way I'm a perfect father I've done some dumb things just ask Sora and beside I wasn't even ready when Sora told me she was pregnant," Taichi replied.

"But, that was different Taichi you two were teenagers then, you weren't married," He said.

"Okay well…never mind that teenager stuff," Taichi said to him.

"Okay so is this talk over?" Yamato asked him suddenly.

"Um…yeah I guess," Taichi said confused.

Yamato hurried by him and out the door going back to the main house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Taichi called to him.

"To find my wife," He called back to him; Taichi shrugged and followed him back to the main house.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

"Okay your turn Davis," Mina said to him.

He slowly crawled over to the computer, "It's about time," He replied and stood up.

"You didn't have to wait that long Davis," Saria said.

"Well it seemed like it," He replied back.

"This was my dad's room. Did you know that?" Saria said to both of them.

"Really?" they both said a little suprised.

"Yeah…that's what he said." She replied.

"And now it's a Computer Room now?" Mina asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Cool" Davis said from the computer.

"So Saria are you okay about the school thing now?" Davis asked.

"Yeah…I just sock the girls who did make fun of me." She said.

Saria got up and got a piece of paper and pen from the desk. She then came back to seat down next to Mina.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Mina asked. "I'm planning revenge." She replied.

"Revenge?" Davis dropped all he was doing and sat next to her.

"What kind of revenge?" he asked eagerly waiting for some information.

"You guys you can't just start looking for revenge now." Mina complained.

"If you not in your against," Davis said.

"Right," Saria said to her.

"There my friends too, I can't go against them," She said.

"Mina…Do you have any Idea what me and Davis went through! They teased us beyond…I don't know but I want to get back at them," Saria said.

Davis nodded, "I agree with her." he said.

"Okay fine it appears that you two want to be alone with your devious plans, I'm calling my mother. Bye." She headed down stairs.

"She's too scared, to go out on limb and help us with our come back plan," Davis said.

"Tell me about it," She said they both sighed and got to work on a good comeback plan.

Mimi drove to her parent's house; she put the radio on and was listening to music.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she questioned herself. "Should I go ahead with the abortion? Without Yamato knowing," She asked herself again she sighed and kept driving. 'Yamato wouldn't want a child yet he won't care anyway' she thought. Mimi was too busy in thought as she was driving she hadn't noticed that a car was following her.

Brittany followed her carefully keeping an eye on her car, "I don't think she realizes I'm following her," She thought out loud still watching Mimi's car carefully.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

"Mimi, are you in there?" Yamato questioned, he waited for a while and got no answer. "Mimi?" he questioned again. He turned the doorknob on the door but it was locked. He sighed confused and decided to knock on the door. "Mimi, are you in there?" he asked again. Yamato walked back down stairs.

"Hey Taichi don't you got the key for my room?" he asked.

"You got to ask the maid on duty," He said.

Yamato rolled his eyes 'thanks for the help.' He thought. Yamato began his search for a pair of keys to the room.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Sora rocked Li back and forth; everyone was in the living room when Taichi's mom and dad had arrived home.

"Good evening kids." They said coming in.

"Hi mother." Hikari said.

They all greeted Taichi's parents.

"Sora, how are you darling.?" Anna asked she kissed her daughter in-law on both of her cheeks.

"Okay thank you." She said.

Taichi gasped, "Oh no Sora…I forgot about the special dinner I was going to make," He said a little upset.

"It's okay Taichi…." She replied and looked down at the floor, Taichi felt so guilty. 'Oh I'm so sorry Sora.' He thought.

Hikari stood up went to sit next to Sora.

Hey…what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing…Hikari could you take Li for a second?" Sora asked her.

"Okay sure," She replied.

Sora handed Li to Hikari and she quickly left the room going up the stairs.

Taichi watched her go…he knew she was upset about Maiko, "Excuse me guys," Taichi said he followed Sora's path up the stairs.

The four watched Taichi go up stairs. "I'd know how I felt when Hikari was sick she almost died," Anna said to everyone.

"Mom it was long time ago." Hikari replied.

"I know and you're safe and sound and going to get married to a wonderful young man. I hope Taichi can help Sora if he himself doesn't break down," She replied.

"Anna you're treating Taichi like he was weak…emotionally." Kevin said.

"No I'm not." She said to him.

Takeru and Hikari left the room. "Sorry about them." Hikari whispered.

"That's okay…I know they are concerned about Taichi and Sora," He replied. he looked at Hikari as she held Li, "You know what…. when we get married in May…which still it by the way…five months away, I'm going to whisk you away on a surprise honeymoon," he said.

Hikari smiled at him, "Oh you won't hold out on me for that long would you?" she questioned.

"It all depends…but I think keeping the honeymoon location secret will make things much more interesting," He said; he watched her with a kind of mischievous look in his eyes.

"Takeru I know that look," Hikari said.

He then started to laugh, "Hey you know what I got something to do….so I'll see you later bye. Hikari," He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek then went to the door Hikari followed him.

"Where are you going Takeru" he didn't answer her, "Are you going to stand there and put your shoes on and ignore me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't do that to my fiancée," He replied and kissed her once more on the other cheek this time.

"Bye, love you." Hikari said to him.

"Love you too," he said then he left.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Takeru walked to his car when suddenly someone grabbed his arm he spun around quickly then punched the person in face.

"Oh…not my cheek," Yamato moaned.

"Yamato! what the hell ever happened to saying calling me?" he asked.

"I thought you knew it was me," Yamato said holding his abused cheek.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Where's the maid's house…I just came out to look for it and I couldn't find it," Yamato said.

"Yamato it's just down the road from Taichi's house," He said.

"Oh okay well thank for that information Takeru. See yah later," Yamato ran toward Taichi's house.

"Yeah bye," He said then got into his vehicle and drove out of the driveway. "He's weird sometimes." Takeru said out loud as he started the car.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Taichi could here her crying, he closed his eyes then opened them feeling her pain and he softly called her "Sora?" Taichi questioned as he opened door a bit and she was sitting on the bed, in an empty room. "Sora," Taichi said she looked up to him and cried more; Taichi closed the door behind him and went to his wife's side.

He sat down next to her and she hugged him, "Taichi..." she cried on this his shirt.

"Shhh….I know…it's hard." He said.

"I feel so helpless Taichi…I could have done something more you drove her to the hospital…I didn't do anything," She cried.

"Don't do that to your self," Taichi told her.

"I can't help it….I just miss my baby so much." She said; her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Oh Sora….hey look at me," He said Sora did she looked at him.

"I know how you feel…and I miss her too…but don't blame yourself," He said; he stroked her face gently wiping a way any trace of tears.

"I'm sorry I broke that promise about dinner," He apologized.

"It's okay Taichi…we were preoccupied by Mimi and Yamato's situation." She said, she wiped her tears and lay down on the bed. "Could you stay here with me? Taichi," She asked.

"Of course I will," He said to her she smiled and pulled him down, they lay together there for a while.

Sora turned to face Taichi, "Hey honey do you thing we can get pregnant again?" she asked.

"Another baby?" he asked.

"Well yeah…I know you're probably thinking that it could replace Maiko but it won't and I know that…." She trailed off after Taichi hadn't said anything. "Taichi?" she asked.

He sat up looking really unsure. "You think I want one just to replace Maiko?" she asked sort of angry.

"What? No Sora I don't think that at all," He told her.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Sora. You still need to see the doctor tomorrow…how about we wait till tomorrow okay?"

Sora still hadn't looked convinced, "You don't want to make love to me?" she asked.

"No, no that's not it. I love to make love to you…you're amazing in bed," He said she blushed slightly.

"Well then is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I just want to wait till tomorrow to make that decision," Taichi told her.

She smiled, "Okay then I'll wait," She replied.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Yamato unlocked the door, of his and Mimi bedroom. "Mimi?" he looked around she wasn't in her room at all. "Oh no…damn it." He cried he noticed the window was opened wide he looked out of it and saw a rope made for bed sheets hanging out the window.

Yamato panicked. "Oh no she left!" he cried.

"She's not supposed to leave! With Brittany out she could be any were in danger," He was upset.

"TAICHI!" he shouted.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Taichi and Sora exited the room they were in having heard Yamato flipping out.

"Yamato clam down!" Sora scolded him.

"Guys Mimi's gone!" he said.

"What do you mean gone?" Taichi asked.

"Are you an idiot? She's gone she's not here" he cried. "And with Brittany out there still...I don't want to think of what is going to happen!"

"It's a big world Yamato…the asylum she escaped from was in Tokyo." Taichi told him matter fact.

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW SANE SHE REALLY IS!" he yelled at him.

"Okay you two that's enough…Yamato you go into your room now and-" before Sora could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

"NO SORA MY WIFE IS IN DANGER FROM A PSYCHOPATHIC WOMAN WHO WANTS REVENGE AGASIT HER!" he yelled,

"Don't you yell at my wife!" Taichi threatened him.

"It's okay Taichi, I was going to say go to your room and call around to your In-laws maybe she went to her mom's house?" Sora suggested.

Yamato quickly ran to the phone down stairs.

"I said your room!" Sora called after him but he had already.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

"Are you're sure about doing that Davis?" Saria asked him.

"Yeah my dad can get some spiders for us," He said.

Saria smiled, "Cool…this will be the best get back prank ever," She said. The two high fived each other. Hikari came into the room with Li in her arms.

"Hi Saria, Davis what are you guys up to?" she asked, as she took a seat at the computer.

"Nothing Aunt Hikari…. come Davis let's go to my room," she said.

"Okay."

"Hey, you two please be careful okay," Hikari said.

"We will," They both replied and hurried out of the door in a rush.

"That was too close," Saria replied.

"I know," Davis replied.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

"Oh she is…great Tina thank you," Yamato replied as he hung the phone up.

"She's going to her mother's house. I'll see you all later bye," Yamato said to all of them, he hurried to the door.

"Taichi follow him I don't think he has a sound mind right now," Sora whispered to Taichi.

Taichi groaned, "Fine…but I really don't see why I have to," Taichi said as he walked to the door, putting on his coat and shoes on.

Sora followed him to the door, "Because Taichi," She replied, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Okay then you owe me a one minute kiss starting right now," Taichi said to her.

Sora laughed.

"What? This is serious stuff Sora," Taichi replied she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine," She pulled him roughly to her and they started to make out in, the doorway.

"Ten years of marriage and you two still act like newlyweds," Anna told them. Taichi put his hand up to his mother for a minute while he and Sora were still in lip lock.

They separated as Sora was gasping for air, "Okay ……go….." Sora as she pushed him out the door.

"I'm going Sora you didn't have to push me that's kind of rude," Taichi replied pretending to sulk.

"Oh please…" Anna said.

"Just go!" Sora commanded. Taichi closed the door behind him and ran to his car.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Yamato pushed down on the pedal his speed was about at twenty miles per hour over the regular speed limit. Then sirens went on behind him.

He looked in the rear view mirror, "No…damn it." He replied he pulled over and parked. He rolled down the car window.

"Sir…do you realize that is a fifty speed limit zone?" the officer asked.

"Yes I do," Yamato replied dryly.

"Okay then you remember that for the next time," He said as he handed Yamato his speeding ticket. Yamato rolled up the window.

"Stupid police officer," He said angrily he put the ticket in the glove department. "I got to get to Mimi's parent house now," Yamato thought. He had let the police officer go first then he continued on his way to Mimi's parents house.

**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**

Mimi had pulled up on the left side of the road next to her parent's house and turned off the ignition. She slowly prepared her belongs.

Brittany stopped the car as she saw the door to Mimi car swing open.

"Oh…wow chances keep coming up," Brittany watched as Mimi clumsy stumbled with her purse. She closed the door and start across the road but she dropped something and bent down to pick it up.

_**oooooooooooooooooo**_

Tina went to the door and saw Mimi who was standing in the middle of the road. "Oh what is she doing?" she thought to herself as she watched her daughter's actions with a frown.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Brittany pushed the gas on the car; Mimi looked to her leftside and saw headlights coming straight toward her. Her heart started to hammer in side her chest. As the car came closer and closer she then attempted to get out of the way but she didn't make as the car hit her and sent her to the cold pavement unconscious.

Brittany slammed on the brakes and laughed 'looks like I win.' She thought as a smirk appeared on her lips. She backed up and did a three point turn out of there.

"MIMI!" Tina cried wide eyed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay a new family comes into the picture... for those who don't know:

Miyako is Yolie

You meet Davis parents in this chapter... and chapters 9 to 10. also I'm not going to be revising Time as always time so Yolie is used in that story. any how on to the story:

n

nnn

nnnnnnnn

nnnnnnnnnn

The Love that Binds Chapter 8

* * *

"MIMI!" Tina cried she ran out to her daughter, her husband followed her. "David called 911 now!" she cried. 

_**Meanwhile…**_

Yamato turned left at the stoplights; he sped not listening to a word the police officer had told him.

Taichi was behind tagging slowly, "Holy crap…I'm never getting in a car with him again," He replied he speed up a bit, turning left at the same stoplights that Yamato had taken a left at.

With in minutes an ambulance came roaring down the same road that Taichi and Yamato were driving on. Taichi pulled over let ambulance pass him.

As it drove near Yamato he pulled over and let the ambulance pass. 'Oh no what if something happened to her on her way there or she did something.' Yamato started to get scared as he heart raced noticing the ambulance turning right on to street where Mimi's parents lived. Startled and scared he pushed on the gas more and turned right onto that same street.

Taichi was catching up to Yamato until he saw his car turn right onto the next street that was coming up.

Once Yamato pulled onto that street he gasped he saw the ambulance stopped in front of his in-laws house, he pulled over on the side of the street and put his car into park he turned off the engine and ran toward the house.

Taichi saw Yamato hurry toward the ambulance on foot. He parked his car and locked it and started toward the scene.

"NOOO!" Yamato's voice echoed throughout the subdivion.

"Her vitals are weak…we got to get her to the hospital ASAP." The paramedic said; as they wheeled her into the ambulance. "I have to come." Yamato told them he was upset.

"Are you her husband?" the medic asked him. Yamato nodded, "Come on in."

"Thanks," He replied and he climbed into the back followed by the paramedic and the other one went to the drivers side.

"Yamato, honey are you going to be okay?" Tina asked him. "Yeah I'll be fine; meet me at the hospital," He replied. He boarded the ambulance; the paramedics closed the door after they boarded and it took off down the street passing Taichi as they went with sirens blaring.

Taichi approached Mimi's mom a little confused as he watched the ambulance go by, "Tina…what happened? Where did Yamato go?" he asked.

She shook her head sadly, "Come on we got to go to the hospital." David said for her. "Mimi got hit by a car we got to go to the hospital."

"Is she okay?" He asked quickly he was worried.

"We don't know. Did you want a ride?" he asked.

"No, I'll meet you there and I'll let Sora know," Taichi said he then ran back to his car. The Tachikawa's went to their car and both headed to the hospital.

Brittany smiled as she drove 'I finished her for good this time'…. but her smile faded. "If they figure out it was me…I have to do something." She said out loud. 'I guess I got no choice but to crash my car.' She thought.

She made her car swerve back and fourth, then she 'crashed' into trees. It had enough of an impact to render her unconscious.

_**The Guest House...**_

_Ring, ring _

"Oh I'll get that," Saria said and ran toward the phone and picked it up.

"Hello…. Daddy where are you?" she asked.

"Honey, is your mother there?" he asked.

"No she's still at grandma's," She told him.

"Oh then who's there with you then?" Taichi asked.

"Davis is why?" she questioned him.

"What did I tell you about being alone at home?" Taichi asked a little angry.

"I locked the doors dad…I'm not stupid besides mom is only a couple of feet away from here." She said to him.

"I never said you were. Well, don't you two cause any trouble and be careful," He replied.

"Okay bye dad," She said and hung up the phone.

He heard the dial tone and sighed, "What ever happened to letting me say bye?" He said to himself.

"Hello," Anna said.

"Mom tell Sora and Hikari to meet me in the hospital. Mimi was in an accident," He told her and he closed the phone.

She returned the phone back to its cradle and walked into the living room where Sora was rocking Li gently as he was starting to drift off. Hikari was drifting off in her seat and Kevin was already falling asleep on the couch.

"Sora, Hikari." She said.

Sora and Hikari both looked up at her, "What's wrong mom?" Hikari asked.

"Taichi phoned and he said that Mimi's was involved in accident he didn't say what happened just that they were at the hospital and to meet him there." Anna replied.

Sora looked shocked. "Oh god," She whispered she covered her mouth in shock, and then glanced over at Hikari.

"Here I'll take care of Li for you Sora," Anna said taking li from her.

"Thanks mom," She replied.

"I'll drive Sora," Hikari said. The two quickly got their coats from the closet at the front door and put shoes on. They hurried to the door and put their shoes on before exiting the house.

A car came into the driveway and pulled up to the house still on the window rolled down, "Hikari, Sora?" Takeru questioned.

"Takeru we got to get to the hospital now…Mimi's was in an accident." Hikari told him.

"Okay come on in," he said. The two women got into the car and turning around they headed toward the hospital.

_**Hospital…**_

Yamato paced in the waiting room nervously when he saw Taichi coming toward him. "Yamato man I'm sorry," He said.

"Why do you have to be sorry for this is it my fault, my entire fault! I'm the one to blame because she in there she could be dying," He replied angry with himself.

"Yamato its okay to cry," He said he watched his friend sadly.

"I just need some time to think," Yamato told him. He walked past him.

A doctor came out of the operating room and headed toward them, "Mr. Ishida?" he asked.

Yamato stopped and turned around, "Yes that's me," he said walking up to the doctor.

"Your wife is fine, she's stable and she might have a slight concussion and a few broken ribs. How ever i'm sorry but your baby didn't make it," He said.

Yamato looked at him oddly, "What?" he questioned.

"Your baby died I'm sorry Mr. Ishida…I'll keep an eye out on your wife's condition," the doctor stepped by a confused Yamato.

Yamato's face contorted in anger and he turned to Taichi, "When you asked me that stupid question..." Yamato shouted he stopped momentarily to take a breather. "Rhetorical my ass! Mimi was pregnant and you knew didn't you!"

"Yamato I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Mimi promised Sora not to say anything to you or me. I wasn't supposed to know until Sora told me accidentally today!" he said partially pleading that he wasn't at fault.

Yamato put his hands over his eyes he looked up at Taichi, "Save it Taichi!" Yamato walked passed him in anger toward the terrace closing the door shut behind him.

Yamato leaned up against the door then slowly sunk to the ground, "Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered out loud he felt tears running down his cheeks.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi sighed then sat down in the chairs.

Shortly after Sora, Hikari and Takeru came through front doors, "Taichi," Sora called over to him.

Taichi looked over and saw Sora coming toward him he stood up and gratefully pulled his wife into a hug.

Takeru and Hikari held hands and watched them, "Taichi what happened?" Takeru asked.

Taichi looked up at him Sora let him go. The held hands too.

"She got hit by a car. There is good news and bad news which one do you want to hear first?" he asked. Sora had a devastated look on her face she turned to the OR room.

"Bad news...is Mimi going to be alright?" Hikari asked with worry.

"Mimi is going to be fine how ever she was pregnant and she lost her unborn child," Taichi said.

Hikari and Takeru looked between each other then at Taichi, "What? You mean I had a little nephew or niece?" Takeru asked.

"Where's my brother?" Takeru questioned.

Taichi pointed to the terrace, "You should go talk to him Takeru. He just found out about the baby."

Takeru nodded, "Yeah I will." he looked at Hikari, "I'll be back." he said and gently squeezed her hand before leaving.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Out on the Terrace...**_

Yamato had his hands rested on the railing and looked out over the city, 'How come I never put two and two together. She was upset whenever I or someone else mentioned a baby or family,' He thought.

_FLASH BACK..._

"_So…when are you two going to start having a family?" Hikari asked Yamato and Mimi were startled by the question they both looked surprised._

_Laughing nervously Yamato began, "I don't think I'm ready for the happy family stuff yet," He replied. Mimi looked at him startled at bit, and then her face showed obvious disappointment._

_Hikari looked from Yamato to Mimi and immediately regretted, questioning them, "I'm sorry you guys I didn't realize it was something…you didn't talked about," She said. _

_Mimi shook her head, "Nope don't worry Hikari. We haven't thought about it yet," She said sincerely. _

_Yamato looked up at the two, "But any ways how are you two doing?" Yamato asked, he casually went to put his arm around Mimi, and then she pushed him away suddenly and walked away in a huff._

_He looked after her confused then called her, "Mimi!" _

END OF FLASH BACK

"I should have thought. I should have sensed something was wrong!" he yelled at himself, he glanced around the city and sighed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brother. "Hey are you all right?" Takeru asked him.

Yamato turned back to the scenery, "No…it's my fault," He said simply.

Takeru rolled his eyes slightly, "How is it your fault?" he asked.

"It is my fault because I should have been there for her I should have been more of a husband but instead I wasn't I was a big pig headed moron," Yamato said.

Takeru wasn't going to deny it. The fact was he was being quite self-centered lately, "That part about not being a husband to her would be true. But the part where she lost the baby and that she nearly died in a hit and run doesn't make it your fault…it could have happened to me…or to Hikari or even you."

"I know but what bothers me the most is that she told other people first before me….Taichi knew and Sora knew that she was pregnant. They could have at least told me. I deserved to know," Yamato told him.

"It doesn't matter if they knew or not," he replied.

Yamato turned to face him he was angry, "Of course it matters! Takeru…I'm not going to forgive them for this!" Yamato shouted at his brother.

"Yamato….you can't just forsake them for that," Takeru said.

"Try me," Yamato said and walked by his brother exiting the terrace he walked to the waiting room where he fond Taichi and Sora and gave them a angry glare before he entered Mimi's hospital room.

Takeru came back to the waiting room and walked over to Sora, Taichi and Hikari were, "What's wrong with him?" Hikari asked.

"He's pissed off at the both of you," Takeru said pointing at Taichi and Sora.

"Oh about the baby thing right because we didn't tell him?" Sora asked. Takeru nodded.

"I know he would be how ever we got to get going maybe if he has some time to cool off he will be alright. We will come by tomorrow we have an appointment here at nine," Taichi said.

Sora gave Hikari and Takeru a hug, "If Mimi wakes up tell her that I'm so sorry…and that me and Taichi hope she's okay."

"Okay no problem what are sisters for." Hikari said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Taichi and Sora both waved and left.

_**Sunday December 11th 2016 **_

_**8:00am…**_

_Mimi's hospital room… _

Yamato gently rubbed Mimi's hand. "Hey honey, are you going to wake up for me any time soon?" he asked her but didn't get a response from her. Mimi had a bandage wrapped around her head and had some bruise's on her face and arms.

Mimi moaned…she opened her eyes and saw Yamato was at her side. "Mimi your up," He said he held her hand she squeezed it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got hit by a car," He replied.

She blinked then looked up at him, "I remember," She replied.

Yamato bit his lip, "Mimi how come you never told me," He asked.

"Never told you what?" she asked.

"That you were pregnant."

Mimi moved her head to the other side of her pillow to avoid his glaze feeling guilt, "I lost it didn't I?" she asked.

"You did. But how come you told Sora and Taichi but not me?" he asked softly trying to set aside his anger.

"I didn't tell Taichi…. Sora must have slipped it to him..." She trailed off then turned back to face him she blinked once more and then looked into his blue eyes, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'll leave me or…you'd get angry at me…. I was going to get an abortion but I guess I have to cancel that appointment now."

"Mimi you know I love you. I gave you the wrong impression; I would have loved the idea of starting a family I really do. I'm so sorry, so sorry for being a jerk and for acting the way I have. I know where I was wrong. I would have loved to have a child with you," he said he reached out and took her hand into his.

Mimi smiled up at him, "I'm sorry for being so secretive."

"No I understand now...If you want, I'd like the chance to start our family...I mean we are both working and we have a house. I was just sacred that's it all," he explained to her he let go of her hand.

Mimi started to cry, "Yamato I'm so glad that you think that," She replied she blinked back the tears in her eyes. "It means so much to me…that you want this," She said again her voice broke up as she was about to cry but she held her composure.

Yamato leaned over and kissed her lips gently he sat down. He moved some of the strands of hair that were in the way on her face.

Mimi glanced up at him then noticed his cheek was bruised, "Yamato what happened to your face?" she asked fingering his cheek gently.

"Sora slapped me," he said

Takeru carefully opened the door. Yamato looked to see who it was; he motioned for his brother to come in. Hikari followed Takeru in, "Hey Mimi your up. I'm sorry about the baby." She said.

"It's okay," some tears fell down her bruised face, "I'm sorry about this Yamato I should have told you," Mimi said.

"Don't worry about it," Yamato told her gently.

"Yamato, why aren't you angry at me? Look at what I did to you I lied about the baby." She said.

"No…I understand why you didn't tell me…the only people I'm angry at are Taichi and Sora." He replied.

"Yamato…you have no reason to be angry at them," Takeru replied annoyed.

"I have my reasons; Sora for not telling me when she knew and slapping me and Taichi for not telling me too," he told him harshly.

"Yamato don't be angry with them, I am the one that asked Sora not to tell you," Mimi begged him.

"I understand Mimi but they still should have told me," Yamato said bitterly.

_**Maternity ward… **_

"Okay so things do look good," Dr. Ollson said to her.

"Oh thats good," Sora replied.

"After your menstruation cycle is over then it would be okay for you to continue on normally…and remember that to start taking birth control pills after you take Li off the breast milk."

"Yes, I remember that bit," Sora said.

"Are you and Taichi doing fine about your loss?" Sarah asked.

Sora nodded "We are doing good thanks, as long as we have each other," she said looking to taichi and took a hold of his hand.

"Hey I'm here as a friend if you need a talk," She said.

Sora smiled at her, "Thank you," Sora said standing up and she walked out of the office.

Taichi waiting patiently in the waiting room holding Sora's purse and coat, "Are you all right?" Taichi asked she nodded.

"Yeah, I am don't worry," She replied. She kissed him on his cheek lightly, before getting her coat and purse from him.

The two walked toward the elevators. "I think Yamato's still angry at us," Taichi said to her.

"So what he can't disallow us to see Mimi she's our friend too," Sora pointed out.

"I know, but you know how he gets when he is like that."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Taichi…. if you don't want to face the 'mighty wrath' of Yamato. Then go home." She said.

"Hey, hey, hey…that was rude…beside we drove in the same car to get here," He replied.

"Right then why are you acting like this Taichi?" she questioned.

"Acting like what, I didn't do anything," he exclaimed. They walked into the elevator and Sora pressed the button that had the number one on it and the doors closed.

"Like your scared Taichi," She looked at him.

"I'm definitely not scared of Yamato," he frowned at her. "Where is this coming from anyway?" he asked.

"I'm sorry honey," Sora said a little feeling guilty she looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's just this hospital reminds of so much things that has happened here. Death and birth…" she answered and looked up at him.

"If you want you can beat me all you want," Taichi suggested.

Sora looked up at him, "Don't be silly Taichi." She said.

"I'm serious you can do what ever you want…" he stopped and shutting himself up quickly before she got any ideas.

"Anything that will make me feel better?" she asked.

Taichi gulped, "Yeah…of course I mean…you love me right and you won't make me do anything I won't want to do…" he stopped mid-sentence. Sora smiled as he started to feel uncomfortable and nervous as he stood in the elevator.

"Well, a few things will make me feel better. A nice dinner with my family then and then some alone time for me and you..." She said softly and put her free hand on his arm.

Taichi laughed, "Oh and have you talked to Davis's parents?" he asked changing the topics quickly.

"No, I haven't only his mother, I think her name was Miyako. She was at the soccer field," She said then looked at him curiously. "I don't think I ever seen his father." She watched him a moment longer, "Taichi what's wrong with you?" she asked. Taichi whispered something in her ear. "Oh that's what its about. You thought that I was going to make you wear that thong again didn't you?"

"Shhh Sora its not funny…I don't want to do that again," He exclaimed.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped out heading toward Mimi's room, "No more talking about this." Taichi said.

"Okay suits yourself…any ways I want you all to myself to night." She said.

Taichi sighed as he peered though Mimi's hospital window.

"Shall we?" Taichi asked.

Sora nodded "Yeah."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The door slowly opened Hikari and Mimi both turned and saw the two coming in, "I'm sorry Mimi I didn't keep the secret and I accidentally slipped it to him." Sora said as she pointed to Taichi.

"Sora, don't apologize I'm sorry for doing that to you," She said.

Taichi put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "So are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah…I feel okay for now…" Mimi said trailing off. "But I can't understand why I can't cry…I can't feel anything for the child I was carrying," Mimi said feeling hers abdomen.

"You probably didn't have the time to feel as a normal mother would feel when they were pregnant," Sora replied softly. She grabbed on to Taichi's hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"She doesn't mean that you are a bad person," Hikari replied as she smiled at Mimi.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry because I understand," Mimi said to them with a smile.

"Anyway we got to go. We've have got to see if Davis and Saria are okay and we've also got to check to see if my mom's okay with Li," Taichi said.

"Okay you two go…I don't want to keep you," Mimi said.

"Mimi you're not keeping us from doing anything so don't worry about it," Sora told her, they smiled and said their goodbyes.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay so what do you want to eat?" Saria asked Davis.

"Um, what do you have?" he questioned.

"Um…okay…let's see here…cereal…there is rice crispies, Lucky charms, pebbles, cherrios, and honey nut cherrios," Saria replied she looked at Davis waiting for his decision.

"Okay I'll go for the honey nut cherrios." He said.

"Okay I'll get them and a bowl and some milk, "Do you like your milk warm or cold?" she asked.

"Um…cold," He said.

"Okay," She got out the milk out and poured herself some milk and gave Davis the carton. Which he took, she handed him the cereal and he put some in the bowl. Saria did also, she then got her milk that was in the microwave and poured it into her cereal.

They sat there for a while eating their breakfast Davis looked up at Saria, "Do your mom and dad fight?" he asked suddenly.

Saria looked up at him with her dark brown eyes and thought for a moment, "Um sometimes but they always make up," Saria said to him.

"Oh." He replied then looked at his cherrios and poked them around in his bowl.

"Why?" she asked.

"My parents…fight a lot….and sometimes I hear them talking about divorcing…and it scares me," Davis confided.

"Oh well I sure they'll be fine," She said to him.

"Yeah I hope so," He said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Brittany woke up from she was still in her car. She struggled to get her seat belt undone then finally manage to un-clasp it. She struggled with her door and got out of the car and looked for her cell phone. "I've got to put my next plan into motion," She said dialing a number.

"Hello Yagami's," a maid picked it up.

"Clare is that you?" Madison asked.

"Oh Madison what wrong? Are you okay?' Clare asked her.

"No I got into an accident and I don't know where I am," She replied.

"Okay, hold on there we will send the police to look for you," Clare said she closed her phone.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato and Takeru came back to Mimi's room, "Hey Yamato have you cooled down?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah…I guess…but it still doesn't change the fact that Taichi and Sora lied to me."

Takeru sighed, "I tried to make him understand that Sora and Taichi didn't have a choice to tell him," he said.

"Its okay Takeru don't worry," Hikari said and rubbed his shoulders gently.

_**6:00pm…The Guest House**_

There was a knock at the door and Sora went to get it, she opened the door and saw a woman standing there she had long purple colored hair. She extened her hand to her, "Hi I'm Davis's mother. My name is Miyako." She introduced herself to Sora.

"Hi Miyako it is nice to meet you finally, I'm Sora, Saria's mother," She said.

"Oh wow you look really young to be a mother of a ten year old," She said to Sora.

"I get that alot I bet you do too," Sora said eying her carefully.

Miyako laughed a bit, "I guess I shouldn't be talking then."

Sora gasped, "Oh sorry please come in," she said motioning her into her house then closing the door behind her.

Miyako looked around the house. "I feel so bad for not meeting you sooner…I mean your daughter and my son are best-friends. I didn't have the decency to call you or talk to you," Miyako said.

"Oh that's okay don't worry about it…we've been having some problems lately," As soon as Sora mentioned that Taichi came out from the bedroom. He came over to them. "Oh, Taichi…this is Miyako she's Davis's mother," Sora said.

Taichi extended his hand to her, "Hi, nice to met you," He replied.

She smiled at both of them, "Yeah…it is. So where are the kids?" Miyako asked.

Taichi thought for a moment, "I believe they are at my mom's house…I could call over there and see--."

She interrupted Taichi, "No it's okay I just want to ask some questions about Davis," Miyako said to them.

"Oh…sure you can ask," Sora said to her.

"Does he seem okay? He doesn't seem sad does he?" she questioned the two. She glanced between both Sora and Taichi to see there expressions.

"He seems fine, why do you ask?" Sora questioned worried.

"Well, you see lately me and my husband have been fighting a lot," she explained and paid attention to her hands.

"Oh...how come?" Sora questioned.

Miyako still looking at her hands said, "Because my husband is angry about Davis's biological father."

"You mean your husband isn't the father of Davis?" Sora asked confused a bit.

"I got pregnant with Davis when I was seventeen. But the only thing was that he had left on a soccer scholarship in Northern Japan. He doesn't even know he has a child," She replied.

Sora turned to Taichi, "Hey do you mind going in the kitchen and watching the dinner that you are cooking?" Sora asked.

"Okay I get it…I see when I'm not wanted here," Taichi told her trying to sound hurt however he failed miserably at it. He turned and headed into the kitchen to let the girls talk.

"I feel so bad for not telling him but I couldn't just ruin his career." Miyako said to her.

"Oh hey now, I understand," Sora said with a smile.

"Any ways me and Ken, my husband, fought over it this week because I guess it bothered him that I had that child with that guy. But I didn't realize it bothered him that much…it just makes me so upset because I don't know what to do," She sighed and finally looked up at Sora.

"Was Ken and the other guy best friend?" she asked.

"Um…I guess they were…they were close friends."

"I went out with my husband's best friend before. I was sixteen at the time and I didn't realize my feelings for Taichi. I mean that is another story though... I'd tell you if you want but things were very different back then," Sora said to her.

"Would you mind telling what happened?" Miyako asked her.

"Okay sure. When I was sixteen…Taichi and I were best friends we have been since grade four. Anyhow Yamato and Taichi both had a crush on me, I didn't know, there was a school dance where Yamato asked me out before Taichi could so I went with Yamato. That sent Taichi into some weird state; he started to drinking which turned out bad because he nearly died. He was in the hospital and I was talking to him hoping for him to wake up which he had…I was so relieved when he did wake up…I realized that I love him and we kind of cheated on the two people we were going out with at the time." She said.

"Oh that's different from mine." Miyako said.

"What had happened was that me and Daisuke…" she stopped.

"That's the his father's name?" Sora asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…I named my little boy after him in a way."

"But if you did that there must be some kind of feeling between you and his father right?" Sora asked her.

Miyako shook her head, "No, I'm not sure what it was..."

"Okay I'll just let you continue," Sora said deciding it was better to ask questions later then interrupt her.

" We fought constantly until one night we were at a party. Daisuke had broken up with a girl he liked a lot. I came and started to shout at him for something he did earlier, I can't remember exactly what it was about though, he just broke down in front of me so I felt sorry for him and I comforted him. That was when he admitted to me that he actually liked me. I was caught by surprise and then the next thing I knew he kissed me and I responded back. Then we know we woke up in the morning at his house..." She said reminiscing about what happened.

"Oh…whoa it sounds like something that would happen in a soap opera."

"I know but the worst thing is that Daisuke doesn't he has a child," Miyako told her.

Sora was shocked by the revelation, "Have you told Davis about his father yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. He only knows Ken as his father. But sooner or later I am going to have to tell him about his real father," Miyako replied she looked at the ground.

The kids came through the door, "Oh hi Davis's mom," Saria said

"Hi mom," Davis replied he walked over to her.

Miyako hugged him, "Hi honey, how was you're day?" she asked.

"Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami are really nice." He replied.

"Okay great we got to go so it was nice meeting you Sora and Taichi…little Saria," Miyako smiled at them.

"Bye Saria," Davis said he waved to her and her parents they all waved back and exited the house.

"Okay guess what girls…dinner's ready," Taichi exclaimed the two both turned to him.

"Okay daddy." Saria replied.

Then Li started to cry,"Oh Li come on. If I cook it can't be that bad," Taichi said seriously.

Sora laughed, as did his daughter, "Very funny dad," Saria told him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria was sent to her grandmother's house…for the night as well as Li. It was now seven o' clock in the evening and Hikari was sitting in a rocking chair and gently rocking her nephew to sleep.

Saria played with some Lego. Hikari got up, "Saria I'll be back I'm just going to put Li to sleep okay?" she said to her niece.

"Okay," Saria answered. With that Hikari started up the stairs and that left her in the living room. Her grandparents were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Saria went into the kitchen and dug through her backpack she frowned, "I forgot my book." She decided to go get her book from the house.

_**At the Guest House...**_

Saria opened the door to her house as she stepped in she could hear noise's coming from her parents bedroom and she ignored it and went to her room and searched for her book which she didn't find. She exited her room and roamed around the living room and searched her father's desk and found it with piece of paper on it. Upon approaching the desk she noticed the paper have her parents picture on it where they were both kissing one each other and decided to read it.

'_Saria's parents were having sex since grade 8' _

She looked at the poster in shock but was broke out of the shock after she heard her mother's voice partially screaming out her father's name.

Saria gasped in total disgust as she realized what her parents were doing and crumbled the poster in her hand and took it with her, back to her grandma's house.

Once she entered the house she began to cry, "How can they do that!" she cried and ran up stairs to the room that was going to be temporarily her room for the night.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Love that Binds

* * *

Saria opened the door to her house as she stepped in she could hear noise's coming from her parents bedroom and she ignored it and went to her room and searched for her book which she didn't find. She exited her room and roamed around the living room and searched her father's desk and found it with piece of paper on it. Upon approaching the desk she noticed the paper have her parents picture on it where they were both kissing one each other and decided to read it.

'_Saria's parents were having sex since grade 8' _

She looked at the poster in shock but was broke out of the shock after she heard her mother's voice partially screaming out her father's name.

Saria gasped in total disgust as she realized what her parents were doing and crumbled the poster in her hand and took it with her, back to her grandma's house.

Once she entered the house she began to cry, "How can they do that!" she cried and ran up stairs to the room that was going to be temporarily her room for the night.

_**December 12th Monday 7:50 am- **_

Next morning it was raining instead of snowing out side. Saria sat there at the breakfast table finishing up her breakfast she was quiet which was very unusually for her.

"Saria honey is something wrong?" Anna asked her. Saria simply shrugged but she never answered her grandmother.

Anna eyed Kevin he shrugged, and then Hikari who also shrugged back at her parents; Hikari sighed then looked at Saria, "Hey do you want to feed your little brother?" Hikari asked her.

"No," she stated abruptly.

Hikari was taken aback by her niece behavior, "Now there has to be something wrong or else you won't be acting like that," Hikari said a little angry now.

Before Saria could answer her. Sora and Taichi came through the back door, "Good Morning everyone," Sora replied she looked much happier this morning as did Taichi.

"Oh, Hi you two. Your son was a perfect house guest he hardly cried through out the night," Hikari replied, as she stood up handed Li to Sora.

"Really that's amazing…for sure I thought he would wake you all up." Sora said.

Saria sat there and glared at her parent's angrily. Anna and Kevin noticed. "Saria?" Anna questioned.

Taichi and Sora both looked at her daughter and notice she had an angry look on her face.

"Saria what's wrong?" Taichi asked her.

She sat there for a while then shouted, "YOUR BOTH LIARS!" she then ran out the door and back to the guest house.

Li started to cry. Sora began to rock him back and forth.

"I um…. what's wrong with her?" Taichi asked confused.

"I haven't the slightest Idea Taichi. But she's your daughter and I think the both of you need to talk to her." Anna said.

Li had settle down, "Here were going to talk to Saria…so um could you watch Li for a while longer?" Sora asked.

"Sure no problem I could watch my little nephew for a long time…in fact I could keep him." Hikari replied.

Sora gave her a wearily smile, "Sure you would but not after you had him for a week then you won't want him," she said.

"Okay enough with the chit chat we got to talk to our daughter," Taichi told his wife.

"Okay yup we'll be back in a minute," Sora said they left the house heading toward their house.

_**Mimi's Hospital room…**_

Yamato was a sleep in the chair next to her hospital bed…the soft beeping of the heart monitor hadn't bothered either of them…Mimi had woken up a while ago. In front of her sat a tray of hospital food.

A nurse came in, "Good morning. Mrs. Ishida," She said.

Mimi smiled, "I guess it is a good morning," She replied.

"Well I'm just here check up on you. How are you feeling?" she asked holding a clipboard and pen in her hand.

"Okay…other then a little bruises…. and…" Mimi stopped what she was saying.

"Is something wrong?" the nurse asked, Mimi looked at the nurse she looked like she was going to cry. "Oh Mrs. Ishida are you okay…here." The nurse handed here a Kleenex.

"Thank you." Mimi replied she wiped some tears way from her eyes.

"Do you know who did this to me?" she asked the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't," she said to her.

"That person who hit me with the car killed my baby," Mimi said to her.

The nurse looked at her sympathetically, "I know and I'm sure the police will find who ever it is that is reasonable for what happened to you. But right now you should worry about getting better first," She said.

Mimi nodded. Um, could you get me a mirror please?" Mimi asked the nurse.

"Okay I'll tell the nurses station and they will bring you a mirror," The nurse told her.

"Thank you again," Mimi called to her as the nurse walked out of her room. She slowly turned to look at Yamato she smiled lightly remembering what he told her then frowned at bit. 'I was worried for nothing….he was just scared and so was I….I should have told him.' Mimi thought she let tears follow down her cheeks they dropped onto her pillows. She slowly reached over with her left hand and gently raked her fingers through his blonde hair.

The motion woke Yamato he shook his head.

Mimi pulled her hand back and giggled, "I'm sorry." She replied.

Yamato looked at her he studied her for a moment, "Sorry for what?" he asked softly he squeezed his eyes shut the reopened them.

"For not telling you and waking you up just now," She replied.

"Its okay but we went over that last night remember?" He said stifling a yawn.

"I know and I'm sorry still. Else we wouldn't be in this situation that we are now," She told him sincerely.

Yamato smiled a bit, "Why did you tell Sora and not me?" he asked her.

"You see I didn't actually intend to tell her…I just thought I'd ask for her advice because she went through it with Taichi. But she caught on to my questioning and I couldn't lie," She admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, But you know this situation was different Mimi…I'm not seventeen any more I'm twenty seven and so are you…and I probably would of gotten mad but Mimi…I love and you're my wife and I'd always be there for you no matter what remember the vows we took? I meant them," He said.

"I was just scared Yamato…I was so scared that you'd get so mad at me that you won't want to look at me, after what I did." She told him softly.

Yamato listened to her, "What do you mean? What did you do?" he asked.

She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something when a nurse came into the room. "Mrs. Ishida here's the mirror you wanted." She came over and handed Mimi the mirror.

"Thank you," Mimi said with a smile.

Mimi looked at Yamato first, "Mimi…You shouldn't," Yamato replied he knew she'd probably cry because the look of her face.

"Yamato?" she questioned.

"I just think you shouldn't…. it's…" she made him stop.

"Yamato I'll be fine I just want to see what I look like," Mimi said to him, he hesitantly agreed.

"Mimi…it doesn't matter what you look like…I still love you none the less." He said.

Mimi smiled at him and then picked the mirror she gasped still holding the mirror in her hand, "My face," She replied.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Saria was packing her back pack with clothes, undergarments, her book and other games along with her schoolwork. She opened her drawers and searched through her belongings, she stopped and saw a calculator in front of her. She pulled it out of the draw and sat on the bed. "Let's see mom was born in nineteen eight nine minus two thousand and six my birth year," She pressed the equal sign. "seventeen?" she questioned upset.

"They did……they lied" Saria cried tears fell down her cheeks.

"How can they lie to me when they tell me lying is wrong!" she shouted, she heard the front door creak open and heard her father call her.

"Saria honey are you inside?" Taichi called, he slowly walked toward her room. He opened the door and found her sitting on her bed looking quite upset.

"Saria is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

Saria sat there for a while ignoring her parents.

"Saria don't ignore us," Sora said as she and Taichi entered the room they both took a seat on her bed. "What's wrong? Why did you tell us that we are liars? What happened?" Sora asked.

Again Saria didn't say anything.

"Saria…tell us now," Taichi told her firmly.

"Because you lied!" she cried.

"Don't talk to us in that tone," Taichi scolded her with his finger.

"I can and I will.," She yelled at them then picking up her school bag she put it on and walked out of the room in anger.

"Saria," Taichi shouted. she stopped. "What is wrong with you? You yelled at us in front of your grandma, grandpa and your aunt that was uncalled for and rude! I didn't like it one bit…now you tell us what wrong now!" Taichi shouted quite angry with his daughter. Sora held herself quietly as Taichi talked.

"FINE, DAD YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME THIS!" Saria cried and pulled out the crumbled piece of poster paper from her pocket and threw it at Taichi it hit him in the pant leg then fell to the ground. He eyed his daughter wearily before going to pick it up.

Sora watched Taichi unravel the crumbled piece of paper, his eyes widened in shock as did Sora as they saw the poster that was posted inside the school for Saria to see.

Taichi looked at Saria, "Saria, there explanation's to this and to what ever you may be thinking," Taichi told her softly.

"Dad I got my explanation perfectly clear dad" she took the calculator that was in her hand and held it up to them. "I subtracted your birth year from mine mom….you were seventeen. When you had me!" she cried. "You lied! You both lied to me." She cried upset she then took off toward the door.

"Saria stop!" Taichi shouted to her. She stopped breifly and at the front door. "That poster was a lie it's false information…don't you remember what Uncle Yamato told you?" Taichi asked her.

"So…" she answered.

"So…darling we aren't lying we never had sex when we were thirteen."

Saria cringed visibly, "Don't use that word," Saria cried.

This made Sora and Taichi confused and worried, "What word?" Sora asked.

"The s word mom…don't say it don't even mention that to me again," She said.

"Saria…do you have a problem with that word?" Taichi asked carefully he feared that someone had hurt her.

"I don't believe either of you, not after what I heard last night," Saria said out loud to them.

Taichi and Sora's eyes widened, "What you heard?" Taichi and Sora asked her at the same time.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" she shouted tears sprung to her eyes and ran down her cheeks and then she ran out the door.

Taichi went to run after her but Sora grabbed his arm, "Stop Taichi…let her be," Sora said.

"Sora…she's upset about something's she heard us...last night. Oh man…" Taichi's face paled visibly.

"Oh my god how on earth did she get in didn't we lock the door?" Sora asked she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Why else would this had come up…I left the stupid poster on my desk and she found it and on top of that she heard us last night," Taichi feeling bad at the moment for what he had put his daughter through just now.

Sora began to cry, "What do we say?" she questioned him.

"Hey don't cry, everything will be fine," Taichi said he hugged her.

"How can I not Taichi look at what happened," She replied and wiped her eyes. Then pulled away from him.

"I'll call her later at school," Taichi said.

"Yeah…we need to talk and find out what really happened next door last night," Sora said a little angry with her in-laws.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Brittany locked herself in her room, she hadn't told her employer about the accident.

She looked at the clock on her wall, and sighed 'got my first shift since the accident.' She thought and started to put on the uniform that they were required to wear by Mrs. Yagami.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh god…my face….Yamato," Mimi cried upset; she fingered the bruises on her face with her free hand.

Yamato took the mirror from her and put it down on the bed, "Mimi don't worry about the way you look it's okay the bruises will slowly disappear," Yamato said to her, she pulled him into a hug.

"Yamato…I'm sorry," She said she pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

Yamato shook his head, "You shouldn't be sorry…." He replied then he kissed her on her forehead gently.

"Yes I should Yamato for everything I said about you to Sora," She replied.

Yamato felt his cheek, "Nope don't worry about it…Sora showed me never to get her angry again," He replied.

Mimi sighed sympathetically and laughed, "You learned the hard way." She replied.

"Yeah…and I kind of feel bad now," He said.

"Oh? Why's that?" she asked.

"I basically told both of them to screw off," He said; he looked down at the floor.

"Hey I'm sure they understood that you were upset," Mimi told him.

"Yeah, maybe…but I was a total jerk, there my friends after all."

"Taichi and Sora know that you're upset and they probably already have forgiven you," Mimi told him; Yamato reached for the phone and dialed Taichi's cell phone number.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask them to come over here I want to apologize for what I said," Yamato told her.

_**10:04 am… The Main House**_

Taichi and Sora waited patiently as they waited for an explanation of how Saria was able to get to the house last night under the watch full eye of his parents and sister.

"Guys, Hikari had to put Li to sleep for a moment…. it's not her fault." Takeru replied as he tried to tell them.

"What's wrong anyway?" Hikari asked.

"Long story," Taichi said he sat down and sighed.

"We had our alone time remember." Sora said to Hikari.

"So?" Takeru questioned.

"Takeru you sit down and shut up." Taichi threatened him. Takeru sunk into his chair.

"Taichi don't yell at him he didn't do anything."

"Yeah exactly my point he doesn't have any say if he wasn't here last night." He replied.

"So….it was our alone time just Taichi and Me," Sora explained she gestured with her hands; Hikari watched her with a confused look then raised her eyebrows.

"Ohhhh…. Okay…. oh gosh." Hikari replied.

"She saw you both?" she asked.

The two nodded, "Well not saw but heard…and now she knows that Sora was seventeen when she had her. It's a mess," Taichi replied.

"What were mom and dad doing?" Sora asked.

"I think they both fell asleep on the couch," Hikari replied trying to think back.

Taichi sat down, as did Sora. "So, now Saria's angry at the both of you?" Takeru questioned.

"Yeah…she was upset," Sora replied she leaned her head against Taichi's shoulder.

"Where's Li?" Sora asked.

"Mom has him upstairs," Hikari replied.

Sora lifted her head from Taichi's shoulder and got up, "Okay I'm going to see her," Sora ran her fingers along the back of Taichi's neck as she walked past him.

"Bye honey," He said as he watched her leave up the stairs, he watched her walk up the stairs then disappear on the second floor and turned to look at his sister and her fiancée.

"Taichi, do you have to watch Sora walk up the stairs?" Hikari asked her brother.

"Of course," he voice sounded with uncertainly.

"Is there something wrong Taichi?" she questioned.

"No…nothing is…I'm just worried about Saria…I mean she said she hated us and she never told us that before," He said sounding a little upset.

"Taichi….it's all part of being a dad….and I guess it would hurt a lot to hear you first child that you really love tell you both that she hates you. But she doesn't really….I can tell when she hears your name she'll ask a lot of questions about were you are what you were doing," Hikari said to him.

"Yeah…that was when she was four or five Hikari," Taichi said to her.

Sora came back downstairs with Li in her arms, "Taichi…she doesn't hate us," Sora whispered to him.

"She's right you know. Saria loves the both of you she's just upset…I can remember when I got mad at my mom once…I forgot exactly what is was about but any way I forgave her and I told her that I loved her." Takeru replied.

"What are you Takeru one year old?" Taichi questioned.

"TAICHI!" Hikari shouted.

"He was giving you some advice…don't trash him like that!" she replied.

"Okay you guys were going home," Sora replied she watched Taichi, who was looking glumly at the kitchen table then over to Hikari. "Thank you Hikari for watching Li for us last night," Sora said to her.

"No problem." She replied.

Anna came down the stairs, "Are you leaving so soon?" she asked them. "Yeah…Taichi and I need to talk," Sora replied to her.

"Oh well…see you two later," She said to them.

"Bye mom," Sora and Taichi said in unison and they left.

_**Obadia Elementary….**_

_11:00am…_

Saria sat beside Davis she was now allowed to seat with her friends because of what her dad did and what he had said to the school.

She was quiet all class even during recess when she refused Davis's offer to play soccer, Davis watched worried as he tried to decide whether or not to ask her what's bothering her.

'Should I?' he thought then shrugging his shoulders, "Saria Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No," she replied.

"So we aren't going to do the spider thing I take it." He replied she shook her head.

"Oh," He replied and turned back to his paper.

"You know what Davis…You can't trust your parents they always tend to lie about something," Saria replied.

"Is that's what's bothering you?" he questioned.

"Yeah," She replied.

"I hate them for what they told me…. they lied to me about when I was born!" Saria cried Davis frowned confused.

"About when you were born how could they do that?" Davis asked.

"My mom was seventeen when she had me she told me that she had me after she and my dad got married but it was a lie."

The intercom buzzed, "Excuse me Mrs. Hilory could you send Saria to office she has a phone call from her father," The secretary replied.

"Okay," She said into the intercom.

Saria got up and left the classroom, she walked down the hall to the office.

"Saria?" the secretary asked her.

"Yup, that's me," She replied.

"Your Dad is on line three here you go," She pressed a button and handed Saria the receiver. Saria put the phone to her ear and heard her father's voice, "Saria honey I know your mad at us okay…but we want to talk about this more in-depth." Taichi said to her she frowned and hung up the phone and walked back to the class.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Saria!" Taichi shouted into the receiver, but then he heard dial tone and close it. "She hung up on me I can't believe this." Taichi replied he put the receiver back on its cradle and sat down on his couch.

Sora came into their living room and sat on the couch beside Taichi. "Hey." She replied she rested her hand on his lap. "Yeah…she hung up on me." He replied.

"I heard…I put Li to sleep. He'll probably sleep for the hour." Sora replied.

Taichi lay back against the sofa and sighed, "Hey don't you think you should start going back to work?" Sora asked him.

Taichi closed his eyes he didn't even want to think about that place. "No…don't remind me."

Sora looked at him oddly, "Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Yes…I hate it." He replied.

"I thought you said you like that job…It's your fathers company and I'm sure he'd want you to be the next CEO," Sora replied.

"Sora you don't understand…" he began as he looked over at her.

"Then make me understand."

Taichi raised his eyebrows at her, "You'll be mad at me Sora."

"No I won't. I promise," Sora said with a smile to encourage him.

he looked at her and took a deep breath in, "Okay….you know Mimi?" he asked.

"Mimi?" she questioned.

"No, not Mimi Ishida but my secretary Mimi," He said. Sora raised her eyebrows curiously listening. "She exposed herself to me."

"She did?" Sora questioned a little shocked.

"Yes but I told her to take a hike," He replied Sora's glare soften after he told her that last thing.

"Taichi…I want you to get rid of her." Sora said.

"You see that is the problem...I can't."

"Why?" she asked angry.

"She's blackmailing me," He replied.

"With what?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Okay well she said that if I fire her she was going to file a sexual harassment case against me."

"She can't do that," Sora insisted angrily.

"Yeah well she says she can…because she also has another piece of info…and she said that my father wouldn't be to pleased that a son of his is acting really unprofessional at work…because…. she tape recorded us having sex in my office," He said rather dryly.

Sora felt sick, "Was that when we made up? After that stupid fight?" she asked.

"Um…I think so," He replied.

Sora growled "What's wrong with people these days…they can't mind their own business anymore?" Sora said and stood up from the couch she then began to pace the room.

There was a beep suddenly, "Oh my cell phone," Taichi got up quickly and picked it off the table, "One message," He said to Sora. He entered his password for his voice mail then waited and listened for a minute and closed the phone.

"What was it?" she asked.

"It's Yamato he wants us to go to the hospital right now," He replied.

"I hope its good news," Sora said. "Because we have had enough happening to us right now."

_**School Yard Obadia Elementary….11:07am.**_

Saria and Davis walked the school yard together with out Mina because she was still upset with them about there plot against some of the girls she calls friends.

"That phone call was petty fast," Davis said.

"I know I hung up on my dad. I can't believe a word they say anymore." She said to him.

"Oh that's bad. You're going to be grounded for that," He said to her.

"Not if I don't come home tonight," She replied she skipped in front of him the turned so she was facing him and walked backwards at the same time. She had a twinkle in her eye.

"No, Saria I know that look," He replied.

"What look?" she asked as she smiled.

"That look it means trouble and the last time I agreed to it I got grounded for a month and as I recall you did too," He replied.

"So what…I don't intend to go back to my home…I got my backpack full of clothing that will last me a week," She replied, and then moved so she was now walking beside him.

"Okay so what is it that you're planning then?" he asked.

"Could I live with you for the week?" she asked. Davis stopped mid-way in his tracks.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I want to stay at your house for the week it will be fun," She replied.

_**1:00pm in the hospital elevator…. **_

Sora was holding Li in his carrier while she waited with Taichi for the elevator to get to the floor that Mimi was staying on. The doors opened up and they walked through them toward her room.

Taichi slowly opened the door to her room; Yamato and Mimi were they're waiting for them.

"Hi…what's going on?" Taichi asked.

"And I've brought a visitor too," Sora replied motioning toward her son.

"Oh you did," Mimi replied with a smile.

"Yes." She replied happily.

"Okay so what's the reason you wanted us to come here? And don't tell me to give us both more crap on our backs because we got enough problems to deal with." Taichi told Yamato.

"Actually no problems about yesterday…I wanted to apologize about that I yelled at you and was angry…I mean you guys are my friends and I'm sorry for what I did and said," He replied.

"Oh that's sweet Yamato thank you." Sora replied as she smiled at him.

"Yeah…man that beats the hell of a couple day's we've been through." Taichi replied.

Yamato held his hand out, "So friends again?" he asked.

"Yup," Taichi took Yamato's hand in his and they shook hands.

Yamato then turned to Sora, "Sora I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day too."

"That's okay."

"See Yamato everything turned out fine," Mimi said to him, he smiled.

"So Guys how have you been doing lately?" Yamato asked.

Sora walked over to the chairs and place Li's carrying basket on the chair. "Don't ask…" Sora said rather dryly.

"Yeah…it just comes to one problem after another," Taichi replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mimi questioned.

"You guy's don't mind?" Sora questioned.

"Nope what are friends for right?" Yamato asked them. The two just smiled.

"Okay from the being," Mimi said.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Yamato you got to say something that's kind of stupid it you sit there and stare. Like an idiot," Taichi remarked dryly.

"Wait let me get this straight Saria heard the both of you having sex. And now she's angry at you both for lying to her about her when she was born?" Mimi asked. Sora nodded.

"Yeah and not only that crap but Taichi said his secretary exposed herself to him. She was trying to seduce my husband! And Taichi can't fire her because she has blackmail against him. She can cry wolf that Taichi sexually harassed her and she has a tape recording of me and Taichi having sex in his office," Sora replied.

"Well it seems that everyone has caught you two in the act…. maybe you might even be caught on one of those specials on Fox. You'll probably will be mistaken for have an affair Taichi." Yamato replied trying to add some humor into the situation but it sadly hadn't worked only making both of them angrier.

"This isn't a funny situation Yamato," Sora told him calmly.

"Okay I know but seriously…why do you guys put yourself in that situation?" he asked.

"Look that office thing was unexpected…we made up after were fought for a week over that stupid stove that we needed to get," Taichi replied.

Mimi looked to Taichi and then to Sora. "No wonder you two have kids already…you should be a little bit more careful when you…make love." Mimi replied.

"Yeah…whatever." Taichi replied.

"I'm the only one who can say that," Yamato told him.

"So…what are you going to do order Gabumon to kill me?" he questioned.

"Guy's cut it out," sora interrupted. "Okay well thank you Yamato for saying you were sorry but Taichi and I are going home," Sora said she shook his hand and gave him a hug then pulled away. She then hugged Mimi then Taichi and Sora were both off again taking Li with them.

"Okay bye." Mimi and Yamato said in unison.

Mimi turned to Yamato, "Hey, you should go home and get rested you look like a mess."

"I don't need to get rest Mimi," He told her.

"Like heck you don't now get your sorry ass out of here and go home." She replied in a demanding tone.

"But…are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine it's okay," She told him softly.

Yamato hesitantly agreed, "Okay but I'll be back before five," He said.

"Got it sir," Mimi replied as she mimicked a navy salute directed to Yamato, he only laughed at her as she laughed with him too.

_**1:30pm Obadia Elementary School…. **_

"See I told they'd let me stay over," Saria replied.

"Yeah okay…I get it now," Davis said a little annoyed.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to play that prank on those girls?" Davis asked.

"We are but not today…. we don't have those spiders yet where are they anyways?" she asked.

"In my locker." He said.

"Oh what the hell lets just do the prank." She replied

"I feel so much better this afternoon thank you Davis for being such a nice friend." Saria replied, he smiled at her before he went into his locker and pulled out a box.

"Okay great so when do we start?"

"How about when Mina's friends go to the washroom…. actually that usually about in 5 minutes before the bell rings she said to him.

"Okay let's go." He replied.

_**5 min's later... **_

Several really loud screams were heard from the girl's washroom on the second floor.

_**2:00pm…. Taichi and Sora's home. **_

Taichi was in the kid's room trying to take apart the extra crib. Sora finished feeding her baby who was now sleeping and put him in the playpen on his back.

In the other room she could here Taichi getting frustrated and angry a bit. She walked over and waiting at the door and watched him. "OWE!" he grabbed a hold of his finger. "Stupid piece of junk." He said to it. He stood up and turned around to see Sora staring at him.

Taichi blushed in embarrassed, "Hi honey," He replied.

"Taichi what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to take apart that thing in case you haven't noticed," He replied.

"Oh don't worry I noticed but how come it's taking you so long?" she asked.

"Okay you want to try to do it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied and started to get to work.

_**20mintues later…. 2:20pm **_

Sora finished the disassembling the crib. Taichi wasn't that happy. "It like you better." He replied.

"Hey it's all the matter of patients. Which you, Taichi, don't have." Sora told him.

_**Main house….. **_

Yamato was sitting at the table eating something that one of the maids had made for him upon his request. Madison came up to him, "Would you like anything else?" she asked.

"Um no…that's great thank you." He replied and resumed his eating.

"How about a drink then?" she asked.

"Actually sure um could you get me just a glass of orange juice please." Yamato replied.

Madison went to the fridge opened the door and took out the pitcher of orange juice she then went to get a glass then poured the juice into the glass and handed it to him, "There you go Mr. Ishida." She replied.

"Thank you Madison. I appreciated it thank you." He said politely.

Madison stood there and wondered what she should do, "Do you mind if I ask how your wife is? I heard about the hit and run on the television."

"Not at all, she is actually doing pretty good she might be home this week," He said.

Brittany scolded bitterly to her self, 'The bitch was supposed to die.' She thought. "That's great." Madison said out loud."Did they find the person who did this?" she asked.

"Nope...they still haven't any good leads," He said then he drank some of his orange juice.

"Oh I see well I must be off...is there anything you need before I leave?" she asked.

"No I'm fine thank you," He replied.

Madison left the kitchen and headed toward the stairs to finish her job she had to do. Cleaning rooms and dusting.

Yamato finished up the last of his sandwich and then went upstairs to where his and Mimi's room was for a little nap.

_**3:00pm...at the Hospital..**_

"Hi you two come in," Mimi called to both Takeru and Hikari.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked.

"I'm feeling better, a bit but that's probably just the drugs taking away any of my discomfort," She replied; then she smiled.

"Oh that's good...that you're feeling better," Hikari said.

"Where's my brother?" Takeru asked.

"I sent him home to rest," She replied.

"Good, it's important you that he does get his rest," Hikari said.

"Oh...gosh did some one tell the press about me?" she asked.

"Yeah they did. But don't worry about it because Sora said she had it under control," Hikari replied.

Mimi sighed, "She's such a nice friend after everything that has happened to them she still manages to help me out," She replied.

"Yeah my sister." Hikari said with a smile.

"So where are you two going out tonight?" she asked.

Takeru nearly fell when she asked the questioned. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I know that look in your eye Takeru...You got something planed for Hikari," She said.

Hikari blushed as did Takeru, "Well yeah... but it's none of your business..." Takeru told her.

"You're such a nice brother-in-law Takeru," Mimi replied sarcastically.

"Well it isn't your business," He said again.

"She's playing with you Takeru," Hikari replied and she and Mimi giggled.

"Ha-ha," He sarcastically laughed.

_**3:30pm...**_

The bus stopped out in front of Davis's house; he and Saria both got off, and the two raced to the house.

They both came in, and Davis closed the door. "Hi Mrs. Ichijouji," Saria called. Miyako waved at her and both ran upstairs.

Ken then came home; he stepped through the threshold and was greeted with a two hello's from Davis and Saria. Then he came over into the kitchen and greeting his wife with a kiss.

"I think I should tell him," Miyako spoke up.

"Should tell him what?" Ken asked.

"Davis about his real father," She replied.

"Tell him? what for don't you realize that he'll what to meet Daisuke. And don't forget the fact that Daisuke doesn't even know about him, and plus he's going to get married soon to the girl of his dreams," Ken stated.

"Who?" Miyako asked.

"Um... I forget her name he told me in an e-mail," Ken replied.

"Oh...well don't you think I owe it to Davis I hate having to lie," Miyako said to him.

"You lied for the past ten years of his life," Ken replied.

"I know but Daisuke was gone before I could tell him...it wasn't my choice," She replied she looked at Ken.

"I know it wasn't," he replied.

_Flash back to 2006... September 21st _

_Miyako had just turned seventeen year's old when she found out something she'd never thought would happened to herself, she was pregnant. _

_She looked at the strip in shock, and started to cry. "Oh god no," she cried. "But we never did anything," She hoped to god that this was just a dream. _

_There was a knock at the door. Ken came into the room. "Hey...what's wrong?" he asked, noticing that she was crying. _

"_I'm pregnant...Ken," she said. _

_Flashback ends...back to the present time. _

"But he has to know...and I know this will be hard but if I were in his shoes I'd would deserve to know that I have a son," He said.

_**...Upstairs...**_

"Okay want to sleep in the same bed?" Davis asked.

"Or do you want to sleep on the extra mattress I have under my bed?" he questioned.

"Let's sleep in the same bed," She replied.

"Okay," Davis said.

"Want to play Mario kart battle?" he asked.

"Yeah," Saria replied.

_**3:40pm...**_

Sora had fallen asleep on the couch, Taichi looked like he was about to fall asleep also, but he didn't as soon as he notice that Saria wasn't home. He got up and went to her room but she wasn't there, her coat and bag were still missing from the spot they should have been. In a panic Taichi woke Sora up, "Sora...Saria isn't home," He replied.

"Huh?" she asked. She sat up on the couch and looked kind of confused.

"Saria...not here...she was supposed to be here a few minutes ago but she isn't," he replied.

"Oh gosh," Sora replied. Taichi helped her up.

"Um maybe she went to Davis's house. She always with him," Sora replied.

"Yeah...I'll call," Taichi replied he picked up the phone can called over at their house.

"Hello Ichijouji's residence," Miyako said into the phone.

"Miyako?" he questioned.

"Oh Taichi right...how can I help you." She questioned.

"Is Saria there?" he asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you guys? Yeah she's here...she asked if she could stay for the week its okay with us." Miyako replied.

She heard him sigh at the other end in relief, "Thanks...Miyako...hey listen were coming over...okay...we need to sort through something's with our daughter. But don't tell her were coming," He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that she didn't tell you guys she was coming." Miyako replied.

"Yeah...well...she's upset about some issues we've had just last night," Taichi replied.

Miyako nodded, "Okay." She replied.

They hung up the phone.

"Saria's at Davis's house, she apparently wants to stay the week over there," Taichi replied.

Sora looked relieved but at the same time angry, "I can't believe she'd be so inconsiderate of our feelings I'm her mother you're her father she supposed to tell us when she's going over to someone's house," She replied, she went to the closet and pulled out Taichi's coat and hers.

"Hey honey relax...I'm sure she has an explanation for it," Taichi replied.

"She better have, for worrying us for no reason like she just did now,"

Sora said as she put on her shoes, "I'll see if my mom can watch Li." Taichi said to her.

She nodded and waited as Taichi finished up the phone, "She's coming." He replied.

As soon as he said that Anna walked into the house, "Bye, mom if anything goes wrong just call us okay," Taichi replied to her. She nodded. Taichi took the keys from the little key hanger and opened the door; he opened it for Sora then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Love that Binds Chapter 10

* * *

_**4:00pm...Davis Jr's house.**_

Taichi's car pulled up into the driveway he put it into park but he hadn't unlocked the door yet, "Taichi unlock the doors now!" Sora demanded. She was angry all right so angry that Saria could scare them to death by not coming home the way she had.

"Sora look at me...Saria's going to be more upset at us if go in and embarrass her in front of her best friend's parents...we can't do that to her," He replied.

Sora calmed down and sighed agreeing with him, "Yeah...I Know...I was scared and she knows she should call us and at least tell us, where she was going," Sora replied.

"It's okay just breath in and out a few seconds and relax yourself," Taichi said to her he gently rubbed her arms. "Okay so come on," He whispered. she nodded and looked at him carefully as he unlocked the doors. The two stepped out of the vehicle and closed the doors.

Taichi and Sora made there way up to the door and Sora knocked. Ken invited them both in. Then the three made there way to the living room and sat down.

"So where's our daughter?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"She and Davis are upstairs," Miyako replied.

"Mom? Dad?" Saria questioned in surprise as she and Davis came into the living room.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato groaned he turned over and was about to knock the alarm clock off the table but saw time, which was four thirty, and jumped out of the bed, "I'm going to be late!" he cried.

He ran around the room with his boxers and tried quickly to put on a pair of jeans and a sweater that was dark green and had a two thin white stripes running across his chest. He made sure he had his wallet on him and some cash.

**5:01pm...**

Mimi was sleeping in her bed. Yamato peeked into the window of her hospital room then he disappears for a second he turned the handle on the door and opens it quietly. As he entered the room he carried in a bouquet of flowers that were nicely arranged in a beautiful basket. He placed the basket on the chair for a second and carefully and quietly as he could put the hospital tray just above her mid-section. Then taking a cautious glance at his wife; he carefully and quietly once again placed that basket on the tray. He looked at her again and came to his wife's side and started to run his fingers gently through her hair.

"Mmmmmm," She moved a bit then opened her eyes. "Yamato...hi." she smiled up at him.

"I told you I'd come back," He replied.

"I knew you would. There was no doubt in my mind you wouldn't," she said happily to him.

"Oh yeah well...I got you something," He replied, he pointed to the flowers.

She gasped in surprise, "Oh...Yamato...they're beautiful...my favorite colors too...and my favorite flowers..." she replied.

"The Lilies are beautiful and so are the roses...and the baby's breathe," She said softly.

"Here read the note," He said taking it from with in the flowers and gave it to Mimi. She smiled at him as she took it and unwrapped and opened the envelope then she looked down to the package and took out the note.

_For not being much a friend and a lover lately I'm sorry...but remember this that your heart will always belong to me. _

_Love your husband Yamato._

Mimi then looked back up to Yamato, "That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much," She replied then folded the card up and placed it in the envelope again.

"Then I get a kiss then?" he questioned.

she smiled, "Yeah of course," Yamato leaned down, and gently grabbed her lips with his own and then let go. They then kissed passionately but gently.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Takeru came all dressed up in a tux to the Yagami front door he rang the doorbell. The maid answered it. "Hello Takeru...come in Miss. Yagami will be right down with you." She replied.

Takeru stepped in and was greeted by Mrs. Yagami, "Hi Takeru...you look handsome tonight are you two going out some where fancy?" she asked.

Takeru blushed, "Um...I guess yeah." He replied.

Hikari came down the stairs in her red spaghetti strap dress, which was long to her ankles. She wore her waist length hair down with a two small dark green hair clips, they held her hair from falling into her face.

"Mom...your making him feel uncomfortable," Hikari replied.

"I'm sorry...but he does look really good right honey?" Anna asked her daughter.

Hikari simply smiled at her mother then to Takeru, "Yes he does." she replied.

"Okay now you're both making me nervous," He replied.

The two women laughed at his comment, "Okay, well you both have a good night okay," Anna replied.

"Yup we will mom," Hikari replied.

Takeru helped her to put on her shawl, which was a dark green, "Bye Mrs. Yagami." He replied he held the door open for her.

"Oh and Takeru you can call me Anna did you forget?" Anna asked him.

"Okay bye Anna," He replied.

"Good," She smiled and waved at the couple as they left.

"Your mother sure doesn't waste time to get rid of us," Takeru replied Hikari giggled.

"You're really silly Takeru," She replied and laughed.

"I just want to say that you look really Christmassy in that red dress and the green shawl," He replied.

"I'm I supposed to say thank you our where you trying to say that it looks bad?" she eyed him carefully as Takeru got his keys out and unlocked the door.

He shook his head, "No way it's a compliment it really suits the season after all Christmas is only a week a way," He replied.

"Your right...so um...about tonight where are you taking me?" Hikari asked Takeru started the car then turned to her.

"It's a surprise," He replied.

"Oh...I see." She replied and watched him carefully Takeru back out of the drive way thought security gate and onto the road.

After a few minutes of driving, "Is this my Christmas present?" she asked.

"Um...maybe...maybe not depends whether or not you're interested in it," he replied.

"Now you've got me curious Takeru," She replied.

"Okay fine remember the promise about four years ago...we promised that we would sleep together for until after we are married?" he questioned her.

"Yeah I remember," She said.

"Okay well I want to break that promise," He replied. Hikari eye's widen shocked.

Takeru kept his eyes on the road.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Saria...honey we need to talk about last night so were going home," Taichi said standing.

"I'm not going home I want to stay here," She replied not looking at her dad.

"Saria...this is personal business we can't discuss this in front of Davis and his parents," Sora said.

"How about we leave you all in this room?" Ken asked them.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sora asked.

He shook his head.

"No not at all," Miyako replied, she took her son and pushed him out of the living room and they closed the doors to enter the living room.

Taichi and Sora both took a seat on the sofa, "Saria I don't like that fact that we have to talk about this here...in someone's house and on top of that where have your manners gone?" Taichi asked he was a little upset at her and the way she was acting toward them.

"I'm still mad," She replied she had her back to them. The two sighed.

"Okay look Saria...that poster was false...that's not the truth...we were only friend...and your Dad and I didn't get together till we were sixteen. Remember that tale uncle Yamato told you...well that really did happened your daddy almost died when he was sixteen and Uncle Yamato saved his life...and remember what you said to uncle Yamato?" She asked.

Saria frowned, "No," she replied.

"You said thank you for saving my daddy," Sora whispered to her.

Saria did remember what she told her uncle and she softened up a bit.

Sora and Taichi remembered that day it was anniversary of Taichi's near death experience.

It was January 2014...

_**Flashback...**_

_Yamato, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, there parents...and Taichi and Sora's parents were also there...they had a family dinner it was sort of a gathering thing the did during this time of year. _

_Eight year old Saria Yagami was putting a puzzle together, on the floor of her grandma's house, Saria always wondered why everyone gathered this day every year...they where talking in the dinning room table...she got up and went to the dinning room where the adults were in conversation they were laughing at something Yamato had said. _

_Saria walked up to her Mother who was seated beside Yamato. "Mommy? How come everyone comes over on this day? When it's not daddy's birthday and it's not your birthday and it's not grandma's or grandpa's birthday or Aunt Hikari's birthday or..." _

_Sora stopped her, "Honey it's something that happened along time ago." Sora answered. _

"_Hey...Saria how about I tell you," Yamato said to her. Yamato lifted her up and she sat on his knee. _

"_Yamato don't." Taichi said to him. _

"_Taichi she's big girl...right Saria?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Yeah," She replied, Taichi didn't like it when Yamato would do that stuff with Saria...but when she got like that she was like her mother she wanted to know what is or else. _

_Taichi sighed, Sora put a hand on his shoulder. The table grew quite as Yamato began. _

"_See Saria...daddy when he was sixteen; was upset cause he loved your mommy very much but some one else was going out with her and she didn't know he was in love with her...and this caused him to drink, a lot of grown up stuff, anyway...your daddy was pushed out side by a bad person who then didn't go back to get him...and daddy fell asleep outside in the cold. _

_But I came in time to find him and I helped to wake up your daddy and the reason why we are all here today is that it give some comfort to your mommy that everyone's here on this bad day cause we know that was when your mommy realized she loved your daddy," Yamato replied softly to her. _

_Saria looked to her mommy and then to her daddy. The next thing she said nearly brought tears to everyone's eyes including Yamato's and it was hard to get tears from him sometimes, "Uncle Yamato...Thank you for saving my daddy," She said and gave him a hug. _

_**End of Flashback... back to present time... **_

"So, Saria do you still hate us?" Taichi asked.

She shook her head, "But I'm still mad and I won't forgive you for what happened last night," She replied.

"Okay...that makes us both feel a little bit better honey," Taichi said to her.

"Can I have a hug?" Sora asked.

"I don't feel like to give you one," Saria replied.

Taichi was getting a little angry at his daughter but Sora calmed him down by placing her hand on his shoulder, "Okay I understand you feel uncomfortable about giving me a hug right now...okay well you can stay here for the week if it's all right with Davis's parents," Sora said.

Taichi went to open the doors to the family room, "Everything sort of settled," Taichi said to Ken and Miyako who then came in followed by Davis.

"Can you two kids go upstairs us adult's have to talk," Ken said to them and the two ran upstairs.

Sora and Taichi sat down as Ken and Miyako did also, "So I take it things went okay," Miyako asked carefully.

"Um...yeah...sort off...she kind of mad...is it really okay with you two if she stay's for the week?" Taichi asked them.

"Yes, we don't mind at all," Ken said and smiled.

"Thank you for doing this... I really appreciate it," Sora said to them, she stood up and Taichi followed. "Yeah...we are going to go...call if anything happens or if Saria doesn't listen." Sora said.

"We will," Miyako smiled at her. They hugged Taichi shook hands with Ken. The four walked to the door...Taichi and Sora both put on their coats and shoes.

"Saria, Bye honey were going." Taichi called.

"Bye!" she called back, from Davis's room.

"Thank you again...bye," Sora said. Taichi held the door for Sora and they smiled and waved them bye.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"What? Takeru...what do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"I can't keep it up any more...I think about you every night Hikari..." he said.

Hikari turned her attention to the window and watched the houses go by as they drove by them. The silence startled Takeru a bit.

Takeru glance over to her, "Hikari? What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" she shouted, "I'll tell you what's wrong! You're telling me that you want to break the promise we made four years ago!" she cried.

"Hikari I was just saying..." she interrupted him.

"NO! Takeru if I say I don't want to break the promise you'll probably going to cheat on me!" Hikari replied.

Takeru eyes widened at her, "Hikari! how can you think I'd do that to you!" he cried.

"I don't know...it kind of makes me wonder if you're cheating on me right now." She replied.

Takeru pulled the car over, and parked it, "Don't you accuse me of something that I wouldn't do," He replied raising his voice a bit.

"Oh yeah...how can I be so sure huh? Four years we haven't had sex okay and you being a man...I don't think I can really trust you now Takeru," She replied

"I controlled myself Hikari I'm not that out of control as you think," He said to her.

"Right so what were you going to do tonight then? Take me to a restaurant, do a whole bunch of romantic things then rape me?" she asked bitterly.

"WHAT? HIKARI you know I won't force you to anything!" he cried, he started to get frustrated and angry.

"Oh bull Takeru open the door now!" she demanded to him.

"NO HIKARI I WON'T! NOT UNTIL YOU MAKE ME UNDERSTAND WHERE ALL THIS WAS COMING FROM!" he raised his voice to her.

"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR. BEFORE I SCREAM RAPE," She shouted back.

Takeru looked hurt he then unlocked the door, "Where you going?" he asked.

"Home," She replied.

"But, let me drive you at least," He said to her as she got out of the car

"NO," she replied turning to face him.

"Hikari please," Takeru begged.

"NO now leave me alone!" she shouted at him, she slammed the door shut.

Hikari began a fast paced walk back home, tears started to fall down her cheek...the cold air December air froze them as the rolled down her cheeks.

_**Takeru's Car...**_

He rested his head on the stirring wheel. "What the hell did I say that was wrong? I thought she wanted this too," He replied. He could still see her walking down the sidewalk. 'I'll follow her just to make sure she makes it home okay.' He thought Takeru started the car and followed Hikari very discreetly.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora and Taichi both stopped at the main house first...see if Taichi's mother was there. Taichi opened the door for Sora and then he stepped in and closed the door.

"Mom are you in here?" Taichi called.

"Yup sweetie, haven't you noticed that Li drinks a lot of milk, he already finished one bottle I think he wants another one," Anna replied.

"Oh gosh...he's picked up Taichi's eating habit...great," Sora replied.

Taichi frowned, "Hey...that hurt my feelings." He said pouting and pretending to be hurt.

"So did you two talk to Saria?" Anna asked.

"Yup...and she wants to stay over at Davis's house for the week," Sora replied taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh...she's mad then." Anna replied.

"Yeah she is...but the good thing is that she doesn't hate us," Taichi said.

"Well, of course she doesn't hate you two. You're her parents," She said.

"I know that mom...You know what I'm kind of tired Sora what do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah I am too," She replied in agreement.

"Oh I like the Christmas Tree mom," Sora replied.

"Oh thank you," Anna replied.

"Yeah it's really nice, mother," Taichi said to her.

"Oh and Sora before you leave. Do you know if your mother is coming here for Christmas or is she staying in England?" Anna asked. "Um...I don't know I haven't gotten anything from her, yet. I'll have to phone her tomorrow," She replied.

"Okay," Anna finished changing Li into his winter suit and put him into his carrier.

"We will see you tomorrow mom bye," Taichi said to his mother, him and Sora both walked out of the house and headed back to her house.

Once they reached there Taichi stumbled with his keys then he managed to put the keys into the hole and turned it.

Li began to stir in the carriage, "Op...Hey honey...shh," Sora whispered.

Taichi looked over at her, "What is he doing?" he asked he dropped his coat onto the coat hanger and walked over to his desk which was littered in paper, and dropped his keys on top of the mess.

"Beginning to wake up," Sora said as she slowly took off his snow suite and carried him into the children's bed room.

When she came out, "Taichi remember what the time you lost your keys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Don't put them on the desk. Or else you'll cause more grief then we already need," She said to him.

he nodded, "Yeah I understand. Don't..." he paused for a second. "Did you hear that? It sounds like crying..." he said.

Sora frowned slightly at him but she listened, "Oh it is," She replied.

"And it's definitely not Li because when he crying it sounds like a fog horn," Taichi said looking toward their children's bedroom.

Sora looked around the small living room, "I think it's coming from our room," Sora pointed.

The two carefully went toward they're room, Sora peeked through she gasped.

"Oh, Hikari?" she questioned carefully.

"Soooorrrrraaaaa!" she jumped up off Taichi and Sora's bed and hugged Sora tightly.

"Hey...what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Taichi watched feeling very concerned about his sister, "Me and...Takeru got into a fight..." she cried on the older woman's shoulder.

Sora pulled Hikari away from her, she looked at the young woman's face...Hikari's eye make up was running.

"How about you clean yourself up and we will talk about it," Sora suggested.

Hikari nodded, "Okay," She said softly.

"Oh, I'll get you something from my clothes you could wear," Sora quickly ran into the bedroom and then came back out again. "Here you go." Hikari thanked Sora again and went into the bathroom.

"I swear if Takeru hurt her I'll beat him...so he won't be able to eat for a whole month," Taichi replied.

Sora rolled her eyes at him, "Taichi you will do no such thing," Sora told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because it's not necessary for you to beat the crap of Takeru...Hikari can handle her own problems with out your kind of help," Sora said to him.

he sighed, "Yeah okay..." he replied.

Hikari came out in the pajama set that Sora loan to her. Sora directed her to the couch; Taichi sat in the rocking chair.

"What was this fight about?" Sora asked.

"I...I started it...it's my fault." She cried. "I don't really want to talk about it now."

"Hikari it's always better to talk now then later," Sora told her. "I know but I don't feel like it now...please Sora you have to understand," Hikari replied as she pleaded with her eyes.

"Hikari what did he do to you?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi, Sora I need to think about this please..." she whispered softly she curled herself in a ball on the couch.

"Could I stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Yeah...sure as long as you don't mind Li because he'll cry really early in the morning," Sora said to her, she shook her head no.

"Okay well I'll get you a blanket and pillow...or better yet you could use Saria's bed," Taichi told her.

"Okay...but were is my niece," Hikari asked.

"At a friend's house for the week." He replied.

"Oh..." Hikari trailed off.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

It was late almost around ten thirty and Takeru was walking around his apartment...there was various candles all over the place, he had planned a special night with his fiancée...but they weren't going to have a really a special night because of the stupid suggestion he made to her.

He backhanded a couple of candles to the ground angrily. "I'm an idiot!" he shouted, he grab some of his hair tightly but then let go and took a seat at the island in his kitchen, but then got up and walked to his fridge and opened it up then took out a seven hundred and fifty milliliter bottle of Champaign. He opened it up and took a big glup of the cold liquid which he felt good going down. He put the bottle down...he had drunk about a quarter of the bottle already. 'I understand why Taichi would drink. It does help you relax a bit,' He thought then took another swig of the Champaign that he and Hikari were going to drink that night. Then took another swig of the Champaign, so now what was left was half a bottle of Champaign. He shook his head angry because it wasn't working... "HOW COULD SHE THING I'D SLEEP WILL ANOTHER WOMAN!" he cried, the then gulped the entire bottle down really fast.

He started crying upset...then walked to the other drawers and looked for some more alcoholic beverages. "Why don't I have any around?" he asked he then remember the bottle of wine Yamato got him for Christmas last year he hadn't gotten around to opening it but it didn't really matter now he just needed another alcoholic beverage to numb the pain he was feeling.

Takeru rummaged through his cabinets throwing any papers that were in there as well onto the ground, he found the bottle and stumbled toward the kitchen...the effects of the drinking a whole bottle of Champaign had started to show.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Sora lay in bed. Neither of them could sleep because they were so worried about Hikari, "Taichi?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I was just seeing if you were awake," She replied softly.

They both turned over on there side and faced each other, "Yeah am I." He replied.

"I can't help but be worried I mean this is their first fight... I feel I have to do something you know," Sora said to him.

"I know what you mean and so do I, but we got to respect Hikari's wishes and wait for her to tell us," Taichi answered.

"Want to snuggle then maybe that could help?" Sora asked him, he smiled.

"Yeah... of course," He whispered.

He and Sora moved closer to each other then kissed softly and pulled away and hugged. They both stayed like that as they had started to drift off.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"So you thought about it. I mean telling Daisuke about his child that he has had for ten years which he doesn't even know about?" Ken asked her.

"Yeah and I decided I'll tell him after the holidays...I don't want to ruin Christmas for Davis," she said to him.

He nodded, "Yeah Christmas is not the best time to tell him. Beside Davis will be eleven this coming January," He said to her.

"Are you coming up?" Ken asked as he prepared to head upstairs.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second," She replied she sat down at the table; put her head in her hands. "Oh gosh...How will Daisuke react when he finds out, I got pregnant with his kid after we had a one night stand and this kid is ten years old," She thought out loud.

_**Northern Tokyo... Daisuke's apartment **_

Daisuke walked to his fiancée, she looked nervous. "Hey honey what wrong?" he asked. 'Oh no...What do I say...what do I tell him?' she thought and sat down a little upset on the couch.

Davis frowned slightly, "Something's wrong sweet heart, tell me what it is," He said to her.

"Okay...I...I'm pregnant," She replied.

_**Takeru's apartment... **_

There was two candles still lighted sitting on the kitchen counter Takeru chugged back the rest of the wine, and was going to set it on the counter until he decided to throw the bottle across the room. on it's trip across the room it sent the two lighted candles to the ground and onto the carpet.

Then a small fire had started. Takeru was drunk and was still able to notice there was a fire in his apartment but not thinking to get out of the apartment he filled up the empty bottle of Champaign with water then walked slowly made his way toward the flame. But on his last step he stumble and the bottle slipped and fell on to the cold ceramic floor, causing the bottle to shatter and spill water all over the ground.

"Oh shit," He replied and bent down to pick up the glass pieces but he couldn't and kept cutting his hands on the glass pieces.

"Fucking pieces of glass," He muttered angrily, he stood up and went to walk forward but he end up slipping on the water and fell backwards hitting his head on the ground knocking him out cold.

Takeru lay there unconscious as the fire had started to grow bigger by the minute.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

I do hope to post the rest of the chapters by the New Year...so keep on the watch. - lilac Kamiya


	11. Chapter 11

The Love that Binds Chapter 11

* * *

Takeru lay motionless on the ground, as the fire had started to spread around the apartment that's when he began to regain consciousness.

"Oh…man…" he moaned he looked around and saw the flames all over his apartment with panic he began to pick him self up and crawl toward the balcony he was coughing and he face was smeared with black, he stumbled and fell back down onto the ground.

"HELP!" he shouted, he called for help for five minutes. he slowly was being to lose consciousness because of the smoke he was inhaling.

He fought to stay awake then forced himself back onto his hand and knees and continued to crawl toward the balcony of his apartment. He could hear the sirens blazing in the background vaguely he began to cough. 'I can't make it,' he thought.

He tried to crawl forward a little more but he couldn't his strength wasn't there. 'I love you Hikari...' he thought, Takeru tried once more but the affects of the alcohol he had drank had over taken him. He had managed to weakly to crawl further but by then he lost his strength he stopped to rest.

He felt extremely tired…he coughed a bit and tried to go further…but he stumbled a bit casing him to fall on his stomach. "I'm so….tired…" he whisper he lay on the ground his eye began to droop slowly.

He couldn't hear the voices out side, which were shouting and spraying water onto the building. He then closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Mimi giggled as Yamato playfully trying to feed her a strawberry that had whip cream on it, "Stop it Yamato..." she laughed.

"Come on and eat up there good for you," He replied, she finally gave in and ate it.

"Okay that's enough I'm full you stuffed me on strawberry's and whipped cream," She replied.

"Oh…look at that some whipped cream on you nose…I'll get it for you." He replied he bent over and kissed it off of her nose.

"So how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Better then before…after you stuffed me with strawberries." She replied.

"Oh come off it you enjoyed it." He said.

"Oh maybe-maybe not." she replied.

Just then the doctor entered the room, "Hello you two," He replied.

"So do you got good news?" Yamato asked.

"Yes very…you'll be pleased to here that you are going to be released…tomorrow," He replied.

Mimi smiled, "Oh thank-you…" she replied.

"Well It's the end of my shift I'll be here tomorrow morning to sign those papers," The doctor said to them.

Yamato stood up, shook the doctors hand, "Thank-you for helping us out." He replied.

"That's my job helping people," The doctor said and walked out of the room.

Yamato took a seat next to Mimi, "So can't you wait to come back home? Well not our home Taichi's parents house," He said.

"Yeah….but Yamato haven't they caught Brittany?" she asked.

"I don't know….I don't think so…it's like she has disappeared into thin air." He replied.

He sighed and wrinkled his brow, "Hey…Um did you notice something about the new housekeeper that Mrs. Yagami has?" Yamato asked her.

"Um…no…I was too preoccupied to even think about her why?" Mimi asked.

"Oh…that's okay…it was weird it's like she knew me before," He replied.

Mimi shook her head, "Oh, never mind about it. I think you're just paranoid. Your probably thinking that you feel like you know her but when in fact you don't," She said to him.

"Right…it probably is just me," He replied.

Hikari sat up she stared at the TV in her brother's living room. She shook her head… 'How could I say that…what was I thinking' she though angry at herself for getting so freaked out about sex and the stupid promise, 'Takeru loves me and he was hurt. But to rape me? He wouldn't do it. I know he wouldn't,' she thought in her mind.

Hikari sighed looked at Taichi and Sora's room, "Sora?" she called, she could hear Sora jump out of the bed quickly and come running into the living room.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I do want to talk about it now," She replied.

Sora came to her, "I knew you would call me so I was ready," Sora replied.

Hikari hugged her, "Thank-you Sora I love you so much you're like the big sister I never had." She replied.

"And you're like the little sister I never had," Sora replied with a smile.

"Hey do you mind if I listen on Hikari?" Taichi asked as he stepped into the living room.

Hikari looked at him then sighed, "I guess…I could use a guys opinion but…don't get freak out," Hikari warned him wearily.

Sora eyed him…and he gulped, "Okay…I understand no problem..." he said.

"Four years ago we made a promise to not sleep with each other until we got married. Because we didn't want to end up how you guys did," She said.

Taichi frowned, "Okay you don't have to reminds us of that." Taichi said a little annoyed.

Sora shot him a glare and he quieted, "That's okay honey keep on going…." Sora said to her.

**Hospital…**

"Do you want some else like a sandwich or something?" Yamato asked her.

"Um….no you go get something for yourself," Mimi told him.

"Okay fine…are you really sure you don't need something like a magazine or--." Mimi interrupted him.

"Just go." She replied.

Yamato pretended to sulk on his way out.

"Oh but…a magazine does sound good," She told him.

"Okay I get you your favorite one then," He said as he left.

Yamato stepped out of the hospital room and the place was roaming with nurses and doctors hurriedly going in every direction. He went to the elevators going down to the main floor to the gift shop as he was about to go in. Paramedics wheeled in someone in, Yamato then walked to the magazine rack he was looking for Mimi's favorite magazine.

"Oh Yamato! Where is he?" Yamato turned around immediately he saw his mother and father coming toward him with fearful faces, "Where's who?" he was afraid to ask.

"You don't know do you?" his father asked him.

"Know what dad?" he questioned annoyed now.

"Takeru in the hospital." He replied.

"What? What happened to him?" he asked Yamato ignored the magazines he looked at his parents.

"We only know that Takeru was brought here…and that he was caught in a fire inside his apartment for I don't know how long," His father explained shakily.

Yamato closed his eye 'oh…god...' he thought, he was still in shock.

His mother broken down in her husbands arms, "Okay, okay…. let's just go and wait at the waiting room," Yamato replied.

"Yamato call Hikari," Yamato's mom said to him.

"Yeah….I will," He replied. He realized that he forgot about Mimi and her magazine he had to go and tell her. "Mom I got to see Mimi first." He said to her quickly and took off to the elevators.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"And I wanted to make love to him I really did," Hikari said to her. "But the things I said to him…he probably hates me," She said looking down at her hands.

"Oh Hikari…. I'm sure Takeru loves you still…maybe a little upset at the moment…but he still loves you," Sora consoled her.

Hikari got up and paced the living room upset, "No Sora…. you don't know what I said to him…." She replied

"Then explain to me what you said," Sora asked.

"I told him that I didn't trust him and that he would have…. raped me…tonight…" Hikari looked down to the ground feeling shameful.

"Hikari…." Sora trailed off.

"Taichi what do you think Takeru was thinking?" Hikari asked her brother.

"I don't I'm not sure how Takeru thinks even though I've known him for a long time…but Hikari truth… if I was told by the woman I love that would be hurt…that she would have thought that I'd do that to her when I wouldn't," Taichi said.

"See I knew I hurt him…." Hikari replied fighting back her tears.

"Phone him," Sora suggested.

Hikari shook her head, "No I can't Sora not now any ways," She said.

"Hikari the best way is if you phone him and apologize for it…. and tell him that you over reacted," Sora told her almost sounding like a demand but it wasn't.

Hikari glumly sat down on the couch…she reached over to the phone beside the couch and punched in Takeru's phone number.

She waited for a while until it picked up but it wasn't Takeru it was a recorded message. "This phone number you have dialed is currently out of service, please hang up and try your call again." Hikari hung up the phone she then turned to look at Taichi and Sora.

"His phone number isn't working," She replied and started to think why it wouldn't be working.

"Well…try it again," Taichi suggested to her.

"I still think it's not going to work Taichi," Hikari said as she picked the phone up and again dialed his phone number but she got the same message again.

"No….it doesn't work still," She replied and hung the phone.

"Okay well dial his cell phone number he's probably out," Sora explained to her.

"Maybe …but I doubt that…. I'll try it any ways," She said then picked up the receiver again and dialed Takeru's cell phone number this time.

It rang once then "The cell phone customer you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment or is away from the phone," Hikari sighed then hung up the phone again for the third time that night…she started to get worried.

_**Northern Tokyo, Japan **_

_**Daisuke's apartment… **_

"Kara…" He trailed off in shock.

"I know what you're thinking I did use protection…when we last did it I swear," She replied.

Daisuke shook his head, "No…I'm not blaming you but things happen right? And this is one of those things," He replied

She smiled at him and the two hugged, "Oh…I love you," She replied.

"I love you too," Daisuke said as he held her in his arms. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. "We are going to get married in February right…and I don't think it's a problem," He said to her, she nodded. Kara was as tall as Davis she had long auburn hair and brown eyes, really beautiful and sweet woman.

"But I'm not sure exactly if I am pregnant….I mean I did the test and it came positive." She replied.

"Hey don't worry about…it," he replied.

"If you think you are or if you aren't then I'll support you," He said softly.

She gave him a heartwarming smile, "That's what I love about you. You understand me more then anyone else…My parents don't even know me the way you do." She replied.

"You're my friend…and my lover and my fiancée…" he whispered. They leaned toward each other and kissed softly, as they did he raised his left hand and gently caressed her cheek while they kissed.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato came back to Mimi's room and by the look on his face he was shaken, "Yamato?" Mimi questioned. "What's wrong?" she asked looking concerned.

Yamato looked to his wife "Mimi…Takeru…he's……hurt….he got caught in a fire," He replied sounding so dejected.

Mimi gasped and motioned for him to come over to her, "He'll be all right I know he will," She replied holding his hand.

"I know…he's and Ishida a fighter," He replied Mimi smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I have to phone Hikari," He replied.

"I'll do it for you," Mimi offered.

"No it's okay I think I should be the one to tell her, " He said he took out his cell phone and dialed the house.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I think something wrong…his phone's not working," Hikari said sort of in a panic.

Li began to cry suddenly, "Taichi could you get him?" Sora asked. Taichi got up and went to the nursery.

"Why do you say that…I'm sure he's okay?" Sora told her, then the phone rang. "See I bet that is him now," Sora got up and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello…..Yamato? Oh nothing is just thought you might be Takeru. Yeah," Sora's eyes widened in shock " What? Oh my god, don't worry I'll tell Hikari and will be there as soon as possible," Sora said then hung the phone up.

Hikari watched her, "What did Yamato want Sora?" Taichi questioned as he walked into the living room with Li in his arms with a blanket over his left shoulder.

"It's about Takeru," She replied she looked at Hikari sadly.

"What about Takeru Sora…tell me?" Hikari stood up and watched her sister in law waiting for an answer.

Taichi worried eyed his wife, "So what happened?" he asked softly.

"Yamato said that he's in the hospital…he was caught in a fire…in his apartment….and he said the doctors are still working on him," She replied.

"Oh…my god…Come on let's go to the hospital now!" Hikari cried she put on her coat and shoes.

"Hikari wait I'll drive you both there," Taichi said to her, Sora got Li's small winter coat and blankets and put him in the carrier. And all three of them with Li hurried out into the cold December air.

_**Hospital…**_

Yamato wheeled Mimi in a wheel chair toward where his parents were waiting on news about Takeru. That's when Hikari came running toward them. She flung her arms around Takeru's mom.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

"What for honey you didn't do anything," She replied.

"We got into a fight…and I called him a whole bunch of names…it's my fault," She cried tears ran down her cheeks she let go of Tina.

"Hikari it's not your fault," Yamato told her.

"Of course it is my fault…." She cried, she was racked in sobs and Yamato grabbed her by her shoulders and gently sat her down next to Mimi.

"Hikari it's not your fault," Mimi said quietly to her.

"Yeah and listen to me when I tell you that it isn't your fault how could it been your fault your upset and just angry at him weren't you?" Yamato told her, she managed to nod.

Sora and Taichi came next they made there way down the corridor of the hospital.

"Hey Taichi, Sora," He said.

"And Li," Sora corrected.

"Yeah…Hikari seems to think it's her fault that Takeru's in the hospital." Yamato whispered to them.

"I know she does, she got into a fight with him today. She told him to leave her alone and some other things but now isn't the time to discuss this," Sora said to him she looked up and saw a doctor coming toward them.

Taichi looked over and saw him as well, "Yamato I think here's the news on Takeru," He said. They all gathered around.

"Mrs. And Mrs. Ishida?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes," Tina replied.

"I'll warn you know that not all of news is good. He has minor 2 and 3rd degree burns his arms and legs, he also has a minor bump on the back of his head. How ever those are all minor...the problem we are most concerned about is the amount of smoke he inhaled. Because of that he is in a coma. There is no way we can tell when he will wake up. There can also be a chance where he won't wake up…but you shouldn't lose your faith," he replied.

"Could we go in and see him?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah…a few at time…" he replied the doctor walked away to do some rounds.

"Oh god…." Hikari began to cry.

Mimi pulled her into a hug, "Shh…" she whispers gently.

Taichi watched his sister…then looked toward Sora, Who held Li in her arms, he went toward them and gave Sora a hug begging careful not to hurt Li.

Yamato put his hand on his mother shoulder, "Mom I know…he's going to be okay…he'll come out of it." He said softly. Feeling of being helpless for his brother got to him and eventually let his tears fall down his face. His mother turned to him and gave him a hug.

_**December 13th 2016 Tuesday…**_

_**Morning at The Yagami's house…**_

_**8:30am**_

Taichi, Sora, Anna and Kevin all sat around the table finishing up breakfast.

"I've got to go to work I might stop by the hospital and check up on Takeru and my daughter," Kevin said.

"Okay bye dad," Sora and Taichi replied.

"Hey where's my grandson?" he asked.

"Sleeping in the living room," Sora replied she took a bite of her pancake.

Sora remembered her and Taichi's conversation from yesterday, "Oh…Dad," She called.

"Yeah?" he questioned coming back into the living room.

"About when Taichi goes back to work could you get rid of his secretary?" she asked.

"Taichi…what's going on?" Kevin asked accusingly.

"Sora…you didn't have to tell him," He whined a bit.

"If I didn't say anything that crazy woman probably would ruin you in court," Sora replied.

"Now tell me I'm the CEO of that company and I need to know what happening with my employees especially if it concerns my son," He said matter of fact.

"Fine," He replied put the last piece of pancake into his mouth he chewed then swallowed it then took a sip of the orange juice from his glass, "She exposed herself to me."

This caused his mother to start to choke on some pancake. Sora patted her on her back lightly, "WHAT?" his mother cried out.

"Exactly my reaction." Sora commented as she eyed her husband.

"Then why didn't you fire her yourself?" He question.

Taichi sighed inwardly...then looked to Sora then back to his dad, "She blacked mailed me with lying about sexually harassment, then she threatened that she was going to give you a tape of me and Sora…. um…in my office…..doing….it you…know," He replied to his dad, Taichi blushed embarrassed. it was embarrassing enough to admit to having sex on his desk with his wife…and to tell his parents about it was twice as embarrassing. He put his head down on the table feeling like he wanted to hide. Sora blushed as well.

"Now…you know the rule about that in the office don't you?" Kevin asked the both of them.

He lifted his head up off the table, "Yes we do and I'm sorry…about it…I promise it won't happen again," Taichi said to him.

"I'm just joking…." He said to them.

"Huh?" Taichi and Sora both said at the same time.

"I thought you didn't approve to that kind of stuff?" Sora questioned.

"I don't…but…. you shouldn't worry about that okay….I'm not going to fire Taichi over having sex with your wife in the office…all though it is not very professional me and you mom did do it on a number of occasions…." He replied.

"Oh thank you." Taichi replied gagging slightly, "You're going to make me lose my breakfast dad."

"So when are you coming back to work Taichi?" Kevin asked.

"Um…get rid of the secretary and get me another like a seventeen year old or something one that won't want to rape me or something okay?" Taichi asked him.

His father nodded and started to the door but not before he gave a kiss to his wife and a kiss on the cheek to his daughter-in-law and his grandson.

_**Obadia Elementary School… **_

_**In class… **_

Mia and the other girls in the class glared in Saria's direction, Mina sat with them at their table. "They're giving you death glares," Davis whispered.

"I know they are," She replied she stuck her tongue out at them and returned to her work.

"It's a good thing this is the last day of school before Christmas." She answered.

"I know," He replied…Kevin one of his guy friends tapped him on the shoulder, and he passed him a note he was giggling as he did.

Davis opened the piece of paper up and read it; he glared up at the group of girls across at them and shook his head, "Saria look at his," He replied and passed the piece of paper to her.

"Oh…boy…that's the last straw," she replied angrily then she stood up and was about to yell when the teacher came back in.

"Saria sit down and do your work," The teacher said annoyed with the girl.

"But Mrs. Hilory they wrote a disgusting note," She pointed to the group of girls.

Mrs. Hilory reluctantly took the note from Saria and read it and gasped. "Girls all of you out in the hall NOW!" she demanded, as Mrs. Hilory turned around. Saria grinned at them and waved 'bye-bye'

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Outside in the hallway…... **_

"Who wrote that note?" she asked. None of the girls spoke up. "Speak up girls," She demanded.

"I did," Mia replied as she stared at the teacher.

"Oh and did you think that was funny that you wrote that?" she asked.

"No," She replied she rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Mia go to the office and sit on the bench and don't come back till I send some one down for you," She told her.

Mia went to the office as she was told, "The rest of you in class. I'm giving you all an extra assignment to do," She replied.

_**Hospital……**_

Hikari lay a sleep at Takeru's bedside, he was wrapped in bandages and only his face showed...his eyes closed the heart monitor was beeping softly.

Tina came into the room and walked over to Hikari, she shook her gently, "Takeru?" she questioned as she lifted herself out of the chair.

"No honey it's me Tina," She replied.

Hikari yawned and looked up at her, "Oh…I'm sorry Tina…I was just…having a dream that he came back to us," She said to her.

"I see….would you like something to eat?" Tina asked her.

"No thank," Hikari then shifted in her seat.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Hikari said as she looked at Takeru. She then moved some of his hair that wasn't wrapped up in the bandages.

"You really should eat Hikari," Tina said a little worried.

"No, its okay I'm not hungry right now…maybe later," She answered.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato signed some papers at the nurse's station, "Thank you Mr. Ishida," the nurse said taking the paper from him. He just smiled and looked back at Mimi's room. He waited for a while then the nurse came back.

"There you are…your wife is now able to go home," She replied.

"Thank you very much," He said and walked back toward Mimi's room.

"You Mrs. Ishida are a free woman," Yamato exclaimed.

He stopped and noticed that she was crying… he grew concern and immediately went to her side, "Hey wants wrong?" he asked her.

"Takeru…he's so young still and this happens…" she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Takeru's going to be all right," He replied.

"How can you be so sure Yamato?" she questioned.

"Hope…. you got to have hope…" he replied softly.

She stood up, as did he, "Could we see him before we leave?" she questioned.

"Yeah that's what I was planning to do," He replied.

_**Obadia Elementary…. **_

_**11:30am…**_

The phone rang in the classroom Mrs. Hilory picked it up, "Miss. Yagami you have a phone call at the office," The teacher told Saria.

"Okay," She replied and was about to leave the classroom when, "Could you send Mia back Saria?" She asked.

"No problem," She replied with a grin then she winked at Davis.

'Uh Oh,' He thought watching the door.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria approached the office; Mia was still sitting on the bench. Saria stuck her tongue out at her, "Get your butt back to class," Saria replied then walked into the office.

Mia glared at her, 'Don't think so Miss. I can do anything I want,' She thought angrily. Mia hid on the other side of the wall because the desk where the phone was on was close to the door. Mia decided to listen in onto Saria's phone conversation.

"Hi," She said into the phone.

"Hey honey how are you today?" Sora questioned, she was in the passenger's seat of the car that Taichi was driving.

"Okay," She replied.

"That's good…I hope you didn't get into any trouble with Davis's parents," Sora told her.

"No…none….but why did you call for? You don't call me at school unless it's something important," Saria replied.

"Yeah…something happened Saria…" Sora stopped trying to think of a better why of telling her daughter about Takeru.

"What mom? What happened?" she asked impatient.

"There's no other better way of tell you this but Uncle Takeru he got hurt…he was in a fire last night…he's okay…. but he's in coma…and I know how much you love your Aunt Hikari and Uncle Takeru," Sora said to her.

Saria was lost at words to even say anything to her mom. Her Uncle Takeru is so cool, "I want to go see him," Saria said feeling tears weld up in her eyes.

"Okay your dad and I are going to be at the school in a minute…so let me talk to the principal and make sure they let you go," Sora replied.

"Can Davis come with us?"

"Um…I don't know…. he needs permission from his parents to go," Sora said.

Saria started to cry, "Please…mommy," she begged.

"Okay…sure if it makes you feel better that he comes then its okay," Sora said.

Taichi pulled into the school's parking lot, "Okay you guys going to wait here?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah…we are," Sora and Anna replied.

Taichi opened the sliding door on the right side of the van and fixed the back seat. "Okay I'll be back," He replied then closed the door.

"Saria daddy's coming," Sora replied.

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye," Sora then redialed the principals number.

She hung up the phone then left the office and came face to face with Mia.

"Get out of my way," Saria exclaimed she pushed her and started out of the office Mia followed her and the two were out of the view from the office.

"What's wrong cry baby?" Mia questioned.

"Shut up," Saria exclaimed.

"Oh…big words for you…. What happened to your Uncle did he die?" she question.

"None of your business," Saria said turning her back to Mia.

"I want too know," She replied.

"I said bud off. My last name is Yagami," She whispered in a threat to her.

"Oh and your last name is supposed to scare me?" she questioned pretending to quiver in fright.

"My dad's name is Taichi Yagami…you should be afraid," Saria said with a glare.

Taichi then came thought the school doors, "Saria?" He called having not seen her.

Mia took the opportunity to head back to class.

Saira reappeared in the lobby and ran toward her dad, "Daddy!" she cried and ran to him and Taichi knelt down as Saria threw her arms around her dad and hugged him. "Is Uncle Takeru going to be okay?" she asked.

"Um…it's hard to say but first we got to get Davis you wanted him to come didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," She grabbed her dad's hand and pulled him toward her classroom. When they reached there Saria opened the door to while Taichi knocked on the door to get the teachers attention.

"Mr. Yagami what brings you by?" Mrs. Hilory asked him.

"Nothing just came to pick up my daughter and Davis," Taichi looked over at Davis who was confused. But he eagerly packed up his stuff and hurried to the door.

"Okay got all your stuff?" Taichi questioned them.

"Yup" they replied.

"Alright, let's go then," Taichi said and they left.

_**Hospital….**_

Hikari sat outside in the waiting room she looked like a zombie. She thought back to last night's events. 'How could I be so stupid' she questioned herself, "Part of the reason he's in there is because of me," She replied to herself softly.

"Hikari?" Mimi called to her.

"Hi," Hikari answered her.

"Oh sweetie…how are you…you look like a mess…maybe you should go--."

Hikari cut her off, "NO I'm not going home," She replied angrily.

Mimi looked at her in shock, "I'm only trying to help," Mimi said as she sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Mimi…it's just that I can't go home not now," She replied.

Mimi watched her wearily and nodded, 'She probably thinks this is her fault,' She thought.

Then Takeru's Doctor went into his room to talk to Takeru's mom and dad.

Yamato then came from the elevator over to Mimi with a small white paper bad and took out one coffee and muffin and gave it to Hikari.

"Here Hikari just eat something for us," Yamato replied.

Hikari sighed and took it from him, "You didn't have too," She replied.

"But you needed it…" he replied.

"I guess I was a little hungry." She whispered softly. She gently took off a piece of muffin and ate it.

Yamato and Mimi watched her, "Hikari are you going to be okay?" Mimi asked her.

"Um…yeah…" she replied.

"Okay were going in to see him all right," Mimi said to her.

"Okay," She replied back.

The doctor had left Takeru's room, they both watched him momentarily and entered the room. Inside Yamato's parents were standing beside Takeru's bed, "Hey Mom, dad how is he?" Yamato asked as he and Mimi approached the bed.

Mimi went to Takeru's side first, Yamato looked at his father, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's what the doctor told us sweetie…he said that Takeru had a high alcohol level in his blood," Tina told her son.

Yamato frowned looked to Takeru, "But Takeru hardly drank that much. It doesn't make sense…unless he started to drink…last night," He replied softly.

"Why would he start now?" his mother asked.

"I don't know…maybe because it was his first fight with Hikari that he didn't know what to do…and got frustrated…and I guess he just needed to cool himself down," Yamato said.

His parents exited the room to let the two have some privacy to talk to Takeru. They stood just out side watching through the glass.

"Hey Takeru…" Mimi said she watched him for a second the features of his face a bit red from the fire…he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. She took his hand in hers. "I just wish you'd wake up," She said. She was not sure of what else to say. "If it counts you are a great brother-in-law…and you helped me out a few times with Yamato…." She stopped and looked at him again. Mimi held back tears as she tied to brush some of the hair that in his face, "Look the stupid doctors didn't get this last piece of hair in the bandage," she replied her voice cracked a bit. Yamato came up behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mimi broke down she put her head on Takeru's bed and cried. Yamato's bottom lip trembled as he tired to hold in his tears. He hated when ever Mimi cried like that and he took a chair from the end of the bed and placed it next to Mimi. Mimi she move so she could rest her head on Yamato's shoulder.

"Hey little bro…I know…I shouldn't start to cry…because I know your tough and you can make it through it…because you're an Ishida and you can fight it," Yamato's voice cracked on the last word. He wiped his eyes with his hand and he laughed, "See now Mimi made me start up," He replied trying to laugh while he began to feel his tears roll down his face.

There was a knock at the door Yamato and Mimi both turned…and saw Saria come in to the room. "Saria?" Yamato questioned softly.

"Is it all right if I see Uncle Takeru?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure honey talk to him…he can't answer you though but he can probably hear you," Yamato replied.

"Where is your mom and dad?" Yamato asked.

"Out in the waiting room. It's okay you don't have to not tell me the truth…my mom told me Uncle Takeru was in a coma," She said.

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" Mimi asked.

"Um…can you ask Davis to come in here," She replied, the two nodded before they left.

Once they were outside Mimi told Davis to go in and see Saria. Then the two walked over to Taichi and Sora.

"How is he this morning?" Sora asked as she picked Li up out of his carrier.

"He's okay…but the doctor said they found high level of alcohol in his system," Yamato replied.

"What?" Hikari asked…she stood up near them.

"Um…. Nothing," Yamato replied.

Hikari looked at her brother and 'sister', and then looked at Yamato.

"I heard what you said Yamato…he was drinking wasn't he," Hikari replied a little angry.

"I don't know if he was…. he might have…but Hikari it wasn't because of you…" Yamato said to her.

Hikari looked like she was going to cry, "Why are you all trying to protect me! I don't need to be protected from the truth…all I want is for Takeru to be better again and to wake up!" she cried and ran toward out onto a small terrace.

Sora sadly watched her then turned to Taichi, "Here I'll talk to her," Sora replied she handed Li to Taichi he nodded. Sora walked toward the terrace.

"Yamato….you didn't have to do that," Taichi told him.

"Well I didn't want to make her more upset," He replied.

Mimi put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you had the right intention." She replied.

"If anyone can reach out to Hikari its Sora," Taichi said.

Taichi's mom…. went to check on Takeru and see how Saria and Davis were doing, as she peeked through the window she could see them talking to Takeru.

_**Inside the room...**_

"Do you want to hear what Davis and I did to the girls in the washroom Uncle Takeru? Well…we…put spider all over the ground and on the toilet seats but the best thing is that we never got caught isn't that cool?" she asked. She watched her uncle as his chest rose and fell again and again…she was hoping for a laugh but it didn't come.

Saria sighed, "I wish he can hear me," Saria said out loud quietly.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Davis replied softly as the two kids both watched Takeru silently.

"I'll be the flower girl in yours and Aunt Hikari's wedding…and Davis can be the ring boy," Saria stopped as Davis looked like he was about to protest. "Just play along," She whispered, he sighed.

"Yeah…and you can imagine how beautiful my Aunt Hikari will be when she walks down the aisle also most as pretty as my mommy but my mommy was prettier in her wedding gown," She replied.

"Saria you don't brag that your mom is prettier," He replied.

"Shhh…" she whispered and carried on, "Like I was going to say I bet you can't wait to the wedding…it's in five months and then you'll actually be my uncle it will be cool," She replied.

She sighed again and just sat down in her chair and looked around awkwardly.

"Saria are you okay?" Davis asked.

She shook her head, "No…I want him to wake up," She started to cry and surprising Davis she hugged him nearly knocked him over…he didn't know what to do but just held her, he blushed faintly.

Anna watched the scene and smiled it reminded her of Taichi and Sora when they were ten, 'Gosh it's like déjà vu all over again.' She thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped turning around she saw who had startled her.

"Gezz mom…. what were you looking at?" Taichi asked.

"Look at Davis and Saria and tell me that doesn't look familiar," She said to him.

Taichi shook his head as if to doubt her and looked into the window. "What? Mom it's just Saria and Davis hugging is that a crime?" he questioned as he turned away from the window and looked at his mother.

"Honey if you look closely…you can see a resemblance in your relationship with Sora when you were younger," Anna told him.

Taichi frowned and did a double take, "No way, believe what you like mom. There just really good friends," He replied in somewhat disbelief and walked over to Mimi who was holding Li.

_**Terrace….**_

Sora opened the door and stepped out onto the terrace, "Hikari…how are you doing?" Sora asked.

Hikari had her back faced to her and was staring out across Obadia…she wiped a way some tears. "Okay," She replied softly.

"You know Yamato didn't mean to keep it from you," Sora said to her.

"I know…he was concerned for my emotions...I know," she replied.

"Your entire family is worried about you…we all love you Hikari you know that right?"

Hikari nodded she turned to face Sora, "Yeah…I do…I know you all love me…it's just that in five months we are supposed to be getting married…I was going to have my dream wedding and now I might not even have one ever...because of my stupidity," She replied she started to cry.

Sora pulled her into a hug, "Shh…no it's not your fault what happened to Takeru it was an accident," Sora said.

Hikari cried harder as Sora held her patting her back gently.

_**Inside the hospital… **_

Taichi stopped and sat down in the chair…'What was she trying to say that my little girl is in love already?' he thought, he shook his head from that thought… 'No way there just friends, I mean I hope they are.' He again thought.

Yamato watched Taichi he looked like he was thinking really hard about something, "Taichi? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine no problems it isn't like I got enough of them anyway," He replied.

Yamato frowned, "There is something bothering you," He said.

Taichi got up from his seat and began to push Yamato toward Takeru's room, "Taichi what are you doing!" he cried.

"Okay just tell me if Saria and Davis look close," He replied.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"Just look," Taichi demanded.

"Okay, okay…" he replied he peered into the room Davis and Saria were sitting on the two chairs. That Mimi and himself had sat in. "Taichi I don't know what you are talking about but they just look like best friends." He replied.

Taichi sighed in relief, "Oh okay…thank you," he replied and went back to the chair.

"I'll be back does any one want coffee?" he asked, everyone shook they're heads meaning no.

"Okay fine," He replied and started toward the elevators to the cafeteria.

_**Terrace…**_

"Hikari there will be a wedding," Sora replied, she pulled away from they're hug.

"How do you know for sure?" she questioned.

"I don't know…but you got to have hope…remember what Takeru's crest was…. Hope," Sora told her.

Hikari looked at her then turned around to look out at Obadia, "Yeah I remember," She replied.

"Then that's all you got to have…hope…you'll have that wedding…and everything," Sora said.

"Hope…." Hikari whispered as she looked out over the railing.

_**To Be Continued…………**_


	12. Chapter 12

The Love that Binds Chapter 12

* * *

_**9 days after…. December 21st 2016…6:00pm: **_

Hikari stared miserably…out the window of Takeru's hospital room. It was Taichi's idea that they play his favorite music in his room. He believed that if Takeru heard his favorite music it would bring him out of his coma. So far no luck and he remained in the same condition he was in last week.

There was a knock at the door, Hikari turned to see who it was, and she sighed then looked back out the window again.

Tina slowly entered the room. "When was the last time you've been home?" she asked softly.

"Two days ago," Hikari replied distantly.

Tina watched the girl worriedly, "Did you want me to take you home?" she asked.

Hikari shook her head, "No," she replied.

_**Yagami home…. **_

The Christmas lights blinked off and on around the out side of the house. While inside house the Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room presents underneath it. Saria came into the living room and deposited a small gift that read to Uncle Takeru from Saria. Sora and Anna were in the kitchen with Li who had become more active only opening his eyes and looking around.

"Hikari hasn't come home since Monday," Anna told Sora.

"She hasn't?" she questioned.

"Yeah…and when she does come it's only to wash and sleep a bit then she goes back to the hospital," She replied then looking down at Li who she was feeding a bottle too.

"Sora…did you talk to her lately?" Anna asked.

"No…she was so distance even to Saria," Sora replied.

"Do you know if Taichi has talked to her?" she asked.

"I don't know lately all Taichi has been doing is working over time….for the passed week," Sora replied.

"I take it that Kevin has been giving a lot of work," Anna replied.

"Yeah…he's always tired…" Sora looked at her watch "Oh gosh…he's going to be home at six thrity so I'm going to go and make him something to eat," She said starting to get ready to head back to the house.

"No it's okay there is some leftovers from dinner take those to him," She handed Li to Sora and got up and went to the fridge and took out the leftovers and place them in front her, "Oh thank you."

"Your mother isn't coming this year is she?" she asked.

Sora shook her head no, "Um….she said she's tied up there in England…this year….I doubt she can come," Sora replied softly.

"Your father is then?" Anna asked.

"Yeah he can come. He is off for the holidays from teaching," She said.

"Okay you better go and not keep Taichi waiting," Anna replied she went and got Li winter suit from the sofa.

"Saria your mom's going," Anna said to her.

"Okay…" she replied staring at the Christmas tree.

Sora got Li ready and put him into the carrier; she then peered into the living room.

"Hey Honey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I making a really long wish at the Christmas tree," Saria replied.

"Oh…what is it about?" she asked.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true."

"Okay well are you going to come home and see dad? He's going to come home soon," Sora told her as she herself prepared to leave.

"Okay I'll come in a second mom….I want stay here for a few more minutes," Saria said.

"Okay honey, bye mom," Sora said she walked out the back door with her baby in his carrier. Anna stood out side for a while.

"Sora watch the steps," She called.

"Taichi was supposed to but some salt on the steps..." she replied. She carefully walked up the steps and unlocked the door to her house and stepped in.

Anna went back inside and walked to where Saria was at the Christmas tree, "Hi darling what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing grandma…. actually can you keep a secret from my mom and dad?" she asked.

"Um depending on what it is," She said watching her granddaughter carefully.

"It's nothing bad," She said looking under the tree at her present for her uncle.

"Oh…okay then tell me what it is that you have to keep a secret from you mom and dad," She asked.

"I bought Uncle Takeru a Christmas gift," she said then looked over at her grandmother, "I don't think its a bad Idea…I know he'll wake up soon…maybe on Christmas eve…then it will be a Christmas that everyone will be thankful for." Anna sat in silence for a minute feeling sad.

"Aren't you going to say something grandma?" Saria asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I think its sweet you thought of him," She replied softly. Saria got up and went over to the sofa she reached down and picked up a bag and brought it to her grandma.

"Oh…what 's this?" she asked.

"It's something for Davis…he's been such a good friend…and I wanted to thank him for It," She replied.

Anna smiled at her granddaughter, "Oh I'm sure he will like what ever you get him…what did you get him?" she asked.

"Um…a…soccer jersey," She lifted the jersey from the bag, "It has his favorite players name on the back too," She said.

"Oh I think he'll like it a lot," Anna said to her.

"But don't tell mom and dad that okay," She whispered.

"Okay I won't tell them about that either," she said giving her granddaughter a smile.

"Okay thanks you! I'm going to hide it upstairs some where," She took off up the stairs.

_**Hospital….**_

Mimi and Hikari sat together at Takeru's bedside Hikari was in the closet chair to him, "Some times I wonder what he is thinking right now…like maybe our wedding day or something?" Hikari whispered softly she studied Takeru's face a little more, maybe trying to catch a sign of movement from him.

"I bet he is Hikari," Mimi replied she too watched and was waiting for some kind of signal from him that he would be okay and wake up from his slumber.

_**Outside Takeru's room…. **_

Yamato watched the too women sitting at Takeru's bedside. He was physically sick of hospitals. They have been in there for the since the begin of December and since then it was incident after incident; Taichi and Sora's loss being the most upsetting of all.

Yamato turned around and looked to flag down a doctor. His luck struck as he saw Takeru's doctor coming toward him, "Oh Dr. Learly…great I need to talk to you," He replied.

"Okay sure what about?" he questioned.

"Um…it there a way to be able to bring him home?" he questioned.

"Takeru?" he questioned.

"Yes…his fiancée parents would be willing to offer him great care and nurse care twenty four hours a day," Yamato said.

"Um yeah it is possible, but you got a have an accessible room that's well ventilated," He replied.

"Okay great…I'll check in with the head of the house first," He said to him.

The doctor nodded, "I'll be at the nurse's station," He pointed at the desk and headed toward the station.

Yamato dialed Kevin Yagami's cell phone it rang a few times before he answered, "Hello."

"Kevin…Hi it's Yamato Ishida," He said into the phone.

"Oh Yamato yes what is it?" he questioned.

"I know…. Hikari's been having a rough time with Takeru…being in the coma for the a week and I was thinking maybe if you had a special room in your house set up so we don't have to go to the hospital I'm sure it brings bad memories from what happened to Maiko," He replied softly. Yamato bit his lip hoping Mr. Yagami understood him.

"That's a good Idea….I think it would be the best solution for my daughter and daughter-in-law. Thank you I wouldn't have thought of that…I could fix up one of the level room floors as his room and hire nurses and doctors to watch his condition," He said.

"Oh…thank-you for hearing me out mister Yagami," Yamato said he was a little nervous speaking to Taichi father about issues that concern his family. Yamato closed this phone and went to the room he peeked into the window he saw Hikari and Mimi sitting at Takeru's bedside and he carefully pushed the door opened and entered the room.

"Hey…any change?" he questioned as he looked at his brother he still looked the same the night they brought him in. Hikari and Mimi shook their heads.

Yamato sighed and went around to the other side of Takeru's bed, he put his hand on his brother's hand…that's when he felt a sudden movement, and he pulled his hand back suddenly and gasped, "Takeru!" he cried he pressed a call button on the night table.

"Yamato what is it?" Hikari asked.

"He moved," He replied. Mimi smiled a bit they all looked at Takeru.

When the nurse came in along with the doctor, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He moved maybe it's a sign he's coming out of it?" Yamato questioned the doctor.

"Well I'll be back with you all in a minute," He replied.

The doctor and nurses left the room.

"Maybe it's a good sign," Hikari replied hopefully.

"Yeah…it would be good if he does wake up…I hope he will," Mimi whispered softly.

"Yeah…he's my little brother he can pull out of it….I know he can," Yamato replied they all sat down waiting for the doctor return.

The doctor arrived once again, "Well his condition is the same but what you must have felt was just a muscle spasm, those kind of things happen all the time with coma patients, his brain activity is still the same since last week," He said softly. He watched as their faces all fell to this news, "I'm sorry." He replied before he left the hospital room.

"I got your father to fix one of the rooms in the house for Takeru to stay in," Yamato said to Hikari trying to get over the disappointment from what the doctor told him.

"You did?" she questioned.

"Yeah….I thought during Christmas since it is in five days…we'll bring him home with us and I know how Sora and Taichi feel about hospitals…and me and everyone else," He replied.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah…." She replied.

"Thank you Yamato that was a nice thing to do," Hikari replied she hugged him.

_**6:40pm…**_

Taichi's car pulled up into the driveway…he got out and grumpily walked to his house and opened the door entering his house. "Sora I'm home." He called. He walked over to the desk and dropped of his suitcase and put his lunch box on the counter and then laid down on the couch closing his eyes.

Sora peered into the room looked around, "Taichi?" she questioned.

"Here," He raised his hand so she could see were he was.

"Oh there you are," She walked around to front of the sofa.

"Oh are you tired?" she asked he only nodded, "How about hungry?" she questioned he sat up right.

"Food where?" he questioned.

"It's already just for you," She said to him. Taichi got up and went toward a table, Sora followed him.

"Where my son?" he asked looking as Sora.

"He's sleeping but he'll probably wake up in…five, four, three, two and one," then a tremendous cry came from Li's room.

"Right on target…" Taichi said.

"I'll be back," Sora got up but gotten stopped by Taichi. "Wait one second I almost for got to give my honey a kiss," He replied, he pulled her down to him and kissed her for a few seconds, until he pulled away.

Sora watched him carefully lick her lips…before leaving to get Li. "Um Sora…where's the food?" he questioned.

"Microwave darling." Sora replied. "Okay thank you." He replied.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Sora questioned Li. When she said that he stopped crying instantly…and started to giggle and make baby noises.

"Oh…." Sora bent down and picked up Li.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned, "Yeah you are aren't you." She replied.

He only giggled at her. Sora came back into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair, "Taichi….I just got one question," Sora asked as she prepared to start to breast feed Li.

"Okay ask away," He replied.

"That kiss just a few moments ago…it's more like an 'I want you so bad kiss' then just an 'I missed you kiss,'" She replied.

"It did?" he asked as he finished a bite of food then put another one fork full of food into his mouth.

"Yes it did and don't play innocent," She said.

Taichi gulped down piece of food then replied, "Okay I guess I want something else tonight too," He replied.

"You're in the mood then?" she asked.

"Yeah if you are?" he replied.

"I am," She said slyly.

"Good then we got to get rid of the kids for the night," Taichi said.

"Get rid of us why?" Saria questioned as she walked into the room.

"Oh…um…your mom and mines night by ourselves," Taichi said.

Saria made a sickened glance at them, "Yeah…I'll be sure not to come here again," She replied.

Sora and Taichi both sighed, "You aren't mad about what happened the other time are you?" Taichi questioned.

"No it's just disgusting," She replied then went into her room. A moment later Saria walked back in the living room and watched them. "Can I ask something?"

"Okay sure…." Sora replied softly.

"When did you both fall in love?" she questioned.

This question got Taichi a little up tight because of what he saw at the hospital last week, "Why are you falling in love with someone?" Taichi asked her quickly.

Sora and Saria both started at him weird. "What? It was just a question." He replied.

"No, dad and beside I don't like any of the boys," She replied.

"Honey does that mean you don't like Davis?" Sora asked.

"No, Davis is just my best friend," She replied with a smile then she frowned. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that Uncle Yamato explained it to you," Taichi reminded her.

"Oh…okay yeah now I remember," She replied, she went to her room then came back again. "Okay I got all my stuff to go to grandma's and grandpa's house," She said.

"Not yet…. you don't have to," Sora replied as she looked down to make sure Li was drinking and not sleeping.

"Its okay mom I got to do something anyway bye!" she said and left.

"She acts just like you sometimes," Sora said.

Taichi laughed, "Yeah but it's good to be me right," He said he finished the last of the dinner he had in front of him.

"Oh please don't gloat," She replied.

"But seriously Sora…I'm worried," Taichi said he seemed in thought for a few seconds.

"Worried? About what?" she asked.

"Saria and Davis," He said.

Sora raised an eyebrow at him, "Saria and Davis?" she questioned.

"Yeah…well mom pointed out to me last week they were hugging and she goes and inquires about them being like us when we were younger and it scared me," He replied.

Sora sighed, "Taichi I know what your concerned about but the thing is  what are the chances of there being another us? Wait let me rephrase that…about our daughter following in out footsteps?" she asked.

Taichi nodded convinced, "Actually, you know what your right about that…there's no chance she'll follow in our footsteps. Only to have our history repeated with Saria…we'll be prepared for it and we will talk about it with her and tell her to be careful," He said.

Sora smiled lightly, "Good thinking hon.…Now I'm going to take Li over to your mothers house now…and we can get that started we have a long night a head of us," She whispered to him seductively.

_**December 22nd Wednesday 2016… 7:00am… **_

Anna held Li as she feed him his bottle, "There you go," Anna lifted Li and burped him, his hair had gotten dark brown and thicker and his eyes were slowly changing colors to an amber color like his mothers. "Gosh you look so much like your mommy yes you do," Anna replied talking in a babyish tone.

Sora came into the house that morning, "Hello how's my precious baby boy this fine cold winter morning?" Sora asked as she approached them both.

"Fine…actually," Anna replied with a smile.

Taichi then entered, "Good morning mom," He kissed his mother on her cheek. "How was Li?" he asked.

"He was fine as I was telling Sora," Anna said softly she looked at them.

"Sorry mom," He replied.

"Is Saria still sleeping?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah….I don't know if Yamato told you both. But he suggested that they bring Takeru here and make a room for him specially designed for him in his comatose state. He will get the care he needs here the same kind of care he gets at the hospital. Your father said that he was willing to do that to help Hikari and it will bring everyone together for Christmas eve and Christmas day," Anna said to them.

"Oh…that would be great Idea," Sora replied.

She looked to Taichi who looked a little pissed, "Taichi? Aren't you happy?" Sora questioned her and Anna watched him.

"I'm happy. What I'm not happy about is that Yamato didn't tell me," He said.

Sora rolled her eyes, "He doesn't have to tell you that…. You're getting mad over nothing," Sora replied.

"Yeah it's always because of Yamato," He said.

Sora glared at him, "Taichi you going to behave got it," She demanded firmly.

"Yes….okay…" he replied then sighed irritated.

"Anyway your father is having a team of construction workers fix one of the room in the house, the one that Madison picked out, that is just down the hall to be re-done to look a bit like a hospital room minus all the ugly colors…to make it look more at home. They are going to start today," She replied.

"Isn't Hikari here?" Taichi asked.

"Nope she's at the hospital," Anna said.

"That reminds me…Taichi you have to go and see her," Sora said.

"I know I do," He replied, he looked at his watch. "I'll talk with Hikari..." He said.

"That's good…I'll be home with your mother discussing family dinner on Christmas Eve and day," Sora said.

Anna nodded, "Yes we do need to get started on that don't we," She said.

"Ah yeah…you women do that," He replied, he took the keys from his pocket and put on his shoes again. "Okay I'll talk to both of you later." He said kissing Sora then he kissed his mother on her cheek.

"Bye and be careful driving okay," Sora told him.

"Don't worry about me I'll make it to the hospital," He said.

Just then Saria came down the stair she wiped her eyes, "Good morning," Taichi said.

"Dad? Mom?" she asked.

"Yup" they both replied.

"Oh...could I go and see uncle Takeru?" she asked.

"Well sure I'm going now...to see aunt Hikari...and uncle Takeru," He said.

"Okay wait for me dad!" she hurried up the stairs more awake this time.

_**8:00am...**_

Yamato walked into the room he had gotten three cups of coffee one for himself another for Hikari and another one for Mimi.

"Here you go ladies," He replied.

"Thank you," both answered.

Kevin then came into Takeru's room. All three turned and watched him enter the house, "Dad." Hikari replied.

"Good morning... I'm sorry that I couldn't come yesterday or the other day I had business to do," He replied.

"I understand that okay Mr. Yagami," Yamato replied.

"Yamato...Please its okay you can call me Kevin...your not teens...it's all right to just call me by my first name," He corrected Yamato.

"Okay I'll remember that next time," He said.

"So how is he today any different?" he questioned.

Hikari shook her head, "The same as yesterday and the day before and ever since last week."

"Oh...I see," He replied.

"We thought that he moved but it was just a false alarm," Mimi explained to him.

"Yamato did the doctors say that it was all right to move him to a different place?" he asked.

Yamato nodded, "That's what his doctor told me any ways," He replied.

"Okay well I'm going to go see the chief of staff and the owners of the hospital and see if I can make a offer to them," Kevin then left the room in search of the chief of staff.

_**Downstairs...**_

"Dad...um...can I ask you another question?" Saria asked.

"Okay...what is it?"

"Um well...I know you and mom said that Uncle Takeru will wake up soon but...do you think that he could wake up for Christmas?" she asked him softly.

Taichi pushed the up arrow button for the elevators and sighed lightly, "It's possible but for people in your uncle's condition it take's a while for them to wake up. When they're in a coma it helps the body heal faster and then once he is well enough he will awake, hopefully," Taichi explained to her.

"Oh... so he might wake up for Christmas?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah...but I don't want you to set your hopes high that he'll wake up for Christmas...because if Uncle Takeru doesn't wake up then you'll get hurt and I don't want that to happen," He replied. The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped into the elevator.

"I won't dad...I just wish he would wake up...soon that's all," She looked down at her feet.

"Hey, don't be so down...did I tell you what happened when you were a little baby?" he asked.

"No...What happened?" she looked up at him.

"Well long time ago this really bad guy. He faked uncle Takeru's death. for a month we thought that he was dead. We even had a funeral and everything. But I had a suspicion about this guy so I went to investigate. Me and your mother did and what we found was shocking not only was he buying alot of food for only one person. But he was also trying to keep your uncle hostage. He had thrown your uncle down the stairs and was going to kill him if we didn't show up."

Saria frowned, "You didn't get hurt?" she questioned.

"Um...I won't say that I didn't get hurt but yeah I did...and honey don't ever act on anger...I learned that the painful way," Taichi told her.

The doors opened to the floor where Takeru was on and they both stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh...how did you get hurt?" she questioned.

"This guy he had a knife on him we fought and he stabbed me right here," Taichi put his right hand on his lower abdomen.

"What did it feel like dad?" she questioned again.

"It was very painful," He said to her.

"Is that bad guy in Jail?" she asked again.

"Yes he is hon. he won't be getting out any time soon." Taichi said to her thoughtfully.

"Good," Saria answered.

"The point I'm trying to get at is that-," he stopped seeing that they reached Takeru's room.

Inside Hikari, Mimi and Yamato where there, "Hi Aunt Hikari, Mimi and Uncle Yamato!" she cried she hugged each of them.

"Morning guys," Taichi said he laughed lightly.

"Taichi...how are you?" Yamato asked the two shook hands.

"Not bad...but how is Takeru?" he questioned.

Taichi and Yamato both went in the corner of the room, "Um...the same there's been no change," Yamato replied.

Taichi watched his daughter then looked back to Yamato, "Saria really wants him to wake up for Christmas," Taichi whispered to him.

"Yeah...so do I, I think we all do, but I can't help but have this feeling that...he won't," Yamato said he looked over to Takeru and he had the girls were around him.

"How's Hikari been doing?" he questioned.

He turned his attention back to Taichi, "Fine, I guess sometimes she's out of it and sometimes she just acts as she normally does like today," Yamato said to him a bit concerned.

"Yeah..." Taichi looked at his sister.

"Sora says I should talk to her," Taichi replied.

"Yeah you should..." Yamato said to him, he nodded.

"Hey where is Sora any ways?" Yamato questioned.

"She's helping plan Christmas dinner on Friday and Saturday with my mother," He said.

"Oh...I see." He replied.

"Yamato you two are invited too," Taichi said to him.

"We are?" he questioned.

"Yeah...my mom planed one big Christmas get together...and since you are going to be part of the family...you and your parent's and Mimi's parent's are welcome as well," He said.

_**11:00am...**_

"Okay Anna I'm going to check my mail I'll be right back," Sora said to her and put on her coat and shoes and walked to the front door left the house walking up the drive way and went to retrieve the mail from the security guards. Sora returned she took off her shoes, and coat and went into the kitchen. She flipped through them, "Mostly Christmas cards and a few bills," she replied.

Anna was busy writing out some christmas cards. Sora handed her three envelops, "Okay these 3 are for you and theses 3 are mine," Sora said.

The first was addressed to her and Taichi; she smiled as she read the inside. "That's sweet this one was from Amy I haven't seen her in...years." she replied.

"Sora look at this it's from Lori," Anna handed her it.

"Oh yeah...I remember...she's the one that was at my wedding she had the curly hair. Right?" She asked.

Anna nodded, "Yeah that's her..." she replied.

Sora took the second card it was weird envelope she opened it... 'Nice card.' She thought until she read the inside cover.

Sora gasped she dropped the letter onto the ground... "Oh god," She replied she put her hand over her forehead.

"Sora! What's wrong? What happened?" Anna asked concerned she got up quickly and sat next to her. Sora pointed at the card, Anna picked it up and opened it.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR _

_I hope you have a better one then mine...I know you probably are although I do wish I could spend the night with you Sora...your such a lovely woman now...if I weren't in here I would have done away with Taichi...and that little kid you have with him...but let's not talk about this...give me visit at the jail some time baby. _

_**Signed sincerely Jeff.**_

Anna tore the card up and threw the pieces on the ground as she comforted her daughter in law giving her a hug, "Shh...It's okay," Anna hushed her Sora began to cry.

"I don't know what I would have done if Taichi saw that card. He'd would have gone to the jail and tried to kill him," Sora whispered. She sniffed then regaining her composure she got up and took her coat from the table.

"Could I use your car?" she asked.

"Yes, but were are you going?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to check Mimi and Yamato's mail and make sure that bastard didn't send them one too," Sora said and took the car keys off the key rack and went to Anna's car and got in.

Anna picked up the pieces of card then went into the fireplace where she threw them in and watched as they burned into ash with in seconds.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Hikari, I know that this whole thing with Takeru is hurting you but you have to come home. You can't stay at his side twenty-four hours a day. it's almost Christmas," Taichi replied.

"I can't Taichi I love him. He is a part of me. What if he wakes up when I'm not there...he'll think I left him," She replied she looked about ready to cry.

'Damnit, Taichi think before you say something,' he cursed himself. "I'm sorry Hikari...It's just that I'm your brother and I'm worried about you everyone worried about you." He replied softly.

"I know they are. But they don't have to be worried I'm okay," She replied softly, she hugged him to reassure him. "I'm sure Taichi. After dad gets the okay so that Takeru can stay here at our house with nurse care twenty-four hours a day. I will be able to stay there with all of you," She replied softly.

"Okay then I don't have to worry that you're not taking care of yourself...right," Taichi asked her.

"No, you don't have to worry Taichi. I am taking care of myself. I promise," Hikari replied she smiled at him and hugged again.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato watched his brother chest raise and fall Mimi watched him sadly,"Yamato?" she asked softly she walked toward him.

He ran his hands through his hair, "I hope this helps him and everyone a lot," He replied.

"It should Yamato...I think it would do Takeru great to be at the Yagami's Where all of this family will be. Even though he doesn't know where he is," she said trailing off.

"I hope this helps him come out of this coma," he replied.

"Because after all the things that he's gone through. He needs that extra boost to know that we are with him and were still love and that Hikari's sorry for what she said to him. I just don't want to lose him..." His voice cracked at that point. "He's the one I've been closest too in my child hood and it hurt a lot when my parents divorced and we were separated..." Yamato stopped.

Mimi placed her hands on his shoulders to support him.

"I love him Meems...I don't want to lose him," He cried he hugged Mimi.

"I know how much he means to you Yamato...and no one is going to give up especially him...he won't give up...I bet he is fighting his way to regain consciousness right now," Mimi said to him in a whisper.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora quickly went into Mimi and Yamato's mail box...she took out they're mail and sure enough there was the same weird envelope...she opened it up.

'

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Hey Meems...I hope you don't mind me calling you that...what you say me and you get something going on...I could easily get rid of your sissy husband...but that's not what I'm talking about you should come down to the jail and visit me. _

_**Love Jeff**_

Sora cringed disgustedly, "No one wants slime like you," Sora said out loud, she shoved the letter in her coat pocket and took the rest of Mimi and Yamato's mail back to the car.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Hikari came out from the terrace and found Saria was sitting in a chair, she looked over and called her dad to come her.

"What is it Saria?" he asked.

"Do you think I could go and drop something off for Davis today?" she asked.

"Um sure." He turned to Hikari, "Well I'll be going now and see how things are going at mom's and I'm just going to stop by Davis's house. I will be back later with Sora and maybe by tonight Takeru will be able to be transport to the our house," Taichi said to her.

Hikari nodded then went to Takeru hospital room she watched from the window seeing Yamato and Mimi in there then she knocked on the door softly, it caught Mimi's attention she looked up and saw Hikari she motioned for her to come in.

Hikari slowly turned the knob and entered the room closing the door quietly behind her.

"Yamato...how are you?" Hikari questioned she could feel he was upset she could sense it.

"Okay," He replied he gotten more in control of his feelings when she entered.

Hikari just sighed, "Yamato...You don't have to act macho around me...or anyone else for that matter. It won't make you seem any less man if you do cry. You need to let it out," Hikari said to him.

"Who said I was." Yamato said getting defensive as he turned around to face her.

"Yamato..." Mimi warned him wearily.

"What?" he questioned.

"She's right you know...you can't keep things bottle up inside. That's what you did when you were ten and then it didn't help much either because you would always opposed Taichi's decision even though you elected him as a leader," Mimi replied.

Yamato's facial features soften lightly; silent tears ran down his cheeks, Mimi hugged him.

Hikari watched them; she looked over to Takeru's comatose body, tears rolled down her face.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Yagami Mansion...**_

Sora walked past Anna she was still upset about the letters. Anna followed her to the living room where Sora stood infront of the fire place with a letter in her hand.

"Sora what's wrong?" she asked.

"It was from him," she said throwing the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn. "He had the nerve to address Yamato and Mimi... Anna you got to promise me don't say anything about the letters to Taichi." She said.

"Okay honey but are you sure your okay with this? He contacted you--"

Sora interrupted her, "No mom...I can handle it but what ever you do don't tell Taichi. He doesn't need this he has other things to worry about then this and on another note when ever that slime ball is near Taichi. He always gets hurt," She replied. "I don't want that any more it's the holidays and Christmas is in three days not even and I want it to be happy time."

Anna nodded understanding her daughter in laws wishes, "Okay but Sora...you do understand that you have to tell Taichi about this," Anna said to her.

"I know, I know...but not now...mom..." she replied softly.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi waited in the van just outside of the Ichijouji's residence. He watched as his daughter waited outside the door with the package in her hand then watched as she knocked on the door.

Davis ran to the door and opened it, "Saria?" he questioned softly.

"Yeah...I just thought I get you a present for Christmas so here," She handed him her gift. It was which was wrapped in wrapping paper that was in a brown shopping bag.

"Well, thank you..." he replied slowly.

"Um...could you open it now?" she asked.

"Um...Saria I can't... I feel bad because I didn't get you anything," He replied.

"It's okay really... it's more of a thank you present," She said.

"Oh...stupid of me come inside," He replied Saria went inside.

"Hello Saria," Miyako said to her as she entered.

"Hi! I just came to drop something off." she said to her.

"Okay sweetie," Miyako replied and walked into the kitchen.

"Anyway please open it," She begged.

"Saria, I still really think you shouldn't have done this," He said.

She frowned, "Just opened it and stop complaining," She replied to him.

"Okay..." he trailed off a bit and continued to opened the present. Saria watched with anticipation as he ripped the paper away from the package.

"Oh my god, Saria!" he cried out in shock.

"You don't like it?" she questioned sounding a bit hurt.

"No...I like it but you shouldn't have you paid too much for this I can't take it," He replied.

She frowned, "No take it...It's my gift for you," She said.

"But, Saria you paid too much for it I know this is my favorite player's jersey but I don't want you to spend that kind of money on me," He said.

"Okay... I understand," She said then turned around and started to pretend to cry, "I just wanted to give you something that you'll like." She replied.

Davis's watched her feeling worse then he did before "I'm sorry...don't cry...thank you for the gift," He said to her.

Saria turned around she had a big smile on her face, "I knew you would like it...okay I got to go...my dad's waiting for me out side," She said.

"Okay well thank you for the present," He said to her.

"Don't worry about getting me anything either," She said.

"Okay Saria," He replied.

They walked back to the front door Saria got on her winter boots and coat on, "Okay well bye...have Merry Christmas...Saria." Davis said.

"You too Davis," she said then opened the door and smiled waving then left. Davis stood at the door and waved back to her. As she walked to were her dad's van was she turned around and walked backwards and waved back to him again. "See you maybe after Christmas I'll call you!" she said.

Saria came back to the car and got in, "So you did what you have to do?" Taichi asked her.

"Yup lets' go home I want to see mom," She said to him.

Taichi nodded and put the car into drive and started toward there house.

_**4:00pm...**_

_**Yagami Mansion...**_

The telephone rang and Anna went to pick it up, "Hello...really... oh that's great... it did...this would work well because the workers are all most finished the room. Okay...yup...okay...bye Kevin," She said the hung up the phone and looked at Taichi and Sora with a smile on her face.

"Your father said he was able to convince the board at the hospital to let Takeru come to our house and keep him here just like a rehabilitation center...he also said that he got two doctors...and five nurses to come her and keep cheeks on Takeru while he is here," She said to the two.

"That's great news." Sora said to her.

"How long has he been trying to convince them for?" he asked.

"The whole day..." his mother replied.

"It will make this Christmas a little more enjoyable at least," Taichi said.

Sora nodded she looked to the fireplace remembering what she threw in there this afternoon, "Yes and to make things even better we are all going have Christmas dinner outside," She replied.

Taichi raised an eyebrow... "Outside?" he questioned.

"Yup your mom and I both thought that since we don't have a room big enough..."

Taichi interpreted her. "What about the dinning room? It's big enough... for 20 or so people," He questioned.

"Taichi...trust us on this..." Anna said.

he sighed, "Okay I do...it's just that its sound really cold and I don't want to eat in the cold," He said to her.

"I understand honey..." Sora said to him softly, rubbing his shoulders.

"I hate winter," He added.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato was sitting next to Takeru's bed talking to him...

Mimi and Hikari were outside his hospital room they watched them silently from the window.

"It's finally getting to him." She replied.

Hikari nodded, "Yeah...I can tell Mimi," She said to her. The two women turned to each other, "Are you okay Mimi?" she asked.

"Um...yeah...it's just feel so guilty because of what I put him through... I mean I acted like a child...hid the fact I was pregnant because I was afraid of his reaction then I end up losing the baby and now this. I just feel so responsible," she replied softly.

"Oh Mimi it's not your fault if anyone's to blame it should be me," She said softly.

"Hikari--" she as about to say but Hikari stopped her.

"Seriously you don't have to be at blame," Hikari told her.

"And neither do you," Mimi said to her. She smiled and they both laughed a bit. "I was thinking that I owe Yamato one night to ourselves," Mimi said to her.

"Yeah...you both need it and you can tell Yamato not to worry about Takeru because I'll keep him company. You both need that night alone," Hikari said to her.

Mimi looked around the hospital and spotted a nurse and an idea came to her mind suddenly, "Hikari I'll be back. Tell Yamato that I've gone to the store to get some supplies for an new outfit," she said to her, with a wink.

"Mimi...are you talking about Lingerie?" she questioned.

"Maybe...I can't say... anyway I've got to get to work bye," Mimi hurried down the hall toward the parking lot.

Hikari smiled 'Mimi's weird some times.' She though when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Huh? Yamato your done," She asked.

"Yeah...You can go in and talk to him if you like," He said to her.

"Okay thank you." She said turning around and stared toward Takeru room.

"Um Hikari where did Mimi go?" Yamato questioned.

"She went out to the store to get a few items. She'll be back," Hikari said to him.

"Oh...well I'll wait here then," He said to her.

_**Ichijouji's...**_

The telephone rang, "I'll get it!" Davis called through the house on the third ring he picked it up, "Hello...Davis speaking," He replied into the phone.

"Davis, How are you remember me?" the voice asked.

"Oh yeah... your Uncle Daisuke I haven't seen you in a long time my dad keeps telling me about you," He said to him.

"He does...that's cool...so where is you dad?" Daisuke questioned him.

"Um he's...oh there he is. Dad phone for you," Davis called.

Ken picked up the phone, "Hello." He said.

"Hey Ken what's up you won't believe what's happening here," He said to him.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I'm so excited...yesterday...I just found out that Kara is pregnant," He said sounding enthusiastic.

Ken was silent, 'Oh this is going to be horrible mess...' he thought.

"Ken? Man are you there are you ignoring me?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry Davis...I'm just shocked that's all," He said to him truth somewhat.

Miyako came into the room and watch Ken talk on the phone. He turned to her he hand a look of trouble on his face, "What's wrong?" she mouthed.

"Daisuke, do you want to talk to Miyako?" Ken asked him.

"Sure...I'll tell her the good news," He said. Ken handed the phone to Miyako.

"Hey Daisuke long time no talk. How are things going up there?" She asked.

"Great, I have to tell you this awesome news. Kara she's pregnant," He replied.

Miyako nearly dropped the phone on the floor but shook her head. "That's great Daisuke," She said.

Daisuke sighed slightly irritated, "What's wrong with you and Ken? How come you guys aren't acting that happy for me?" He questioned a bit angry.

"We do care we do..." Miyako said to him.

"Then what's the problem?" he questioned.

"There is no problem Daisuke," Miyako said to him.

"You're all confusing what's wrong," He shouted this time.

Ken took the phone from Miyako's hands, "Nothing is wrong Daisuke We are happy for you."

"Sorry it is just frustrating when you both act like that," He replied.

"That's okay I understand why you were angry a bit. But we are really happy for you and Kara," Ken said to him.

"Okay thanks guys anyway I've got to go. Kara is here so I will talk to you both later," He said to him.

"Okay see talk to you later Daisuke," Ken said he hung the phone up then looked to Miyako.

"How can we tell him now?" she asked.

"There's no choice we have to tell him it's just a matter of time before he finds out," He said to her.

_**Davis's room upstairs... **_

He coughed as he started to read Harry Potter again. He coughed again. Sighing he put down the book and went down stairs to get a drink of water. "Mom I think I'm getting a cold," He said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Do you have a head ache?" she questioned him.

"No...But I'm coughing a lot now ever since this morning. It's sort of off and on," He said to her.

"Oh well I'm sure it will just pass honey," She said to him.

"Okay night dad...mom," he said and ran back up stairs to his room.

"So I should still tell Davis...the truth...about his father then after the new years?" Miyako asked Ken.

He nodded, "It was wrong in the first place to hide this from him and to say that I was the father..."

_**Flash back...2006...**_

"_Miyako look at me and tell me that I'm not the father," Daisuke cried._

_Ken heard everything and came running to her defence, "Daisuke...your not...don't worry about it...I'm the father," He said to him._

_Daisuke looked back and forth from the two, "I'm sorry I just have to know...this could ruin my soccer career." He said to her._

_Miyako didn't say anything. _

_**End of Flashback...**_

"You shouldn't have said that..." she told him softly.

"But I did, didn't I and look now at the mess I created this is my fault not yours," Ken told her.

She nodded, "Daisuke is going to be so angry..." she replied.

"I know and that's why I'll be there for you all the steps of the way," Ken told her.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

The Love that Bind Chapter 13

* * *

_**December 23rd 2016...morning.. **_

Taichi woke up he reached for his wife but found she wasn't there he sat up in his bed looking confused and found a note on her night table.

"Man tell me this is a bad dream," He replied then he reached over and unfolded the note.

_Dear Taichi _

_I'm sorry for leaving early...I just have to go and do something, I'll be back by noon...don't worry. _

_I love you, Sora _

_P.S_

_I pumped some fresh milk for Li it should be in the fridge...so when he wakes up feed him that bottle. _

Taichi rubbed his eyes wearily and set the note down on the bed, he got out of bed with only his boxers on and walked to the washroom and closed the door.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria was watching some cartoons, in the living room. When Taichi came in fully dressed and sat beside his daughter.

"You're up early," He said to her.

"It's only eight o'clock dad," She said.

Taichi then got up and went to the kitchen, "Oh man...Saria did your brother wake up?" he asked.

"No he's still sleeping," She said then returning her attention to the television.

"Did you see your mom leave this morning?" he asked he put on some coffee and then went to his fridge. Taking out the bag of toast bread, setting it on the counter and some margarine.

"Wahhhhaaaaaa!" Li screamed from his room.

"Now he's up dad. I'll go and get him," She replied and took off toward the bedroom.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora was driving on the freeway going about one hundred and twenty miles per hour. 'I'm sorry for leaving my family so early...but I got to do this.' She thought.

Sora didn't like the fact that she had to leave her family for a while but she had to go to Tokyo and do this face to face.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi was sitting in the rocking chair as he was feeding Li the bottle of milk Sora had left, "Dad what's going on today?" Saria asked she heard cars outside and peered out the window.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"There's an ambulance here," She said.

Taichi frowned, "An ambulance?...honey could you do me a favor ...oh...that's right. They are bring Uncle Takeru to the house," He replied a little more relaxed realizing that Takeru was coming home.

Saria smiled, "They are!" she cried out she ran to her bedroom.

"Saria...where you going?" Taichi asked.

"I'm going to see grandma," She said from her room.

"Brush your hair and teeth," Taichi told her.

"I know that." She said.

There was a knock at the door...Taichi groaned, "Come in," he called not loud enough to disturb Li though. The door opened as Yamato and Mimi entered, "Awe look how cute father and son," Mimi replied smiling at them.

"Cute? Maybe." Yamato replied.

Taichi just shot him a glare, "Yeah...whatever you say," He replied.

"So where did your wife go?" Yamato asked he looked around the house.

"You see that's the funny thing... I don't know," He replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mimi questioned.

"Just as I said Mimi," Taichi told her.

"What she left you?" Yamato questioned.

"NO! She said she was coming back...she just had to run an errand of some sort," Taichi told them.

"Oh...okay...well Takeru at the house now...they're just putting him into the room and setting up everything as we speak," Yamato said to him.

"Okay...that's good...Saria wanted to see him she's in the bathroom," He said.

Saria then came out of the bathroom holding a brush in her hand. "Um...dad can you... Aunt Mimi! Hi Uncle Yamato. Aunt Mimi can you brush my hair for me?" she asked her Mimi smiled.

"Sure I will let sit over on the sofa here," Mimi sat down on the sofa and Saria handed her the brush and turned around, and Mimi started to brush her hair.

Yamato and Taichi were talking then Li pushed the bottle away, "Oh...hey there you don't want any more?" He whisper then passed the bottle to Yamato and stood up to burp him.

"Seriously Taichi...were could she have gone?" Yamato asked him.

"Yamato...I told you to drop it she said in the note not to worry and she'll be back," He replied.

"And your not at least curious as to the reason she's gone?" he asked.

"Yes I am but I'm not going to control her she can do her own thing," He said to Yamato.

"Okay I understand Sora a more in charge then Mimi is but..." Taichi interrupted him.

"Whoa what... are you trying to get at?" Taichi questioned.

"Nothing," Yamato said fast.

"No it's is something your trying to say that Sora has me whipped isn't that what you were saying?" Taichi questioned in an angry whisper.

"No.." Yamato began to laugh quietly.

Mimi and Saria both looked over at them and Mimi shook her head at them both.

_**Tokyo State Prison **_

_**9:00am**_

Jeff sat in he cell looking up at his ceiling and smiled, "Hey Jeff...what's up with you?" the inmate he shared a cell with asked.

"Nothing... just thinking what kind of term oil those cards I sent would cause," He replied.

"Oh...is that the reason you wrote them for?" he questioned.

"Yup...man I sure wish I can get a glimpse of the reaction that Sora or Mimi had...it would be great," He said.

John his cellmate looked at him, "So how did you exactly get in here you never mentioned anything about a Sora or a Mimi?" he asked.

"It's a long story...I used to go out with Mimi but I didn't go out with Sora thats too bad because she is a hot chick," Jeff answered.

"Oh," He said.

"I'll tell you how I ended up here it's because of Sora's big shot boyfriend. That she is now married to, Taichi Yagami, that ass hole. I could have killed the bastard twice. How ever some people don't understand why I have to get back at him. He ruined me. Him and Yamato both did. All because of the snow incident," He said trailing off.

"Oh I see."

"The reason I was sent to jail was that I kidnapped Yamato's brother Takeru. I basically fake his death, it all went fine until Taichi stuck his nose into my business...they came to where I had him and Takeru attacked me and then I threw the kid down the stairs. Taichi and Sora both came in then I faced off against Taichi. He was unarmed then I told him that when I kill him I'll do away with his family and have my way with Sora...he freaked out and charged me...then I stabbed him," He replied with a smile and continued. "He fell back onto the ground and I was about to stabbing him in the heart until I was knocked out. but from what the police told me they said the Sora knocked me out before I could finish my job," He said.

"She was strong enough to do that?" he question. "Oh yes...very strong woman," He said.

A guard came to the cell, "Jeff you have a visitor," The guard told him roughly.

"A visitor?" he questioned standing up and walked toward the cell door the guard opened the door.

"Yup a woman...she's tall sort of orangey auburn hair," The guard said.

Jeff looked in thought for a moment then smiled, "Maybe it is her." He thought.

When they reached visitor's quarters the guard led Jeff to booth number four when he saw his visitor he smiled with a sick manner.

_**10:00am...**_

Everyone was now at the main house they all sat at the table while Hikari and Saria were in with Takeru.

"So how is my baby boy this morning?" Anna asked looking at Taichi.

"Well, Li he is doing fine as you can see mom," Taichi said to her.

"No silly, I'm talking about you," she replied.

"I'm not a baby I'm a man. In case you have forgotten mother and I have two kids see one here and two is in with Hikari and Takeru," he said to her.

"Sorry...honey but your still my first born baby," Anna looked over his shoulder and the pushed Taichi aside and looked outside.

"Gezz I thought you said I was your baby?" he asked.

"Where's Sora?" she asked.

"She left early this morning to go somewhere mom," Taichi said to her.

Anna looked concern at her son, "What mom she didn't leave me. Why is everyone thinking that!" he cried annoyed.

"Shhh..." she put a finger to her lips. "No one is thinking that," She said. 'Oh no Sora...you didn't go to Tokyo did you?' Anna questioned in her mind.

"Taichi I know you're upset about your wife leaving and everything but you should just relax," Yamato said to him and motioned him to sit down in the chair.

"Shut it. Why don't you go see your brother?" Taichi asked annoyed as he took a seat where Yamato pointed to the chair.

"Yamato, leave him alone..." Mimi whispered something into his ear.

Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Oh...tonight?" he questioned.

"Yup." She said to him.

Yamato left leaving Mimi, Anna and Taichi there.

Taichi only sighed and put his head down on the table.

"Taichi I'm going to take Li in the other room okay," Mimi asked him.

"Yeah," He said his voice muffled a bit.

_**Tokyo State Prison. **_

_**10:30am...**_

Jeff sat down at the booth, and watched his visitor. Sora had a mere expression of determination on her face; she took seat and picked up the receiver.

"You got my Christmas card babe... I didn't think you would come to visit me," He said to her.

"I didn't come here because I wanted to I had to," She replied strongly.

"Oh I'm glad you see it my way then...your really hot woman you know that," He said her eyeing Sora's body.

"The reason I came wasn't for you. The reason I came is so you will stay the hell away from my family!" she demanded into the receiver.

"Oh you mean Taichi...and your kid?" he questioned disgusted.

"What the hell was the point of sending those fucking cards any ways!" she yelled quietly.

"It's just a Christmas greeting--"

Sora interrupted him, "Wrong! You did it because it would get to Taichi and Yamato. You knew that they would both come here trying to kill you so that is why you did what you did!" She cried out.

"Sora you read too much into things," He said.

"That's bull... you leave my husband and my brother in law alone...my entire family just leave them alone or I'll personally see that you won't ever get out of here. Even if it means I have to lie to Taichi and my family," She said to him.

He raised his eyebrows in shock then laughed, "Well I guess someone took after her husband she turned out to be a real bitch," He replied.

"Shut up! I swear that if you ever try to contact me or any one else in my family ever again, so help you god," Sora whispered angrily into the receiver.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" he questioned.

"No but it's a warning," She replied she looked at him. "And no Jeff I'm not a bitch you're the one who's the idiot you want everything all the time and I won't give it to you do you understand. I'm protecting my family from you and my family and I are going to have a great Christmas. You should know that Taichi, Yamato and Mimi never saw the cards...me and my mother in law took care of that," Sora told him.

"I guess this means no sex talk then," He replied.

Sora looked at him disgusted, "Just listen to my words and don't you dare contact my family again," She replied, she hung the receiver up and walked out of there.

Jeff glared at her, 'She thinks she can threaten me?' he thought as he watched her. 'Shows how much she knows.'

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi was still in the kitchen still in the same position; Mimi started to feel concern for him. 'Gosh, Yamato did you have to tell him that stupid lie about Sora leaving him,' She thought in her mind as she watched him.

Yamato came up from behind her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yamato, why did you tell Taichi that?" Mimi questioned.

"Tell Taichi what?" he asked.

"About Sora leaving," She replied watching him and waiting for an answer.

"It was just a possibility; I never meant she actually would," He said to her.

Mimi only sighed, "But look at him now..." Mimi motioned, to Taichi who just sat there not moving, head down on the table.

"He'll be fine when Sora comes back," Yamato told her.

she shrugged, "I guess so..." she replied.

Yamato pulled her up, "Come on lets go see the room," He said to her.

"I'm watching Li for him," Mimi motioned to Taichi again.

"I'll come and see it when Sora comes back home." Mimi said to him.

"All right...if you feel that bad for him then stay." He replied sounding annoyed and left toward Takeru's room.

Half way to Takeru's room he was stopped.

"Yamato?" Madison's voice echoed.

"Madison is that you?" he questioned she came out of her hiding place.

"I'm sorry to hide...I just want to say that I'm sorry about your brother...and I hope he gets better," She replied kindly.

"Oh thank-you for you concern...my brother needs all the prayers he can get," He said quietly he began to walk to the door.

"Um wait," She cried he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Could I go in there maybe later?" she looked at him nervously waiting for answer from him.

"Yeah...you can," He said. "We need all the people we can to talk to him," He then smiled at her and went to Takeru's room.

Madison grinned, "He smiled at me...he still loves me I know he does." She replied quietly closing her eyes.

_**Takeru's room... **_

Yamato entered the room and saw Hikari and Saria tell a tale to Takeru, he smiled at the scene it was cute, "Hey girls," He said quietly.

"Hi" they both answered.

"Saria...can you finish the story for me I got to talk to Yamato," She said to her niece.

"Okay Aunt Hikari I'll do that," she replied with a smile.

Hikari turned to Yamato, "I think he is starting to show signs of coming out...of the coma," She whispered excitedly.

"Are you serious?...did you check with the doctor?" he asked her carefully.

"No...The doctors can't tell anything...they say his condition hasn't changed...but I can feel it has," She said to him.

Yamato sighed, "Hikari...you don't know that for sure," He said to her softly trying not to make her upset.

"What and you don't think I'm right?" she questioned angry.

"No, that's not it...I don't want you to put high expectations up...don't do that..." he said to her.

Hikari looked like she was going to cry, "Excuse me," She pushed passed Yamato and left the room.

He sighed then looked at Saria. "Um Saria...do you think you could stay here with Uncle Takeru for a while...I'll be back okay," He told her she nodded.

"No problem," She replied.

Yamato exited the room and looked up and down the hall; there was no sign of Hikari there. "How could I be so insensitive to her feelings," he rubbed his forehead with his left hand. 'Okay she wouldn't go to the living room she'd go some where away from there,' He thought. He then went right further into the house away from everyone.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

A car pulled up into the drive way it was stopped by the guards. When they saw who it was, "Ah, Mrs. Yagami your back," He said to her. He opened the gate for her and she proceeded inside the grounds and parked the car off to the side.

Sora threw her purse on the couch, "Taichi, Saria?" she called but no answer. She walked to the bedroom and peered in but no one was there either.

"I guess they went to the main house," She said to herself she went to door and put her shoes back on and coat and headed to the main house.

Taichi got up and took the glass from the liquor cabinet and began to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He hadn't notice that Mimi had peered into the kitchen and saw him pouring a glass of alcohol, "TAICHI!" Mimi cried she took the glass from his hands. Causing some of the contains of the glass to spill.

"Mimi do you mind! That is mine!" he said loudly, this caught attention of Anna and she came into the room as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Taichi was about to drink some alcohol Anna," Mimi said still holding the glass in her hand.

"You know your condition Taichi. Why were you going to get a drink?" Anna asked him.

"Mom please...Sora let's me have a little bit of alcohol," He complained annoyed.

"Yeah explain why it was this full?" Mimi said to him holding the glass out to him it was full nearly to the rim of the glass.

Sora stopped at the door she could hear auguring, and listened in a bit.

"You guys freak out to easily! What's wrong with having that much any way?" he questioned angry.

Sora sighed she entered the kitchen, "Taichi...you know better," She warned him.

The three all looked at her and Taichi smiled, "Your back oh thank god," He hugged her tightly.

"Of course, didn't I tell you in that note," She questioned.

Mimi put the glass down on the counter and smiled at Sora, "I know, I know but...still I'm so glad your back I missed you," He said.

"I missed you too," She kissed him lightly on the lips. Sora walked around to where Mimi was and pick up the glass and tasted it.

"Taichi..." she trailed off.

"I can explain its Yamato's fault," He said to her.

"Still didn't we have this talk before?" she questioned him he nodded.

"Yes...we have," He said he put his head down.

Sora took the glass and poured it down the drain, "Okay that's fixed now where your husband?" Sora questioned Mimi.

"Um, last time I checked he was headed to Takeru's room," She replied.

"Oh that's okay just leave it...I'll take care of it later...where's my kids?" she asked.

"Li's sleeping and Saria went to see Takeru," Mimi said.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Sora said to her.

She then looked at Taichi, "If you guys don't mind could I talk to my husband alone?" Sora asked her mother in law and friend.

"That's okay go ahead...but Sora I want to speak with you after you are done. Okay?" Anna questioned, Sora nodded.

"Yes mom," she said trailed off. The two left and Sora sat down then Taichi took a seat beside her, "Taichi...you did get the note right?" Sora questioned.

"I did and I knew that you wouldn't leave me that thought came to me by Yamato," He said honestly.

"And I couldn't help but think it...I...I'm sorry I do believe our love and that ---," Sora grabbed him and kissed him really passionately she slowed down their kiss and then pulled away from him and watched his reaction. "I love you too," He replied, then something clicked in his mind his and Sora's wedding anniversary it is tomorrow.

"Is something on your mind?" Sora asked as she watched him for the while.

"Um...yeah...it's our eleventh wedding anniversary tomorrow," He said.

"I know," She said softly.

_**3:00pm...**_

Yamato gave up looking for her she wasn't nowhere in this house. "Where could she have gone?" he thought out loud.

"Yamato?" Mimi called...he turned around to see his wife coming toward him.

"Hey it's my babe," He said to her as they embraced then kissed.

"Sora's here you should hide," She said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Taichi was about to take a drink of alcohol but I stopped him we started to argue and his mother got involved then Sora came and Taichi blamed it on you that he was going to drink and Sora just went along with that," Mimi said to him.

"God Sora is annoying as hell," He said to her. "Yamato...Sora's a friend," Mimi said.

"Yeah I know she is...but some times it's like she's the ruler or something...by example when she slapped me...man I don't know how I liked her," He said.

"Well you were young then," Mimi suggested to him.

"I know that but...as I think back remembering what happened I'm actually happy it did happen. The whole affair between Taichi and Sora then breaking up with her; I think that was the best turning step in my life," He said to her, she nodded.

"Yeah it was then. But right now is the present we should live in the present and not the past. How is Takeru?" she asked.

Yamato let out a sigh... "I talked to Hikari earlier and she told me that she thought he would wake up soon because he was showing signs of doing so. I wanted to tell her not to put high expectations on him waking up but all that did was get her more upset then was and then she ran off somewhere and now I can't find her," He said feeling guilty.

Madison came out of a room, "Excuse me?" she said.

They both looked at her, "I think she went to Taichi's house," She suggested.

"Oh thank you," Mimi replied.

"Yeah that's great I should go and look for her then and apologize," Yamato said.

"Wait let me go after her because since you are the cause of what made her upset in the first place," Mimi said to him softly.

he nodded, "Okay you got a point. If you need me I'll be in Takeru's room," Yamato said to her and they kissed.

"Oh...um...Madison, thank you for that tip," Yamato smiled at her and then entered Takeru's room. Mimi already headed down the hall way and turned into where the kitchen and family room were located.

'This is it,' Brittany thought.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Hi Grandma," Saria said as she walked into the living room.

"Did you see my mom?" she asked.

"Yes honey they're in the kitchen," Anna said rocking her little grandson in her arms. Saria went into the kitchen.

"Mom, where did you go this morning?" Saria questioned her.

"I just had errands to run sweetie," She said.

"Oh," Saria looked at her dad then to her mom.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," She replied.

Taichi watched Sora as she said that, she could feel his eyes on her and it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable, "How about you show me how far you read in your Harry Potter book?" Sora suggested to her.

"Okay...I'll go get, it's upstairs in your old room dad," She then took off up the stairs.

"Sora, you're hiding something from me," Taichi said to her rather suspiciously.

"Taichi...there's nothing for you to worry about. I went to go check up on an old friend," She replied.

"Oh well if that was the case," he said trailing off as then Saria had come back into the room with her book.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari sat down inside her room she sniffed, 'Yamato's is an idiot.' She thought bitterly she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes put on the radio a little loudly and listened to it.

Brittany locked Hikari's bedroom door and then with a blowtorch she melted the lock so it couldn't be opened. "That should take care of Miss. Yagami for now," She said out loud then she hurried to Taichi's house.

_**4:00pm...**_

Brittany watched as Mimi entered the house from the side of new Yagami family home.

"Hikari? Are you in here?" Mimi called she walked into the house looked around then walking to the kids bedroom she peered into Taichi and Sora's bedroom.

"Hikari?" she called again before she went inside the room. She stopped in her tracks there was a sudden stench...she sniffed the air...only to realize that it was a familiar substance.

"Gasoline," She gasped and ran back into the living room to the door but it was locked shut from the outside.

"Oh no...Someone's doing this!" she cried she tried in vain to open the door...but she couldn't.

_**Inside the main house... 5:00pm...it was dark out side. **_

The fireplace warmed the living room area as Saria was reading the book to her mother and her father and grandma, Sora was feeding Li she had a blanket placed over herself as to make no one feel uncomfortable.

Yamato was drifting off on the couch as one of the nurses was doing a check on Takeru who was still in a coma.

"There I'm all done reading," Saria replied.

"Why don't you keep on going?" Taichi asked her.

"Because, I don't feel like too," She said.

"When are we going to have dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know grandma do you know when?" Taichi asked.

"We will order in how about some fired chicken?" Anna suggested.

Saria nodded, "That's would be good grandma," She replied.

Sora smiled at her daughter, then looked to Taichi. 'It was the right thing to do...if necessary that I have to hire a hit man to get rid of Jeff just to protect my family...then I have to do that,' She thought.

_**Mean while... **_

Mimi looked for a open door to escape but she found none, a burst of flames shot up from in front of the front door and windows it startled her so she fell back ward on her rear end, "Oh my god," Mimi said glazing at the flames outside.

"No I'm not going to die!" she shouted she stood up and looked around the living room. She then saw a small statue on the coffee table and picked it up. Smoke started to enter the house and Mimi without hesitation threw the statue at the window shattering it. Mimi looked at the jagged pieces of glass that remained and the flames. She then grabbed a blanket from the couch soaked it in water and wrapped it around herself.

"Okay Mimi, just go," she told herself then she ran toward the window and jumped for it she landed hard on the lawn and rolled away from the house watching that it was burning up.

The security guards immediately ran toward the fire while the sirens sounded loudly coming closer to the Yagami estate.

Anna frowned and looked out the front window, "Whoa! Sora, Taichi you're house is on fire!" Yamato cried he jumped up and went to the window.

"What!" Taichi said as he got up and looked out the window too. "Oh god...no why is this happening?" he cried he ran out side, fire trucks had watered down the house and had managed to prevent it from spreading to the main house.

Sora couldn't move because Li was still feeding, "Taichi! What's happening?" Sora questioned.

"MIMI!" Yamato shouted remember she went to their house to find Hikari. He ran out the door after Taichi.

_**Outside...**_

Taichi and Anna stood out side watching the firefighters douse the flames with water.

"MIMI! Taichi, Mimi is in there!" Yamato cried he ran toward the house with Taichi following closely.

"You two can't go in there," a firefighter said as he stopped them.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY WIFE IS IN THERE!" he shouted trying to fight with the firefighter who held Yamato back.

"Yamato..." Mimi called him he heard his name and looked to the direction.

"Mimi!" he cried he ran to where paramedic's were looking after her.

"Yamato, someone locked me in there and set the place a blaze," she said they had an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Who would do this?" he asked confused.

"Who else," Taichi said glumly as he walked up to them, "Brittany."

Yamato and Mimi both looked at him worried.

_**Upstairs...**_

Hikari had woken up she rubbed her eyes then closed the radio she got up and went to open the door but it was locked, "Huh? Why is it locked I never locked it," She replied. She tried to open the door again only this time with more effort, but it still won't unlock.

Hikari pounded on the door and called for help, "Someone! HELP!" Hikari cried out. "The door is stuck and I can't get it opened!" she pounded on the door more.

_**Downstairs...**_

Sora was rocking Li now he had finished feeding. He fell asleep a short time after. Sora got up and put him into his crib then came into the kitchen.

"Sora, Taichi I'm sorry about your house," Mimi cried.

"Mimi don't apologize for that it was only a house. But what happened to you?" Sora asked she hugged her.

"Someone is trying to kill me. Taichi said that he thought Brittany is behind this," She said.

"It has to be her," Yamato replied angry, he pounded his fist on the table.

"But, how could it be Brittany if this place is under police surveillance?" Taichi questioned even himself as to how she got in with out the security catching her.

"I don't know...this has to be and inside job," he cried.

"Yamato clam down," Sora told him.

Saria watched confused, "Who's Brittany?" she asked.

"Honey let's go visit uncle Takeru okay. We'll bring Li too," Sora suggested. Saria followed her and they all left toward his room.

"Taichi who else could it be?" Mimi questioned in anger.

"That's impossible! She can't get thought those lines with out being noticed!" he raised his voice.

"Sure Taichi," Yamato replied.

Madison stopped at the door and listened to them arguing.

"She could be disguised Taichi...maybe she's pretending to be someone that she not...like one of the maids," Mimi suggested.

"Oh no," Brittany thought out loud.

"Of course," Yamato replied in astonishment...the two of them including Anna who came back from the washroom watched Yamato carefully.

"What are you thinking?" Taichi questioned.

"Her! The weird maid Madison...she knew what I liked and she was always around me...maybe just maybe she is Brittany," He replied.

"Madison? But I got her from the agency," Anna exclaimed.

"So mom...the night that Mimi got hit by that car and almost died and she had to leave. Sora and I saw her leave she made up an excuse about getting out of here then the next day she has a new car," Taichi replied.

Anna and Mimi gasped, "Oh gosh that's not good I had a lunatic working in my home around my family," Anna was stopped by Taichi.

"No how could you have know it was Brittany her appearance was changed and her voice was changed as well. We just have to find out how to prove it is her," He replied.

"Call the police," Mimi said.

"No, I want to take care of this. Taichi I need your help let's go find her," Yamato replied. He and Taichi left the house and started toward the maid's house.

"But the police are right out side the house!" Mimi shouted after them.

Brittany looked panicked when she watched the two men walk toward the maid house. 'I have to do something. They found me out I shouldn't have done what I did,' She thought upset; Brittany gripped on something in her pocket. She shook not as if she was cold but as if she was nervous and scared.

She entered the house and listened to Mimi and Anna's conversation.

"We have to get the police officers attention without the guys noticing," Mimi said worried.

"I know you stay here were it is safe," Anna offered, she walked toward the kitchen.

Brittany, who was hiding in the living room, had grabbed a vase from the coffee table as soon as Anna was close enough for her to reach. She swung the vase hitting her in the back of the head and rendered Anna unconscious on the floor.

Mimi heard gasped, "ANNA!" she cried about to go to her side when Madison appeared in the kitchen door way,

"Mimi it's been long time don't you think?" She replied.

"Shut it," Mimi snapped at her.

"I almost fooled your whole family I just needed a little bit more time," She said, she went into her pocket.

Mimi watched she back up into the wall, "It was you who hit me with the car!" she said loudly so Sora could hear.

_**Hikari's room...**_

She heard Mimi's cries, "Oh no...Look for something Hikari come on." She then looked at the window then went over she could see Taichi's house was burnt there was police and firemen still there. She opened the window.

"HELP Can you hear me!" she shouted as loud as she could, she watched them walk around. "Damn it." She replied, she then started to make a rope from her bed sheets as fast as she could.

_**Takeru's room... **_

Sora heard Mimi shouting, so did Saria, "Mom that was Aunt Mimi she's in trouble mom," Saria replied.

"Okay honey you stay right here. Watch your little brother and watch your uncle. I want you to lock the door when I leave okay," Sora told her and carefully she went to the door.

"I will," She answered.

"Good now remember don't opened the door unless it's your Uncle Yamato or your daddy or me or your grandma. I'm going to help Aunt Mimi," Sora said to her as calmly as she could.

"Okay I understand... you'll be careful mom okay," Saria said.

"I will honey don't worry," Sora exited the room and Saria locked the door as her mother asked her.

Sora carefully walked down the hall, she could here talking in the living room and peered in to the room, she gasped softly and watched.

"I had everyone partially fooled and now it was almost ruined thanks to you," She replied.

Mimi tried not to be scared but she couldn't help it, "So what was your plan? Did you really think that attacking me now was a good Idea cops are close by," Mimi replied clam.

"Really I don't see any, Even if I do get caught I would have killed you already that was my true goal," She replied.

She pulled out a knife, and was holding it in front of Mimi.

"Put that down!" Sora said coming into the kitchen.

Brittany turned to her,"Get lost!" she cried.

Hikari ran to the nearest officer, "Help...there's someone inside our house she's trying to hurt my friend," Hikari said to him.

"Where's this?" he asked.

"Over in the back door," She said. The officer hurried to the house while he called for back up.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"She's at the main house if you're wondering" one of the maids told both men.

"What?" they both exclaimed.

"Just as you heard," she replied

"Oh man!" Taichi cried he took off Yamato followed him.

_**Back at the home... **_

"Freeze!" the cop held the gun toward Brittany.

"Drop your weapon!" another officer warned Sora watched she saw Hikari. Who gasped when she saw her mom laying on the floor, "Mom!" She bent down to her mother who was still unconscious.

"Mom..." Sora went around the living room to the kitchen; she sat down next to Hikari who was tending to her mom. "Hikari is she okay?" Sora asked worried.

"Drop it now!" the police officer shouted.

"No!" she charged at Mimi and a gun shot went off, it cause the knife to go flying out of Brittany's hand. It landed far across the other side of the room.

Brittany held on to her hand tightly, "You bastards!" she cried.

The two others came into the room and grabbed Brittany pulling her up. Yamato and Taichi both came onto the scene as the officer carried away Brittany.

Mimi saw her husband and ran to him. She jumped into his arms. "Yamato I was so scared," She cried

Yamato closed his eyes and petted her head softly, "Don't worry because they are going to take her out of here," He replied softy she shook as she started to cry.

"Sora!" Taichi called for his wife, "Taichi your mom," Sora said standing up; he came over to where Hikari and Sora were.

"I need some statements," The officer said.

"Okay, no problem then," He said standing up.

_**8:00pm...after police and firefighters left. **_

"Mom, Are you sure you're okay you got a really nasty bump on the back of your head," Taichi said he followed his mother around the house asking her if she was okay since she woke up.

"Taichi I'm fine I wish you'll quit worrying so much," She told him.

"Oh Anna I came as soon as I could," Kevin said as he closed the front door and he hugged his wife.

Taichi went to go sit down, in the kitchen.

"I should have came earlier," He replied.

"No...It's okay...the guesthouse is gone and so is Madison or Brittany who ever the hell she is," She said to him.

Yamato was cuddling with Mimi, "Do you still want that night?" Mimi asked him, he shook his head.

"No I can't ask you to do that now after what has happened today or the past few minutes ago," He said to her.

"Sure we can...I feel better beside I'm okay I was just scared that's all...and now I'm felling in the mood," She said to him softly.

"You are?" he questioned quietly.

"Yup," The untangled themselves from each other and slowly headed to there bedroom.

Sora and Taichi sat at the kitchen table looking sad and upset they were now feeling the whole impact that their house and everything in it was gone.

"We lost everything," Taichi whispered to her.

"I know the photos, the memories and all the important things in our lives," She said. Sora began to cry, "Taichi how are we going to replace all that stuff?"

"I don't know," He replied he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Come here," He said to her she moved over to where he was seated and hugged her.

Saria sighed she saw her parent crying and hugging, she went to the phone, and she picked it up and dialed Davis's number.

"Hello Davis speaking," He said into the receiver.

"Hi Davis," She said to him.

"Hi Saria," He replied.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"My house burnt down," She said softly.

"It did? I'm sorry," He replied.

"Thanks," She said to him.

"Do you think we could meet tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah...maybe where?" he asked.

"How about at the park," She suggested.

"In the winter?" he questioned.

"Yeah," She said.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato kissed her, Mimi pulled away from him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Stay right there," She replied.

"But--." He was about to protest but she stopped him.

"No buts," she said.

"Okay I'll wait," He replied.

"That's good." She went into the washroom he waited...and waited for what seemed like five minutes it felt like an hour to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm almost ready!" she called out to him. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"Don't touch your shirt either nor your pants!" she called

Yamato was confused now, "Are we not going to have sex or not because I can't with my cloths on," He said to her.

"Your too impatient just wait I just have to put this last thing on," She replied, after about a minute or too she finally came out. In a nurse's out fit, Yamato eyed her.

"Oh...role-playing?" he questioned she nodded.

"Nurse Mimi to your service," She replied in a sexy voice, she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Does that feel good?" she asked.

"Um sure," He replied.

"Oh I guess you need a physical. Get rid of the shirt," She said to him.

"Got it," He said as he complied with what she asked him to do. Then she took the nurse outfit off reviling a white negligee.

Yamato had a stupid smile on his face, "How will you be performing this physical?" he asked.

Mimi said nothing kissed his neck then along his jaw to his lips, "How's that?" she asked him.

"It's okay," he said in a trance of longing.

"But, how about something else?" he questioned.

"Something else?" she asked then pushed him on to the bed.

_**Takeru's room... **_

One of the late night doctors came he went into Takeru's room to do his regular check. He went to the brain monitor he looked it over. 'Hmm...No change.' He thought, he went to the heart monitor looked it over 'Okay things look good' he checked mark into the chart.

He heard a moan looked to Takeru then the doctor immediately went to the brain monitor, 'They increase suddenly that's impossible' he thought.

He ran another check once more. he went to pick up Takeru's right wrist and felt his pulse it was a bit stronger, "This is good...he is no longer in a coma...but...he is still unconscious," He picked up the chart and wrote something else down Hikari came into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry are you still doing a check?" she questioned.

"No...I actually have some good news...Miss. Yagami...his condition is upgraded he's not totally woken up but he has made indications that he is not in a coma anymore...it may be tomorrow or maybe possible Tonight that he'll wake up," He replied.

Hikari who was happy to hear this hugged the doctor tightly, "Oh gosh thank you!" she cried then realizing what she did she let go, "I'm sorry It's just this is great news I can't believe this thank you!" Hikari cried.

"I know your fiancée will make a great recovery," He said to her.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	14. Chapter 14

Love that Binds Chapter 14

* * *

_**11:00pm...**_

The entire Yagami family was in the room with him. Hikari took Takeru's hand in her own and stroked it gently. "Ugh..Mm," Takeru moaned again for the fifth time.

"Sora where are Yamato and Mimi?" Taichi whispered in her ear.

"I think they went upstairs," She whispered back.

"Oh... I don't think it's best to disturb them do you?" he asked her she shook her head.

_**Other side of the house Mimi's & Yamato's room... **_

Yamato's shirt, pants...and his boxers were all strewn on the grown while the negligee was on the other side of the bed lying in a heap.

Mimi cuddled with Yamato she lay her head on his bare chest. The blanket over top of them both, Mimi moved her head off of his chest then propping herself up with her elbow, she watched him he seemed out of it.

"Yamato?" she questioned.

"Huh?" he replied shaking his head.

"You looked out of it...what the matter?" she questioned him.

"Nothing..." he said trailing off.

"Was it me did I do something wrong?" she questioned.

"Huh? No way, you did nothing wrong... I like it every single moment," He said to her, and then kissing her neck softly. Mimi closed her eyes while she caressed his shoulder with her left hand softly.

_**The Next Day**_

_**December 24th 2016 **_

_**Christmas Eve **_

The Christmas tree stood out well in the light of the morning...Anna and Kevin were up as well as Sora and Taichi because of Li's cry's woke up, Sora was feeding Li at the moment...she had a baby blanket draped over herself and her baby who was feeding.

"Well you two, I was thinking and I thought this would be the best solution...and I know your memories for the past ten years were in that house," He said to them...the two looked confused.

"Dad don't talk in circles please," Taichi said to him.

"What I'm trying to say is that we'll build you both a new house one that has 3 bedrooms custom built house of your choice of course," He replied

Sora and Taichi looked at him in shock "Are you serious you'll build us a custom designed house?" Sora questioned.

"Yes...think of it as your gift from use this Christmas," He replied.

"I thought you said we have to do everything by ourselves?" Taichi questioned and he continued, "And that's what we've been doing helping our family," Taichi stopped.

As his father started, "No son...I think you both learned your lesson...and I think it's over...you've both been very good at keeping yourself stocked with food...and taking care of Saria doing your bills excreta. You both did a great job I'm just sorry at you both lost your teenage years," he replied softly.

Sora and Taichi both nodded and looked down at the table, "We know... Dad," Taichi replied.

"Eleven year's married," Sora replied looking up to her in laws, Sora remembered what she asked of Taichi about a couple a weeks ago...about have an other child. 'Taichi's right...' she thought sadly, she looked down at Li.

"That's along time ago I'm surprised you both are still together." Kevin replied.

"Of course we are...because we realized long time ago... we are soul mates...we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives, we fight occasionally but we also make up, we tell each other what happens at work what some people force to bring upon us. What should be consider a threat to our family and to our relationship...we are open with each other and know each other too well," Sora replied to them and Taichi nodded.

"She's right we are," Taichi replied and took Sora's hand in his own hands.

"Sora remember; I'd like to talk to you," Anna said to her.

"Okay mom," Sora said. "After Li's finished his breakfast though," She said cradling her son.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari was still wide-awake she held onto Takeru's hand still. "Come on honey...open your eyes," She replied softly she watched him carefully...he looked like he was having a nightmare...

"_NO! Hikari wait! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Takeru screamed out to her...he stopped his car and put it in park. "Hikari!" he cried. "Leave me alone Takeru I never want to see you again never! The wedding is off!" she cried back at him and ran away. _

Hikari brushed his forehead gently; she watched concern as he continued to look upset.

Saria came into the room her pajama's on still her hair wasn't combed either, "Aunt Hikari how is he?" she asked.

Hikari looked to her niece, "Hey there did you just get up?" she questioned.

"Yeah...but I sneaked down to here first I wanted to see if he was a wake or not," Saria replied to her.

"Oh so your mom and dad don't know your up then," Hikari questioned.

"Nope they don't," she replied.

"Well...he's not yet he's just having what seems to me a really bad nightmare," Hikari replied she motioned to her.

"No..." he groaned quietly his face looked contorted in pain. Saria watched a little worried also, she gasped when she noticed something.

"Aunt Hikari he's crying." She replied, Hikari saw tears rolling down his face and she wiped them away.

"Maybe I should get a doctor in here," Hikari suggested as she watched Takeru with worry.

"That's a good idea...I'll got get him," Saria volunteered, she rushed out of his room.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Kevin surveyed the remains of the guesthouse. "It burned up just like that," Taichi replied snapping his fingers.

"You should be glad that Hikari wasn't in there and that you and your family weren't either," His father told him he continued to looked around as did Taichi...Taichi rummaged through the ashes and saw a picture frame that was brunt to extreme he bent down to pick it up but stopped and pulled his hand away...thing wondered in his mind, about why his dad was being like this to his family.

Taichi looked at his dad. "Dad...why are you going to build a house for my family... I was the bad son...I did the unthinkable when I was sixteen or seventeen I don't even remember. But I got Sora pregnant my girlfriend then," Kevin stopped him from going on further.

"Taichi no matter how much stupid things you did when you were younger...your always be my son and my only son that I love very much ...I'm doing this for you and Sora...like I said to you inside this morning. You're both forgiven and this is a Christmas gift. Because lets face it you both need a bigger house for your family," He said to him.

Taichi looked at his dad "Thank you dad," He hugged his father tightly.

"I love you too... I'm so sorry for being a jerk when I was younger..." his voice started to crack.

"Hey, hey don't cry..." Kevin said he pulled away from Taichi and looked at him. Taichi tried to avoid eye contact and looked down he sniffed.

"Taichi I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you much...it's my fault too...don't take all of it on your own shoulders," Kevin said, Taichi nodded. "You've really grown up," He replied softly to him.

"Yeah I guess...but still...I feel like I'm the bad guy it's so uncomfortable when people ask my age you know me and Sora get criticized and gossiped behind our backs by so many other parents for being twenty seven years old and having a ten year old daughter," He replied.

Kevin listened as the two were still standing in the ashes talking, "They act as if it was a crime to have a ten year old when your twenty seven years old and I think back and ask myself what the hell was I thinking?" Taichi replied he looked at the main house.

"I admit I'd like to know that as well but that's the past and you should keep it there things happen when you least expect them too and I guess one of those things that you were least expected to get was a child," Kevin replied.

Taichi sighed, "Yeah I know dad but it's hard to put it behind me every time someone mentions that it comes back to me," Taichi said.

"Taichi I thought you got over the past?" Kevin questioned his son after he listened to him mention this.

"I did I put the past behind with Jeff and everything that happened. But it's like a pop-up reminder saying you were a father at the age of seventeen," he replied.

"Taichi I know you were reading but I do know that you love your daughter she loves you too. You and Sora both did a good job at raising her... you should think of it as a blessing," Kevin said to him.

Taichi nodded "Yeah...I do," He replied softly.

"Good...I'm proud of you," He said Taichi smiled at him.

"Thank you dad, for doing this for Sora and I," They hugged.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Sora...were did you go that other morning?" Anna questioned her as she put some of the plates away.

"Other morning?" she questioned her. "Yes, the other morning...were did you go?" Anna again asked.

Sora didn't say anything "You went to the jail yesterday didn't you?" Anna asked a little angry.

"Mom I didn't do no such thing," Sora replied turning her back to her.

"Sora, stop lying this is me you're talking to... Taichi was so upset because you weren't here and he said you left early in the morning...you went to Tokyo didn't you," Anna said to her.

"I did but don't start this up again," Sora said turning to face her mother in law.

"Sora this is serious I didn't want you to do that. What did you say to him?"

"I said to stay away from my family," Sora said to her.

"Sora...he'll only get angrier," Anna replied.

"He's going to stay away mom for sure because if he doesn't then I'll just have to do just about anything to make sure he won't hurt my family again," Sora replied.

Anna looked at her in shock, "Sora...What exactly do you mean by anything?" She questioned.

Sora shook her head, "You won't approve if I told you."

Anna sighed, "Maybe you should let Taichi," She said.

"You know Taichi as well as I do, and you will agree that when he hears the name Jeff he will go ballistic. I will not have him running around chasing after Jeff , due to his anger letting it get the best of him, get hurt like the last time. I will not go through that again," Sora said remembering what it felt like to see Jeff and Taichi fight in the warehouse.

"Your right," Anna agreed, "When it comes to Jeff it is better that he not know about the letters and your visit."

Sora smiled, "Thank you for understanding mom."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The doctor checked of the all the monitors then went to Hikari and Saria. "Well, your right he seems to be having a nightmare. That is very stressful and emotional but other then that he's okay for the time being," The doctor wrote down some notes on Takeru's charts then left the room.

"Well, do you want to come to the kitchen and get some breakfast with me?" Hikari questioned her.

"Okay...I am kind of hungry," Saria replied.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I can't imagine what you felt when you were watching that happen. Only you and Takeru can tell us but the fear of watching as it had happened is hard to explain to anyone who hasn't experienced that," Anna said.

"I know... It is very different."

"Good Morning," Mimi replied coming down the stairs followed by Yamato.

"Morning," He replied.

Sora and Anna both looked at them, "Well we've been waiting for you both to wake up...god knows why you slept in that long though," Sora replied as she winked at both of them...they blushed faintly.

"What ever Sora," Yamato said to her.

"Yeah...well I though you two want to know that Takeru's condition was upgraded to unconscious," Sora replied

"You mean he's out of the coma?" Yamato asked.

"Yes," Sora answered him.

"Come Mimi!" he replied and pulled her with him to Takeru's room after they disappeared around the corner; Saria and Hikari came from where Mimi and Yamato had left from.

"I guess you told them," Hikari replied pointed back to Mimi and Yamato.

"Yup," Sora said softly, she looked at her daughter.

"Saria are you going to brush your hair or am I going to?" Sora asked her.

"Yes, but I want Aunt Hikari to though." She replied.

Sora looked to Hikari, "I can do it...no problem, Sora," Hikari replied.

"Okay, well can I eat my breakfast first mom?" Saria asked she went to sit down at the table. Sora nodded.

"I'm going to have some breakfast also," Hikari said she went to the cupboard and looked through the cupboard.

"Okay we have...oatmeal...um... cereal..."

Sora went into the living room and Anna followed her there and watched Sora go over to the crib.

"Sora...I'm sorry about giving you a hard time," She replied.

"That's okay. Really he is your son and you are concerned too."

"Sora you can tell me what ever you said to Jeff," Anna said watching her daughter in law.

Sora sighed, "I threatened that I would have a hit man sent after him and kill him or that I would kill him before he even comes near my family."

"Sora, I'm worried because that man is dangerous. I want you to be careful when you talk to him," Anna said.

"I know he is, I know," Sora whispered.

There was a knock at the door Anna went to get it, leaving Sora alone watching her son quietly.

_**At The Door... **_

Anna peeked through the peek hole she quickly opened the door, "Hello Dean." She replied they hugged and then he smiled at her.

"I've got about a ton of gifts in my car do you mind helping me out Anna?" he asked.

"Oh sure I will...I'll call one of the maids to help also," she replied.

"Oh no it's only two bags. Is my daughter around?" he asked as the two walked to the car.

"Yes, she's in the living room with Li," Anna replied.

Dean handed her one bag of gifts and he got the other bag out and closed the door. Stepping into the house they went into the living room, Sora looked over her shoulder and saw her father coming into the living room with a bag as well as Anna. They set the bags down and Sora went to greet her father.

"Oh, dad I'm so glad you could come," She said and hugged him.

"Of course I would come I wouldn't want to miss Christmas with my family," He said to her and he smiled.

"Mom's still in England...but she wishes she could be here she sent her gift by UPS and told us not to worry about her. She and her new boyfriend apparently," Sora said to him.

"Oh well I wanted her to meet my fiancée," He replied.

"Excuse me?" Sora and Anna questioned.

"My fiancée her name is Aimee," He replied.

"Oh well were is she?" Sora questioned.

"She's coming on a later flight. Around maybe four o'clock today," Dean said with a smile.

"That's very well...interesting so she is going to be my step mom then. I can hardly wait to meet her," Sora replied.

"Well how's my daughter?" he asked, Dean looked at her face it looked sadden when he asked her the question.

"Okay dad it's just been one thing after another... first Maiko now our house is gone and..." she stopped trailing off.

"I though Taichi said he was going to take care of you he said that last year at Christmas but what's wrong now sweet heart?" he questioned,

"I'll leave you to talk," Anna said as she left to the kitchen.

"No Taichi's been great for me...dad...it's just been a tough year. Did you here about what happened Takeru?" she questioned.

"I believe so...how's he doing?" Dean questioned.

"He's good by the looks of things he might wake up soon," She replied softly.

"I just wish we could start all over again," She replied.

"I know...but things are fine right?" he asked.

"Yeah... they are."

"Did you want to see Saria?" She asked.

"Yeah... where is my granddaughter?" he asked.

"She's in the kitchen having breakfast," Sora said they both walked toward the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Saria cried and jumped up from place at the table and went to hug him.

"Hi there...did you just wake up?" he asked.

"Yeah...I went to see Uncle Takeru this morning," She said to him.

_**Noon...Takeru's room... **_

Mimi and Yamato both sat watching him concerned, "Takeru...if you can hear me... wake please," Yamato begged him.

"Yamato he'll come out of it...I know he will...on his own time he will for sure," Mimi told him.

"Yeah I know..." Yamato stood up, Mimi followed suit.

"Yeah...I'll come back later see if he's awake...I'm kind of hungry," Yamato replied.

"Yeah...let's go," Mimi took his hand and they started out the door.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Outside...**_

"Well dad I already thought of a design in my head. Do you want to hear it?" he questioned, his father nodded.

"Okay... Sure," He replied.

"Okay well, I want it to be two stories high, a big kitchen, with an Island in the middle, Sora loves the kitchen with the Islands, a big family room and big office for me and Sora. Four bedrooms...the master bedroom has to have an private Jacuzzi bathtub and shower with strong walls," he stopped for a moment and his father looked at him.

"Taichi aren't you going to finish?" he questioned

Taichi shook his head, "Oh I'm am I just got lost in thought... right any way three bathrooms a private one for the master bedroom and two other ones for the kids and other people to use. Some other things...I'm sure Sora will help me out too anyway that's all for now," Taichi said to him.

"Well Taichi you certainly have a creative mind," His father said to him.

"I know... I can't help it..." Taichi said.

"Well let's get going inside. It is a little bit cold out here," Kevin said to him.

"Yeah good Idea dad," Taichi agreed.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"So...Sora where's Taichi I haven't seen him around?" Dean asked her.

"He and his father are outside surveying the house damage," She replied. The door opened Taichi and Kevin both stepped inside.

"Ah Dean...how are you?" Kevin ask he shook hands with him.

Taichi groaned, "So...Taichi how have you been?" Dean asked.

"Fine actually...what about you?" Taichi questioned.

"Good...but I'm going to go and pick up someone at the airport...I love you Sora and my grandkids...I see everyone later tonight all right," Dean said he gathered his belongings and left the house.

"I don't like him," Taichi replied.

"Taichi...he's trying to know you, you could at least be nice to him," Sora said.

"Sora...I try to...but every year it's like you better take care of my daughter or else I do something to you," Taichi mocked his speeches.

"Oh Taichi...he's just trying to scare you. He knows that you take great care of me," Sora replied she patted him on his shoulders softly.

"Okay kids I'm going upstairs to finish some paper work...then I'll be back," Kevin replied he started up stairs to his office.

"Taichi what's up!" Yamato called to him from the doorway of the kitchen; Taichi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't know look up," He said a little harshly, Sora also had her eyes narrowed at him.

"Okay I know when to shut up...gosh what's wrong you two?" he questioned.

"Be quiet please," Sora told him.

"Okay easy enough," He replied then looked back Mimi came.

"Hi guys." She replied softly.

"Mimi hi," Sora said the two women hugged lightly, Yamato had this look of pure confusion on his face.

"What did I say?" he questioned, Sora sighed.

"Nothing lets go into the living room," Sora replied, she went over to Taichi and brought him over to the living room. Mimi and Yamato took a seat across from them. "Taichi's just upset because of my father right honey?" she questioned putting her left hand on his right leg and rubbed it gently. "Yeah...Sorry about earlier," He replied.

"Okay sure so guys when did Takeru's condition approve?" Yamato questioned.

"Last night actually we were going to call you guys but I figured that you were busy," Sora winked at them.

"Yeah this is the first time you two slept in till ten thrity. So why is that?" Taichi asked.

"Ah...none of your business," Yamato replied.

"Yeah...so why do you care any ways?" Mimi questioned

"We are not interested at all...I'm pretty satisfied with my love life," Taichi replied.

"Okay I don't want to know all right. We keep our very personal love life to ourselves Okay?" Yamato said to them.

"Okay," Sora replied.

"Oh Sora...I talked to dad about our house and I already had it totally figured out," He said to her.

"Oh you do," She replied.

"Yeah...think about it...Jacuzzi bathtub in our private washroom." He whispered to her.

"You got good idea's already...don't you...I sure hope not all of them are related on what kind of things we can do," She whispered back to him.

"Of course not...Sora...you know me better then that," He replied.

Mimi and Yamato watched them confused, "You guys are getting a new house?" Mimi questioned.

"Huh?" the two asked.

"She asked if you guys were getting a new house," Yamato repeated.

"Oh...yes a custom built one to be exact," Taichi replied.

"Yeah and all his suggestions are probably sexually related," Sora said to them.

"Figures..." Yamato replied.

"HEY! Not exactly," He replied and stood up.

"Taichi...man why don't you admit you're horny," Yamato replied and started to laugh.

"To tell you exactly...who the one that got it last night then?" Taichi questioned.

Yamato then stood up and glared at him, "Shut it Yagami," Yamato threatened.

Sora and Mimi both sighed, "Guys...not now...its Christmas you're both supposed to get along," Sora replied.

"She's right. Why must you start a stupid fight today of all days?" Mimi questioned.

"I didn't start he did," Taichi replied pointing and accusing finger at Yamato.

"Oh yeah...that's bull and you know it!" Yamato shouted.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Taichi questioned angry.

Anna and Kevin into the room, "Both you stop this instant," Anna said to them.

"They're acting childish Mom," Sora replied.

"No kidding now...both of you go to your corners," Kevin replied. The two agree and went back to their spouses.

"Sora can we go upstairs to our room?" Taichi said to her softly. "Okay that's a good Idea." Sora replied they both got up and headed to the stairs.

"Yeah I wonder where you're going now. To bed?" Yamato replied Mimi pinched his arm.

"OWE!" he cried and turned to her, "What are you doing? That hurt," He replied.

"Yamato stop it with the insults at Taichi...okay..." she replied narrowing her eyes at him.

Sora kept Taichi in line as they both walked up the stairs.

_**Takeru's room **_

"Well he's not having a nightmare any more," Saria replied to her aunt. "No, your right he's more calm then before," she replied.

_Takeru could hear voice around him...but he couldn't make them out... it was in a jumble...of words... _

"So you think that he'll come out of it soon then Aunt Hikari?" Saria asked carefully.

"Maybe...you know what I think...he's probably going to come out of it soon maybe on Christmas day...that would be a great present wouldn't it?" Hikari questioned.

Saria nodded, "Yeah It would...I want to talk to him and tell him about what happened...for the passed weeks," Saria replied.

"Yes we all want to talk to him," She replied.

Saria looked at her, "Do you really, really love uncle Takeru?" she questioned.

"Yeah...I do Saria," She replied softly.

Saria smiled at her, "I knew you do," She replied.

"You're really smart like your Mom," Hikari said to her.

"You think so?" she questioned.

"Yes...did you know that your mom is like a sister to me?" Hikari asked her.

"Um... I don't think so...really?" she asked.

"Yeah...beside your dad...who wasn't very much fun...when it came to make up and hair stuff...your mom and Aunt Mimi and I would have a girl's night out," She replied

"Oh that would be really neat to do...maybe I should have a girl's night out with my friend... I haven't really been nice to her lately," Saria replied.

"Oh...who's that?" Hikari asked.

"Mina...me and Davis would hang around her a lot...but she's also friends with some of the bad girls in my class," She explained.

"Well I think, just girl's night is a good Idea maybe you should invite her other friends," Hikari suggested.

Saria paled, "No way, they hate me for whatever reason. I don't know what I did," She replied.

"Well, did you ask why?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah...tons of times...but then they started to do stuff like trying to kick me out of class a lot of times and always to me. But occasionally they started to make fun of Davis and I didn't like it. I threaten them a couple of times but they kept on doing it until me and Davis came up with a plan one which Mina didn't agree with that's why she won't talk to us any more," Saria told her she then covered her mouth, "Opps..." she replied.

Hikari watched her. "Saria...what did you and Davis do?" Hikari asked her.

"Nothing," She said quickly.

"Saria...now this reminds me of what your dad was like when he was younger," Hikari said to her.

"What you mean dad did something bad when he was in that school?" she questioned.

"Um yeah...sort of...but why don't you tell me what you did first?" Hikari asked.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Sora sat down on they're bed, "Okay...can I ask you one question what was that fight about?" Sora asked him.

"He accused me of being a pervert!" he cried angry he got up and walked around the room in anger.

"Taichi... how can you be a pervert when you're married?" she questioned.

"Well do you think I'm...you know well horny?" he asked.

she shook her head, "No," she replied.

"Oh...okay." he replied and sat next to her.

"So...um...what do you want to do for our honey moon tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she replied she patted him on his leg.

"Do you got any Idea's?" she questioned.

They kissed, and then Sora gasped, Taichi concerned looked at her.

"Sora? What wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is... I remembered that my dad's here..." she replied.

"So what is he going to prevent us from celebrating our anniversary?" Taichi questioned he leaned in to kiss but she stopped him.

"No Taichi. What he didn't say to you was that he has a fiancée," She replied.

Taichi's eye widened in shock, "What?" he cried and got up again and paced.

"Taichi don't over react," Sora complained.

"Over react? Sora he's...he's going to set a bad example for Saria," He replied to her and continued to pace the room.

"I mean what if she is twenty five years younger then him?" Taichi questioned.

"We don't know that Taichi...I doubt that my dad would marry someone that is twenty five or ten years younger then him...he's almost fifty years old," Sora said. "But Taichi please don't go over board...you are going to dress nice tonight and so am I as well as Saria and Li we are going to have dinner and when my dad arrives with his...fiancée what ever her age we will respect her do you understand? Meaning that I will control myself too and so will you," Sora told him.

Taichi nodded, and then he groaned, "We don't have anything dressy here...it was in the house that brunt down," He replied he then sat down and rubbed his temples.

"Taichi...I'm sure your mother has some extra stuff here, " Sora replied motioning with her hands.

He groaned again, "No...Sora you don't understand they're style is dead. it's old fashioned," He replied.

"It's going to be better then nothing," She replied.

"Oh believe me nothing is better. What do you say we get into the shower together?" he asked out of the blue.

"Taichi really sometimes you want too much," Sora told him she stopped and looked at him. "And I want you not to fight with Yamato tonight or tomorrow okay," Sora asked.

He sighed, "Okay what ever you like hon," He replied.

"Good now let's go down stairs," she said then led the way.

"No wait I got to take a shower," He replied, he started to peel his clothes off as he slowly walked to ward the washroom, Sora watch eyebrows raised.

"So...why do I have to wait?" she questioned him.

"Because Sora...I need a bath partner," He replied, Sora sighed.

"Taichi...I got to do things...take one by yourself," She replied the started to the door; he immediately went to the door and blocked her way.

"Okay so how about you join me after wards you know after you finished your choirs," Taichi asked he was half naked he arms stretched across the door.

Sora thought for a bit. "Hmm...let me weigh my options here...or do I even get an option?" she asked.

"Oh you just have to go finish the choirs then come back up here," Taichi replied.

"I hardly call that an option," Sora replied.

"Well come on a present for me...please, I need someone to wash my back. Okay say if I washed your back you'll wash mine?" he compromised.

"Hmm...tempting very tempting...but," She looked at him.

"But? What?" he asked.

"But I can't," she told him softly.

Taichi groaned, "Sora please..." he got onto his knees and begged her, "Please...I beg you please join me in the shower."

_**Downstairs in the living room... **_

"Seriously Yamato, what was that for?" Mimi questioned him.

"What? The remarks?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "well, yes I'm talking about the remarks that was just rude why did you have to start it?" she asked.

"What it's the truth... besides I was just joking around anyway." He replied.

Mimi sighed, "Oh gosh...I think this passed few weeks of living in close quarters has gotten you both on edge hasn't it?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know...I guess hes a little bit annoying...but I mean..."He stopped when Mimi was giving him the look. "Okay I'll stop but what's on your mind now?" he asked.

"After Christmas let's move back to our house, I miss it being just us," She said to him.

"Yeah...home...I miss home," He replied he then looked at her.

"You know what when we do get home...I'd like to start a family," He replied Mimi looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm serious Mimi..." he replied.

Mimi hugged him, "So do you want to start on boxing day night?" she whispered in his ear.

"Well we did start officially last night," He said back in a whisper.

She only giggled, "Yeah but I had to seduce you practically," She replied.

"No I went willingly if you remember correctly," he said with a smile.

"Right it's almost time for Christmas Eve dinner anyway so come lets get ready," Mimi replied she pulled him up and they walked to they're room.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora brushed her wet hair down as she the put it up in a ponytail, "Okay I hope you're happy...now I have to go and ask your mother for some clothing and I'll be right back with something for both of us," She told him. She rushed out of the bathroom,

Taichi followed towel wrapped around his waist, Sora turned to him, "I want you to be ready when I get back that means. Your not naked and your hair is brushed and you have a pair of clean underwear on."

"Gee Sora I think I know how to dress my self," He told her.

Sora closed her eyes then reopened them looking at her husband, "Okay I know I'm sorry but please no more fooling around. It's just you...you know how I am are around the holidays," She said to him.

He nodded, "I know...I'm sorry for forcing you to take the shower...but I thought it would only take twenty minutes not half and hour," He replied to her.

"Okay well...I'm going down stairs to see your mother and I'll come back," She went up to him and kissed him.

"Right...I love you." He replied.

"I love you," Sora said to him and blew him a kiss before leaving.

_**Takeru's room... **_

"Davis and I let loose a bunch of spiders in the girls washroom at lunch," Saria replied.

Hikari giggled a bit but turn to hide it from her niece but couldn't.

"That was kind of mean don't you think?" Hikari asked.

"Well you didn't think so because you laughed," Saria replied.

"Okay you caught me but still Saria...you shouldn't have done it. Did you get in trouble for it?" she questioned.

"Nope...that's the coolest thing about it...we organized it so that no one would have caught us," Saria replied she then looked at her Aunt.

"Its sounds almost similar of something that your dad would have done," She replied.

Saria eyes widened, "No, Aunt Hikari promise you won't tell him or my mom. They can't know they think I'm the good girl I want it to stay that way," Saria replied.

"So you're saying you're a bad girl?" Hikari questioned her, smiling.

"No...I'm still the good girl but I did something bad please don't tell them," She begged.

Hikari sighed silently and watched her, "Alright, I promise don't worry about me telling them I can keep a secret," she replied.

_While they talked Takeru had tried to talk to them but he didn't have the strength...he needed to rest more. _

_**6:00pm... Christmas Eve...The Yagami Dinning Room... **_

The Yagami's and The Ishida's were gathered around the dining room table they waited all for two people to join them, Sora's Dad and his fiancée, some who were eagerly waiting his arrival including Sora and Taichi. Both had their eye on the entrance of the dinning room carefully.

"Taichi...I'm going to check on Li," Sora said she got up excusing herself from the table, he was about to protest but stopped letting her go.

Hikari looked around the room she twiddled her thumbs around 'what if Takeru woke up now and no one was there with him?' she thought.

Saria looked around the table, 'It would be much more fun if I had someone that was my own age here,' She thought to herself. 'I wish Uncle Takeru would wake up soon...he's the coolest,' She though.

"Boy...things seem uptight I wonder what's taking Sora's father so long to come?" Mimi questioned.

Yamato shrugged he looked toward the entrance of the dining room and his mouth hung open in shock. Mimi looked surprised a woman maybe around thrity years of age walked in along with Sora's father.

Taichi moaned inwardly... 'Oh shit...this is not good...Sora is going to freak out...she's going to be angrier then me right now,' He thought miserably closed his eyes. Hikari and Saria both looked around the room at the shocked faces not knowing who the woman was that was with them.

"Taichi...who's that?" Hikari asked him. "Sora is going to freak out, " he trailed off.

"Taichi well who is it?" she questioned.

"It's Sora dad's fiancée," He replied.

Saria looked at the lady then her dad, "You mean that going to be my grandmother?" she questioned in shocked.

The room was in whisperers then Dean spoke up, "Aimee this is my family...Everyone...this is Aimee my fiancée," He said.

Unfortunately for him his daughter caught the full introduction as she walked in, "WHAT?" Sora cried in utter disbelief.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Love that Binds Chapter 15

* * *

"Oh and this is my daughter Aimee," Dean said point toward Sora, who looked really mad.

Taichi got up suddenly, " You know Dean, I think you should introduce you the two later," Taichi said as he looked to Aimee bowed then took his wife away from the dinning room out of earshot from that room.

"Sora I know...what you're thinking but you have to remember what you told me," He replied.

Sora growled angry, "Did you see how young she is she looks my age!" Sora cried in disgust.

Taichi swallowed lightly, "Well honey...think her of a..." he stopped trying to think of a word.

"No way Taichi she can't be my step mom she's about as old as me. That's disgusting and did you see Saria's face she was shocked she was expecting someone older and so was I!" she cried.

"So was I but Sora you got to calm down. We have to handle this as a couple and we have to act polite to her. Your father is going to marry her besides she could just look thirty and be fifty," He explained and Sora nodded.

"Okay I see where you're getting with this sweetie. That's good...to think about it that way but what if she isn't fifty and is thirty?" she asked him.

"Then were going to have to face the fact that my step mother in law is 2 years older then me and so will you," He replied.

Sora looked like she was thinking about something...she sighed, "Taichi what if this is payback for when you and I started to go out. What if he's trying to get back at you for getting me pregnant?" she asked.

Taichi raised his eyebrows at her, "Sora, why would he do something like that? That sounds so, so...I don't know evil," He said thinking for as he confused himself.

"Well, if this is then it's a sick joke and I don't like it," Sora replied. She was about to walk back into the living when Taichi grabbed her arm.

"Sora...now it's vice versa remember the conversation before? now we are going in there and we won't ignore her. Talk to her maybe you'll get to like her."

Sora pulled her arm away from Taichi, "I know that...I'm going in there and so are you and we are going to talk to 'Aimee,'" She replied she pulled him with her they stopped a little ways, fixed up there clothing.

Sora fixed Taichi's tie, "Okay were good," She replied. Then slowly and calmly walked to her seat with Taichi following behind her.

"Okay so everyone's here...we can say a Christmas prayer," Anna replied.

"Nope let me Anna...it's time I actually said the Christmas Eve prayer," Dean insisted, he looked at his daughter and son-in-law then he smiled and began, "I just like to give thanks to the generous amount of food that was prepared...we pray that gods presences is here and to help Takeru get through his ordeal. In the name of the father and son and holy sprit,"

"Amen," They all replied and they started the Christmas Eve dinner.

After a while Sora looked over at Aimee, "So um Aimee is it... how did you meet my father?" she asked.

Dean looked at his daughter as both her and Aimee talked, "Actually...we used to go to the same university...we met when I was taking one of his classes," She replied.

"Oh...I see," She replied. She took a sip of wine from Taichi's glass.

"So...Sora your father told me a lot about you... he also told me about you and Taichi," She replied.

Taichi started to choke on the wine he was drinking, "Oh be careful...Taichi," Sora said she patted his back mean while everyone turned her attention to them.

"Are you all right?" Aimee asked.

Saria and Hikari found this conversation interesting they both listened on, while they ate.

"Yeah...fine," Taichi replied looking at Dean kind of angry.

Sora looked at her father, "Dad can I have a word with you?" Sora asked.

"Sora I'm eating dinner after," Dean told her.

"Okay fine but after dinner," She asked politely.

"Aimee so um...how is...Tokyo?" Anna asked her.

"It's really great, I like it there," She said.

"That's good," Anna said to her.

They continued a friendly conversation of getting to know Aimee while eating there Christmas dinner.

After dinner they sat in the family room opening presents well Saria was.

Sora was talking to her father in another room away from everyone else.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Dad you didn't tell her about me being pregnant at seventeen did you?" she asked.

"Sora...she would have done the math don't put it all together eventually," He told her.

"NO, you don't understand! I know she would have figured out that I was seventeen when I had Saria. Don't you know that probably the whole world knows that me and Taichi were young parents and it doesn't help the fact that she knows," Sora cried.

"Sora I'm going to marry her she needs to know what has happened beside I already told her that I had a 27 year old daughter and that I have 10 year old granddaughter and a 3 week old grandson," He replied.

"I've had it...I don't know why you do this all the time you come up with surprises every year and on Christmas too. So now you just suddenly spring this women into our family that we all first meet today and she young at that too...dad it's all too sudden," Sora said.

"I haven't gotten a protest from Kevin or Anna...haven't I?" he asked.

"That's because they don't mind her...they think it's good that you've found someone," She replied.

"Did I tell you that Taichi wasn't right for you when you were sixteen?" Dean questioned her.

"No because you weren't around if you remember," She said sudden anger.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around then...I should have been around so I could protect you from him!" he cried.

"Protect me? I didn't need protecting from Taichi," Sora replied.

"Yeah...have I told you I don't like him?" he asked her.

"You didn't have too...but believe me the feeling mutual between the two of you," She shouted.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato was in control of the video taping the gift unwrapping. A cry pierced into the room from the baby monitor.

"Oh that is my baby I'll go get him," Taichi replied and he ran.

Yamato followed him with the camera, "And there goes Taichi to the rescue. Run Taichi Run!" Yamato cried.

Taichi chanted some unmentionable word down.

"Taichi this is rated G not R," Yamato told him then returned to the gift unwrapping. "Okay Saria what is it?" Yamato questioned.

"It's clothing...which is good I need clothes," She replied.

"Where is Sora?" Kevin questioned.

"She is talking to Dean in the dinning room," Anna told him.

"Oh... I guess it's about Aimee then," He said.

Anna nodded, "Yeah it is."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Do you think I like the fact that you slept with him!" Dean asked her suddenly.

"Why are you bringing this up again? This isn't what the issue is...it's you and Aimee and the fact that she is my age!" Sora shouted at her father.

"Sora...she not your age she's thirty five years old," He replied

"Oh and that is supposed to make a big difference dad she five years older then me. That's old enough to be your daughter!" she cried in frustration.

"I'm not that older then her your going to have to accept the fact that this is the person I'm going to marry...even though you don't approve!" Dean told her sternly.

"You know what fine! Do it marry her...but...look at what you're doing to my daughter and my son...they're both going to grow up and learn that there Grandma is thirty-five year's old!" she shouted.

Dean smiled as he realized something, "And I suppose that it's not that different from me that I was a Grandpa at that age?" he asked.

"You were not thirty five...you were forty year's old," Sora said to him.

"Honey I love you and I want this to work. So, please just make the effort and don't fight me anymore," He asked his daughter softly, Sora shrugged.

"Tomorrow you'll feel different about this I know you will," Dean said.

"I can't promise that Dad and I can't promise that I will accept her because I'm already finding it hard too," She looked at him.

"Will you try, please it will mean everything if you will," He replied patted her on her shoulder. "Good I'm going to the living room just think about it more okay?" Dean asked and left the room.

Sora sat down at the table. Taichi came into the living room Li in his arms. "Hey are you hungry?" Taichi asked his son. When he looked up and saw Sora sitting at the table alone was holding her head up with her hands.

Taichi approached her, "Hey Sora," He replied she turned at his voice and saw he was holding Li she stood up.

"Is he hungry?" Sora questioned him as she took Li in her arms.

"No...I just changed his diaper," Taichi replied softly.

She rocked him gently then took a seat back down in the chair.

Taichi sat next to her, "Okay...so I take the talk with Dean didn't go well," Taichi said to her.

She shook her head, "No...Awful Taichi she's thirty-five years old...that's old enough to be his daughter...it's disgusting," She replied.

"I know what you mean...but he's your dad and he is a grown up...he can do what ever he likes," Taichi told her.

Sora groaned, "I know Taichi, I know. But that's what gets me angry he goes and does something like this all the time...I mean last Christmas he bought the dishwasher," she replied a little upset.

"Sora that was nothing...I know it was meant as something trying to say that I don't take of you. But he just cares for you and that's why he thought by buying us that new dishwasher last year," He said.

She nodded, "I know your right Taichi I want to believe that. I really want to believe you. But this time I don't know," She replied.

"What? so you think he's marring her out of a way of getting back at you?" he questioned.

Sora didn't say anything as she looked at the table.

"Sora you can't think that, even though I don't like the guy, doesn't mean he would act that vindictive," He said.

"How would you know Taichi? You don't even care about want he thinks," Sora told him.

"Okay maybe I don't but still. He wouldn't do that to his family as a man...I should know," Taichi said to her.

"If your right Taichi then talk to him for me...see if you can understand him," Sora replied.

"You mean to find out if he is doing this as a plot against you?" he questioned. she nodded slowly. "Okay well It's almost time for bed...I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow," He replied he stood up and then Sora did as well with Li in her arms.

"Okay guys the rest we'll open tomorrow," Saria said to the other.

"Okay we better be going then," Tina said as she motioned to her husband. "Thank you for inviting us." She said to Anna.

"No problem," They hugged the men shook hands.

Sora and Taichi both came into the room, "Night I hope you like our big Christmas Eve bash," Sora said with a smile.

Most of everyone left...until it was just Saria, Taichi, Sora, Li, Anna, Kevin, Hikari, Yamato and Mimi.

"Aunt Hikari and I are going to Uncle Takeru's room," Saria replied.

"Okay tell us if there's any change in his condition," Yamato asked her.

"Okay, I will," She replied. Both Hikari and Saria disappeared around the corner.

"Okay tell me something didn't you think that the woman my father is going to marry a little too young for him?" Sora asked them.

"Sora," Taichi started but she stopped him.

"No, I want know everyone else's opinion Taichi," Sora said then looking at everyone. She then looked down to Li who she was holding in her arms and rocking him gently so would fall asleep.

"Mom? Dad?" Sora questioned both Anna and Kevin.

"She is young but your father really likes her," Anna replied.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah he did," he said.

"Yamato, Mimi?" she questioned them.

"Um...yeah maybe a bit too young," Yamato replied Mimi nodded in agreement.

_**Takeru's room... **_

Hikari and Saria both entered the room carefully and closed the door. The room was the same since they left it a few hours ago there was the constant humming and beeping of the machines steady through out the room.

Saria went to one side of his bed then Hikari went to the other side.

"Okay hold onto that hand Saria and I'll hold onto this hand," She said as she picked up Takeru's right hand and held it in her hands; Saria did the same with Takeru's left hand.

"Do you want to say something or should I?" Hikari asked her niece.

"No, you say it Aunt Hikari," Saria replied.

"Alright, then," She replied and closed her eyes Saria did as well.

"Takeru I know you might be able to hear this and if you can't well I just hope this helps in a way. I just like to say that, everyone in our family is hoping you pull through. So please make this Christmas even more happier time by waking up," Hikari stopped both her and Saria gasped.

"Did you feel that?" Hikari asked her.

"Yeah," She replied, "Uncle Takeru?" Saria questioned they both looked at him.

"Takeru?" Hikari asked him.

The door opened and a doctor came into the room, "Doctor! My uncle he squeezed both of our hands," Saria replied.

The doctor came to them, Hikari and Saria moved out of the way and watched him. "Takeru can you here me?" he questioned.

Takeru moaned then slowly he opened his eyes, "mm...wh...at...ha...p...paned?" he questioned slowly while looking around with out moving his head.

His vision was blurry and it slowly adjusted, "Whe..." he coughed, the doctor grabbed a glass of water, "Here," and Takeru took a sip.

"What...hap...paned...?" he asked, he swallowed closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Takeru...are you okay?" Hikari asked, she came closer to his bed he turned to look at her.

"You...came?" he replied...he then saw his little niece. "Saria?..." he questioned, then looked at the doctor. "What happened?...why...can't I remember...what happened?" he asked.

"Well first I want a check you to make sure you still know who you are and that you don't have any kind of brain damage," The doctor replied.

Hikari and Saria stood by and watched.

"Okay I want you to try the answer the questions to the best of your ability." He replied, and began. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Takeru Takaishi," He replied.

The doctor held his hand out to him, "How much fingers am I holding up?" he questioned.

There was a long pause before Takeru answered, "Five," He said.

"Okay, what is five times five?" he asked they waited for a minute before he answered.

"Twenty five," He said.

Hikari watched teary eyed as the doctor asked him questioned, "Aunt Hikari should I go get my mom and everyone here and tell him that he's awake?" Saria asked.

"Yeah do that okay," Hikari said softly as she continued to watch, Saria went to get her parents and the others.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"The truth I want to hear the truth that also mean you and dad," Sora said to them.

"Okay I admit that it's a little weird but your father seems happy with her you should just try to understand him," Anna told her.

"No...Taichi can you take Li?" she asked, he nodded and went to get Li. "No...You both don't understand he's probably doing this to get back at me...because of what Taichi and I did when we were younger," She replied.

"Sora come on your Dad wouldn't do that," Mimi said to her.

"How would you know? He hates Taichi...he is quite obvious to that," she replied.

Saria came into the family room, "Uncle Takeru woke up!" she replied and ran back to ward the room.

Yamato hurried toward the room where Takeru was and everyone else followed in a hurry.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Everyone was inside room with the doctor then asked Takeru if he recognized everyone here, he looked at Yamato and smiled. "That's...my brother..." he replied, then saw Mimi he took a few seconds...but he answered. "That's my sister in law, Mimi," He replied.

"Sora...Taichi...Hikari's parents..." he replied, he turned his head over to the side then asked his brother. "I ...don't...remember...what happened...do you?" he asked slowly.

Yamato looked at the doctor who shook indicating not to tell him yet, "Um...I...don't know exactly...I was hoping that you could tell us that," He replied.

Takeru shook he head, "I...I...I...don't know...I can't remember what happened," He replied softly.

"I think he needs his rest," Anna replied.

"No...I need to know," He replied weakly.

"Takeru you should get your rest before we talk," Yamato told him.

"Mom and Dad are going to come to see you," He said to him and he nodded.

"You'll...tell me... Tomorrow?" He asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah little bro...I will. I promise that I will," He replied.

Yamato hugged him lightly, "I'm glad you're okay," He whispered.

Takeru didn't say anything he opened his eyes they landed on Hikari.

"Okay Takeru...you get your rest," Mimi whispered to him as she hugged him, Yamato and Mimi both walked out side with the doctor.

"Hey buddy...we kind of missed you around the house," Taichi said sitting down next to the bed.

"You did?...are you...sure...you didn't...miss threatening me?" he questioned slowly, he said laughing a bit then followed by small laughter from around the room.

"Nothing like that Takeru. Get some rest so you'll get up on your feet again. Li misses his uncle," Taichi said smiling as he looked down at his son. Taichi held him up for Takeru to see.

"He's grown... bigger from ...last time ...I saw him," He replied he then looked at Hikari again.

Sora came to him, "I'm glad your okay Takeru...You should rest up," She replied she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks... Sora." he replied, the five of them left the room which only left Saria, Hikari and Takeru.

"Well Uncle Takeru I'll going to bed...I'm glad you're okay," She replied.

"Thanks... Saria...you're like your...mother everyday..." he replied.

Saria hugged him and kissed him on his cheek,"Night," She replied and left now it was only Hikari and Takeru.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora fixed the finishing touches on her surprise for Taichi on their anniversary...Taichi was putting Li to sleep in another room far near to his parents bedroom.

Okay she looked through the video camera that was on a stand...aimed right at the bed.

"What are you doing?" Taichi asked he walked in looked around the bedroom then at the camera. "And is that for?" he questioned.

"Taichi...for your present," She replied softly then walked into the bathroom.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the video camera is for me?" he asked.

"No Taichi not the camera..." She replied then came back out in a robe. He then caught on to her and started laugh in shock.

"Sora... oh...you...knotty women you," Taichi said with he looked at her then to the camera. He then remembered his gift...he pulled it out of his pocket. "Sora before you give me my present let me give you yours," He replied and sat on the bed next to her.

"Okay what is it?" she asked...he showed her a velvet box it was rectangular and long.

"Oh...Taichi...is this some kind of small for a negligee what's it made out of silk?" she asked.

Taichi gave her a weird look, "No just open it...it's something really different of what your thinking," He said softly.

Sora opened the box and gasped softly as she looked at it, "Oh gosh Taichi..." she whispered.

"Do you really like it?" he asked, she nodded tears rolled down her cheeks. "Hey...don't cry," He whispered. "Here let me put it on you," Taichi took the small sliver necklace from the box it had small diamonds on it Sora turned around she held her hair away from her neck allowing him to put it on her.

"It looks as I imagined it would." He replied...he picked up one of the small diamond earrings. "Let me put this on you too." He replied softly. He took her other earrings off and replaced them with the new ones he had bought her.

"They're turn around," He replied she did. "You look beautiful Sora." He said to her.

"I definitely thought you were going to get me the same thing you got me last year," She replied.

"I thought about what I got you the other two years. But then I thought no that just shows you that I like the sex... I want to get something that shows that I really love you," he told her.

Sora smiled at him she wiped her eye and sniffed, "It's beautiful... and I know you love me... I love you so much," She replied.

They hugged then pulled away. "Now...let's make this video," She whispered.

"Do you really think this is such a good Idea...I mean...what if by accident I leave it inside the vcr after I'm done watching it? Or if I stop watching it and I pause it then the kids see it.?" he questioned as Sora got off the bed and went toward the camera.

"Taichi don't over dramatize something why would you leave it in there any way?... we'll just watch when the kids aren't around," She said to him.

"Okay. Fair enough...let's start," He replied. Sora turned on the camera and came back to the bed she climbed on the bed and when to the center on her knees. Taichi followed they both stood on their knees both facing each other. "Okay...so what now?" he asked.

"Let me take off the new jewelry first," She said.

"No don't! Leave it on," He replied.

"All right then," She said then they stood there for a while. "Um...Taichi?" she questioned. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Let's start," She replied motioning with her hands.

"Um right," He replied he slowly came closer to her then stopped she sighed.

"Taichi...what wrong now?" she asked.

"I can't help it... it's like someone is watching me," He replied annoyed.

"Oh come off it. It's just an electronic eye that's going to video tape us...not a real person," She replied.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind then," He moved to her then a kissed her on her lips slowly Sora put her hands on his waist and brought them up his shirt, as they're kiss started to intensify. Sora began to undo his shirt then lost her patients and ripped it off. Taichi pulled away a bit "You know that's how I lose half of my dress shirts and that one wasn't even mine," Taichi replied in between kisses on her neck.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay doctor tell us why we can't tell him about what happened that night?" Yamato questioned.

"Not yet anyway...after he's rested enough...we will tell him...I don't' want to risk him going into relapse," He replied.

"What you mean that he could go back into unconsciousness?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah...I know it doesn't sound possible but it could happen in his case," He told them.

"All right then in the morning we can tell him then right?" he asked. "Yes you can...but you just got to remember to be careful of how you say it to him," The doctor replied.

"Hikari...you...came...after everything that...happened tonight," He replied slowly. Hikari covered her mouth with her hand, 'He...thinks it's the night we had the fight...' she started to cry he looked at her concerned.

"Is something... wrong?" he asked her.

"No...It's fine it's just that... I'm sorry for running off like that Takeru...it wasn't you I was running from it was me...I over reacted th—tonight," She replied he smiled.

"Hikari...I wouldn't ever...cheat on you...I love you so...much," He replied silent tears started to fall from his cheeks onto the bed.

"I love you too...I don't want to lose you ever again," Hikari replied she sat by his side wiped away some of his tears, Hikari started to cry too. "I'm so sorry Takeru!" she sobbed on to his bed, "It's my entire fault!" she cried.

"Don't cry...Hikari..." he sighed inwardly then closed his eyes.

Hikari gathered herself together then looked at him, "I guess you're tired," She whispered he nodded.

"We'll talk more tomorrow then have a good night okay," She whispered again and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Okay...tomorrow," he said.

_**December 25th 2016... **_

_**Early hours of the morning...**_

_**6:15am.**_

Sora woke up due to Taichi's snoring and among other things...covering herself with the blankets she carefully reached down her side of the bed and picked up her robe. Taichi groaned then turned over on his back still asleep.

Sora tied the robe around her waist and went to the video camera and took out the small tape that was in there, she stood there unsure then put it back into the camera and rewound it, she waited there for a while.

"Don't...ah..." Taichi said.

Sora looked at him. 'He's talking in his sleep.' She laughed then he rolled right off the bed blankets and all.

"Oh gosh," She replied, she went around to the other side.

"Owe...what the hell," Taichi replied as he sat up then looked at his wife.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything... you went to turn in your sleep then boom...on the ground," She replied and then went back to the camera and looked into it she pressed play.

"Okay that's us...talking...talking then...okay there we go," She replied. she sat there watching the tape. Taichi was in the washroom; he started the shower up...then got in.

"SORA! What time is it?" he shouted.

"It's six thirty," She replied, her eyes widened as she watched on. "It's just like watching a porn," She replied in a sort of half disgusted tone. "Hmm...hey honey I didn't realize till now that you have a really nice butt," She called to him.

"You didn't know?" he called back to her.

"Nope...oh...boy," she glazed at the clock in the room...its six forty-five. The shower turned off.

"Taichi hurry it's almost seven," She told him.

"Okay...I'm hurrying," He said.

She stopped the camera and took the tape from it, then hid it under a vase on the dresser in they're room. Then went into the bathroom to take her shower.

_**7:00am...**_

Saria, Anna, Kevin all sat at the kitchen table...they ate some simple breakfast nothing really big, "Okay um...Grandma I'm going to get changed okay," Saria replied getting off her chair. Anna nodded and she took off through the living room and passed the Christmas tree and up the stairs.

"Oh what a darling..." Anna replied as she watched her run up the stairs.

"Yeah...it sort of remind me of when our own kids were that small...but now they're older...I just kind of feel sorry for Taichi and Sora... but then I don't," he replied to her.

"Someone mention my name?" Taichi asked he walked into the kitchen.

"Nope...did you see your son? He was still sleeping when I last check up on him," Anna said.

"Yeah...he's still sleeping... Sora's going to go and pick him up after she gets changed," Taichi said to them, then took a seat at where his daughter was seating before.

"Saria is up?" he questioned.

"Yeah...she was eating breakfast with us a few moments ago...didn't you see her?" Kevin asked him.

"No," he replied.

"A well she said she was going to change," He told him.

"Oh Okay," Taichi then looked toward the living room, "Is everyone up yet?" he asked.

His parents both shook there heads. He sighed, "Okay well I'll be back I see if there's way for Takeru to come and join us in the living room so he can open his presents too," Taichi replied

"Okay sweetie," Anna called to him after Taichi left they resumed conversation.

"How can you feel sorry then not feel sorry?" Anna whispered.

"There's reasons Anna...it's his mistake for going ahead and making love to his girlfriend then getting her pregnant...and he handled it different the I thought he would have," Kevin said.

"Well, what did you think he would have handled it?" Anna asked.

"I thought he would just ignore her...but he didn't it shows how much he loved her...and in a way I'm glad they did end up with a child...it just showed them to be more mature and to be more responsible," He replied.

"They learned the hard way," Anna nodded.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi slowly opened the door to Takeru's room. He noticed that Yamato, the doctor and Mimi were in the room.

He came in, "What's going on?" Taichi asked sort of a half whisper to Mimi who was watching Yamato and the doctor talking.

"We are going to tell Takeru what happened to him and how he ended up here," She replied.

Taichi watched concern then went to where Yamato and the doctor where Mimi followed him.

"Okay...well I know he will want to know..." Yamato replied he looked to the doctor who nodded.

"Yeah and maybe when you tell him then you guys can help him regain some of his memories he had lost before the fire started," The doctor replied.

"You're going to tell him then...I'll stay here with you guys," Taichi replied.

Yamato nodded as did Mimi she took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

The door opened again this time Hikari came through she looked at everyone concern and went to her brother's side, "What going on?" she asked.

"They want to tell Takeru about that night," Taichi told her.

"Oh...I'll stay then," She replied.

Takeru opened his eyes, "Morning..." he replied softly.

"Good morning," Hikari said to him, he looked around at everyone that was in the room with him.

"Can I now know...what happened?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah...but first before we do tell you promise not to flip out or anything," Yamato said to him.

Takeru agreed, "I promise."

"Well for starters today is Christmas day...you were in coma for about two weeks," Yamato stopped.

"A coma?...I...why?" he asked confused.

"You were caught in a fire. The fire fighters got you out in time, then you were sent to the hospital where the doctors stabilized you. After about a week your condition was the same and I suggested to Kevin that we should bring you home and keep you here for the Christmas holidays," Yamato said.

Takeru looked as if he was in thought then looked toward Hikari, "Is that... why...you...apologized to me before?" He asked.

she nodded, "Because, it was my fault that this happened to you," She said to him.

"No...don't...say...that...if it's any ones fault it's mine...

**FLASH BACK (the italic writing is Takeru remembering what happened...the normal writing is him tell everyone in the room how he was feeling and what happened.)**

_It was late almost around ten thirty and Takeru was walking around his apartment...there was various candles all over the place, he had planned a special night with his fiancée...but they weren't going to have a really a special night because of the stupid suggestion he made to her._

"I made...a special...night...for Hikari...in my apartment...they're were candles that were lighted...around...the place...I was sad because what I had suggested to her...

_He backhanded a couple of candles to the ground angrily. "I'm an idiot!" he shouted, he grab some of his hair tightly but then let go and took a seat at the island in his kitchen, but then got up and walked to his fridge and opened it up then took out a seven hundred and fifty milliliter bottle of Champaign._

Then I knocked a couple of unlit candles onto the ground...I saw the bottle...of Champaign...I had for us or our special night Hikari...it was just sitting there...untouched. So I decided to open it...

_He opened it up and took a big glup of the cold liquid which he felt good going down. He put the bottle down...he had drunk about a quarter of the bottle already. 'I understand why Taichi would drink. It does help you relax a bit,' He thought then took another swig of the Champaign that he and Hikari were going to drink that night._

I realized...why Taichi started to drink...it helped me to relax a bit...it was like a drug almost but wasn't.

_so now what was left was half a bottle of Champaign. He shook his head angry because it wasn't working... "HOW COULD SHE THING I'D SLEEP WILL ANOTHER WOMAN!" he cried, the then gulped the entire bottle down really fast._

I finished almost half of the bottle...then I...I...asked why she would think I would sleep with another woman...then I gulped down the rest of the Champaign.

_He started crying upset...then walked to the other drawers and looked for some more alcoholic beverages. "Why don't I have any around?" he asked he then remember the bottle of wine Yamato got him for Christmas last year he hadn't gotten around to opening it but it didn't really matter now he just needed another alcoholic beverage to numb the pain he was feeling. _

After I finished the bottle I was so wound up...I couldn't think anymore about what happened or about what was going to happen if I didn't clam myself down. So I looked for more alcohol and I found the bottle of wine that Yamato got for me last christmas...

_Takeru rummaged through his cabinets throwing any papers that were in there as well onto the ground, he found the bottle and stumbled toward the kitchen...the affects of the drinking all the Champaign had _started to show.

I searched for it every where making a mess...then I found it I opened it and started to drink...but then rest was fuzzy and I can't remember it too well,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone was surprised of what he said. Taichi was extremely guilty now, "Takeru...I didn't mean alcohol would take away my problems...it didn't it just made me feel worse then before," Taichi said to him.

"No...You don't have to say your sorry Taichi..." Takeru said to him.

"What do you mean?...Where did you get the Idea from anyway? it was from me I'm the idiot who did it and nearly cost my life...I didn't want you too follow in those same steps!" he cried a little upset.

"Taichi...this is not the place," Mimi told him.

Sora walked in to the room next, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Takeru told us what happened that night and that he gotten drunk because he realized what Taichi felt when he was drinking..." Mimi whispered to her.

"Oh..." she trailed off she looked at her husband.

"Come on Taichi," Sora said to him.

"I'm sorry Takeru," he replied before leaving with Sora.

Hikari wiped the tears in her eyes. "I...I...'m sorry," She replied she went to his side.

"No...It's my fault...I must have started it some how...when I was drunk with all the candles around that were lit," he told her, the others that were in the room didn't say anything. "But please don't worry because now that's the past. I want to move pass this and I know I made mistakes and I'm sorry, so very sorry," He replied softly.

"You don't have to apologize Takeru. We understand that the best thing is that you are okay and fine," Yamato replied he looked close to tears and wiped his eyes, the two brothers hugged.

Mimi couldn't help but start to cry also. She wiped her eyes then turned to the doctor, "Do you think we can move him over to the living room where he can be with all of us?" Mimi questioned him.

The doctor nodded, "Yeah we can get him into a wheel chair carefully. I just have to fix a couple of things," he replied.

_**Metal Institution in Tokyo... **_

In room thirty-four; inside the room it had padded walls, padded floor and ceiling Brittany sat in the corner in a straight jacket she rocked back and forth with her knees held in tight.

"Deck the halls with bells of holly fa la la la la la la la la la," she sung to herself. "I know Yamato will bring me something for Christmas...I love him so much and he loves me," she stopped for a moment then continued, "fa la la la la la la la la la. Deck the halls with bells of holly!" she laughed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

That ends the Brittany Saga...for now! she is crazy alright...

_**Coming up the on Love That Binds...**_

Miyako and Ken finally come clean to Daisuke and Davis!

Hikari and Takeru's Wedding Date approaches...

Yamato and Mimi move back to their house...

Sora has a medical emergency...


	16. Chapter 16

The Love that Binds Chapter 16

* * *

_**December 30th 2016...12:00pm **_

Saria ran past her mother and father out the door, "Saria! Watch where you're going," Taichi called to his daughter.

"Sorry Dad I got to go see Davis!" she called to him.

"Davis?...um wait Saria!" Taichi ran back outside but she was already gone. He frowned and walked back inside. "Why does she have to go there now?" He questioned a little irritated because lately all he had heard from her was that she wanted to go see Davis.

"Taichi, she has her own friends remember," Sora told him as she unzipped Li out of his snowsuit. "There we go baby," She replied and lifted him up.

"I don't like it," Taichi said suddenly.

Sora sighed, "I thought you were supposed to go to work today?" Sora asked.

"I am," he said to her.

"And that's were you should be," Sora told him.

"Okay...I'm going...but that still doesn't mean that I will like it," He told her as he walked up the stairs.

"Taichi don't be silly. Saria's a big girl and soon we will have to have that talk about the birds and the bees with her...on her birthday," She said to him.

"Okay," He called back; the he came back down stairs in his boxers. While trying to put on his work shirt on once he reached the bottom of the stairs he put on his pants.

"No, actually this is going to bother me for the rest of the afternoon," Taichi replied he walked into the kitchen where Sora was with Li.

"What's your problem any way? You weren't like this before what happened?" she questioned him then walked into the living room.

Taichi followed, "Okay first of all..." he held his index finger up. "From what my mother showed me...they were hugging," He said to her.

She turned around and sat down on the couch with Li and was getting ready to feed him, "Taichi honesty a hug...is what's got you all rounded up?" she questioned.

"Yeah... I told you remember?" he questioned.

"Yes I remember that...but Taichi... there only ten year's old they are not going to run off and elope," She commented.

"No, you're not getting the point."

"Okay, then make me understand," Sora asked him.

"It's like this," He pulled the footrest up and sat down on it in front of her. "They are going to fall in love...then they going to you know and then wham...we are the youngest grandparents in world history," He replied.

Sora raised her eyebrows at him, "Whoa I love you and everything but that's just too far...Saria won't do that. So that is why we are going to have that talk; me and you and Saria," She told him calmly. "And as long as I live I swear I won't let our daughter repeat that mistake," She said to him.

He nodded "Okay good...you do understand me," He replied.

"Of course I do...but that doesn't mean I will tell her not to see him," Sora told him.

Taichi frowned deeply, "And why not?" he asked.

"Taichi, she's only ten years old. Davis is her best friend I'm not going to do that and neither are you," Sora said to him.

"I'm sure Ken as Davis's father will have the same opinion as me," He replied.

"Taichi," Sora began.

"And we could do something about that. We could move far away from here or something," He said.

"Taichi no...We are staying here and I also don't think Ken would have the same opinion as you," She replied.

"He will...don't worry," Taichi replied.

"I said no," Sora told him sternly.

"Sora...I'm not going to let him take advantage of my daughter!" Taichi shouted.

"He is not going to take advantage of Saria!" she whispered angrily. "And for one thing Taichi your son is feeding I don't want him to start crying could you please lower you voice," She demanded.

"Right I will...but I don't understand why are you aren't with me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Okay...you know what I am picking up from you?" Sora questioned.

"No, I don't but please tell me," He asked her.

"You thought you were taking advantage of me when we slept with each other don't you?" she questioned; Taichi didn't say anything then turned around.

"Look Taichi you weren't if anything I probably wanted you as badly as you wanted me. It was an mutual feeling. I don't want to hear you say that again," She said clearly.

"Okay...maybe I did but...still you were a innocent girl that," he was cut off.

"Taichi go to work please before I get really angry," She said to him.

"Okay...I'm going," He quickly fixed his tie in the mirror and made sure his hair was okay.

"All right bye honey," He said to her, he went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Not today," She replied obviously angry. It shocked Taichi...but went off on his way to work.

_**Ishida household... **_

Mimi paced she held the white stick in her hand and nervously waited for it to turn color. "Come on...come on..." she whispers she then looked at it and groaned annoyed, "Negative...ah...man," she replied then tiredly she threw the tester into the garbage.

'How many times did we try in the last past couple of days and yet no result,' She thought a little angry, she lay back on the sofa.

"I got a headache," She said then rolled over and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

It rang until a female voice answered, "Hello Mr. Ishida's office," She said.

"Hi Suki...it me Mimi can you put me through to my husband?" she asked.

"Okay hold on right one moment Mrs. Ishida." Suki put her on hold for a second.

"Hey babe what's up?" Yamato asked her.

"Yamato It turned negative," She told him, he was silent.

"Well... at least it wasn't a waste of time," He replied Mimi frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned tiredly.

"Well wasn't the last couple of nights fun?" he asked.

"Fun? More like work," She replied.

"Hey!" Yamato cried at the other end.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way...but now I can't even work on my designs...because I'm so tired...but-"

"Well do you want to try again?" he asked cutting her off in her last sentence.

She thought for a moment, "alright yeah...come home now," she suggested.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said come home," She replied.

"I'm at work Mimi I can't," he complained.

"Okay then I'll come there then get ready," She replied then hung the phone up.

"But...ah...man...okay I'll just hurry through these papers then," He said to himself.

_**Ichijouji's...**_

Miyako gathered her nerves and phoned Daisuke. It was now or never,

"Hello Davis here," He replied into the receiver.

When there was no answer from the other end he decided to take a guess, "Miyako?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Yeah it's me," She replied.

"Oh so why didn't you answer before?" he asked.

"I um...was trying to remember what I was going to ask you?" She lied.

"Sure...any way what is it that you wanted to ask me?" he questioned.

She froze unsure how she wanted to ask him, "Um I wanted to ask you whether or not you wanted to come visit us...after the new years?"

"Um sure but Kara can't come," he said.

"That's okay...what is she doing?" she questioned him

"She has a business trip in Nagoya for one week," He replied.

"Well come on over we have to talk."

"Sure okay...when do you think I could come over at?" he questioned.

"I don't know maybe Monday would be good," She replied.

"Okay great I'll see you then," Davis said then hung the phone up.

"Okay step one complete now it just the matter of waiting till next week," She whispered to herself as she put the receiver down into its cradle.

The doorbell rang she went to answer it. "Saria hi... Davis is in his room" she said to her.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Ichijouji," She replied talking her shoes and coat off and she hurried up the stairs.

'Saria's a nice friend to Davis I hope she can help him a bit through this when we tell him that Ken isn't he real father,' She thought to herself.

Upstairs in his room Davis held a present in his hands he paced the room back and forth... 'I know she said not to get her one...but I did get her something and there isn't anything she can do about it,' He heard the doorbell ring and blushed slightly 'it's her' he thought.

He heard her run up stair then come up into his room, "Hi Davis!" she replied. "Guess what my uncle woke up," She replied and jumped around the room.

"That's great Saria I'm happy he did," He said to her genuinely. "I have something for you," He said suddenly.

"Oh...really?"

He nodded and held out his present to her.

"Oh Davis...I said you didn't have to get me any thing," She replied.

"I know that you said that but here take it any way," He said to her holding the gift out to her.

She accepted the gift, "Davis you really shouldn't have," She replied as she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her left ear as she looked at the box.

"Saria open it please," He begged.

"Okay I will," She replied.

She began to unwrap it slowly, she looked up at him unsure then opened the box up, and it was a small music box that played the theme to beauty and the beast. "Oh wow...Davis you shouldn't have," She said to him.

"So you like it then?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yeah its pretty," She replied.

"Thank you," She smiled he did too then there was an awkward silence in the room until she spoke up. "So what do you want to do?" she questioned as she held the music box.

"Um I don't know...want to go and play a little bit of soccer?" he asked.

"Okay sure," She replied.

"I'll put this down right here okay," She replied to him, he nodded.

_**Aero limited offices... **_

A woman in a trench coat with a hood on and high heel came down the hall she looked to her left she saw the name plate, Yamato Ishida on the door, underneath that was his title. "Excuse miss can I help you?" the secretary asked her, the woman pointed to Yamato's door. "Oh you want to see Mr. Ishida then?" she questioned the lady just nodded. The Secretary pressed a number,"Mr. Ishida there's a lady here to see you." She asked him.

"Okay send her in my wife's going to be in her soon," He said as he shuffled through his papers.

She let the lady walked in then she closed to doors and locked it, Yamato looked up startled, "Um what are you doing?" he asked.

The lady started laughing then took her hood off, "It's your wife silly." Mimi replied, she was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"Okay I don't understand why did sneak in here like that?" he asked dryly.

"Well I'd just though it would be fun if you pretended to have a affair with the 'Mysterious' women," She replied giggling.

Unfortunately Yamato was still a little confused as to his wife's suggestion,"Mimi...I don't want to do that," He cried.

"Oh and why not we could make everyone believe that you are having an affair on me," She replied.

"But then I'll be known as the cheating husband when after all I'm not even cheating on you...this is a family company. I'm not going to fake that I'm having an affair on my wife," He replied Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Never mind get the pants and the shirt off now," She replied.

"Well, what about you?" he questioned as he began to undress.

"I'm already naked hon," She said then. She Watched him as he took off his clothes one by one.

"GOD! you take too long," She replied. she went over to him and started to help him with his pants.

"I was going the fastest I can," He replied in shock.

"Well not fast enough, We only have so much time you know," she said. "I bet that shower hasn't been used in a while... I bet it's begging for some action."

"Yeah well we can get warmed up in there," He said softly.

She finally got his belt and pants on fasten and they soon joined his shirt on the ground.

"So show me how the shower works," Mimi asked him

"Well you are going to have to get rid of that coat...first," he answered.

"Haha, no sweetie first show how the shower works then you get to see the goods," She replied.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it already," He said started into his bathroom Mimi followed.

"Oh wait!" he turned back to his desk and pushed a button.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida," His secretary asked.

"I'm going to be busy for the next hour push any meeting back to two o'clock. Okay," He replied.

"All right what should I say if your wife comes by?" she questioned him.

"Um...nothing...I talk to her later...I'm out," He said to his secretary.

"Okay I will Mr. Ishida," she replied and closed the connection.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora sat watching the television, there were various moans and groaning coming from the television set, then she her own voice calling Taichi out and each time getting a little louder.

Sora then heard some people coming down the stair she turned it off, and put on a regular channel, she got up and quickly went to take the cassette out of the VCR.

"Sora what were you watching?" Hikari asked she and Takeru came into the room. Takeru was now up and about but not for very long periods. He was still a bit weak.

Blushing faintly Sora replied, "Nothing really...just some movie, an old one you wouldn't like trust me," She laughed a bit nervously.

"Well try me put it in and we will watch it," Takeru told her.

"NO!" she said suddenly.

Both of them looked at her, "Um...sorry...I mean no you should trust me you won't like it," She replied all the while thinking, 'Damn Sora think before you speak.'

"Okay so what were you watching that had some one screaming out Taichi's name a number of times?" Hikari asked.

Sora turned even redder then before, "Hikari you a nice sister-in-law but should mind you're own business," Sora said to her in a cover up attempt.

"Yeah I could because what we heard wasn't some kind of Disney movie," She replied.

Sora looked in a panic at her, "What exactly did you hear?" she asked.

"Let's see...um...Taichi...Taichi...TAICHI!" Hikari told her.

Sora laughed a bit, "What a interesting conclusion," She replied. "Their was another guy on the movie and his name was Taichi. They were doing a love scene," she added.

Hikari still didn't believe her sister-in-law but let it go, "Okay anyway where's my nephew Sora?" she asked.

"Sleeping...after about hours of no sleeping at all he finally fell asleep... please don't wake him up," She said.

"All right, I'm surprised that you didn't wake him up just now," She replied.

"He knows mommy's voice," Sora replied.

Takeru then decided it was time to change subjects, "So, what are we doing this year for New Years Eve?" Takeru questioned.

"Um...I don't know maybe we will just stay in this year," Sora stopped and discreetly put the tape in her pants pocket.

"Takeru...do you think you can handle a big celebration that's if we do have one?" Sora questioned.

"I think I can," He replied nodding.

"That's good...I hope you learned your lesson...drinking doesn't help when you're upset," She replied.

"I know Sora...I shouldn't have said that to Taichi...about the alcohol," Takeru said to her.

"Takeru don't worry about it that was about a week ago...Taichi's fine...he's doesn't like to see you younger kids follow in his foot steps...not to mention Saria," She said lingering on about the little argument this afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Taichi's a little bit scared that Saria is going to get pregnant way before she is supposed to...in other words repeat our dreaded mistake," Sora replied she scanned the room and then looked at Li who was sleeping in the crib in the living room.

"Oh...I see," Hikari replied.

"Yeah and he insisted that she should not see Davis any more...I told him that I understood what he was thinking but I said that I couldn't take Saria way from her best friend. Which seems to be Davis," She replied to them.

"Well...I see why he's thinking that," Takeru said.

"Yeah...I know...but we still haven't had the talk with her...we will do that when she officially turns thirteen in about three years from now," Sora said to them again.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Suki sat at her desk as she worked, there was a loud thumb against the walls she attempted to ignore it and continued to work.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

_**Later in the evening...**_

Taichi came home from work he hung up his coat up and took off his shoes. Then walked toward the kitchen his mother was reading the mail.

"Mom...where's Sora?" he asked.

"She went out to buy more diapers for Li. Why what's wrong?" his mother asked him.

"She got mad at me because I didn't want Saria to see Davis," He replied.

"Ah, I see but you do understand why it would be a bad idea don't you?" she questioned he nodded.

"Yeah I mean I have the best of interest for her but he is her friend. I couldn't image what I would have done if Sora's father forbid me to see Sora she was my best friend and still is. I'm sure glad he didn't decide to come till after Saria was born," He said to his mother as he took a see next to her.

"Taichi, Mr. Takenouchi is a good man he is just protective of Sora that's all," She told him.

"Oh really, I don't find it being protective of her when he tries to point out that I suck as a husband and father," He said rising his voice.

"Taichi," Anna said.

"No, don't Taichi me mom. In case you haven't noticed he's out there with his thirty-five year old finance. Does it look like I want my mother in law to be... Five or six years older then me?" he questioned he stood up.

"Taichi come now; I think he is happy with her, you shouldn't judge him," She replied as she also stood up, and went to the living room.

"Ugh...mother this isn't fair to Sora she thinks he's doing it on purpose," He cried following her into the living room.

"Taichi, why are you bringing this up again? I thought it was over last week," Anna questioned.

"I don't know, I," he just sat on the sofa and sighed.

"Hello brother, mom," Hikari said she came into the room with Takeru in the wheel chair.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"Hi you two," Taichi replied.

"Oh Taichi can I talk to you?" Hikari asked,

He looked at his sister, "About what?" he questioned.

"Something," She replied. Sighing he got up from his spot and followed Hikari somewhere they could talk apparently it was of a private matter.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato was putting his shirt back on and he then noticed the time and nearly freaked out, "Shit! Mimi look at the time!" He cried his hair was still wet...he had his pants on and doing up his dress shirt.

She came out of the bathroom towel wrapped around her body, "Yes hon?" she questioned.

"Don't look at me like that," He said pointing to her he quickly ran to his phone and called his secretary. "Suki...oh good there you are...um did anyone phone?" he questioned.

"Oh...okay...thank you so much," He replied and closed the phone.

Mimi giggled, "Your funny Yamato...I'd never thought you had so much energy to go on for about as long as you did," She replied.

He looked up at her, "What you thought I was so inexperienced or something?" he questioned.

"No you proved me wrong...oh look at the time you go about another 2 hours here so I'm going home and prepare us dinner," She replied.

"Huh? Proved you wrong? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It came up in girl talk," She replied she put on the trench coat except this time she didn't up on the hood.

He frowned but decided not to ask about it, "You know I wish you kept the long hair," He replied.

"What you don't like it short?" she questioned.

"Um you look good in it but it's just the long hair it adds to the sex you know what I mean?" he questioned, she laughed.

"Yeah sure what ever you say but are you saying long hair is sexier?" she asked.

"No, I just meant it makes me feel friskier," he replied.

"So you want me to grow it out then?" she questioned.

Yamato looked her over, "If you don't mind," he said.

"For you anything," Mimi said then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I've got to go, see you later."

Yamato nodded, "See you later bye."

She replaced the towel with her trench coat and left the hood off this time before she left.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora walked in the store she had a shopping chart with her and already had Li's diapers with her. She felt someone watching her suddenly and turned around to see who it was but there wasn't no one there, "Hm..." she whispered to herself and continued to looking in the towel area. She wondered in the women's sleep ware.

"Is that Sora Takenouchi? Or should I say Yagami now?" a woman's voice said she turned to her left and saw a woman there.

"Oh, Lindsay is that you?" Sora questioned in shock.

"Yes, how are you?" she asked her.

"How long has it been? Maybe not even ten years...and you still look almost the same how are you?" she questioned.

"Good sometimes things have happened you know," She replied slightly sad.

"Well...how is Taichi? You are still married aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, we are eleven years just last week; I can't believe time went by so fast," She replied.

"How's that kid doing I haven't seen you since the senior prom...and you were pretty big by then," She said.

"She's fine she's so much like Taichi. It's amazing how fast they grow." Sora said she looked at the various clothing.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Saria," Sora replied as she continued to go through there the section.

"What about you?" Sora questioned the woman as she momentarily tore her glaze away from browsing.

"Oh you know still looking for a boyfriend...same old nothing new really," She replied.

Sora cautiously watched her 'hm...I heard rumors long ago you wanted to get at Taichi...maybe I need some damage control here,' she thought.

"Oh I almost forgot did I tell you that we have new born now his name is Li. Taichi thought of it for his son," Sora told her making sure she emphasis the words 'his son' she watched for reaction but none came. That only got her even more worried.

"Oh well I'll let you shop then bye Sora," Lindsay said to her and walked off. 'Why is she talking to me she hated me in high school,' She thought.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay sis what's up?" he questioned as they entered Taichi's old room.

"I was wondering...about something that I stumbled upon today," She replied she started to laugh.

He raised his eyebrow at her before questioning her, "Is there something wrong?" he questioned.

"Yes...actually...me and Takeru caught your wife watching something like porn I believe...but the funny thing was is that your name was mention quite a few times...in one second," She said to him.

Taichi looked at her confused for a moment then his face went flush. "Huh?" he questioned.

"I hope you two aren't making a porn video and selling them," She said to her brother.

"WHAT! Where did you get that from!" he cried, he face was flushed red.

"I just told you...I hope you aren't doing that," She questioned her brother.

"NO, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LIKE THAT GOING ON!" He shouted at her.

Hikari put her hands up in defense, "Okay, Okay I'll back off," She replied.

"Yeah...you should mind your own business and concentrate on you and Takeru," He replied angry then stormed out of the room they were in. While he stormed out he thought 'Sora I thought you'd watch it me?' he started down the hall then front door opened and Sora came through it with bags.

"Sora" He called.

"Taichi we need to talk," She said to him in urgency.

Which surprised him,"We do," He replied nodding firmly.

Sora set the bags down next to the sofa and took out an small bag out and carried it with her Taichi followed her. They went to their bedroom upstairs once they enter Sora locked the door. "Okay I got a question Sora," He asked.

"And I have something to tell you too," She replied Taichi paused and looked at her.

"You looked worried are you okay?" he questioned.

"Yes I'm worried...I saw Lindsay today," She said to him.

"Lindsay?" he questioned. "Who's that?"

"It's the girl that wanted you so badly in high school she talked to me today, she hated me because I was going out with you and now that we are married and all of the sudden she comes up to me at the store and is happy and giddy towards me," She said then sat on the bed.

Taichi was still confused as who the woman was then asked, "Did I know her?" he asked.

"Yes she was one of the cheerleaders Taichi...don't you remember anything from high school?" she asked.

"Cheerleaders...Lindsay...haha...nope don't remember," He replied.

She growled angrily then got up off the bed and went into the closet. "Oh...no. Our year book they were in our house," She cried.

She turned to him. "How come you don't remember her?" she questioned.

"Well for one I was a little busy paying attention to you through out high school," He replied.

Sora rolled her eye merely, "Okay...never mind...I just think you should be careful about a women that has long brown hair...almost looks like Hikari," She said to him.

"Okay...about being carefully what about the tape? Hikari told me she thought we were making porn videos for selling them," He told her.

"What!" she cried.

"You were watching the tape in the middle of the day?" he questioned in shock.

"Not exactly...it was low volume," She replied.

"Hikari told me she could hear you calling out my name a few times...a second...it doesn't take long to understand what was going on there," He replied.

"I love you," She replied softly.

"But promise me that you won't do that again," He asked her.

"I promise," She replied and kissed him.

"Are you up to another one say tomorrow? This time no bed...we start in the washroom and do a whole bunch of other things," she pulled out a book and handed it to him, he raised his eyebrows as he read the title.

"The Sex book?" he questioned then looked at her she innocently started at him. "Sora...you've changed what ever happened...to the girl I used to know way back when," He mentioned.

"You changed her...but I haven't changed that much...I love my family very much...all the hardships we went through has changed the way of life for my family. It changed my perceptive on life," She said to him, he nodded.

"Oh okay...well this new Sora is quite fun," He replied seductively.

_**Park...**_

Davis sat on the swing in the cold with Saria who was in the swing next to him she looked at him, "I really meant that you didn't have to get me that gift," She replied.

"Awe its okay I got it for you end of story," He replied softly.

Saria smiled, "Well thanks a bunch again for the music box," She replied and smiled again at him.

"What made you think of getting a music box for me?" she asked.

He shrugged slightly, "I don't know...I just saw it and thought you'd like it," He replied.

"Oh...It was a fun game of soccer," She replied.

"Yeah...and this time I beat you," He replied triumphantly.

"Only by one goal."

The soccer ball lay on the ground in front of Davis. The wind started blow harder the soccer ball started to go by itself, "Davis it's starting to get cold now." Saria replied he nodded.

"Okay...yeah it is..." he replied and looked around the abandoned park...there wasn't any snow on the ground but still it was cold.

The two ten year olds began to walk toward Davis home, which was only about a three-minute walk from the park. "I'll race you?" Saria questioned.

"Okay I accept the challenge," Davis replied.

"Okay GO!" Saria shouted and she ran ahead of him.

"Yagami, Come back here that was not fair!" he shouted as he chased after her.

She reached the street and crossed it, Davis finally came they both caught there breath at the front door then entered his house.

"Hello kids...I got some warm milk and cookies for you both in the kitchen," Miyako hollered to them from where she was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Okay Mom..." Davis replied he and Saria both came to the kitchen table where cookies and milk awaited them.

"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji." Saria replied politely.

"No problem...you such a nice girl...Saria do you think your mom would mind if I called her to talk to her?" she questioned.

She shrugged, "I don't think so...but lately she's been acting weird." She replied wearily.

"Oh well thank you...if you two need anything just call me I'm going to be upstairs," She said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Okay," They both replied.

Miyako climbed the stairs she walked into her and Ken's bedroom and took the phone from the receiver and dialed the Yagami's number.

The phone rang at the Yagami mansion. Hikari hopped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello Yagami residence," She said into the receiver.

"Is Sora there?" she questioned.

"Yeah who is this?" Hikari questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry, tell her it's Davis's mom," She told her.

"Okay wait one minute," Hikari answered then put her on hold. she walked upstairs and knocked on Taichi and Sora's bedroom door.

"Sora phone for you," She called.

"Who is it?" Sora called to her.

"It is Davis's Mom," Hikari replied.

Sora picked up the phone from there room, "Miyako?" she questioned.

"Yes, I just thought I could use advice and I know you are understanding of my predicament," She replied softly.

Sora's expression softened to one of understand then she motioned Taichi to leave. He was about to protest but decided against it and left the room.

"Yeah...so what wrong?" Sora questioned.

"I don't want to bother you if you have to take care of Li," she replied.

Sora shook her head, "No...don't worry Miyako I listened to your story before. I'll see what I can do to help you in anyway possible," Sora replied to her.

"Thank you," She replied, then sighed.

"Ken and I deiced that it was time to tell Daisuke, Davis's real father. I'm scared about what is going to happen," She replied then continued, "I know his real father will be devastated and so will Davis. I don't know I feel like I did something so wrong and the worst thing is that his real father is engaged and apparently Kara, that's her his fiancee's name, is pregnant. I don't want to ruin his happiness and I didn't want my son to suffer," She began to feel tears run down her cheeks.

Sora frowned, "Oh Miyako...that's most awful situation you have to go through I'm so sorry," She replied.

"Don't be it's my fault," She claimed softly.

"I look back to what happened when Taichi was stabbed...he lay there on the ground he couldn't move...Jeff had the knife...he was ready to bring that knife down into Taichi's chest...I was so upset, and angry too...but you now what I was thinking... I thought 'NO' he's not going to take away Saria's father; I'm not going to let him win! So I took the chair beside me and smashed over his head." Sora paused. "I know this hasn't anything to do with your situation but my point is that at some point friends and family will get hurt but eventually they will forgive you because they love you," Sora said to her.

"You think?...I'm scared that Daisuke's reaction will be of anger then he'll attempt to take custody of his son...I don't want to lose my baby," Miyako replied.

"I never met Daisuke and I can't say what he won't or will do. It is a risk that you will be take to let him know about his child."

"I know...but it won't be easy," she whispered looking out her window.

"Anything involving the truth isn't easy. If you stay positive then may make things easier to deal with. No matter how angry he will get."

"Thank you sora, I feel a bit better. I just want to let you know if Davis doesn't want to come home to our house after we tell him do I have your word that he will be with you?" Miyako asked.

"Of course, the time comes and he is asking to stay here with us then that is fine with me and my family," Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks you, Sora. Have a good night,"

"You too Miyako," Sora said then they both hung up.

_**9:00pm Ishida Household... **_

"That was a great dinner babe," He replied as he slapped his wife's bum playfully.

"Yamato...be respectful," She replied then ran into their living room.

"I can't help it...I'm home!" he exclaimed with a smile as he leaned back on to his chair.

"I know your home you've been say that ever since Boxing Day," She replied from the living room.

"So does that mean I can walk around in my underwear again?" he questioned.

"Since when did you decided to do that?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know...I might as well start now." He replied and then he began to strip down to his boxers.

"Yamato have you seen where all my magazines went too?" she questioned as she searched in the draws where she would have kept all the magazines.

"No clue...did you look in the bedroom?" he asked.

"No...I'll check there in a second. Hold on one moment." She replied.

"Okay babe," He stretched his arms out. 'Peaceful...and so relaxing.' He thought closing his eyes and his feet up on the chair across from him at the dinner table.

Then she came into the living room with a magazine which she was looking at. It had a baby on the front of it.

When she looked to her husband sighed, "I thought you were joking about walking around in you underwear Yamato."

"Why do you think that I was joking?" he questioned.

"No reason...mostly because you do and sometimes half of what you say isn't true," She commented.

"Hey," he commented a little upset he sat up and stared at her. "I have common sense you know...and I don't always joke around," He replied correcting her accusation from earlier.

"Yes dear whatever you say," She said.

_**Yagami's House **_

Saria opened the door took her boots and coat off and put them away, and ran straight for her room upstairs but Uncle Takeru spotted her while doing so and called over to her.

"Hi," She replied meekly.

"Uncle Takeru I'll come back to talk to you okay...I have to go up to my room for a minute." She replied and ran up the stairs.

Taichi who was in the living with Takeru and Hikari gave them a worried look.

"See she's hiding something already...and she not even a teen yet," Taichi whispered.

"Taichi...she's not hiding anything," Hikari protested on behalf of her niece.

In her room Saria placed the music box on her dresser she opened it and it played the song she hummed to the melody and smiled. 'Silly Davis.' She though softly.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Is Taichi being worried about nothing? stay tuned to The Love that Binds**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 17**_

* * *

_**Sunday March 19th 2017 **_

Yamato watched Mimi pace the length of their living room and back five times anxiously waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. They've been trying forever to get pregnant and it just wasn't happening. There was a beeping noise alarming Mimi.

Yamato stopped the alarm clock, "Okay times up check out the results." He replied Mimi picked up the tester she held her eyes closed.

"Okay...I'm looking." She replied she opened one eye then the other and looked at the tester...a big fat minus sign was on it. "No! god damn it!" she replied in angry and frustrations she threw the tester into the garbage bin.

Yamato got up from his spot on the sofa and went into the garbage can to get the test and looked at it, "I can't believe this." He answered...the first time was so easy...but...I don't know." He replied he dropped the tester in the can.

"WHY IS IT THAT TAICHI AND SORA HAVE SEX A FEW TIME IN THE WEEK AND THEY ARE PREGNANT!" she shouted. "For two months of sex...and nothing...we can't even get pregnant." She replied sadly.

"I won't say that and I know you're angry and frustrated so am I. I'm pretty sure that I did everything right. So did you but maybe we have to do what Taichi and Sora did?" Yamato suggested.

"What they did? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," He put his hands up in the air.

Mimi glared at him for a moment, "Maybe it's us?" she suggested.

Yamato raised his eyebrows at her, "Us?" he asked.

"Yeah we should go and get a sperm count done and I should get tested to make sure there is nothing wrong with me," She replied.

Yamato growled a bit, "There is nothing wrong with my...my... buddies okay!" he shouted sort of stuttering in the sentence.

"Well you don't know that for sure..." she told him.

"I know. Believe me to tell you that when they aren't working or are working," he said to her.

"Well I'm going to make an appointment at a fertility clinic." She mentioned and went over to the phone Yamato stopped her.

"No...I won't," he demanded firmly.

_**Yagami dinning room... **_

Hikari, Anna, Takeru and Sora were all seated at the table Sora was writing down some stuff; well the Hikari, Anna and Takeru were talking about the preparations.

"Okay well...are you going to go look for wedding halls somewhere?" Anna asked.

"I thought we picked that out?" Takeru questioned.

"You did...you picked the one that was on...3rd avenue" Sora said.

"We did not...we just put it as a suggestion," Hikari said to her.

"Well...that what I though also," Takeru replied they both looked at Sora.

"Guys...you better get it reserved for May then," Sora warned them and continued to write.

"Oh thank you for you generous help. You are supposed to be helping us out after all you are going to be the maid of honor," Hikari replied.

"I know," She said.

"Yeah and Yamato's going to be the best man," Takeru replied, Sora looked up and glared at him.

He was laughing as well as Hikari, "Now...all three of you...your acting like kids all over again." Anna replied she shaking her head.

Takeru laughed remembering when she first found out that Yamato was going to be the best man.

"Well I don't see what's the big problem?" Takeru questioned.

"Your friends right...I mean...I hope you are still friends," He said looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Oh we are friends but not 'Best buds'" she replied and continued to scribble some things on the paper in front of her.

"Okay really I think I missed what was wrong about it?" Hikari questioned dryly.

"I want to be with Taichi all evening not Yamato...he's an arrogant jerk," She replied in a normal tone of voice.

Anna looked at her daughter in law and shook her head.

"Then this isn't good then...you aren't going to slap him or kick him or something?" Takeru asked meekly.

"Only if he says something completely stupid...then I won't," she got up from the table.

"Now here's the things you guys haven't figured out. Flowers, and Limo and hour at the crunch."

"Well, I have it up here in my head Sora." Hikari told her. "Just write it down." She said.

"Okay fine." She took the pen from Sora and wrote down the church name, the flowers and what place was going to supply everything from including the bride's bouquet, then the limo company and where they got the limo.

"There you go dear sister." Hikari replied mockingly.

Sora sighed, "Thank you." She said and then handed the paper to Anna.

"By the way where is my brother Sora?" Hikari questioned.

"Shopping...with Li and Saria." she replied.

Anna, Hikari, and Takeru all stared at her in shock, "Are you serious?" Anna questioned.

"Yes, mom I sent him to the grocery store and department store to pick up a couple of things," Sora replied.

"You mean he actually went to do that?" Hikari asked.

Sora looked up and noticed the shocked look on they're faces, "Whoa what's wrong?" she questioned.

"It's just when he was a teen he would never do any kind of thing as going to the grocery store." Anna said.

Hikari nodded, "What did you say to him to make him go?" she asked.

"See you have to use reverse sociology...it works on Taichi really well for some odd reason...but never the less he gets to spend some time with his son. Besides when Li gets older he'll won't be clung to me all the time." She stopped "I mean it in a good way of course. I want him to be attached to both. So when I'm finished my milk Taichi's going to be feeding him and changing him the most," She said.

"Oh...okay." Takeru replied.

"I see what you point is," Anna replied.

"Well um...I'm going to take a shower...and I'll be back okay," Sora replied they nodded.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi pushed the cart along the aisle of the grocery store. He felt eyes on him and began to get paranoid; he shook it off and looked at his son. "Hey Li...what do you say...about...some Chinese noodles?" he said as he read off the list Sora had given him, he bent down to get a few packages, then put them in the cart. "Okay what else did mommy want us to buy?" he said to him, Li's responds was a giggle.

Taichi smiled, "Yeah...we are full of giggles today aren't we?" He said then he looked his list, "Sugar, Whipped Cream, Strawberries, pudding," He read.

"Okay...um.." he looked up and to see what aisle he was in, then started forward and made a right turn and then turn right into the next aisle.

He didn't watch were he was going and brushed up against the items that were on the self and they fell off.

"Oh no." he whined.

Li giggled as his fathers whining, "Li what did daddy tell you about laughing at me?" he questioned.

Then got another laugh from his son.

"I guess he didn't listen to you." A women voice interrupted his picking up and putting items on the self the women bent down and helped Taichi put the stuff onto the self.

"Thank you." He replied and was about to continue when the women asked him.

"Are you Taichi Yagami?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

Taichi frowned, "Um...what's it to you?" he questioned obviously not caring that he put up a bad first impression on himself but it's not like it mattered any way.

"I knew you from school I used to have this big crush on you," She replied.

'Great... just what I need.' He thought a little annoyed, "Oh really... if you excuse us... we are going to finish our shopping right SON," Taichi said to Li.

"Oh he's yours?" she questioned.

"DAD!" Saria ran down the aisle to him, "I found it," She replied handing him the bread and various other items that he had asked her to get.

"Thank you sweet heart," He replied.

Saria looked at the lady then to her dad. "Um...who that?" she asked as he was putting the items in the cart.

"That's a lady that used to go to my school," He replied.

"Oh," She replied.

"Hey can you do me a favor and find the whipped cream and strawberries while I talk to this lady?" he questioned.

"Okay...I'll be back," She said and rushed off.

"Oh...that's your daughter?" She replied and watched the little girl run back up the aisle.

"Yup...she's mine," He looked at her. "What is it that you wanted?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing...really just to say hi," She said and left 'God, he's so hot but he has two kids now and married already...I knew good ones are hard to come by...maybe Sora, isn't that open with him.

'Strange...' Taichi thought he looked in the direction from the women that just walked away from him.

_**Obadia Fertilely Clinic... **_

Mimi pushed Yamato into the office and closed the door, "Greeting, I presume are the Ishida's," the doctor said extending his hand to both of them.

"Yes...thank you for being able to take us in on such short notice," Mimi said with a smile. Yamato mumble something, she hit him in the arm.

"Excuse my husband he's a little scared," She replied.

"No it's understandable for the male to be testy about this kind of place...no one likes to be told that they aren't working properly sexually," The doctor said to them. "Well how long have you been trying for?" the doctor asked.

"About two months..." she replied.

"Well I understand you just want a reassurance test done to make sure that your both fertile right?" the doctor asked them.

Yamato shook his head no and mutter something else under his breath. Mimi smiled at the doctor, "Yeah... we were hoping just to make sure everything is fine."

"Okay then we can have those test done right now and results will be in by the latest of tomorrow morning," The doctor replied to them.

"Okay that is totally great thank you so much," Mimi smiled and shook his hand.

"Mr. Ishida here is a jar...just give us an semen sample," the doctor handed it to him how ever Mimi took the container from the doctor.

"Mrs. Ishida you can wait in room four down the hall...a female doctor will come and examine you," He told her Yamato and Mimi they both left the office.

"Mimi..." Yamato began but she hushed him.

"No I don't want to hear it...there's nothing to be scared of. I know your manly instinct is telling you to get the hell out of here but I want you to be serious about this. I want to know if we are both okay," She replied then handed him the container.

He groaned, "Mimi listen to me...how is it that you got pregnant before? Huh? I mean everything worked fine didn't it?" He said to her.

"Don't complain anymore then you are already Yamato. Just go to room four and put you sample in the cup. I will go to my examining room. Be waiting for me at the waiting room all right?" she asked.

He slowly nodded and went to the bathroom cup in hand mumbling a few choice words.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

As Taichi Drove home, Saria looked at her father, 'That lady was weird.' She thought, she couldn't help but seem curious why she was talking to her father...she again looked at her dad...he looked in deep thought... 'Maybe she's a bad lady?' she thought. 'I'll ask dad.' She though.

"Dad?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah, hon what is it?" Taichi asked he looked over to her for a second then turned his attention back to the road, "Well you know that lady...I couldn't help but think something wrong with her."

"Yeah you think so?" he questioned.

"Yeah...I mean she was standing there watching you...I don't trust her," She replied to him.

"You picked that up from that lady?" he asked she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, your right and I don't trust her either...if you see that lady again...ignore her and don't take anything from her. if your mom, me, or grandma, grandpa aren't with Li in public I want you to keep a watch on him...all right?" Taichi told her.

"I promise dad," She replied softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt Li," she said.

Taichi smiled, "That's good sweet heart," He replied and patted her on her head softly.

"So can we tell mom?" she asked.

"Yeah...when we get home then we can both tell her," Taichi replied.

_**Ichijouji household... **_

"Daisuke we have something to tell you," Miyako replied she looked at him.

"Oh sure...tell me what it is," He replied, he obviously curious to know.

"I was supposed to tell you that week you came over but I chickened out and this time Ken's here to help me through," She replied.

Daisuke, "What is it?...is something wrong with my little buddy Davis?" he questioned softly.

"No nothing is wrong with him...he's fine. This has something to do in the past," Ken replied.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Daisuke remember what happened that one at the party?" she questioned.

Davis thought for while then slowly shook his head he watched Ken then turned to her, "Yeah...I remember."

"Well...Something happened that night," She replied.

Confused Daisuke nodded, "No really, get to the point...what are you trying to say?" he questioned.

Miyako began to cry and it worried Daisuke even more but he kept quiet so she could get out what ever she wanted to tell him out, "I...I...I don't know how to tell you this...but first let me say something...you'll probably hate me after wards," She whispered she sniffed a bit, tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying is it really something that bad?" he questioned.

"It's something that shouldn't have been kept a secret for so long," Ken replied.

Miyako wiped her tears way, "Daisuke can you promise me when you find out that you won't scream or yell...or be angry at us? We did this to keep your career as the soccer player up to not let you miss your opportunity as a really big shot soccer player," She told him.

"I can't promise that I won't get upset if I don't know what it is. The way you are both are talking about it makes me worried; what is this secret that you were keeping from me?" he questioned as he looked between the both of them.

The room grew silent Ken turned away not able to look at his best-friend anymore. Daisuke grew more agitated by the minute, "Guys...come on...what the hell's going on?"

_**Yagami... **_

Takeru and Hikari lay down on the couch together, Sora had gone out side to see the construction of their new house which was nearly completed. All that remained to be done was the interior painting.

Takeru turned to Hikari too look at her, "Um can I ask you a question?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

He sighed before he began knowing full well that they discussed this a number of times. But he had wanted to know why she got so upset with him. He wanted to know the real reason, "Hikari, why did you storm off like that...I mean I know we went over this before..."

Hikari stopped him from rambling on, "I was scared Takeru that's all. It was stupid of me to react that way, and I'm sorry," She replied.

"Okay...are you sure that is the full reason?" he asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yes." She reached out and touched his cheek gently, "I'm sorry. I guess the over reaction was part of what I get from my brother," she said.

"It's okay, I forgave you. I want you to know that I love you," Takeru said with honestly.

"I love you too," she said. They leaned in and kissed gently but passionatly.

They both jumped off the couch when they heard the back door slam shut. They looked the source and it was Sora who hand slammed the door.

"Sora what wrong now?" Hikari asked as she at up on the sofa.

"Well a number of things are. Did you see what they were going to paint my house!" she shouted.

"Okay relaxes will ya...the whole planet can hear you," Takeru remarked.

Sora paced in the kitchen then asked, "Where's mom?"

"She is upstairs?" Hikari questioned.

Sora ignored her and went up stairs. Hikari looked after Sora as she went up the stairs.

"Well, that was weird," Takeru replied.

"What can you expect when someone is married to my brother?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "Right my mom wants us over for dinner so...lets get going." He replied.

"Okay but first I want to change."

"But you look fine already, Hikari," Takeru replied softly, trying to change her mind.

"No...I'll be right back all right?" she told him and ran up stairs.

Takeru watched her leave then sighed he heard the door open and then went to see who it was.

"Uncle Takeru could you help me?" Saria asked him.

"Okay," He replied and took most of the grocery bags from her.

Taichi walked in with Li in his carrier, "Okay...there is some more stuff in the van. Watch Li for me...Saria," Taichi replied he put his son on the sofa still in his carrier.

"Okay Dad...Uncle Takeru will help you with the groceries," Saria replied she sat down next to Li and began to unbuckle him from his seat.

"Whoa...how much groceries did you buy?" Takeru asked as he followed Taichi out to the Van.

"A lot." Taichi replied.

Takeru went into the van's back and lifted some bags up, Taichi followed in routine.

"By the way, Sora was acting really strange today." Takeru commented to him.

"Huh? Why?" Taichi questioned as he followed him in the house.

Takeru dropped the stuff off on the kitchen table.

"I don't know she came inside a few minutes ago complained about what color they were going to paint your house and then went to find you mom upstairs," He said.

Taichi shrugged, "Odd, I'll talk to her," He said.

"Hikari and I are going to my mom's house because we are having a family dinner," He said to him.

"Oh yeah...well have fun then. Where did my sister go anyway?" he asked.

"She went to change," He replied.

Taichi nodded he frowned and looked at Takeru, "Um Takeru do you remember a cheerleader by the name of...great now I forget her name." He replied.

"Was she that one that obsessed over you?" he questioned.

Taichi looked at him confused, "The one that was obsessed over me?...oh...yeah that one...yeah...anyway Sora says she started to talk to her at the department store last year and then today...I'm guess that was her she never told me her name she talk to me," He replied slightly concerned.

"Yeah...her name was Lindsay Tiffany or was it Tiffany Lindsay. Anyhow she used to she keep asking Hikari questions about you. And Then even when you were with Sora she still kept asking tons of questions," Takeru said remember the time she came up to Hikari when he was with her.

Taichi raised his eyebrows at him, "You knew about her and never told me?" he questioned.

"Well I didn't think it was fair for you to start worrying about an obsessive girl," He replied.

Taichi nodded in agreement, "Yeah I guess. But now there is a problem," he said.

Saria came into the kitchen, "Dad are we going to tell mom?" she asked him.

"Yeah...we have to wait till you mother is done what she is discussing with your grandma," Taichi replied.

"Oh...all right," she sat down at the table.

"Saria where's your brother?" he asked.

"I put him in his crib...like mom puts him in...on his back...he's still sleeping," She replied looking up at him.

"Okay good girl." He replied

Hikari then came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Taichi...when did you get home?" she questioned

"A few minutes...any way...I believe you both have some where to be right?" Taichi asked them both, they nodded.

"See you later tonight, bye," Hikari replied.

"Bye Aunt Hikari," Saria waved.

"Bye my favorite niece," She called and she put her coat on and Takeru did also and they were both off to Takeru's parents house.

_**Ichijouji household... **_

In between Miyako's crying; Daisuke looked at them unsure, "Ken will you look at me at least? I'm sure what ever it is I will understand, " He replied.

Miyako was wiping away her tears, "Daisuke, please remember we did it for your career. But whatever you do please don't take him away from me," She replied tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Take away who? Are you talking about Davis? Why would I do that? He his your son," He replied. He stopped Ken looked away Daisuke swore he saw tears coming from his eyes.

Miyako still remained silent, she wiped here eyes, "Davis isn't Ken's son," she replied.

Daisuke gasped, "WHAT? What do you mean!" he cried he looked at Ken who was now look at him and then to Miyako.

"He isn't Davis's father."

Daisuke was fearful he remembered that night, "What are you trying to say?"

Miyako looked at him, "Davis is your son. Your Davis's father Daisuke," she said.

Daisuke looked at her and Ken wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 18**_

* * *

Daisuke gasped, "WHAT? What do you mean!" he cried he looked at Ken who was now look at him and then to Miyako.

"He isn't Davis's father."

Daisuke was fearful he remembered that night, "What are you trying to say?"

Miyako looked at him, "Davis is your son. Your Davis's father Daisuke," she said.

Daisuke looked at her and Ken wide eyed and in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Daisuke I know you make think that he isn't but he is...he looks so much like you," Miyako replied hopefully.

he remained quiet as the news was settling in on him.

"I hope you understand that we meant the best for you by not telling you," Ken told him he walked over to Daisuke.

"No don't come near me!" he shouted. Ken looked at him in shock he backed off but worriedly looked at him.

"Daisuke," Miyako started. She didn't say anything else after seeing that tears where threatening to surface in his eyes.

"Did you decided to hide this from me before he was born?" he asked holding his composure but could hardly contain his emotions at the moment, he stared at them both.

"It was my idea Daisuke; I didn't want you to lose your career. I know how much it meant to you," Ken replied as he watched him carefully trying to study what he was thinking.

"It was wrong. I could have done both easily! I'M NOT THAT DISABLED!" he shouted this time, "YOU KEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!...IT WAS YOUR IDEA NOT TO TELL ME! BECAUSE OF MY CAREER?" he shouted in anger, he turned not wanting to look at his so called friends.

"Daisuke calm down so we can talk about this civilized," Miyako told him.

"CIVILIZED? NO!" Daisuke turned around to face them once more this time it was evident that the tears began to roll down his cheeks, "THIS IS NO MATTER TO BE CIVILIZED ABOUT. WHEN MY OWN FRIENDS, TELL ME THAT THE KID I'VE KNOW FOR YEARS AS A NEFEW IS REALLY MY SON. A SON WHO I DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT BECAUSE HIS MOTHER AND HER BOYFRIEND DECIDED IT WAS THE BEST FOR ME TO KEEP IT FROM ME! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO PUT MY LIFE THROUGH A LIVING HELL? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL KARA?" Davis shouted upset.

Miyako started cry as she watched him, "I'm sorry Daisuke," She cried.

Ken watched regretfully as she tried to beg him to forgive her, "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" Daisuke stopped he breathed in a couple of times, "I've lost ten years of birthdays. Ten years of being a father to my son," he began to get emotional. "After this long of time...why did you tell me now?...my fiancée is pregnant and we are going to get married," He shook with sobs as he finished the sentence.

"I can't stay here. I have to think," Daisuke turned around composed himself and started to the doorway.

"Daisuke wait! You can't go any where like that," Miyako cried concerned.

"I'll be okay, all right!" he turned and slammed the door.

"It didn't go well..." Miyako replied as Ken came to her and rubbed her shoulders softly.

"No, he's in shock he needs time to absorb all this," he replied.

"I hope your right...I so hope you are right," She said to him.

_**Yamato and Takeru's Parents house...**_

"Hi!" Mimi gave hugs and kisses to Takeru, Hikari, her mother-in-law and father-in-law Yamato followed her inside. He said hello and hugged everyone then sat down on the sofa looking depressed.

"Um...Yamato what wrong with you?" Takeru asked him.

His brother only looked at him. "Do you have to ask?" he questioned his little brother.

"Well you are my brother aren't you not?" Takeru said to him.

"Don't worry Takeru...he'll be fine his just feels degraded at the moment," Mimi said to him.

"Oh..." was his reply and shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah...like you didn't have anything to do about it?" Yamato replied sulking.

"Sorry...sweetheart." Mimi to him

"No...sorry isn't going to be enough," He told her looked away.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Hey Mimi, having problems?" Hikari questioned.

Mimi nodded, "Yeah...I want to ask you something Hikari if you don't mind." She replied then looked back at Yamato.

"Sure ask away...I'll see if I can answer it," She replied with a smile the two women walked away to a quieter part of the house.

Takeru came back into the living and then took this opportunity to sit next to his brother, "So how's the baby thing going?" he questioned. "If you don't mind me asking." Takeru replied cautiously.

Yamato growled, "Don't get me started," He said sternly with a glare at his brother Takeru got up.

"Okay so I guess you don't want to talk about it then," He left Yamato alone in the living room only to walk into the kitchen were his his parents were kissing. "Ah hem," He cleared his throat rather loudly.

They both turned to him and smiled, "Hello son." His father said with a smile.

"Yeah...um...maybe you should do that when we aren't around," He replied kind of disgusted.

"We are a couple too you know," His mother told him.

"I know...but I don't want to see it...just like I don't let you guys see me kissing Hikari...with only exception at the wedding," He replied as he took a seat.

They shook their heads, "So where is Hikari?" David questioned him.

"She's with Mimi they have to have a talk about something...hey maybe you should talk to Yamato...He's a little upset about something that I have no Idea is about," Takeru replied he pointed to the living room.

"Okay I'll talk to him and see what is up with him," David said as he went to the living room.

Takeru turned to his mother who was busy at the stove, "Mom need any help?" he asked.

"No sweet heart...I got everything under control," She replied he sat at the table and tapped his fingers on it sighing. "I wonder what Mimi wanted to ask Hikari?" he said out loud.

"Maybe something woman related," His mother replied.

"Hmm...Maybe." Takeru replied.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Okay you wanted to talk to me so what is it?" Hikari questioned she sat down on one of the chairs.

Mimi looked nervous...she bit her lip before starting, "Um it's about Taichi and Sora," She replied looking at the younger woman.

"My brother and Sora? What about them?" she questioned.

"Well...you know how they had Saria and then they had the twins..." Hikari cut her off.

"Oh no, please...I don't really care how my brother and Sora's relationship is and works and I don't want to talk about they're sex life they are both strange as it is enough...and that tape...anyway I don't know anything of what I can help you with," Hikari replied she looked at her.

"I was just hoping to know what they did to get pregnant so fast? And what tape?" she asked.

"Ha ha...man...I thought Sora would have told you about that well don't tell her I told you but...I think she made a tape of her and Taichi in the process of "making love"...anyway to truly answer you question. I bet that half of time they act before they think. I swear Sora's changed so much in the eleven years begin married to Taichi," Hikari trailed off reminiscing about the old sora.

"Right...I'll ask Sora about that...and the tape..." Mimi replied.

"Yeah...she tried to cover it up the fact that she did do such a thing," Hikari said standing up the two hugged.

"Well you tried thank you...I'll call Sora later," Mimi replied they smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Takeru told me you were having problems..." David said as he walked toward Yamato talking a seat next to his oldest son.

"Takeru never shuts his mouth up," He replied angry then he sighed, "Dad I know you mean well but I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Yamato you may not want to talk but I can tell you're bothered by what ever happened...I'm taking a wild guess and because the way you acted toward you wife I'm guessing that it's something to do with...a fertilely clinic?" he asked Yamato looked at him in shock.

"NO way you would have guessed that in one try!" he replied point an accusing finger at him, "It's bad enough that Mimi forced me to go to that place that is going to tell me that my, my buddies aren't working! And it's another to automatically tell me that you didn't have someone tell you," He replied.

"Yamato...back off already...let me tell you a story," He replied.

He sighed, "Okay fine," He replied.

"When me and your mother were trying for Takeru it took us a while...we went to a clinic...and did test but they turned up fine...then a month later she was pregnant," He said.

"Is it supposed to make me feel better that I got violated?" he questioned.

"You'll be fine..." he said to him.

"Okay, okay," He whispered, "I'm not mad at her I'm just embarrassed..." he said softly.

"Well you shouldn't be lots of men have to do the test and most of them aren't that lucky," He said to him.

Yamato nodded, "Okay I understand...thanks dad," He smiled first time since the morning.

"No problem," They gave each other a man hug.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Saria sat at the table with her parents; both Taichi and Sora were there. "Okay Saria you first," Taichi said to her.

"Well, I went to get something for dad right and when I came back a saw a lady she was talking with Dad...then I came to interrupted them and I handed dad some the groceries. Mom, that lady look like trouble," She replied.

Sora nodded, "The lady...did she look like aunt Hikari?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah...a bit," Saria replied confused.

"Hm...can me and dad talk alone sweet heart?" Sora asked her daughter she nodded.

"Okay I'm going upstairs to my room okay," She replied and took off up the stairs.

"See...she's smart little girl I got there," Taichi replied.

Sora nodded with a smile then turned serious, "Taichi it was Tiffany," She replied.

"How do you know for sure?" he asked.

"Because trust me on this I got this extra sense of danger," She replied softly.

"Oh...well I'm not sure if I understand you," Taichi told her.

Sora raised her eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"No...I want to know what you meant about danger," He replied.

Sora sighed, "Ah...well...anything that comes as a threat to my family..." she told him.

"Oh...okay then...so...do you want to...you know..." Taichi replied winking at her.

"Taichi...we were going to see the house remember?" she asked.

"Oh that's right, that reminds me too. Takeru said you got really angry because they were going to paint the house a different color?" He questioned looking at his wife.

She smiled slightly, "Well...I was but now I'm fine," She smiled.

"That's good...we don't want my Sora so angry. Are you sure your not sick or something? Because Takeru told me you were acting strange I know you don't like to be pushed but I just want to make sure your okay," He replied.

Sora smiled gratefully at him, "No worries Taichi I'm fine," She kissed him softly.

Then the phone rung; Sora pulled away but Taichi won't let her go.

"Taichi I have to get it," She replied.

"Oh but Sora...your so...sexy and so good looking," He replied softly he looked like he was about to pout.

"Taichi...go watch the tapes," She said to him.

He smiled instantly, "Hey that's not a bad Idea...why don't you join me?" he asked.

Sora sighed, "Sweet heart second thought don't go watch those tapes, after I finish with the phone where going to see the house," She replied then went to the nearest phone that was in the kitchen. "Hello Yagami's" she said into the receiver.

"Sora?" Mimi questioned.

"Mimi hi how are you...long time no talk. I miss you guys," She said.

Taichi groaned, "Okay I'm going to watch the tapes," He replied.

"No Taichi!" Sora shouted at him...he kept walking toward the stairs. "Okay Taichi...you know what it means when you don't listen to me!" she called to him she turned her attention back to Mimi.

"Sorry," She replied quietly.

"That's okay...you got to set him straight right?" she questioned.

Sora laughed, "Yeah and sometimes it works," She replied.

"Um...Sora...I was wondering. Remember how I told you about me and Yamato trying to get pregnant?" she questioned.

"Yeah I remember how's it going?" she asked.

"Not well at all," Mimi replied. "I mean we've trying for so long...I don't understand why we can't. That's why I'm calling you...I need to know what you did?" she asked.

"Um... well we really didn't do anything...I think if you don't think about while your actually in the process of...then it won't come- owe," Sora felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and held her stomach.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know...ahh..." she cried a bit she, she bent a little trying to easy the pain, it felt as if something was going to explode inside her.

"Sora where's Taichi? Maybe you need to go to the hospital," Mimi said concerned.

"AH!" she cried out and slide to the ground sitting there, she let go of the phone it dangled down off hook.

"Sora!" Mimi called her.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

Saria and Taichi both came down the stairs in a hurry, "Mom what wrong?" Saria asked she went to her mom who was sitting on the ground with the telephone dangling off the hook she held her stomach she was crying.

"Sora!" Taichi said and He came to her knelt down next to her.

"It hurts Taichi I don't what's wrong," She replied.

He took the phone, "Mimi, I'm going to take her to the hospital. I'll call you back. Don't tell anyone yet...I don't want you to spoil your dinner," He said to her and hung up.

"Dad what's wrong?" Saria questioned.

"I don't know sweet heart, but we should get her to the hospital," He replied.

"I think it's gone now," She replied she looked at Taichi.

"Okay come on," He replied he pulled her up and walked her to the door carefully and he helped her put on her shoes and a jacket on.

"Are you going to be okay Mom?" Saria asked fearfully as she watched her dad and mom carefully.

"I am Saria don't worry mommy's going to be back really soon," Sora replied to her daughter knowing that she was afraid.

Anna came into the house, "Taichi, Sora what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm taking her to the hospital..." he replied.

"Saria stay with Grandma I'll phone you and let you know more once I get her to see the doctor," He said to her.

She nodded, "Okay," She said.

They both left out the door Saria ran to the door and open it, "I love you Mom!" she cried.

Sora turned around "I love you too sweetie."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Davis looked around he looked at his parents, "What's wrong? Why did Uncle Daisuke leave like that?" he questioned confused.

"Davis you know how much mommy and I love you right and so does your...uncle," Ken said to him.

"Yeah I know that. I still don't understand why. It doesn't explain it's self you know," he replied.

"We have something to tell you Davis," Ken replied he looked to Miyako she nodded wiping away some of her tears.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's about Uncle Daisuke," Ken told him.

"What about him...what do you want tell me?" he questioned.

"Davis...Ken isn't your real father," She said. He stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean...he's my dad...I..." he stopped after he saw the look of her fathers face.

"Davis sweet heart...I know this will be hard for you but...please understand," Miyako said to him.

He looked to the point he was about to cry, "I don't understand mom tell me!" he cried.

"It's not that easy and I know you'll be upset and so are we, that we didn't tell you sooner about this," She replied to him.

"Stop stalling mom," He said to her.

"Davis don't talk to her like that this is hard for her," Ken told him.

"Hard for her? She's the one telling me that you aren't my dad!"

"Your Uncle is," She said softly.

"Huh?"

"Uncle Daisuke is your father..." Ken told him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi drove contently as he was driving to the hospital trying not to act scared.

"Ahhhh!" she cried she held on to mid-section with her left hand while holding herself up with her right and that was on the dashboard.

Taichi looked over at her, "Sora did it start again?" He asked concerned.

She nodded and gasped as she felt the pain worsen. She began to cry.

He started to panic, "Sora is it worse?" he questioned she only nodded.

"Were almost there Sora hold on," He replied he started to speed a bit more toward the hospital.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Mimi looked at the clock everyone was still over at her in-laws house, 'Taichi told me that he would phone what's taking him so long!' the thought exasperated.

Yamato had been watching her ever since she came back into the room...she was quiet, "Mimi is something wrong?" he questioned when he did everyone had stopped eating for a second to look at her.

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Mimi?" he waved his hand in front of her.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute," He replied.

"I'm sorry...oh my...I forgot..." she looked at Hikari.

"What did you forget?" Nancy questioned her daughter in law.

"Taichi took Sora to the hospital a few minutes ago," She replied she looked upset. "I don't what happened I was talking to her then she got pains in her stomach and I was trying to calm her then Taichi picked up the phone and he said he was taking her to the hospital and that he would call once he found out what was wrong," She said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Takeru asked.

Hikari nodded as they were both going to get up.

"Taichi told me not to tell you guys...he said he didn't want to you to worry while we were having our family dinner," She replied.

"Damn Taichi...he doesn't understand that we are family and we would want to know what happened to her," Hikari said as she got up.

"No Hikari he said he'd phone," Mimi told her.

"I know he said that but you don't know Taichi. He won't phone because he will be too worried about Sora to remember to call," She replied then went to the phone and picked it up.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Davis ran upstairs to his room, "Davis!" Ken called he followed his son from the bottom of the stairs. He walked up the stairs stopping at his door, "Davis open the door," He replied.

"NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" he shouted in anger through the door.

"Davis things happened when your mother was younger...it wasn't her fault," He replied his own tears falling down his face.

Davis was crying, "I don't want my real dad! You're my dad!" he cried.

"Why did she lie to me!" he sniffed and continued to cry.

"Davis...Uncle Daisuke he was just as upset as you when we told him," Ken replied leaning against the door.

"I don't care I don't want him to be my dad! I love you, you're my dad," He said through his sobs.

The telephone rang Miyako picked it up, "Hello," She answered.

"Miyako," Daisuke said his voice was somewhat normal.

"Daisuke...I'm sorry," She replied.

He nodded, "I think we need to talk more," He replied.

She nodded, "You not mad then?" She questioned she smiled a bit.

"No, I'm pissed off...I can't believe you did that. You hurt me and not to mention our son. Leading him to believe Ken was his father for all this time," He said.

"I wasn't thinking," She replied.

"Yeah...your right on that...but while I was thinking and I decided that I won't act immature about this. I want to deal with this reasonably," He said.

"You'll talk to me though?" She replied.

"Yeah, I have to tell Kara. I'm afraid that when she finds out about this she will leave me," Daisuke said with worry as he looked out his hotel window.

Miyako raised her eyebrows as she listened, "I forgot about Kara. I don't think she will leave you Daisuke. After all this is the past it is not as if it happened now. It was before you met her. She's pregnant with you child why would she leave you now?" She told him.

"Yeah but past is coming into the future too, Davis might have been made in the past...but he's going to live in our future," He replied.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora lay in the hospital bed Taichi was holding her hand, "Shh..." he rubbed her hand softly trying to easy any discomfort she was feeling.

"It's going to be okay I know it will," He said.

Sora nodded, "I don't know what's wrong. I was okay uptill the point when I was talking to Mimi," She replied.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine," Taichi said and he kissed her.

She smiled at him.

"I love you," He said to her.

"I love you too," She responded then he smiled at her.

Taichi's cell phone rang; he went into his coat and pulled it out, "Hello Yagami," He answered.

"Taichi, What is wrong with Sora?" She replied anxiously into the phone.

He sighed, "They don't know they did an ultrasound but they still have to do some other tests," He told her.

"Oh, well make sure that you phone and tell us what's happening okay?" she questioned him.

"Okay I will bye," He closed the phone.

"I wanted to talk to her, I just feel so sleepy suddenly," Sora replied.

"Sora?...don't sleep," he said. As he watched her eye lids starting to close.

"Sora come on, stay up," Taichi said concerned he looked to the door when he didn't see anyone he pressed the call button.

A nurse and doctor came, "We need to get her to surgery as soon as possible," the doctor told Taichi.

"Okay do whatever you have to," Taichi said with worry.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Yagami," the nurse told him.

Taichi was out side he watched as they quickly prepared the bed for transport and rolled her out. The nurse was holding an oxygen mask over her face. Taichi came to the bed and squeezed her hand, "You'll be okay," he said.

Sora nodded, " I love you," she managed to say.

Taichi let her hand go and they wheeled her off toward the Operating Room. Taichi didn't know what to do. All he knew was; there was something very wrong if she needed emergence surgery. A tear role down his cheek as she disappeared behind the OR doors.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Love That Binds Chapter 19**_

* * *

_**9:40pm... **_

Ken waited patiently at the door, "Davis... open your door now," He demanded.

Inside Davis was gathering clothing and various other items, then putting them all into a duffle bag he found in his closet.

"Davis!" Ken called again through the door.

Davis huffed then returned this attention to packing his bag, "GET LOST!" he cried.

Back outside his room Ken was taken aback a bit at Davis's sudden out cry. He jumped when Miyako came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...how is it going?" she asked.

"He's not listening and he has locked himself in his room," Ken told her.

Davis couldn't believe what he heard them saying things just out side his room. He went to get something under his bed and pulled out some running shoes and started to put them on. "Why do they think I'm still a little kid. Why did they do that?" he questioned softly then he went into his closet again and pulled out a light winter coat.

"Davis your real father and I want to talk to you. I know your upset but we have to resolve this issue," Miyako's voice said.

"I don't want to resolve anything," He replied then picking up his duffle bag he headed to his bedroom window and sighed in relief 'the ladder is still there,' He thought as he placed his gloves on and he opened the window then taking the screen off. He had done this a million of times for Saria. When she come over she sometimes used the window way to come in.

"Davis, look don't be like this your dad and I want to talk to you when he comes over he said he wants to know you more," Miyako's voice spread through the room. How ever Davis proceeded to climb out the window he heard his mother but didn't answer her...and then closed the window and preceding to climb down the ladder. Once he got to the ground he started in a run away from his house.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi worried paced the hall out side of Sora's room. He was nervous he didn't know what to think, she almost passed out. Bad thought's went through his mind 'What if she died?' he kept thinking that hopping it was not the case. It had been a good hour that she was still in the ER.

He sat down in the waiting room that was when, he saw the doctor coming toward him his heart sank fearing the worst, 'No...no...' he thought. The doctor came toward him he couldn't see Sora anywhere. "Doctor!" he said and got up to run toward him then he stopped when he noticed that the doors opened and they wheels Sora out.

"Mr. Yagami...your wife is fine...your were lucky that you go her in when you did or else she could have died," The doctor told him.

Taichi looked at him going almost white. He swallowed then closed his eyes as he suddenly felt dizzy, "What happened?" he asked him.

"Your wife had an ectopic pregnancy, that's when the implantation of the egg occurs else where then the uterus. In your wife's case it was in her fallopian tube. The fallopian tube then bursted we were able to repaired it and control the bleeding. She's fine she should wake up in about twenty minutes," He told him.

Taichi looked relief somewhat he let out a breath of air in relief.

"Okay I'll be back when your wife wakes up, and I'll tell her what was wrong with her," He told him.

Taichi nodded not feeling stressed or worried anymore and entered her room were she was sleeping. He moved toward her bed and sat in the chair next to it, "Sweet heart...I'm so glad your okay," He whispered he brushed her hair back a bit and then kissed her on her forehead.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Hikari looked at the clock it was about an hour after she phoned Taichi and she still hadn't heard from him the others had started to get worried., "I told him to phone but he doesn't listen," Hikari said a little annoyed.

"Hikari I'm sure he's just preoccupied," Takeru told her as she paced the living room, everyone was seated and watch a bit of television to keep mids off from waiting for him to call with news.

The phone rang and Hikari ran to it, "Hello," She answered quickly.

"Hikari..." Taichi trailed off as his sister interrupted what he was going to say.

"What took you so long! What's happening don't you realize that there is other people that care for her too!" She exclaimed really angry at Taichi.

"Relax, I phone mom first and my daughter and told them the news. Sora is okay now they had to do emergency surgery on her. Right after I got off the phone with you. Anyway what she had was a ectopic pregnancy. It happens when the egg doesn't make it to the uterus and implants it's self in the fallopian tube. The doctor told me that her fallopian tube had ruptured because of it and they repaired the damage and controlled the bleeding. She just came back from surgery..." Taichi said taking a moment to hold back any emotion he was feeling.

"Taichi...I didn't mean to yell at you..." Hikari replied feeling guilty.

"No...it's okay...you were scared too, so was I," Taichi said.

"Taichi are you all right?" Hikari asked him.

"Yeah...don't worry...listen just tell everyone that Sora is okay all right?" he asked her.

Hikari nodded, "Okay I will," She replied.

"Bye" Taichi said and then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Mimi questioned.

"The doctor told Taichi that Sora had an ectopic pregnancy. He said that they had to do emergency surgery on her and that everything went fine and that she is okay," Hikari looked at them.

"What's that?" Yamato questioned.

"Taichi told me that the doctor explained it to him that it is when the egg implants it's self into the fallopian tube," She said to them.

"Oh gosh, I have to go there in the morning then. I know it's already late for visits," Mimi said.

"That reminds us we should get going...I know I have work tomorrow," Takeru replied as he got off the couch.

Yamato nodded "Yeah so do I," He said.

Together they left and headed for home saying their goodbyes and thanks to Nancy and David.

_**10:10pm Saria's room... **_

Saria had her pajamas on and was about to crawl into her bed then heard a knock at her window. "Who could that be?" she questioned she closed the lights then looked out the window. "Davis?" she cried she opened the window and let him in, he dropped his bag and climbed into the house.

Saria closed the window quickly, "Davis what are you doing here? It's ten o'clock..." she said to him.

"I know," He replied he took his coat off and dropped it in the corner of her room. "I..." he started but stopped; she could tell he was upset.

"What's wrong did something happen?" she asked him, he gulped and turned to face her. "Your crying...Davis. Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"My family is screwed up," He whispered he then threw himself on her bed and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" she asked him he shook his head.

"No not now...Saria can I stay in your room for tonight?" he asked.

"Okay...but does your mom and dad know you're here?" she asked he shook his head.

"No," he replied.

"You ran away?" she questioned.

Davis shrugged and rolled over on his back looking at the ceiling, "I guess you call it that," He answered.

"Well, what am I supposed to say to my mom and dad?" she questioned.

"Saria...this house is big...I mean...your aunt and uncle don't live here any more...right...it's just your aunt Hikari and Uncle Takeru."

Saria looked at him troubled, "But...my mom and dad aren't dumb...they'll figure it out," She replied.

"Saria please," He got of her bed and dropped to his knees. "Please! Just help me out because I did for you." He told her.

She nodded, "Okay...but that doesn't mean that you can't tell me what's going on," She told him.

"I'll tell you," He said to her then looked away sighing. "But right now...I just want to relax okay and if my parents come looking for me promise me that you won't tell...I pinky swear it," He said holding out his pink finger to her.

Saria extend her hand and stuck her pink finger out also. They linked their pinky fingers, "Okay...it's a deal...but it's not my fault if my dad and mom find out you are here," She replied.

"Okay then," He said smiling.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, both kids paled, "Hide under my bed," She replied pointing to her bed then stuffing his coat and bag underneath there as well...Davis squeezed himself underneath the bed and he stop moving once he heard Saria jump on to her bed. "Yeah...who is it?" she called.

The door opened and her aunt was there, "Hey...are you okay?" Hikari questioned her.

Saria completely forgot about Davis at the moment and concentrated when her mom suddenly feel sick at home but knowing that she was okay she felt a bit better. "I'm all right...Dad phoned he said my mom was okay," She replied to her aunt.

"How about tomorrow we miss school and go see your mother?"

"That would be great Idea Aunt Hikari," Saria replied.

"Okay then...I'll let you go to bed and tomorrow morning we will go," She smiled at her niece.

"Thank you," She replied and hugged her aunt, Hikari smiled patted her on her back softly.

"Night..." Hikari got up and waved to her.

"Night," Saria said before Hikari left.

After a while Davis moved out from under her bed, "Saria...your mom's sick?" he asked softly, he liked Mrs. Yagami is a nice lady.

"Um...she had something...called and ectopic pregnancy...I don't know what it is...dad told me not worry about what she had because the doctors fixed her," she replied.

"I was so scared...I thought she was going to die...because she was in so much pain," Saria says as she wipes her tears she sniffles but then it turned to a smile, "But, I know it's okay now. Because my mom's fine."

Davis looked away this made his problem seem so insignificant...he owed Saria the truth why he ran...she deserves to know. He looked up at her and sat at the corner of her bed.

"Saria...I'll want to tell you what happened now," He said he looked away from her again to stare at the wall.

"I thought you said you weren't ready?" she asked softly.

"I wasn't but...I think you deserve to know but as long as you keep it in between us," he told her.

"Okay, I promise."

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Davis!" Ken called through the door once again. He was starting to get worried he didn't answer for what seemed like a couple of hours. "Where is the key for his room Miyako?" Ken asked her from upstairs.

"This is no key...it's one of those locks where you can easily open it from the outside using penny," She told him.

He nodded and went into his pocket and pulled out a dime, 'This should work,' He thought. He put the dime in and turned the lock and then opened the door.

"Davis?" Ken called he looked around the room, the bed was still done neatly from this morning, Ken looked around his room frantic, "DAVIS!" he called again. "Where are you!" he shouted.

Miyako came running up the stairs, "Ken...what's wrong what's happening?" she asked him.

"Davis is not I his room," He told her that was when he noticed the noticed the window. "He ran away," Ken replied going to the window then opening it. "Damn it!" he cried.

"Ken he could be out there somewhere alone and frightened, " Miyako said and began to cry.

"We'll find him," he replied as he hugged his wife. "But, right now we have to-" the doorbell interrupted them.

"That's Daisuke," She told him, they both walked down stairs.

Ken let him in. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked as he noticed there grim faces.

"He ran away," she replied Daisuke gasped.

"What? How?" He questioned as he stepped inside closing the door.

"He climbed down a ladder that was out side his window. Saria uses it to go up to his room sometimes," Ken said.

"We let's call around first. Come on," Daisuke replied.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora stirred in her bed it was midnight now and Taichi fallen asleep his head was rested on the side of her bed. She moaned softly and her eyes opened. She saw Taichi who was asleep; she petted his head softy and looked at him. "Taichi...are you awake?" she questioned she waited for a responds but got none.

She smiled lightly then he moved and woke up. He raised his head and saw her looking at him, "Sora," he whispered.

"Hi hon," She replied he only smiled.

"I was so scared but I'm so glad your okay," He told her.

"I called Saria and my Mom and told them you were okay, I also told Hikari and everyone else they all know your okay," He whispered then brushed her hair off to the side.

She nodded, "I'm tired," She whispered she looked like she was going to nod off.

"Okay you rest...I know you need too," He watched her carefully

"Thank you," She whispered and closed her eyes as she began to nod off, with her eyes still closed she asked, "Honey...can you sing me something?"

Taichi nodded, "I will, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything as long as you sign it."

Taichi smiled and closed his eyes...and began to hum a melody

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Davis stood up and had his back turned to her face she followed him. "Well, My dad isn't my dad," He answered.

Saria looked at him shocked, "What?" she asked.

"My Uncle Daisuke is really my dad. They want him to take over my dad's role. But I don't want him too." He said as he cried he looked away from her for a second then turned.

"I'm sorry Davis," She replied she didn't know what else to do to cheer him up, then holding out her arms to him. "Hug?" she asked he nodded and they both hugged, he began to cry on her shoulder.

_**March 21st 2017...late morning... **_

"Surprise!" Hikari came into Sora's hospital room surprising both Taichi and Sora. Hikari held Li in her arms and Saria followed her inside.

Saria rushed to hug her mother, "Oh gosh...guys...this is a nice surprise," Sora said smiling.

Saria then hugged her dad, "Li was crying for you this morning." Hikari said as she lowered him to Sora so she could pick up her son.

"Awe did he. It's okay honey mommy's here," She told him he started giggle a bit.

"You guys didn't have to come you know," Taichi replied.

"Sure we did Dad. Mom wasn't feeling good. Beside I wanted to see her," Saria said giving him a glare.

"See someone loves me," Sora commented managing to keep serious.

Taichi turned away and pretended to cry, "Please...forgive me my love...I love you so much!" he said to Sora. Everyone began to laugh.

_**Ichijouji's house... **_

The three sat around in the kitchen they were drawled out, stressed and worried as to where he was, that's when the phone rang.

Miyako was first to get to it, "Davis?" she asked into the receiver.

"Mom..." Davis whispered to her she gasped.

"Davis...oh...WHERE ARE YOU!" she shouted at him in angry and half relieved he was fine.

"Somewhere," He answered.

Ken looked at the dial display it read 'Unknown Name Unknown number.' He cursed under his breath. "Here let me talk to him," Ken said as he took the phone from Miyako she and Daisuke watched Ken.

"Hey...Davis, we were concerned about you...me your mom and your father. Please, tell us where you are. We have to talk about this," He said.

"No...I'm not. I just phoned to tell you not to worry about me. So don't look for me," He answered.

"Davis! You have to listen to me...we have to talk about it," Ken told him.

"And I said NO!" with one angry shout he slammed the receiver down.

All Ken had heard was dial tone he put the phone back, "He hung up," Ken said. Then he turned to them, "He just wanted to say that he was okay and that not to look for him," he answered.

"What else did he say?" Miyako asked.

"He didn't want to talk about his fathers" Ken sighed looked at Daisuke. "I don't think he wants to know you as his father," Ken replied. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," Daisuke was hurt somewhat but he understood, "I think I should go back home...the season is starting again, " Daisuke replied he picked his spring jacket from where he dropped it off last night.

"I'm sorry Daisuke...I didn't mean to bring this all on you suddenly... I'm sorry," She said.

Daisuke shook his head, "No it's okay... I need time to fully...understand what happened...and accept it. I think it still not registering," He replied.

"Good luck," Ken told him he only turned and smiled at them.

"Thanks I'll keep in touch," He walked out the door. Ken and Miyako smiled at each other happily and kissed.

Daisuke closed his eyes, 'How do I break this news to her?' He thought softly. "I..." he stopped himself and walked to his car, he got in and started it. Tears began to roll down his face.

"I can't cry not now. Not until I know her reaction," he whispered to himself as he wiped away his tears. Setting the car into gear and started it and pulled out of the driveway.

_**In Tokyo...Plastic Surgeon **_

A man lay in a hospital bed his face was covered in bandages...a doctor came into the room. "Sir are you ready to see you new face?" he questioned; the man nodded the doctor cut the bandages away from the man's face. He had light brown hair...his eyes same color they were before hand...but his nose and cheeks were changed.

'I told you I'll come for revenge Taichi...and it will starting with your wife.' The man snickered evilly.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 20**_

* * *

_**March 22nd Monday...morning 8:00am**_

Mimi was working on some of her designs at the kitchen table. She was busily drawing and looking over them.

Fabric samples and sketches lay strewn a top of the table In front of her as she seemed to be sketching another drawing, picking up the cup of hot coffee that was sitting next to her as she concentrated on the drawing in front of her...she brought the cup to her lips taking a sip of it and then placed the cup back down and flipped threw her work.

"Hmm..." she sighed then looked over to another stack of sketches.

"Oh...no wonder," She replied to herself then placing the two sketches to her side and worked on the one that was currently in front of her.

The telephone rang sever times and Mimi reached over to her left and picked the cordless phone up, "Hello" she answered. "Yes...this is I," She said, as she remained silent she started to smile. "Oh...my gosh that's great news thank you!" she cried then pressed the button to close it.

She was about to phone Yamato at work but stopped herself.

'Yamato, will find out tonight.' She replied snickering softly, her conscious told her not to do it but she couldn't help it, then retuned to her work.

_**Yagami's house... **_

"Sora..." Taichi started but she cut him off.

"Don't start Taichi, the doctor told me that it was policy that I use the wheel chair he never told me that I had to use it," Sora walked into the living room of the mansion.

"Okay...I know you don't need the wheel chair but still..." he continued.

"Taichi I'm fine...I didn't force you to stay in your wheel chair when you were stabbed did I? Even though I warned you thousands of times to stop walking around like that...but did you ever listen? No you didn't." she told him she lay down on one of the recliner chairs.

"It was different and I admit that you were right," He told her.

She looked at him eyes widened in shock, "And you admit that I was right years after this incident?" she asked.

He sighed, "Okay I'm not going to argue with you any more," He replied and sat on the couch. They watched each other for a while.

"Good...because you know I will win," She answered.

Taichi was about to protest when the phone rang he got up and ran to the phone picking it up, "Yagami, Taichi speaking who's this?" he answered.

"Idiot...you have caller display," Mimi told him.

"Oh right...what do you want Mimi?" he asked.

"I'd like to speak to Sora," She politely told him over the phone.

"Okay. Sora...phone," Taichi told her.

She picked up the phone that was next to the table, "Hello."

"Sora, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed excitedly at the other end.

"Believe what? Tell me," Sora got extremely curious.

"I'M PREGNANT! It turns out that there wasn't anything wrong with us in the first place. The fertility clinic called and told me this morning! The doctor also said that I should book an appointment with a obstetrician and I thought why not your obstetrician. Anyway...I'm not telling Yamato till he gets home. so I'm going to act like the doctor had really bad news," she said.

"Oh...way to go! Mimi...you are bad just make sure you take a picture of his reaction," Sora added at the end.

"Oh you better believe I will," She replied.

The two women laughed, Taichi watch his wife frowning a bit. He knew she was up to no good when she laughed like that. Sora hung the phone up.

"Sora...when you laugh like that I know something happening what up?" he asked.

Sora looked at the ceiling then to him, "Nothing sweet heart...nothing to concern yourself about," She answered him.

"Oh sure...I'm going to be in our room," He replied.

"Taichi...we can...sit on the couch watch a video," She replied as she looked at him.

"Well...if you put it that way we can just make out...here," he looked at his wife she grinned.

"Good Idea, it won't hurt me," she said patting the spot next to her.

He didn't even answer and obliged quickly then the two began to make out on the couch.

Davis had been hiding in the kitchen under the table on top of the chairs that were pushed the entire time...he waited there until he could here faint sound of kissing...he slowly and very quietly got down and crawled toward the stairs making sure that Saria's parents didn't hear him. He started to go up the stairs quietly. Then about half way up the stairs he heard the stereo was turned on and some romantic song was playing.

Takeru sat at his desk in the room that Hikari's mom and dad allowed him to stay in. He had a paper and pen in front of him and he was staring at the blank sheet. 'Man...What do I do? I don't have my book I've been working on since last year and I can't re-write it,' He thought to himself then sighed.

He could hear music come on suddenly, "Hm, maybe Hikari's home." He got off the chair and went to bedroom door, but stopped. "Some force is telling me that not to go down stairs and I'm going to listen," he replied then went and sat down again. He then had decided to turn on the television and watch it maybe he could get an idea of what do to for his book if he watched some television.

_**Mimi and Yamato's Home...**_

The kitchen table was cleaned from any sketches that were on the table from this morning. Mimi wore an apron she was smiling as she cleaned of the counter. 'Sora's right' she smiled and continued to wipe off the counter.

The phone ringed, Mimi hurried to the phone lifting it off the receiver quickly,"Hello Mimi," She answered.

"Meems...babe...are you going to tell me or what?" Yamato's voice rang in her ear.

"Oh...sweetie you remember what I told you this morning? I didn't get a call yet," She said managing to hold the fact that she did already get a call and that her results show she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh...well what's taking them so long. It will prove you how wrong you were suggesting there was something wrong with me," He said to her.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Okay...I get it already...anyway when you get home I'll have dinner ready and set, a romantic dinner," she whispered.

"Oh...really...hmm...your up to something aren't you?" he asked.

"Ah...how could you say that! Why can't I have a wonderful nice romantic dinner with my husband?" She questioned.

"Because...you don't usually suggest stuff like this when we are expecting news...HEY!" Yamato cried he heard the dial tone on the other end.

"Okay she wants to play it like that," He replied.

"I'll just have to improvise..." he smiled then returned to his work.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Sora still on the couch making out slowly until Sora pulled away from him. "Damn," She grimaced as she held on to her lower abdomen.

Taichi looked a little dazed at her then remember about what happened.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

Sora watched him, "Taichi, you didn't do anything. I'm sorry about being a bitch earlier too," She apologized.

Taichi reached caressed her check. "It's okay...I like you like that," He replied.

Sora smiled, "Taichi..." she whispered softly and smiled lightly at him.

The mood was cut short when the stereo was turned off, "Okay...I don't know what your both doing but Taichi you leave Sora alone she has to rest," Hikari said as she walked into the living room.

"Ah...yeah since when did you decide when I couldn't touch my wife?" he asked her, curious as to her response.

"Because my sister in law just came back home from the hospital doesn't mean you can jump her," Hikari told him.

Taichi sat there his mouth wide open in disbelief, "That is not your business and we weren't doing that!" he shouted a bit angry.

"Now, Now..." Sora began.

Hikari stopped her, "Don't start both of you," Hikari replied.

Everyone stopped when the doorbell rang Taichi got off the couch he helped Sora up.

"I got it," Hikari went to the door opened it and she gasped.

_**5:00pm...**_

Yamato opened the door of his home and entered. He dropped his suitcase on the ground temporarily then took his shoes off at the door then his coat off, "Meems...smells good."

"Yeah...it does...now hurry before it gets cold," She replied from the kitchen.

Yamato hurried into the kitchen but there wasn't anyone there it was empty.

"Mimi..." Yamato began but stopped short as he eyed his wife she wore a cute little sun dress the one that made him go crazy ever time. It hugged her body perfectly it was short above her knees a good two inches...with a light pink with little blue flowers on it, it also was backless it was held up by two laces that were tied around her neck.

"Your wearing it," Yamato answered as he watched her sort of drooling.

"Yes...now...dinner is waiting," She whispered turning around and walking into there small dinning room area.

Yamato shook his head then dropped the suit jacket and brief case on the chair in the kitchen he then followed her into the dinning room.

"Oh...wow..." he whispered. The room was lit with the light from the candles they were scented which gave the room a soft rose smell. Two tall candles were centered in the middle of the table with the fancy dinner wear was set out. "You see now I'm really suspicious of what's happening," He replied he pulled out his chair.

Mimi was smiling as she was already seated, "I take it you like my romantic set up don't you?" she asked watching him.

He nodded, "It's beautiful...but...I still don't understand what's it about?" he asked her.

"OH please like I said before do I need to have a motive to have a romantic dinner with my husband?" she asked.

Yamato sighed eyeing her, "I guess not..." he trailed of still sounding like he didn't believe her yet.

"Now come on and eat..." she replied.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Saria...you parents a strange," Davis replied as he sat down on the floor. He was working on the homework that Saria brought him.

"Really how?" she asked as she took was working on homework.

"I went downstairs to get something to eat they started to fight...then make out? Is there something wrong with them?" he asked.

"Oh...they do that all the time...they fight and make up...I guess it would be strange but I don't they think it that way," She said.

"Okay...then," he sighed and started at the work in front of him. "Awe... an assignment?" he whined.

"Yeah...if it's okay I already put you in my group and Mina," she said.

"Mina? Why her?" he asked a bit angry.

"Davis...I know she may have gotten angry to hear about that spider thing but she is still our friend. Plus, I think she coming over to our side a bit she's realizing how stupid her friends are," Saria replied.

"Well, it's about time she realize that and that she knows who her real friends are," He answered he put his pencil down and looked at Saria. "So this assignment what's it about?" he questioned.

"We have to do research on the Arctic. We have to find out about the animals, people, landscape, weather and seasons," She replied.

Davis looked at the paper, "Maybe we should tell your parents," He replied suddenly.

"What why? It's just a project," Saria said looking confused.

"No not that about me being here. I called my parents and told them that I was okay but I didn't tell them where I was. I know your parents are cool and they could agree to have me here. Because your house is so big," He told her and Saria nodded.

"Okay, we could but we need to lie. So just don't tell them that your parents don't know where you are but know your fine," She told him then stood up looked at the door. "But, first lets wait a second. We will do this the right way so that they don't know that you stayed over last night," She replied.

"Okay what is the right way?" he asked.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato and Mimi had finished their dinner. Then Yamato remember about the results he looked at Mimi, "Hey...um remember the conversation we had this morning and you hung up on me after I asked whether or not my buds work?" Yamato questioned her.

"Oh..." she looked away.

"What?" he asked worried.

"I don't know... Here," she handed him a piece of paper. "Yamato I wrote it down. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear," She had her head down.

Yamato took the paper from her confused and worried, "Am I cleared?" he asked his hands started to shake. 'Oh please god that every things all right with me,' he prayed to himself. He began to unfold the paper while his wife looked on in anticipation. Once he finally opened he read it then looked up at Mimi in shock, "Mimi... your..." he stopped looked at her.

She smiled widely then nodded. Yamato dropped the paper and quickly got up from his chair as did Mimi. Then gave her a huge hug her.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! I mean...the test said you weren't...and what happened about the test results?" He questioned he looked at her.

"That was part of the test result, the pregnancy test is ninety nine point nine percent accurate, maybe I did something wrong while I was doing the test. Also there wasn't anything really wrong with you and I," She replied smiling.

Yamato was still so happy. He then picked her up and twirled her around lightly, "I love you so much!" he exclaimed.

"I love you to but I'm starting to feel dizzy...could you please put me down?" she asked.

Yamato laughed, "Sorry," He stopped twirling her around.

"Thank you. So your really excited aren't you?" She whispered.

"Yeah...I mean...we made something out of love..." he patted her abdomen. Mimi took his hand in hers. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" he questioned.

"I brings me back to think when the first time I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared you'll get so mad at me because of it..." she whispered.

"Hey...don't think about it, it's the past that's all," He replied.

"Still Yamato...after worrying for so long and after your reaction of finding out I was pregnant right now. I wish so much that I told you," She replied.

Yamato pulled her into a hug, "Shh...no...it's the past...we should look forward to the future okay? Anyway who's idea was it that to make me think the worst that I lost my man hood?" he asked suddenly.

Mimi smiled, "Mine with a little help by Sora," She whispered.

"Sora?..." he huffed.

"What Yamato?"

"You know what, it's only bad enough that she's the maid of honor at the wedding and that I have to dance with her. Now she has to tell you to do that to me! That's last straw," He replied.

"Yamato...what's with the sudden I hate Sora stuff?" she questioned.

"OH like you don't know. What about that stuff she did last year... remember she slapped me? Do you?" he asked his wife.

"Yes...I do...but that's my fault also," She replied softly.

"No it's not your fault I bet Sora had been wanting to do that for a very, very long time," He said.

Mimi rolled her eyes, 'I need to do something to shut him up.' She replied then grabbed him and kissed him hard and long.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Karen!" Hikari hugged her."Hi...when did you get come back?" Hikari asked.

"Last night I thought I come by and surprise you guys," she replied with a smile.

"Tell me about it! You surprised me," Hikari replied. "Come in," Hikari gestured into the home.

Karen stepped in closing the door behind her then taking her shoes off. While Hikari took her coat. Karen walked into the kitchen Takeru, Sora and Taichi both looked up.

"Mom!" Sora hurried fast as she could to her.

"Oh honey how are you?" Karen asked as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm okay now that you're here...I was so scared..." she began to cry in her mothers arms.

Karen didn't know what was wrong she looked at Taichi he looked sadly at Sora, "She's been through a lot just the past forty-eight hours," Taichi replied.

"What do you mean?" Karen questioned pulled away to look at her daughter she sniffled a bit but her eyes were red from crying just now.

"I'm sorry mom...I didn't mean to cry like that...it's just seeing you and the whole aftermath of what happened the past fourty-eight hours," she whispered then wiped her eyes.

"Taichi could you tell her?" Sora asked he nodded.

"Okay come will sit in the living room and I'll explain," He said they follow him into the living room.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato pulled away from the kiss and he looked at her for second, "Do you think we could...you know...when your pregnant?" he questioned suddenly.

Mimi shrugged, "Hmm...don't know but I did make an appointment to see Dr. Ollson at the hospital for Wednesday. She'll tell us if we could or not," She said to him.

Yamato groaned, "But that's what I wanted to know now," He replied he looked at her.

"Well we can't not until we go to the appointment," Mimi told him.

"Okay fair then..." he answered.

"So are you going to come with me to the appointment?" she asked, "Like Taichi did with Sora?" she questioned.

"Yeah of course I am the dad...after all...and plus I'd like to know about that...so I don't have to wait for my wife to tell me about it," He said.

"Can you promise me something?" Mimi asked.

"Um...sure...any thing." Yamato replied.

"We go to the wedding your going to do your part as the best man and you'll co-operate with Sora. Because Sora doesn't hate you as you hate her," Mimi said to him she watched waited for his answer.

"Show's how much of her dark side you see," Yamato muttered angry.

"Yamato...be nice please!" she begged.

"As long as she calls a truce and tries not to do anything funny... Because you know what I think? I think that the 'Yagami' name has gotten to her head," He replied pointing to his own head.

"Yamato! Are you or are you not? For Takeru and Hikari then and your baby," she trailed off giving him the famous puppy dog eyes.

Yamato looked away quickly, "NO, please don't do that you know how I can't stand that," He complained.

"That's why I do it," She replied softly still frowning.

"Okay! I promise!" he said.

Mimi smiled happily as he said that, "See and you'll make this wedding a memorial one by co-operating with her," She replied.

"What ever," He said then looked over at the candles on the table.

**Yagami's House**

_**Ding-Dong**_

Taichi was about to go up and get it when they heard someone practically run down the stairs to the door, "I got it!" Saria shouted she ran then slid up to the door opening it, "Hello! Davis!" she exclaimed happily then threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Saria...your...choking me..." he whispered.

She let go, "I'm sorry...I got to act really happy," She whispered.

He eyed her and nodded, "Oh...I understand now."

Taichi came to the door saw Saria and Davis at the door, "Davis...how are you?" he asked.

"Um daddy...do you think you could let Davis stay over for a while...just for a few days?" She asked he put on her best puppy dog eyes and looked at him.

"I don't know...do your parents know you're here?" he questioned Davis.

"Yes they do Mr. Yagami," He said.

"Well come in then... we have lots of rooms for you to stay for a while," Taichi replied. He knew that Sora told him that it was stupid for him to think that his daughter was already involved with guys, 'Sora's right they are too young they only friends,' he thought.

Closing the door Davis came in, "Thank you Mr. Yagami. For letting me stay," He smiled at Saria's dad.

_**Tuesday March 23rd 2017**_

_**Next morning**_

_**Tokyo, Stadium **_

_**8:00am...**_

"Okay...What I thought of yesterday's exhibition game that was bad...it was horrible you should be ashamed of yourselves...do you call that an game? I certainly do not...I want you to work as a team...not as individuals...soccer is a team effort...Now...two laps...around the field," The coach ordered the team obeyed and ran the laps.

_After..._

The Coach watched on he blew the whistle ordering them to come over here after they had finished the small jog, "Okay Forwards I'll take you guys up there Tomas will take the defenses and the goal keepers," He replied.

_Later on..._

The Coach nodded watched the forwards...they seemed fine...but his star player was missing shots he shouldn't have been missing...he made so many awful mistakes during the game that night, he missed the goal by a few feet a few times at times...it wasn't like him to do so.

_After practice..._

Most of the players had gone home...Daisuke was still in the dressing room dressing when he came out...his coach was standing there, "Dai? I'm sorry...about what happened," He said.

"Daisuke Motomiya aren't you the great soccer player? What happened? I'm concerned with your play recently. I mean you were fine for the first few per-season games but..." he stopped wanting Daisuke to answer.

"I've been having personal problems it's kind of hard to forget about it. I think I should sit out for the next few games," He answered.

"Of course, Daisuke...I hope you get through," He replied.

"Thanks...I promised to get hold of my self before the regular season starts," He replied then heading toward the parking lot.

As Daisuke walked out of the stadium the rain poured down on him he slowly was heading toward his car. 'I can't even think, I can't even play anymore,' he thought then started to run to his car he unlocked the doors and hoped in.

"I got to get through this...it wasn't bad enough that Miyako and Ken did this...but Kara took it hard at first too. Why did she say that!" he cried he looked up at the ceiling of the car, and turned the ignition on starting the car.

Her words echoed through his mind like she just said them,_"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH SOMEONE THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A BOND BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! A CHILD WILL BRING YOU AND MIYAKO CLOSER!" _

"It absolutely won't," He replied then put the vehicle into drive.

_**Obadia Elementary... **_

_**In door recess...**_

Mina sighed and looked at the two of them, "I'm sorry," She replied.

"Okay, you said so the first time," Saria said to her.

"Yeah I know and I'm apologizing once again because I feel so bad for shunning you both," Mina said.

"It's okay...as long as you realized that your 'friends' were major jerks," Davis replied.

"Davis..." she said she watched him a bit, "Seriously they were bad news to begin with," He whispered.

Saria peaked over at the girls who were staring back at them and whispering, "Okay well we are going to have to protect ourselves no matter what crap they throw at us," Saria said to them.

"Hm..." Mya turned to the other girls.

"Listen do you realize that there is something between Davis and Saria?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" one other girl asked.

"If you haven't noticed they are together twenty four seven. I want to find out what going on..."she replied most of the girls rolled there eyes.

"Why find out? Just start some kind of rumor," Ruki replied.

Mya smiled, "Good Idea," She said.

_**11:00am... **_

_**Daisuke apartments**_

Daisuke came to the door of his and Kara's apartment when he opened the door he called out,"Kara?" he looked around his apartment. He stepped and he closed the door behind him. Taking his jacket off and shoes before he called her again, "Kara... where are you?"

"In the bedroom," She called.

Daisuke walked into their bedroom, "Kara..." he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

She sniffled, "Daisuke...I don't want to hear it..." she answered.

"Kara come on it's not that bad your acting like I told you yesterday," He replied.

"It is a big deal...you made a baby with someone else how am I supposed to feel? I thought I was going to give you your first child but I didn't...she did..." she cried, she wiped away the tears with a tissue.

"And I told you that there wasn't nothing to worry about you shouldn't be worrying. I love you and I want to marry you," He told her softly he tried to kiss her. She put her hand up and stopped him, "Kara..." he looked at her shocked.

"I can't have this discussion with you any more. I called my mother she said that I can stay with her for the time being," She said then looked over at the corner of the room where she had her bags packed.

Daisuke looked to where her eyes were trained on then he nearly panicked, "Kara don't go... I need you here," He watched her carefully.

"Daisuke you don't need me. You have your ten year old son..." she replied trailing off. She got up from the bed.

Daisuke still sat at the edge of the bed, "But...Kara...you can't... I want you to stay. We are going to get married soon and you have my child inside of you," He whispered.

"I told you Daisuke I need time and I don't think I can marry you right now. I'm sorry, I really love you but not now, not after this," She said looking at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She picked up her duffle bag from the corner of the room then walked out of the bedroom.

Daisuke got up quickly following her out, "KARA! Please!" he cried.

"Daisuke, I told you I need space. I can't think when your around. You act like nothing is wrong but there is something wrong you have a ten year old son from when you were sixteen or seventeen years old," she said.

"But, it's not my fault! It's not my fault that they never told me that I had another child okay! It's not my fault!" he shouted a bit angry.

"Daisuke don't do this. I just need my space please," She whispered.

Daisuke let out a sigh. He was upset, yeah, how ever he didn't want her to go. He nodded, "Okay...I'll give you your space," He answered.

She nodded, "Daisuke, I still love you," She answered before she walked out of the door.

Daisuke bit his bottom lip then he looked around his apartment, 'DAMN them both!' he thought angrily. He picked up a pillow from his couch and threw it into the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch began to cry in frustration, "Why...was this happening now?" he said and put he put his head into his hands.

_**Some where in Tokyo...**_

The man picked up a small vile of pills. He looked at them he curved his lips into a smile. Then he looked to a picture on the bulletin board, of Sora.

"Boy...when I get my hands on you Sora. You won't know what hit you with theses I could do anything I want," His said looking at pills in the vile again, licking his lips.

"You may have been a bitch to me. I'll make sure to make good use of you..." he said again then looked to her picture this time a sick smile spread across his face.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	21. Chapter 21

Songs are in this chapter and once again i will not post the lyrics. Where the lyrics were supposed to be I placed a the following:

_(name of song)_

_-Lyrics-_

anyhow on with the chapter...

8

88

888

88

8

_**The Love that Bind Chapter 21**_

* * *

_**The following week...Wednesday March 30th 2017**_

Taichi walked up to his office saying, hello to his secretary he put his key in and twisted it and the door opened and he stepped in. When he did he noticed that his papers and among the other things where moved around all over his desk. His family pictures were misplaced. Furious he called his secretary into his office, "Leanna! What the meaning of this! What happened my stuff! It was touched! You know that I like my stuff the way it was originally and in a certain order!" he cried in angry.

"Mr. Yagami...I don't know what happened...but it might have to do with the cleaning staff," She answered.

Growling he picked the phone from his desk punched in the extension to his father's office, "Hello Kevin Yagami office," His father's secretary voice replied.

"Miko put be through to my father," He replied calmly.

"Right away," she immediately did so.

Then Kevin picked up, "Hello Taichi...what is it now?" his father questioned.

"OH...you want to know! Did you hire new cleaners dad? Because they totally screwed my workspace up!" he shouted.

"Son...clam down. Why are you complaining about that? Is something troubling you?" he questioned.

"No...just let know when they come to Taichi Yagami's office to not touch or put a single hair or finger print near my papers and my pictures and my desk and my computer...okay?" he asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Okay now get to work...you have that report to hand into me soon," He replied then hung up.

"Yeah...the report," Taichi mocked then calmed his anger.

He pressed a button on his telephone, "Sorry, Leanna; about yelling like that. Anyhow my wife is coming back to work today after lunch. Just let me know if she has to talk to me," He said to her.

"Okay I'll do that Mr. Yagami," She pressed the end button and wrote down on a piece of paper about what he wanted for her to do when Sora phoned.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora groaned, "Oh...that's okay thanks any ways bye," she hung the phone up on its cradle. "What do I do...now... no nanny, I don't want mom to have to take care of him...and Takeru's is definitely not ready to take care of him yet...Anna's at work..." She looked over at the clock.

"Li do you want to come with mummy?" Sora asked her son. He merely giggled, "Yeah...I might as well take you and you can stay with daddy for the whole day," She said to him then taking him from his high chair then went up stairs. "We got to go change into something nice to see daddy. So does mommy," She said as she opened the door to her and Taichi's temporarily bedroom.

Takeru came out of his room hearing Sora talking to Li obviously he went to opened the door. "TAKERU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Sora shouted from inside the room.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked confused.

"Because you're the only one home and I could hear your footsteps," She replied.

"Oh right..." he answered, "Um...I just want to ask you something?" He questioned.

"Um...sure just let me get dressed okay," She said to him.

"Yup," He replied.

After a few seconds she opened the door, "Okay..." she said Takeru entered the room.

"Sora, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. I want to tell Hikari how special she is to me and I don't know how. I just don't want to mess up like last time," He said as he watched her change Li's clothing.

"I'm sure what ever you do is a romantic Takeru," Sora replied she put on her son's little dress pants and then his shoes.

"Yeah...but I was hoping for some insider stuff here. Could you help me out?" he asked again.

"Takeru I told you. What ever you had in mind would be good," She said this time turned to face him.

He sighed annoyed, "That doesn't help Sora," He told her.

Sora watched his expression then smiled, "OHH...I see now." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"You want me to see if Hikari wants you as much as you want her right? When I talked to Hikari that night she told me about the whole story," Sora said to him.

Takeru's mouth dropped open in shock then got angry, "That is absolutely not what I meant!" he cried.

"Ok really...sure...that's was the only thing Taichi could think of and I bet it what you are getting at now. Because you want to see if you and Hikari are good together physically right?" she asked not even hesitant.

Takeru was upset with her then, "That's not it! You Sora have a dirty mind!" he replied he turned and walked right out of the room then back to his and slammed it closed.

Sora sighed and shook her head, "Come on baby," She picked up Li and head out she stopped at Takeru's door. "Takeru...look I'm sorry my mouth tends to talk before I can think about what I said. It's okay Hikari's love you and you love her right? So just take her to Ardmore's for dinner then, check into a hotel room, believe me that would work. Have a hot tube in the room too. Make it like it would be your honeymoon. I guess you can call it a kind of test run if you will," She said to him through the door.

She started to go when he opened the door of his room, "Sora! Sorry...I didn't mean to freak out like that...um...but thanks for the suggestion," He replied.

Sora smiled, "No problem... bye. I'm going to work and I'm going to take Li with me." She told him.

"Okay bye Sora, Li," he replied and went back to his room closing the door.

"That's a great idea how come I never thought of it before?" he asked himself then grabbing the phone book from on top of the dresser he flipped through it and found the place he was going to phone.

_**The Ishida household**_

_**11:00 am...**_

"Yamato! We are going to be late!" Mimi called to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming all right...just relax," Yamato rushed down the stairs he put on his suit because he had to go to work right after the appointment.

Mimi passed him his shoes and he put them on...then she put hers on and they were on their way to the hospital.

By the time they got to the hospital it was was ten after eleven.

"Okay...Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?" a secretary called they're names out.

Yamato stood up held his hand out to Mimi, together the two walked to the office.

"Good morning..." Sarah said she smiled at both of them.

"Good morning," both replied back to her.

"Okay we shall start off with some simple things, first a ultrasound to check out how old the baby is and to make sure everything fine and second to make sure that there isn't a second little on in there," She said to them.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure there isn't," Mimi replied.

"Well, that won't be too bad. We could have two for the price of one," Yamato said then laughed until Mimi let her elbow hit him in the stomach. "Okay that was...low," he gasped.

"Obviously you don't understand the pain we women go through to have a child," She replied.

"I saw how Sora suffered through giving birth of her kids," Mimi stopped and smiled at the doctor.

"That's right...but you shouldn't concentrate on that. So right at this moment we have to go and find out your due date," Sarah replied she took a chart up from her desk and motioned for the two parents to be to come with her.

_**Obadia Elementary School.. **_

_**Recess 12:10 noon...**_

Mya and her group of girls watched as Saria and Davis played a game of soccer with the other kids in the school year. They all sat on the picnic table watching while they conversed about a plan to gossip about Saria and Davis.

Mina watched the game on another picnic table with a few other girls. Who were watching as well. It was grade four's versus the grade five's.

On the field the game was starting to heat up one player passed it to another then it went into the net. The goalie quickly took the ball and kicked up to Saria "YAGAMI PASS!" Jeremy a boy on right called to her.

She was beginning tagged behind by two big grade five students. She kicked the ball over to Jeremy and he ran until a grade five did a side tackle on him.

Causing him to trip and fall, "SARIA!" Davis called to her she looked over in time to see one of the big kids running at her she dodge out of the way and the play stopped.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Davis shouted as he ran up to help Saria up. She brushed some of the dirt from her clothing.

"What?" the boy asked him.

"What do you mean what? You nearly tried to ram into her!" he cried.

"Davis I'm fine let's finish the game," Saria said to him.

"No, who's with me on this?" he questioned he looked at the rest of his team-mates they nodded.

"Yeah, We aren't playing ruby or football," Jeremy told them.

"You kids sucked any ways...we win," Another grade five stepped up.

"Oh come off it. You weren't playing by the rules," Davis said.

"There was no rules in the first place," He shot back.

"Fine we make them up now...this is soccer so all the rules that apply to soccer apply some of the rules are applied when we play," Davis then looked to Saria.

"Okay fine...same rules..." the older team rolled there eyes annoyed.

After a short break they began to play once again.

"Okay well everyone ready?" Mya asked she grabbed the megaphone that was in the her duffle bag.

Mina saw that Mya had an something her hand she stood up on the picnic table and tried to see was that's going on.

"Okay...get ready," Mya called to the girls at the picnic table the all took out some foghorns and then pressed them all at the same time.

Almost the whole school-yard froze and looked over at where the noise was coming from the soccer game came to a complete stop.

"Okay well hello Obadia Elementary!" Mya shouted into the megaphone.

"What the hell is she doing?" Saria replied.

Davis came toward her he was also looking at Mya, "She's up to no good," Davis replied.

"Saria, Davis!" Mina came running up to the two.

"Mya's up to no good...I know it," She told them both.

"Okay everyone I got some really cool news...it's about Saria Yagami and Davis Ichijouji!" Mya replied she saw the two starting to run toward her along with Mina the betrayer.

"SARIA AND DAVIS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES DAVIS WITH A BABY IN THE CARRIAGE! COME ON EVERYONE START SINGING." Mya said into the megaphone.

Saria and Davis looked shocked at her, "Oh, how immature!" Saria said as she arrived to the picnic table Mya and her friend were at. "It shows how that your brains where put to good use. For your information we are friends only friends!" Saria finished.

Mya dropped the megaphone by her feet, "Is that a challenge?" she questioned.

There was a crowd of growing students, "I don't know your brain probably hasn't had enough time to process that raw information yet...what do you think?" Saria insulted her.

Mya screamed and charged at her. Saria moved out of the way and caused Mya to fall on her face in the grass.

"What's going on!" a teacher came running to where the kids were grouped around the picnic table.

"I think there was a fight going on," One kid told the teacher he made his way through the crowd to where the trouble was taking place.

"Mya!" the male teacher shouted he quickly stood in the middle two girls.

"Mr. Irori...I can explain! She was charged at me, Mya and her friends are trying to make up stuff about Davis and me!" Saria said glaring at Mya then she looked to the teacher.

"That's wrong Mr. Irori! She's lying she attacked Mya," Naoko said the rest of Mia friend's joined her.

"Exactly Saria is a hot-head and she tried to attack Mya after she told her the truth," Ruki put in.

"We will sort this out at the principle's office come on all of you," Mr. Irori said.

_**Taichi's office...12:30pm**_

Taichi pressed a button on this telecom phone, "Yes," He replied.

"Mr. Yagami...someone really special is here to see you," His secretary said to him.

'Hmm..' he wondered and smiled, "Okay send them in, " he replied.

Sora came in holding Li, "Lookie who it is Daddy," Sora replied.

Taichi got up and took Li from Sora, "Hey little guy...mommy didn't have anyone to look after you?" he asked more like directing the question to Sora.

"Nope she didn't...but she does know that someone wants to spend some time with his son," She replied.

Taichi looked at Sora raised eyebrows as if to say what are you thinking, "Oh...Sora...I can't I got whole bunch of work to be done."

"Oh what with the sudden change of mind?" she asked.

"Because I know afterwards you are so going to owe me big time," He said to her.

She shook her head, "If anyone's going to owe big time it's going to be you," Sora replied.

"What...no fair Sora...you're the one that made me wear the glasses and that thong," He said a little angry.

"Oh come off it...that was cute game that wasn't what I call as something you didn't want to do because if you didn't then you couldn't have any..." she replied.

"Ha, ha, I think Mommy needs to go to her office...right Li?" Taichi asked his baby, he smiled at Taichi. "See he agrees with me," Taichi replied smiling at her.

"Yes...sure...anyway I'm going I'll see you here at three okay?" Sora replied and she started out of his office.

"Uh oh...Mommy didn't give us a kiss," Taichi said in a sad baby voice.

Sora turned around and gave her son a kiss then gave Taichi a quick peck on the lips, "Bye guys," She said and left.

A cleaner was washing the windows from inside...he saw Sora talking to Taichi's secretary, "Leanna...if those two make any trouble at all you know my number and phone me," Sora said to her and laughed.

"Okay I will Mrs. Yagami," She replied smiling.

Sora walked down the hall the washer turned around putting the cloth onto his tray, as he watched Sora walked down the hall toward her office.

He discreetly followed her with the cleaning tray. He turned the corner Sora was waiting for an elevators taping her foot as she waited until the door's open she stepped in and the doors closed before she noticed he was watching her.

Elevator stopped opening the doors to the next floor Sora stepped out and walked toward her office, "Sora ...papers," Tom said handing her a folder as she walked by the office.

"Thanks," She replied she looked through the papers but then bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going!" Sora said to the guy.

It was the cleaning person, "Sorry mrs, my fault," He replied

"Yeah...well can you be more careful," She said then walked to her office.

Where her receptionists greeted her, "Hi Sora...welcome back." she replied with a smiles

"Oh hi Kerrie, yeah...it's been long few months...any who I need to catch up on a few things so any phone calls tell them that I'm busy, unless it is my husband or his secretary Leanne," She said to her.

Kerrie nodded, "Sure I got it."

_**Doctor's office...**_

Yamato and Mimi and the Dr. Olson watched the screen, "Okay, looks fine..." she said.

"Can you tell me if there is one or two in there?" Yamato asked nervous...hoping he didn't get twins...one kid at a time was good for him.

"Only one Mr. Ishida and by the size of the baby you wouldn't be well over a month," she said.

"What...that's impossible...I mean...I've checked with pregnancy tests...they told me I wasn't pregnant," Mimi said shocked.

"Maybe you got a malfunction in the one you used. Beside the tests aren't always one hundred percent correct. So possible due date would be September thirtieth," she told them both.

_**Evening...6:00pm**_

Hikari came through the door of her home where Takeru was waiting for her.

"Hikari I hope you know that you were late...where were you?" he asked.

"Oh...it turned out that I had to stay a while longer at the school..." she replied.

He rolled his eyes, "Well any ways...I thought maybe you would like to go out tonight...just you and me?" He questioned.

"Sure...we haven't been able to get together in a long time..." she said smiling.

"Great you should get ready and slip into some nice clothing," He said.

She then noticed he was dressed up nicely also...a smile appeared on her lips, "You have something planned don't you?" she asked.

Takeru acted as if he was offended, "Hikari!" he gasped in shock.

"Quit the act," She answered.

He frowned, "Okay...so I did...no harm is there?" he asked.

"No...not at all. I'll be back down in a few seconds," She answered and rushed up stairs.

After she rushed up the stairs the other came back from the tour of the house, "Awesome house...I couldn't have thought it up better," Taichi said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What ever Taichi." Sora replied.

She then noticed that Takeru was standing next to the door, "Hey Takeru what are you doing?" she asked.

Taichi then looked over his shoulder, "Hey buddy, what's up?" Taichi asked.

He looked to the ceiling then back at Taichi. "The ceiling?"

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Smart ass, trying to pick after Yamato I see. Anyway I will ingore that comment. I heard you were taking my sister out tonight."

Takeru started to feel really warm suddenly, and sweaty like this was first date he was going to take Hikari on, "Yeah..." he trailed off he looked at Sora she smiled at him, and then Takeru glared at her.

"Oh hey...now...did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"Ah yeah...I didn't want Taichi to know about it," He said a little angry.

"Why couldn't I know? Is there something wrong with me knowing?" Taichi's eyes widened and he looked at him.

"Um...Hikari! hurry up!" Takeru called her.

"Hold on I'm coming in one second," She called back.

"Look Taichi it's not what you think I mean..." he stuttered looked at him.

Taichi began to laugh. "What?" he asked.

Sora started to laugh as well, "It's funny when you over react, seriously...like I don't know the real reason behind the date...Sora told me everything. You don't have to be so nervous around me you know. I realize that you two are grown ups now," Taichi said.

"Okay...why do you always do that through?" he asked.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"You give me a look all the time. When ever I got out with Hikari," He replied.

"Oh honey... that's something he does to any one of the boys that were interested in Hikari," Sora answered.

Taichi looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"Like I didn't notice the look on your face when that kid. I forget who it was anyhow you always gave Takeru the look and it makes him freak out every time," Sora said.

"Okay ready," Hikari came down the stairs she wore her hair down a simple white blouse and black skirt and went to the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing you and Takeru go on your date," Sora ushered the two to the door. "Okay get going, have a good night..."she replied and winked at Takeru.

"Well, she was certainly in a hurry to get rid of us," Hikari answered.

"Yeah...but let get to my dinner reservations," Takeru said he walked to his car and opened the door for Hikari then walked back to the other side and hopped in.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"I still don't know what look I give him that scares him," Taichi replied he stood up and walked to the refrigerator.

"Taichi...you don't know what you look because you can't see your self giving the look," Sora said going into the living room. Taichi didn't hear her because he was to busy looking for something to eat in the refrigerator.

Sora looked down at Li who was in the small crib asleep, "Taichi maybe I should take a picture when you do that," She replied.

There was big bonk, "Ow...what did you say?" he asked her, when he closed refrigerator door and looked to where she was supposed to be she wasn't there.

She then came into the kitchen, "What happened?" she asked.

"I hit my head on the top door," He said.

"Awe poor baby," She commented.

Taichi put on a big frown, "Can I get a kiss to make it better?" he asked, Sora nodded and kissed his head then started to go back to the living room when she felt her self be pulled back.

"Taichi...I really got—," she began but was interrupted.

As Taichi silenced her by kissing her. They began to kiss more intensely, when the phone started to ring. Sora pushed Taichi way slowly, "Control your self Taichi," Sora said then went to the phone picked it up. "Hello."

"Sora...we are having a party...tomorrow do you think you guys could come?" Mimi asked.

"Of course we could, don't call Takeru on his cell, okay tell that to Yamato because he and Hikari and having a special night." She replied.

"Oh Okay I'll tell him bye," The two hung up.

"We have a party to go to tomorrow," Sora told him.

"Really who's?" he asked.

"Yamato and Mimi's," she answered.

_**8:00pm...**_

"That was delicious Takeru...Thank you I like this restaurant so much better," She said smiling.

He did too, "How's about a dance?" he asked as a new song started up.

Hikari smiled, "Of course a dance will be good," She said holding her hand out to him Takeru accepted it and lead her out to the dance floor.

They wrapped their arms around one each other and began to sway to the music. Hikari rested her head on his shoulder as the song began.

_When you Love Someone_

_-lyrics-_

Hikari sighed listening to the lyrics of the song how right they were.

_-lyrics-_

Hikari pulled away from him slightly she looked at him in his eyes. "Takeru...I really love you...so much," She whispered.

He smiled at her, "I know you do Hikari...I love you to," He whispered.

"No I really, really love you so much right now. It makes me feel so guilty that I caused all of this mess between us. And over something stupid," She said looking up at him and he sighed.

"Hikari don't do that to yourself," He said.

She didn't say anything and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her chin on his shoulder, "Please Takeru...I don't want to talk about it just dance with me please?" She begged.

He closed his eyes complying with her request and both continued to dance.

_-lyrics-_

_-lyrics-_

The song ended and another on started soon after they walked back to the table. Takeru held out her chair she sat and he went to his chair.

"I'm ready for dessert how about you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she replied trailing off a bit.

"Hikari?" Takeru questioned.

"I mean I want another dance. Just one more before dessert," She gave him a smile.

"Okay then," he said

The next song that was playing came on...

_(Let's Make it a Night to Remember)_

_-lyrics-_

Takeru had his arms around her waist his chin rested on her shoulder softly, Hikari had her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. They swayed to the music as it whispered around them.

-lyrics-

Hikari began feeling warm tingling inside her as she danced listening to the music it kind of made her want Takeru so much...she wanted him to touch her like the song described.

_-lyrics-_

when this song ended there was a tension in the air between the two. They looked at each other before leaving the dance floor slowly heading to they're table.

Takeru watched her as he pulled her chair for her and Hikari sat down. He went to the other side and was the first one to speak up.

"That was a nice song wasn't it?" he questioned.

Hikari gave a small smile, "Yeah it was very nice," She replied.

More silence...until it was Hikari's turn to talk to him, "Um...are you still up for dessert?" she question.

"Sure," He replied.

They looked at each other...as if they knew what the each other wanted.

"I have a room up stairs," Takeru replied.

She looked at him shocked at first...then got up, "Takeru you thought of everything." She whispered.

Takeru dug into his wallet pulled out some money and left it on the table and they both hurried out of there.

Takeru pressed the up button on as they waited for the elevator.

"Takeru..." Hikari looked at him then pulled him into a kiss the two began to make out in front of the elevators.

The doors opened Takeru pulled away from kissing her as an elderly couple watched them shocked, "Sorry," He said.

As the elderly couple exited the elevator Takeru smiled embarrassed and went into the elevator holding the doors open for Hikari she stepped in and the doors closed. Takeru pressed the four.

"Um I don't know about you but I was rather turned on by that song," Hikari explained.

"You too?" He replied.

The doors open and more people were waiting to get on so they hurried through, "What room number?" she asked.

"Forty- five," Takeru told her then they arrived Takeru swiped his key card and the door opened. He took the do not disturb sign and hung it outside on the door knob. He closed the door then locked it.

Without words being said they both met in the middle of room and begun to kiss slowly eventually it grew more heated then. Hikari's hands travelled up and down his back as his hands began to explore underneath her blouse. Takeru began to unbutton the blouse slowly his hands after a while he finally got it undone and dropped the blouse to the ground.

Hikari pulled his sweater up and over his head roughly and threw it to the ground. She then went to his pants unbuttoning it and let them drop to the ground. She undid her and let it join the rest of there clothing on the ground.

Hikari backed toward the bed slowly as they kissed each other only taking a moment to separate from each other, to get into the bed.

Takeru placed soft kisses along her neck line then up to her lips, "Your beautiful," he whispered.

Hikari ran her hands through his hair, "so are you," she said. She pulled him into a kiss that grew more passionately by the second.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora sat in front of the vanity mirror as she brushed her hair and wearing a satin white night gown. There was cooing noise coming from the door.

"Taichi...stop it," Sora called to him as she continued to brush her hair there was a noise out side her window. "Taichi?" she called for him but still no answer.

"Taichi! Stop it!" she shouted angrily. She put the brush down on the vanity and looked around the bedroom to see if she could see Taichi any where but she couldn't. She stood up from the chair, "This isn't funny Taichi...come on," Sora said her voice started to shake. She went to close the lights in the room and looked out the window but there was nothing out there just a branch that was scratching the window from an near by tree.

The door opened which caused Sora to jump back. Then the lights flicked on, "Sora what's going on?" Taichi asked her as he came into the room he looked at his wife she looked pale a bit. "Sora, honey what's wrong?" he asked concern.

"I heard noises, and I thought it was you but you didn't answer so I closed the lights and went to look out the window...to see if I could see anything outside," She stopped looked at him.

"It's okay now what ever it was its gone now don't you worry. There's something I have to tell you and I know this isn't the best time to tell you because you are a little spooked but I just thought it would be appropriate for you to know now. It's about Jeff," He replied.

Sora looked at him, "What about him?" she questioned.

"He's out of jail...he got out on bail a couple of weeks ago," He watched for her reaction, which wasn't good to start with.

"When did this happen! How come we didn't know about this till today?" Sora shouted her face was pale she was terrified.

"I don't know...the lawyer called me just a few moments ago and told me," He replied.

Sora bit her lip she looked nervous, "Taichi I have to tell you something...it's about when I left really early last year around Christmas time," She whispered.

"Oh what happened then?" he asked.

Sora sat on the edge of there bed Taichi followed her and sat next to her.

"I choose to hide it from you because I know how you react about Jeff. You'll be so angry at me," She looked at him tears weld up in her eyes.

"I promise I won't be mad," He told her.

"When I left that morning...really early...with out telling you where I was going..." she stopped looked at him.

"Yeah go on," He said.

"I lied to you...I went to Tokyo that day and I threatened Jeff because he sent Mimi and Me both letters," She said softly.

"You did what? Sora you should have told me!" Taichi cried a little upset.

"I thought you said you'll promise you won't be upset?" she asked.

"I did but I wasn't expecting this kind of news...Sora...that guy is nuts! I didn't want you to go near him!" he replied.

"I thought you would go over there and kill him if I showed you what he wrote in the letters...and I would lose you if you did and I don't want to lose you...I love you," Some tears went down her cheek.

Taichi sighed he pulled her close to him and hugged her, "It's okay...don't cry," He whispered.

"Taichi...if you knew what he wrote you would have killed him," she whispered.

"We will talk about it tomorrow when we are alert and not so tired okay?" He whispered he then stood up from the bed Sora crawled underneath the covers. Taichi had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

"Good night," He replied.

"Good night," She whispered. He reached over and closed the lamp.

_**To Be Continued...**_

8

88

888

8888

88888

888888

8888888

Songs were sung by Bryan Adams

First)When You Love Some

Second)Lets Make a Night to Remember


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 22**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning….7:00am**_

The birds sung brightly outside while Taichi was sleeping. He had the blankets all wrapped around him. The curtains were still drawn shut, Sora was in the washroom shaving her legs. Then she heard snoring and sighed.

'oh gosh my birth control pill,' She thought to herself she stood up putting the razor down on the tubs rim and went to the mirror cabinet…she searched with her eyes and spotted them.

Taichi rolled over and stopped really close to falling over the side, "AH!" Sora cried when she did. Taichi fell off the bed again. "Oh no, no...what happened? These aren't my pills!" she cried.

Taichi groaned, "Sora…what's wrong?" he asked he slowly pushed himself up. Blankets were still on the ground the bed was bare except the pillows he slowly walked to the washroom when Sora nearly knocked him down by rushing pass him.

"Taichi these aren't mine," She replied she showed him the pills in the case.

"Sora…slow down," He replied softly.

"These aren't mine…I mean they look like pezz candy. Was someone trying to get me pregnant again?" She cried she looked at him cautiously. "You weren't going to…" she replied and trailed off.

"No Sora…I'm not that eager for more kids just yet. I didn't do that," He replied.

"Good," she stopped and smacked the case on her open palm then looked to the door. "I'm going to find out who did this," She replied as she started to go to the door.

"Um…honey you might want to change. Remember Davis is here and, never mind, you should just put a robe on," He replied going to the bathroom.

"Thank you my romantic husband that snores," She replied then picked up a robe from the back of the door and wrapped it around herself. Sora stopped; as she was about to exit the bedroom she had turned around. When she did Taichi was in the washroom already and was in the shower. Sora sighed walked back into the washroom and pulled the curtains back.

Taichi jumped, "Sora, close the shower curtain please. It's cold and you know what happens when it gets cold," He whined.

"Never mind that…what if it was the thing that made noise last night?" She whispered.

"Huh?" he questioned her as the shower was still running.

"Someone stole my pills and they replaced them with pezz candy," She talked over the rushing water from the shower.

"Okay, why would they steal your birth control pills and replace them with candy?" he asked a little confused.

"Because someone wants me out of the way," She whispered.

Taichi frowned, "Okay I love you and every sweet heart but let me take my shower and then you rant to me all you want after okay?" he replied.

"Okay…." She trailed off and looked at him.

"Hey…you know. You haven't seen Li this morning go see him," He replied.

Sora nodded, "Oh my baby of course," she then rushed out of the bathroom.

Taichi closed the shower curtain, "Why does she sound so familiar when she does that?" he questioned himself. He shook his head and frowned, "Man we spent too much time together…" he trailed off.

_**Ishida home…7:30am…**_

Mimi opened her eyes it was a new day smiled happily remembering last night that Yamato was so happy about her being pregnant. She reached over to his side of the bed but felt nothing. She sat up right in a panic and she looked over. "Yamato where did you go?" she questioned.

"Not to worry…Mrs. Ishida…I made you breakfast in bed," Yamato said as he entered the door way of their bedroom with a tray of food in his hands.

"Oh…you didn't have too…" she replied trailing off as she looked at the food in front of her.

"Now I expect you to eat all the food…and I hope you don't throw up or something," He replied.

"I'm not going to throw up Yamato," She said then looked at the tray then back at Yamato.

"Your not going to join me?" she asked.

"Um…that's not necessary. I had my breakfast this morning…right now it's all about you," He smiled sitting down on the bed.

"I love you," She replied.

"I love you too," Yamato said and moved over to her and gave her gentle kiss on her lips.

_**Yagami Kitchen…7:34am….**_

Saria and Davis were at the kitchen table they were eating they're breakfast no one was up except for them, "Well did you tell your parents that you got detention today?" Davis asked he watched her across the table.

"No…and I don't intend to tell them about yesterday at all," She replied then put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Saria didn't the school phone home afterwards?" he asked.

"Yeah…but I made sure they didn't find out..." she whispered, to him.

He looked at her…and frowned, "Saria…" he whispered.

"Davis, if they found out you would have had to go back home and face what's going on at home. I know you don't want that do you?" She reminded him matter of fact.

"Okay your right…" he glanced at her.

They both heard someone coming down stairs…then looked to see it was Saria's mom coming down with Li. She walked into the kitchen rocking him in her arms, "Saria did you go into our washroom?" Sora questioned her daughter as she placed a bottle in the microwave for about fifty seconds.

"Why would I want to go to yours and dad's bathroom?" she asked

"Okay never mind…I'm going to feed Li in the living room okay," She told them, and took the bottle out and took it with her into the living room.

The two kids finished their breakfast and put the plates in the sink.

"Mom we are going now!" Saria called to her.

"Yup…have a good day at school you two," She replied. Shortly hearing the door shut close behind them.

_**Ichijouji's house…**_

Miyako looked through the sports section of the newspaper. She couldn't help but look. She hoped to god that Daisuke was playing good and that the news of him begin Davis's father didn't affect him that much that it would make him career come to a dead halt.

She looked through the standings of JNSL(Japan National Soccer League) his team was fifth overall. And so far had two wins, four losses and zero ties. She looked at his standings in points he didn't have any they were all zeros.

It made Miyako feel so responsible, "Ken…Daisuke isn't doing well he hasn't had a point or a goal…" she whispered looking at the paper.

Ken came into the kitchen the looked over her shoulder, "He's off to a slow start that's all," He replied then walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"It's more then That…it's what we did to him, I should have told him a long time ago…I should have told him about me being pregnant…it was wrong in the first place to hide the truth," She cried.

"Miyako…there's nothing that could have been done to avoid this. It would have came out in the end. Secrets always have a strange way to come back and haunting you," He replied.

_**School bus… **_

Davis coughed a bit, "You okay?" Saria questioned him.

"I'm fine…it's just a cough," He answered then coughed again.

Saria eyed him worried, "Are you sure your okay?" she asked.

He simply smiled at her, "I'm fine it's just a cold," He replied then coughed oncemore.

"Okay if you say so."

_**Tokyo, Japan… **_

_**Daisuke's home**_

Daisuke moaned as he got up from this bed his head pounded like crazy, "What a hang over," He whispered as he held his head.

No matter what he did he couldn't believe what his coach told him. He was benched for a few games already because he hadn't played for a while.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Coach let me play…I'll show you I can play a better game," He answered to him. _

"_Daisuke what ever it is that is bothering you, I can't let you play yet…your going to mess up like that last time," His coach told him. _

"_I promised I won't…I'm getting criticized by the press about not playing anymore. I got to play. You got to let me play," He begged. _

_His coach shook his head, "Not yet let a rookie try out first then I'll let you back into the game," He replied._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Daisuke pulled himself off the bed and walked into his kitchen area making himself some coffee. That was when he saw the empty bottle of whiskey that was on the counter. He roughly grabbed the bottle by the neck and chucked into the garbage bin.

"Damn…damn…damn!" he cried out anger, he then pounded his fist on the counter and closed his eyes.

The phone ringed he quickly grabbed it off the receiver, "Hello Kara," He cried into the phone.

"it's only me Daisuke," Miyako replied.

He groaned and coldly replied, "What do you want?"

"I noticed that you were doing bad and I thought I phone to see if you were all right…" she trailed off.

"You felt you had to phone to see if I was okay? How nice of you but I don't really need to tell you," He replied.

"Daisuke listen I'm sorry…about the what we did and I--"

He interrupted her, "No you apologized once already...okay…I don't want to hear it any more just don't phone me again!" He cried and then slammed the receiver onto its cradle.

Miyako lips trembled as she put the receiver down, 'he does hate me for it' she cried a bit. "I never meant to hurt him…I thought I was doing good…" she suddenly felt like crying. she put her arms on the table putting her head down and began to cry silently.

**1**_**0:30am hotel room…**_

Clothing from last night lay in their original place where they had been dropped that night. Hikari was first to stir from her slumber she tiredly opened her eyes. Takeru was still asleep he had his back facing her and was snoring a bit. 'Snoring? I didn't know that,' She thought.

She turned over so she was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling… 'Last night was so amazing!' she thought as she smiled. However she frowned because Takeru hadn't woken up yet.'Why is he still sleeping?' she thought. Then grinned evilly and moved over to him slowly then stopped she took her index finger and traced his back softly in an zig zag motion.

Takeru turned over surprising her, "Ha got you" he whispered.

"What you knew I was awake?" she question.

"Yeah…of course," He replied he kissed her on her lips.

Hikari then brought her one arm around his neck pulling him toward her and deepening their kiss. They kissed for a while longer until both had to to come up for air. "Hikari wait…" he replied as he looked at her seriously. "You have work…if you don't show up your dad will get mad then he'll kill me if he finds out about last night and the date."

"I don't have to work today…" she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "I can get out of what ever dad throws at me…besides I'm not the only photographer," She answered then kissed him.

They pulled away for a minute then looking at each other, "You know I'm kind of hungry…" Takeru watched her smiled.

"So am I but not the kind of hungry your taking about," She gave him a wicked smile.

"Oh…really" he answered also smiling, "Who made you think I was talking about food?" he asked. They laughed and began to kiss passionately.

_**Recess….Obadia Elementary**_

Davis stopped playing soccer, "Um Guys…I'm going to sit out for a while," He replied and then went over to the sidelines and sat down on the picnic table.

Saria stopped playing also and walked over to the picnic table he was sitting on, "Are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Um yeah…I think its a cold…and I think it's getting worse," He told her.

Saria sighed, "Well maybe it's the flu?" She asked him.

"You see—eh I think I'm going to throw up," He replied he put his head down.

"Davis! Not here." She cried. She looked for one of the teachers that were on yard duty. "Just hold on I'll find someone," She replied started up.

However it was too late and he did end up throwing up. She turned to him, "Davis just hold on."

_**Nurses office… **_

"Wow your burning up…too" the nurse said to Davis as he lay on the cot.

"What other symptoms did you have?" the nurse asked him.

"Um…I don't know…I just had this cold today…then I just felt sick to my stomach after the game of soccer," He answered.

"I think maybe we should call you parents," The nurse was going to get up and leave but Davis stopped her.

"Wait! Don't phone them…please…." He begged

"But I have to. It's a rule," The nurse told him.

"Call, Saria's parents…my parent's aren't in town," He lied.

"Oh…then I'll call them…you have to go home," The nurse told him.

"Why?…I don't feel that sick," He complained.

"It's better if you went home and got your rest," The nurse said to him and left. Saria then came into his temporary room.

"What did she say?" she asked him.

"I have to go home…and rest. She was going to call my parents but I told them to call yours, I hope that's okay with them," He sat up now.

"Sure it would be, my mom thinks your part of the family," She smiled warmly.

He laughed, "She does?" he questioned.

"Yeah…of course, maybe she's home by herself I don't know what time she goes to work at…or better yet my grandma is there…she doesn't have to do any work today," She replied.

_**Office...**_

Nurse dialed Saria Yagami's house.

"Hello, Yagami residence," Karen answered the phone.

"Hello Could I have someone come to the school and pick up Davis Ichijouji?" The nurse told her.

"Oh okay I can come. What's wrong?" she asked.

"He is not feeling that well," the nurse reiterated to her.

_**Ishida household…**_

Mimi sighed wiping her brow, "Mental note no matter how sweet is trying to be by making breakfast in bed again. Never let him do it again. He makes a mess," She replied as she had just finished cleaning up after him. Her next job was to prepare the basement for the small party tonight. She was so excited that she wanted to tell everyone the news.

"This will be fun," Mimi thought smiling. "Hm…I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?" she said out loud to herself and started to go down the stairs to the finished basement. She opened the lights "Hmm…okay." She replied and looked around. "The television is there, the couches have got to get those moved off to the side. Hm...but I can't move them and Yamato is working...ohh I know just the person that could help me!" She replied. She grabbed the portable phone from it's base and pushed some numbers into it.

_**Noon at the Hotel…**_

Takeru and Hikari both looked at each as they ate there lunch, "It's bad enough we missed Breakfast…you know," Takeru replied. He was really hungry…both where dressed in robes still. "Oh no…" he completely for got that his editor was going to phone him today about a possible meeting later on to discuss when he was going to finish the book he started writing about a few months before the fire accident.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked she watched him get on his hand and knees at the pile of clothes that were still there, he pulled his cell phone from the mess and opened it as soon as he did he it was ringing, "It's Mimi," He said looking at her. Then he pushed the button to answer it, "Hello Takeru."

Hikari watched him.

"Mimi….I …..uh huh...but...MIMI WAIT!…Man she didn't even let me protest," Takeru said with a sigh.

"What did she need?" Hikari questioned him.

"What I understood. Someone who could move the couches in the basement around. She also mentioned something about a party. I guess the fun is over and it is back to the real life," He replied a little annoyed.

"I could come and help you with what ever Mimi wanted you to do?" She suggested.

"Would you?" he asked nodding Hikari stood from the table.

"Well, we better be going then."

"Okay lets," Hikari said.

_**Sora's office….**_

Sora was putting Li to sleep by rocking him in her arms. She didn't notice the cleaner that she had bumped into yesterday was watching her when her secretary wasn't at the desk.

He hid in a corner where a bushy plant that was located right across from her secretary's desk. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

It was Taichi. He walked over to the desk, "Thanks, I'm going in to see my wife and son," Taichi said to the secretary at her desk. He walked into her office and closed the door.

_**Inside Sora's office…**_

"Ready to go home baby?" Taichi asked Sora.

"Yup could you hold Li for a while I just got to finish up some work," She replied.

"No problem." Sora handed Taichi Li and the bottle, Taichi rocked gently.

"Um…Davis got sick at school today so my mother went to pick him up," Sora replied as she sat looking at the computer screen.

"He did? Did she tell you why he was sick?" Taichi asked.

"Um no she just said that he threw up in the school yard and that he has a fever too," Sora mentioned still concentrating on her work in front of her.

"Maybe we should phone Miyako and let her know?" Taichi questioned as he looked down at Li.

"Well, he is probably fighting a cold. I don't think it is anything to be concerned about yet," She replied.

"Sora…Saria got the flu once and she had those symptoms, maybe we should phone his parents," Taichi said to her with seriousness.

"I still think we should wait if he gets better. I have to see how he is first then I'll tell you if we should phone his parents or not," She explained.

_**Davis's temporary room….**_

"There you go," Karen replied handing Davis a bowl of soup.

He had a bed tray over top of his legs and was blowing the soup on the surface so it would cool down, "Thanks Saria's grandma," He replied.

"Don't mention it sweetie…your Saria's friend," Karen said with a smile.

"Call me Mrs. Takenouchi," She said.

"Mrs. Takenouchi, I'm sorry for being sick so you had to come and pick me up at school today."

"That's okay…I'm going to go down stairs you should get some rest. Before Saria gets home from school," Karen told him with a smile.

"Okay I'll try," He answered.

Karen walked out of the room and closed the door as she left.

_**Ishida house….3:00pm…**_

"Um…No Takeru bad place. Can you please move it more over on that sid e of the room?" Mimi questioned him.

"They are not going to move anymore," Takeru said as he tried to push them over but they didn't budge.

"Okay, then can you move the coffee table over there?" Mimi said pointing to his left.

He walked over to the coffee table and pulled the table over half way and stopped, "I….need….a….break," he whispered tiredly.

"It's not that heavy Yamato carried it over there no problem," Mimi replied.

"Well I'm not Yamato!" he shouted a bit angry.

"Takeru…just move it." Mimi glared at him.

He frowned then finished pulling the table the full length of the room to where she had requested it to be.

Hikari then came down the stairs and stood beside Mimi, "So…what's this party about?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see tonight," She replied not daring to say anything else that might give it away the secret.

"Tonight?" Takeru questioned.

"Yeah the party." She replied looking at her brother in law.

"Oh okay," he asked her.

"Sora said that you two had a special evening together last-night so that is why I didn't call to let you two know," she added and started up the stairs.

"Okay we will be here tonight though," Hikari called and followed her with Takeru just behind her.

_**Yagami home…4:00pm**_

"Oh hey there Davis. How are you feeling?" Sora questioned as she finally got the chance to go and see him.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Yagami," He answered.

"That's good get your rest okay…have you been feeling any worse then you have been today?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "Um no…not really….I was just feeling a bit headachy…that's all."

"Well are you still up to come with us to a party tonight?" she asked.

"Um sure…It's just a headache," He replied.

"Okay then…get ready because we are leaving at seven o'clock," She said and left his room as she did Saria came in.

"Hi." Davis sat up smiled. "So your going to come to my aunts party then?" She questioned with a smile.

"Sure I feel better," He replied starting to get out of bed.

"Okay then…I'll let you change."

_**Ishida house 7:00pm **_

Everyone was in the basement, Taichi, Sora, Yamato's and Mimi's parents, Hikari and Takeru.

Sora finally found Hikari, "Hikari…come with me." She said and dragged her upstairs.

Taichi and Yamato where talking each having a beer, "Where my niece she's around her isn't she?" Yamato questioned Taichi.

"Uh…yeah with Davis," He answered he took a zip of beer.

"Oh no your going into that state again Taichi…snap out of it," He replied.

"What state?" he asked.

"The one where you're thinking of something that shouldn't be right or not happening, that one," Yamato said to him.

Taichi laughed at him and got up to leave. "What did I say?" Yamato asked getting up to follow him, as Taichi was running from Yamato.

Saria and Davis where seated on the couch talking."Okay so you're up for the presentation tomorrow right?" Saria asked.

"Because if not, Mina and Me can mange on our own."

Davis shook his head, "No I'll be fine for tomorrow," He replied.

"Okay good," She smiled. "Oh…I have to show you something come on." She stood up and pulled him up the stairs by the hand.

_**Upstairs in the living room….**_

"So how did your date go?" Sora asked.

"What date?" Hikari asked blushing madly.

"Oh…Hikari...come on it's not like I didn't know about it," Sora replied.

Blushing Hikari turned away from her,"It's not something I'd like to discuss with my sister."

"Okay fine…I was just joking with you," she answered with a smile.

"Kind of hard to tell." Hikari said.

"Hey there watch who your talking to," Sora responded, she pondered for a moment, "But it was a romantic night right?" Sora asked.

Hikari was still red but answered her, "It was romantic yes. It was also something that I never thought it would be like."

Sora hugged her, "I'm so happy for both of you. You know."

Hikari nodded, "I know you are, thanks."

Sora let her go and turned to the stairs once-more, "Come on and lets get back to the party." The two women got up and headed down the stairs once-again.

_**Taichi and Yamato...**_

"Okay seriously…I want to talk to you about what ever is bothering you," Yamato told him.

Taichi downed the rest of the beer putting the bottle on the kitchen table, "You aren't going to drop it aren't you?" He asked.

"No...man were friends remember?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah I guess…and you should know this too," Taichi said he went into the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"Taichi what is it?" Yamato questioned.

Opening another beer bottle and taking a sip he said, "Jeff is out of prison on bail."

Yamato almost choked on his beer, "WHAT! The fucking bastards out! When was this??" Yamato shouted at him.

"A few weeks ago…the lawyer thought it wasn't important to contact us and tell us that he was out," Taichi replied. Yamato snatched the beer from him. "HEY!" Taichi shouted.

"That's enough every time you have a problem and don't know how to deal with it you drink. I think that two beers are enough for you," Yamato told him matter of fact.

"Idiot," Taichi whispered and headed down stairs again. Yamato sighed and followed him.

_**Living room… **_

"Okay that's me so long ago when I was about three or four," Saria said pointed out on the long picture of the wedding Party for Yamato and Mimi's wedding.

"Holly…long time ago," He replied.

"Yeah…my aunt made me the dress too."

"Uh oh…we should head down stairs soon then," Saria replied.

"Okay." He replied the two kid headed down stairs.

_**Basement…. 8:00pm **_

"Okay everyone attention!" Mimi said she stood up on a chair. The room quieted now giving full attention to her. "Me and Yamato have an announcement." She replied.

Yamato slowly made his way to where she then taking another chair set it beside her and stood up on it as well. "As you know we do have a reason for throwing this part and that reason was to share our news with our family and friends," Yamato said.

Sora looked on in anticipation, knowing full well what the announcement is about. Taichi hugged his wife from behind he rested his head on her shoulder as he waited for the announcement to be told out loud.

The rest of the family looked on waiting for them to start. Takeru and Hikari especially since they didn't have a clue what was going on lately. As they were both too caught up with themselves to worry about there issues.

"Okay honey do you want to say it?" Mimi asked him.

He looked to the family members then to her, "Sure…" he responded smiling. "Okay well now I guess all I have to say is--"

"I'm pregnant!" Mimi cried out before Yamato could finish.

Everyone jumped up at once and clapped and all went up to the married couple to congratulate them. Unaware to the celebration inside there was some one watching them. To be particular they were watching Sora, closely and carefully. A smile appeared on his features.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	23. Chapter 23

The Love that Binds Chapter 23

* * *

_**Next morning 7:00am **_

_**March 31st 2017 Friday..**_

Saria was in the kitchen eating breakfast. She kept on wondering why Davis wasn't coming down yet. 'What's keeping him?' she thought, she dipped her spoon into her cereal and mixed the cereal some more.

Sora and Taichi both came down stairs. Taichi was holding Li.

"Morning." Sora replied.

"Morning sweetheart." Taichi replied smiling.

"Um…don't you have school?" Sora questioned her.

"Yeah." She replied

"Why isn't Davis up yet? The bus is going to come soon," Her mother told her as she looked at the clock.

"I don't know…I'm going up to get him…Dad you can finish my cereal!" she called before running up the stairs.

"Hey Sora, pass me the cereal bowl…" Taichi replied his wife got it for him and put in front of him and then handed him a bottle.

"I'm taking a shower…feed your son okay." She replied.

"Right sweetie." Taichi replied.

_**Davis room… **_

Saria walked into his room,"Davis?" she questioned walking over to his bed, he groaned. "Are you okay?" she asked watching him concerned.

"No…" he replied wearily.

She felt his forehead, "Your burning up!" she replied worried.

"No…. I'm fine…I can get up," He whispered, he pushed the covers off himself and tried to stand up only to feel incredibly dizzy and sit back down."Never mind." He said then laid back down, covering himself.

"Wait here I'm going to get the ear thermometer," Saria rushed off to her parents bedroom and went into the washroom and searched the cabinet. Sora came in and found her daughter in the cabinet.

"Saria? What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Mom come…Davis has fever…he's burning up, so I came to get the ear thermometer." She replied.

"Okay I'll come…too."

Sora and Saria both came into his bedroom. Sora put her left hand on his forehead and gasped feeling how warm he felt, "You are burning up."

"I thought I was feeling better yesterday." He replied.

"Yeah…but your not today…" Sora replied she put the she put it into his ear and watched the digital numbers starting to rise, slowly reaching eighty-nine degrees but it kept on going higher Sora was growing worried as it his temperature had passed one hundred then stopped at one hundred and four degrees."Whoa…you're burning up for real. one hundred and four degrees."

"Man I'm really sick aren't I?" He questioned then looked at Saria. "I'm sorry Saria…about the presentation today." He whispered closing his eyes.

"No it's okay…like I said Mina and I can present It," She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Okay thanks," He replied.

"Okay sweetheart go get ready to catch the bus…it's going to be coming soon," Sora told her daughter.

Saria nodded, "All right," She replied and headed out she stopped and stuck her head in one last time. "Davis I hope you feel better soon."she added then left.

"Okay mister…because, I don't go to work full time at the moment I can stay here today…I'm going to go make you something to eat and I'll bring a cold compress up. And we will see if we can lower the fever," She replied standing up.

He nodded "Okay thanks Mrs. Yagami," He said to her.

_**The Ishida bedroom…**_

"Open up…" Yamato replied holding a strawberry in his right hand.

"Yamato…will you stop being silly," She replied.

He put on an hurt face and frowned, "Awe…what's wrong?" he questioned.

Mimi rolled her eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Come on I was playing with you…I'm was trying to be romantic," He replied sitting up.

"Oh…romantic huh." She replied an idea had come to her mind.

"Mimi…honey I don't like that look on your face," Yamato said looking at her with a worried expression.

"Well Yama if you wanted to be romantic you'll do what Taichi did for Sora when she was pregnant with the twins," She replied.

"And what's that?" he questioned.

"Stay home with me…" she replied.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, I'm not as whipped as he is," He replied laughing as he got out of bed.

"Hey! For me….Yamato please…" she begged.

"Mimi I have to go to work…they can't just give me that much time off…hey maybe during your ninth month then I could take a week or two off." He suggested.

Mimi sighed, "Sorry sweetheart your right, I could go see Sora today and ask her advice though."

Yamato sighed, "Sora?" he questioned.

"Yes Yamato she's my friend," Mimi said to him.

"Okay I know I'm sorry." He gave her a kiss. "I'm going to get ready for work okay…and I'll see you tonight all right." Yamato got up and went to the bathroom.

"Well are you going to take a shower?" she questioned him.

"Yup…care to join me?" he asked her.

"Sure why not." Mimi replied as she got out of bed and entered the wash with him.

_**Yagami kitchen……… **_

Taichi was trying to fix his tie when Sora came back downstairs Li was in the baby rocker. "Hi baby," Sora said as she walked to Li.

"I though your were talking to me," Taichi replied with a pout.

"it was meant for both of you….oh...Taichi your hopeless let me do that," Sora replied taking his tie he was trying to fix and fixed it up for him. "There," She replied.

"Thank you babe you're the best," Taichi told her with a smile.

"Davis, is not going to school today he has a fever," She said with concern.

Taichi laughed, "A fever is nothing." He replied.

"Well it's not nothing when it just a couple degrees high but his temperature is really high," She replied as she went into the cupboard pulling out a package of chicken soup.

"Well how bad is it? Eighty-nine, seventy?" he questioned, she shook her head Taichi watched her concerned this time."Well how high then?" he asked.

"It's one hundred and four degrees."

Taichi looked at her shocked. "Maybe you should bring him to the doctor's if it's that bad," Taichi replied with concerned.

"Sweet heart…I will watch him…but if he fever doesn't go down I'll phone a doctor," She said to him.

He nodded, "All right then…" he kisses her. "I'm off I'll try to come home early." He whispered. "Bye baby." Taichi bent down and kissed his son on his cheek.

Sora walked him to the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him once more before he left.

_**Outdoor café… **_

Takeru and Hikari were at the mall in a small café. They both took a sip of they're mocha cappuccino's, "Mmm Warm you up a bit doesn't it?" Takeru replied he smiled over at her.

She nodded, "So when are you going to get your own apartment?" Hikari questioned before she took another sip from her cup.

"Ah…that's why we were here," He replied looking around the surroundings then his eyes returned to look at her.

"Oh…I don't get we could have talked over at my house about what ever it is your going to say to me," She replied.

"Na…it was a lot of fun just bring you out here…instead at your house, Taichi and Sora are too nosy." He told her.

Hikari nodded agreeing. "Yeah your right…so that brings us back to the topic…when are you moving out?" she asked.

"Gezz, what's the urgent-ness of getting me out of your house?" he asked.

She leaned closer to him, "So we can have privacy, and another night like the one in the hotel." She whispered in a hush tone.

"Hikari…bad girl." He told her.

Hikari laughed "It's not that you would object," She said.

Then he blushed madly. "Hikari…I don't like to be talking about this in public," he whispered to her.

Hikari giggled. "We can go to the west wing of the house. No goes there hardly," Takeru replied.

"Ah that's right…" she trailed off, then smiled.

"How about it?" she asked tracing his hand with her finger gently.

"Hikari we only woke up….but..." he trailed off he thought for a moment, "Sure come on and hurry," He replied standing up. Hikari was smiling happily as she got up from the table Takeru escorting her to his car.

_**Around 11am…**_

Taichi was working at his desk when this phone rang… "Odd where is Leanne?" he thought out loud he picked up the phone. "Taichi Yagami," He replied but there was no answer. "Hello?" he waited a few seconds more and tapped on his desk. "H e l l o!" he shouted now he was just getting angry. "Look who ever the hell this is screw off," He said and slammed the phone down on the receiver.

The person on the other end smirked, as knowingly Taichi got mad at anything that annoyed him when he was trying to work.

The phone ringed again, he picked it up. "Hello, Taichi Yagami." He answered.

"Taichi, hon. I'm at the hospital," Sora's voice said.

Taichi worry set it, "What why what happened! Is it Saria, Li?" he asked concerned stopping all work.

"Um no…I…" she sniffed a bit. "No…Davis. I called Miyako and she's coming too…I didn't know what to do. I have Li with me so can you call Saria at school honey," Sora said to him.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He started to have…convulsions…I called nine one one as soon as I could, I was so scared," She whispered to her husband.

"Hey, don't be so scared…every thing will be all right. As soon as I get out of here I'm come there and bring Saria with me okay hun," He whispered to her now, she nodded as if he could see her.

"Okay I'll be waiting here."

"Okay Sor…see you then. love you." He replied.

"I love you," Sora said to him softly.

He closed his end of the phone then looking through his phone table and dialled the Obadia Elementary School.

Miyako came flying into the hospital waiting room where Sora was waiting with her two-month year old son. Miyako hugged Sora, "Sora…what happened to him?" she asked eagerly as she pulled away from her.

"I don't know I gave him some soup morning he had this high fever and I was trying to bring it down. But it kept getting worse that's when he started to have convulsions I didn't know what to do…so I called nine one, one," She whispered. "I'm sorry." Sora replied.

As the two women stood there crying on each other shoulders the doctor came over to the two. "Are you the boy's parent?" the doctor asked Sora.

Sora shook her head, "No she is." Sora motioned to Miyako.

"How's my baby?" she asked looking at the doctor.

"Well, your son is fine…he's has a high fever still, we want to run some test first," He replied looking at Miyako with seriousness.

"Well what kind of test?" she asked concerned.

"Um…a spinal tap, and a blood test." He replied, she looked at him upset.

"A spinal tap why?" she questioned.

"Miss I can't tell you anything specific. Not until I find out for sure it is what I think it might be," The doctor said he stopped as Ken came suddenly and hugged Miyako.

"You're the father?" he question Ken stopped and nodded a bit.

"Not his biological father," He answered.

"But can't you tell us what you think it is?" Miyako questioned.

"I don't think I want to worry you with that kind of information. Just yet," He said to them.

"But we want to know why he needs a spinal tap," Ken told the doctor.

Hesitant he looked at him and sighed, "It's standard procedure when children come into the hospital with high fever that they get a spinal tap so we can see if there is the presence of viral or bacterial meningitis," The doctor explained.

"Well how long till we know what it is?" Ken questioned.

"We will try to get the results in about a week but until then we suggest Davis stay in the hospital," The doctor replied. He looked between the both of them both for a moment.

"Anything else you would want to ask?" he questioned.

"Yeah…can we go in to see him?" Ken questioned holding Miyako to him.

"Yeah…you got wear a hospital scrubs though and a mask to prevent any thing from spreading. It's just for precaution. The nurse will hand you the scrubs to change into," The doctor replied. Then he left.

"Meningitis?…" Miyako began to cry into ken's arms.

"Shh…" Ken whispered.

Sora bit her lip as she tried to hold in her tears that threatened to fall, she looked at her son and went to pick him up from his carrier, she held him for comfort.

"I got to call Daisuke. I got to call him and tell him," She said as she pulled away from Ken.

He stopped her, "No…let me." He told her softly.

"But he won't talk to you…" she whispered.

"He will I'll phone him and tell him to come over," he told her.

"But-" Ken put his finger to her lips.

"No don't say another word," He told her.

"Okay…" she whispered.

Ken left toward the pay-phone on the opposite side of the room.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Hi sweetie, mom phoned me and she told me that she brought Davis to the hospital," Taichi whispered to his daughter softly.

"What? Dad what happened did he get worse?" she asked.

Taichi hated to tell her that her best friend was in the hospital but he had too because he knew how much she likes him, "Um…yeah…your mom told me that his fever wasn't reducing. So she took him to the hospital," He replied. His heart started to break when he heard she was beginning to cry. "Hey…Saria I'm coming to your school to pick you up after work okay?" He replied gently.

"Okay daddy," She whispered and put the phone back on it's receiver. "My dad's going to pick me up," She whispered to the secretary. "Can I stay here?" she asked.

"Yes you can…I'll tell your teacher," She replied then went to the intercom.

_**Tokyo, Japan Daisuke's apartment… **_

Daisuke was flipping through the channels on the tv, he had just came from practice a while go and was tired he looked at the clock then the phone rang. He reached over and picked up the receiver that was on the lamp stand.

"Hello, Daisuke here."

"Daisuke, it's me Ken, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but this is important," Daisuke impatiently sighed.

"Fine what is it get the point out," He replied coldly.

"Okay, Davis is in the hospital. He has a high fever and the doctor told us that he might have meningitis…you should come to Obadia fast," He replied.

"I'll come over as soon as I can," Daisuke said with serious tone then he hung the phone up.

_**Later on around three in the after noon…**_

Same cleaner that watched Sora the other day was in her office 'cleaning.' He took the garbage and the recycling box out as he should how ever he stopped to looked at the couch….

_Sora took a sip of her drink as she sat at her desk. After a while she felt dizzy, "What's wrong with me?" she questioned. She stood from her desk and slowly walked to the couch she lay down on the couch. "I couldn't have had that much to drink what's wrong?" she thought out loud. _

_Jeff came into the office he slowly walked to the couch, "Sora…" he whispered._

_She was out of it she hadn't heard anything at all,"Your beautiful," He whispered he slowly sat next to her on the couch. "You know…I've waited for this opportunity for so long Sora. No Taichi here to save you this time," He replied softly he parted her legs feeling her legs they felt silky and so soft. He then went to button her shirt one button at a time._

_The door suddenly opened to reveal Taichi, "GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Taichi shouted at him in angry. _

_Jeff stood up, "Taichi what a surprise," He replied. _

" _Don't you dare lay a hand on her," He threatened in a low but dangerous voice._

"_So what?" he asked. _

"_I can easily have you fired…get away from her," He demanded. _

_Taichi started toward Sora he wiped her hair out of her eyes, "Sora…wake up hon wake up," He whispered to her._

_Taichi turned his head and go kicked in the face. He fell to the floor momentarily as his face was throbbing in pain. He picked himself off the ground, "Who the hell are you!" Taichi yelled._

_Jeff kicked him again this time in the stomach. Taichi doubled over in pain but he managed to get up again, "You want to fight dirty?" Taichi said. He went to throw his fist into the janitor's face but felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Jeff kicked Taichi away. Taichi fell back on the ground. _

"_Hey Taichi hope you realize that I win," He said. _

_Taichi felt his stomach blood all over his hands, "OH…god…" Taichi whispered he lay there he started to cough up blood now. _

"_Now who's the man? I told you I come after you and finish you off, didn't I, and now that your out of the way Sora's mine," He replied._

_Taichi's eyes widened in shock ,"Jeff," He coughed up more blood and then he fell unconscious._

……

"Hello? I said Hello!" a voice startled him out of his thoughts as he turned to the door.

"Sorry I was just thinking," He replied.

"Yeah…well hurry up you have to get this office cleaned and get to the other one soon," The person demanded.

"Okay what ever," He replied.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Miyako looked down at baby Li, she was holding on to him. Sora had gone to the washroom for the moment then she returned, "Here you go Sora," Miyako replied handing Li to Sora.

"Oh thanks Miyako," She replied.

Miyako turned and looked around she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry Sora I'm not much company now…" she whispered.

"No…I'm here to help you out during this…" Sora whispered as she put a sleeping Li into the carrier she cover him with a blanket. She walked over to Miyako and put a hand on her should,"It's okay," Sora whispered and gave Miyako a hug. "I know how it feels to know that your child might die," She replied softly.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry," She replied.

"No, it's okay I learned to accept it. Taichi helped me through it. Where did Ken go to?" she asked.

"To phone Daisuke's real father," She answered.

Sora gasped, "Then you told him about everything?" she questioned her.

Miyako nodded, "Yeah…Davis was upset and he ran away from us but the main thing now is that he is going to get better," She replied.

"Hey," Ken said as he came up to them.

"I called him and he is going to come over as soon possible," He explained to her.

Miyako smiled gratefully to him, "Thanks," She whispered and kissed him on his lips.

Sora smiled as she watched them.

_**Yagami's…little after 5pm.**_

Takeru popped his head out from under the covers then Hikari. They both laughed and kissed each other.

"This is so absolutely bad," Takeru whispered to her.

"Your idea remember?" she questioned.

"Was not!" Takeru exclaimed he then pinned her to the bed then kissed her.

Hikari closed her eyes as he kissed her neck the her lips. He pulled away from her lips going to down her neck kissing along her collar bone. "Do you think you can let go of my arms?" Hikari whispered to him. He shook his head. "Come on…" she begged.

"Not until I'm done," He whispered.

_**Daisuke's apartment...**_

He zipped up the duffel bag and closed the tv and his laptop computer and put his computer into it's carrying case. He went to the door and opened it only to find Kara standing there she smiled up at him wearily.

"Kara…" he whispered.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	24. Chapter 24

The Love that Binds Chapter 24

* * *

"Kara, I can't talk now I have to go," He replied his expression on his face was serious Kara watched him.

"Daisuke," She replied looking at him.

"No, Kara I don't want your sympathy! I'm tired and I don't want to argue with you," He replied.

Kara looked at him seriously, 'Did I hurt him that much to make him not want to talk to me?' she thought to herself she looked down at her hands. 'No my mother told me I had to apologize and I'm not backing down because he has to go some where.' She looked back up. "Daisuke….I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that I screwed everything up for us. I want us again, I love you and our baby," She replied Daisuke looked at her all the sudden in surprise.

"You've forgiven me?" he asked.

"I mean about the thing with Miyako and little Davis?" he questioned she nodded her head.

"Yeah…I have I shouldn't have left you like that, I shouldn't have said those things to you….I'm so sorry Daisuke. I'm sorry for leaving like that," She repeated.

Daisuke smiled, "Then could you come with me to Obadia?" he asked. He had remembered what the real emergency was. His nephew no correction son was ill. "Davis is Ill ken called and told me it could be meningitis."

Kara eyed him concern, then nodding quickly, "Of courses I'll be there for you sweetie," Kara answered him.

"Great let's go then...we could get your stuff from you mothers house because we might be staying over they're for a while," Davis told her.

Kara had started walking toward the elevator. While Daisuke quickly locked the door to his apartment and then closed it shut.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi and Saria walked to the hospital waiting room where Taichi found Sora and his son.

"Mom!" Saria came running to her mother.

Sora knelt down as Saria jumped into her arms. Taichi watched quietly as he approached the two hugging.

"Mom…he's okay isn't he?" she questioned as she pulled away from hugging her mother.

"Sweetie I don't know I honestly don't know. I can tell you that he's conscious and you could go in there and talk to him," Sora told her.

"Yeah…where is Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji?" she questioned.

"They're talking to him at the moment…honey, we should wait until they are done," Sora told her she looked at Taichi then back to her daughter.

"Um sweetie…Mommy wants to talk to daddy okay…so can you go watch your baby brother for a minute he's sleeping in his carrier," She pointed to the chair next to her.

"Okay," Saria went to sit in the chair next to Li's carrier.

Meanwhile Sora pulled Taichi out of the waiting room so Saria couldn't see or hear them,"Davis might have meningitis," Sora whispered to him.

"That's bad…I mean, I heard stories about kids getting that…" he stopped and looked at her worried expression.

"I know…Taichi…But what's scary is the fact that there's a ten to fifteen percent morality rate with people who contract meningitis."

Taichi furrowed his brow, "Sora don't talk like that…. we will hope for the best that he isn't going to become a static, all right," He whispered.

"I know I don't want that either. Anyway the doctor told them that, it will be a forty-eight hours till they know the results of the tests. He is going to be staying in the hospital for a while," She told him.

"Saria's upset, if he does end up having meningitis, how do we tell Saria that Davis could die?" Taichi asked her.

Sora shook her head, "I don't know let's just handle this one step at a time…okay…it's hard enough on her already," She whispered to him.

Taichi pulled her into a hug; they stayed like that for a while. "Come Saria needs us to be strong for her," He told her softly. Sora nodded and sniffed a bit before going back to the waiting room.

Miyako and Ken where both dressed in hospital scrubs as they where talking to Davis who looked upset. "Davis doesn't shut us out," Ken told him.

"How can I talk to the both of you. When I'm still angry about who my real father is," He answered bitterly.

"Now listen, we don't want to fight with you…we both love you very much," Ken said.

"If you loved me then my life wouldn't be as screwed up as it is now," He whispered tears were in his eyes.

Miyako looked hurt and walked out of the room, Ken watched her then turned back to Davis, "Davis your very ill we are worried about you we didn't come here to talk about your real father," Ken told him.

Davis sobbed, "Why did Mrs. Yagami bring me here and Why did she call you two…" He cried.

"Because they were worried about you," He whispered to him.

"They shouldn't have phoned you two. And where is my father? My real father?" Davis asked.

"Davis, they don't know about him, I phoned him just a few hours ago. He'll be here as soon as he can," He told him.

"Whatever, could you leave now…Ken," Davis replied rather coldly he turned to look at the tv that was up in the corner of his hospital room.

_**Ishida Home….**_

"I'm home honey!" Yamato called he stopped noticing he didn't get a reply from his wife taking his coat off and put the briefcase down then undoing his shoes.

"Mimi?" he questioned, he peeked into the kitchen and found there was a note on the table.

"Yamato…I'm going to see Sora I'll be right back and I'll buy us a pizza too. So don't cook any thing, Love always Mimi." He read then put the noted down on the table again.

"Oh all right then…if she says so," he walked to the living room and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and flipped the television on.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Mimi drove up the Yagami drive way, her car stopped then was turned off, Mimi stepped out wearing a black trench coat long pink skirt and a pair of pink high heels, she walked toward the front door then knocked. After waiting for a few minutes she frowned and knocked again this time the door opened, Hikari had answered it she was in a bathrobe too. "Um…why are you still dressed in a robe?" Mimi questioned as she stepped inside Hikari closed the door.

"Why do you care what I'm wearing?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't…and…hmm that explains the reason." Mimi replied spotting Takeru as they came into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Hikari asked her.

"What was what?" Mimi now questioned her.

"That 'hmm' what was that for?… What do you think we did?" Hikari questioned.

"I didn't say anything Hikari," Mimi replied taking a seat at the table.

"Chip?" Takeru offered.

Mimi took one, "Well, I came here looking for Sora, but I see she isn't here. Where did she go?" Mimi questioned as she finished the rest of the chip.

"Well, Sora sort off disappeared with Li some where, Taichi didn't come home and neither did Saria and Davis. My parents are going out to dinner…and Mrs. T is visiting a old friend," Hikari replied.

"So you two have the whole house to yourselves?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah…and I'm starved…Hikari don't you have any of those maids to make some kind of dinner?" Takeru asked her she nodded."Great I'll be right back." he replied and took off some where."

"Well aren't they supposed to phone-," Mimi was cut short when the phone rang Hikari checked it.

"Taichi's cell phone," She told Mimi then picked it up. "Hello."

"Taichi where have you been? And where is Sora and Li?" Hikari asked him, her eyes widened. "Oh gosh is he okay….Meningitis. Oh gosh…Okay well why didn't someone phone before?" she questioned. "Okay…all right…Bye see you in a little while," She closed the phone.

"Well?" Mimi questioned.

"Sora's at the Hospital with Li-"

Mimi interrupted Hikari,"What are they okay?" said worriedly.

"If you let me finish Mimi, then you would know that Davis is sick at the hospital with the possibility that he might have meningitis. Saria and Taichi are they're already he said they will be coming home soon. But he failed to mention exactly when they were going to return home," Hikari said.

"Oh…well tell Sora that I came over okay, I got to go home before Yamato starts to worry. Um could I use the phone?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead," Hikari replied.

_**Ishida house….**_

Yamato was asleep on the couch the remote still in his hand then dropped, the tv remain on being since he hadn't turned on the lights, it lighted the entire room.

Yamato smiled in his sleep then turned over once.

"_Congratulation…Mr. And Mrs. Ishida…you have boy," The nurse told them. _

_Yamato kissed Mimi then his son, "Thing will be all better now," Yamato whispered his little hands squeezed his finger. _

"_Excuse me…but I have to take your baby," The nurse replied suddenly. _

"_Not yet," Mimi replied. _

"_Miss he has to go for tests," The nurse explained._

_Yamato watched the nurse carefully as she took his and Mimi's child away from them. She then turned around and took the hat off. _

"_Brittany!" Yamato and Mimi both cried out shocked. _

"_Yes…me…" she put a sad pout on her face then looked to the child. "You have a beautiful son…" she replied then looked up to the parents. "Very beautiful…" she said with a smile._

"_I'll bring him back don't worry," She answered then left. _

"_Yamato get her she's kidnapping him!" Mimi cried he quickly followed her out the same door but it was like she disappeared… _

"No…." Yamato whispered in his sleep.

Mimi opened the door pizza in hand she closed it behind her then walked into the kitchen, placing the box on the kitchen table

"Yamato dinner is here!" she called to him, when he didn't responded she went into the living room finding him asleep as she approached him.

"NO!" he screamed sat up right, he looked upset then looked at his wife who watched him worried she went over to him.

"Oh…Yamato what's wrong?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "I don't want to mention it," He whispered he hugged her.

Mimi patted his back, "Hey…you know I got some pizza…it's on the table in the kitchen," She told him softly.

"Okay…I just want to hold you for a moment more," He replied closing his eyes and took in the smell of his wife perfume that he grew so attached too.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Around mid-night, the door at the Yagami estate opened, Taichi stepped in he held the door open for Sora who carried in Li…then closed the door.

The two tired parents walked into the kitchen where they found Anna and Karen.

"You guys are still up?" Taichi asked quietly.

"Yeah sweetie…Hikari told us about what happened today," Anna said to her son.

"I knew you'd stay but you shouldn't have," Sora said tiredly she rubbed her eyes then looked at Taichi. "Taichi I'm going to put Li to bed then I'm going to turn in." she told him.

He nodded and gave her a good night kiss. Sora turned to her two mothers,"Good night, Anna. Mom." She each gave them a kiss on the cheek before taking Li upstairs.

"I'll come up in a second Sora," Taichi told her.

"Okay Taichi," She called back quietly.

"So you two left Saria there?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah…. she wanted to stay with Davis, he was feeling sad," Taichi said to her. "His parents are there also," Taichi finished and then took a seat next to his mother.

"How is he?" Karen asked.

"Okay, he's alert, he just got the high fever that the doctors seemed to be able to bring down a bit," Taichi replied.

"Oh dear how's Saria through all this?" Anna asked him.

"Well she seemed to looked like she understood what was happening. But when we had to come home a few minutes ago she refused to and got angry at us and accused us of not having a heart. Miyako, Davis's mother, told us it was okay for her to stay over with them," He answered and looked over at Karen.

"I guess she got Taichi and Sora's stubbornness," Karen replied trying to lighten the mood.

Taichi smile lightly at her,"I'm not that stubborn." He commented.

Anna laughed, "Taichi, you're my son do you think that I wouldn't know if you weren't that stubborn or not?" Anna asked him.

Taichi stood up then put his hands up in self-defense, "Okay, I know when I've been beaten." Taichi replied starting to walk backward into the living room. "I'm exhausted and I'm want to go to bed…so if you two will excuse me," Taichi trailed off then turned around and headed to the stairs.

The two women laughed and they started to get up from they're seats at the table.

_**Yagami Turbine offices….**_

Jeff unlocked the door to Sora's office he looked around the place. 'Perfect…place.' he thought he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small vile of pills. He looked at them.

"Just need to get on her good side make friends with her some how," He thought out loud he looked around the office again. 'a place to put these where no one can find them.' He's eyes caught sight of thick bushy plant on the windowsill, he walked over and hid the vile in pot underneath the greenest part where the plant wouldn't give away the hiding place of the drug.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato sat awake in bed looking up at the ceiling; he looked at a digital clock on his night table the time read one thirty am. He turned over on his side to look at Mimi.

"Yamato your still awake." She whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He answered.

"That's all right." She turned her head to face him.

"You still haven't told me about that dream you had earlier this evening," She replied.

"It was stupid…nothing for you to worry about," He said he moved closer to her.

"Yamato I'm serious what ever it was about got you pretty upset," she said.

Yamato laid down on his back, Mimi sat up this time and turned the lamp on. "Yamato talk to me." She brushed her hair out of the way of her face and watched him. He sat up, and then began to play with the strap on her right shoulder of her nightgown.

"Yamato, come on." She urged him.

"Mimi It's something I don't want to talk to you about at the moment…. your pregnant and I don't want to worry you," He replied still playing with the thin strap of her nightgown.

"Yamato there's nothing you can't tell me…it was just a dream…I can handle it." She replied.

"Okay…if you say so," He replied then stopped fiddling with the strap of her nightgown. Then looked at his hands.

"Yeah I do say so," She whispered.

"Well…in the dream we were at the hospital and you had our baby already. We were holding him. A nurse came into the room and took him from us. She turned around and it was Brittany, she took him and she disappeared," He replied.

"Awe…Yamato." She whispered.

"Yeah…stupid huh." He answered and sunk back down into bed.

"No it's not stupid…we all have bad dreams about her," She told him.

"I know, I know…but I hadn't had dreams like that since when I nearly killed her," He replied.

"Oh…Yamato come on now…lets not remember any of it," She said.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know about you but I'm tired," He whispered.

"Me too," She said then reaching out to the lamp and turned it off again.

_**Hospital...**_

Ken and Miyako were talking quietly in the cafeteria sipping coffee. Miyako was afraid to go to sleep afraid of waking up and something happening to Davis.

"Hey, Miyako…listen to me you need your rest," He replied.

"I know, I need my rest but I'm scared…he's my only child I have…I don't want to lose him," She replied.

Ken rolled his eyes slightly then looked at her directly, "Honey nothing is going to take him from us. You heard what the doctor told us. The results will be in, in a couple of days, until then he doesn't have meningitis," Ken replied.

Miyako took another sip from the cup of coffee she had in her hands.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 25**_

* * *

_**April 1st 2017 **_

_**Davis's hospital room eight o'clock am…**_

Davis was awake he wasn't feeling that well this morning as he did previous mornings, he groaned.

The nurse came into the room,"I see yours up good morning," She commented with a smile. She went over to check his vitals. "How you're feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Not good," He answered she wrote a few things down on her clipboard.

"Well I'll have the doctor come in here and check you out okay," She replied then left. After she had left Daisuke watched through the small glass window as his son lay in the hospital bed.

"Daisuke go in there and talked to him," Miyako whispered to him.

He stood motionless as he watched Davis through the small window then turned to her, "What if I make him upset? Even more then he already is?" he questioned her.

"You won't you were his favorite 'uncle' before this," She said.

"That obviously changed, Miyako," Daisuke told her.

"He might think differently now…please just go in there…here," She handed him the shrubs and mask.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"You have to put those on to go see him okay."

Daisuke nodded then went to put them on.

_**Yagami house….**_

Anna sorted through the mail from Friday that no one bothered to look through and found a two letters one addressed to Kevin and her and another addressed to Taichi and Sora. She opened the one addressed to her and Kevin first then Taichi came into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum," He said.

"Taichi here," His mother handed him the envelope he looked at it first then using a clean knife he opened the envelop.

"Oh no…" he whispered looking through the white fancily decorated cards, he looked at each of them, "Sora is not going to be happy," He said out loud

"I'm not? Why not?" Sora questioned walking into the kitchen with her baby. Taichi and Anna both startled looked up to see her standing there. Taichi put the cards down on the kitchen table then approached her with his arms held out to Sora. He then scooped Li from her then gave Li to his mother.

"Now sweetie before….I tell you this I want you to not get angry," Taichi said gently. Her watched expression which was on of confusion until her eyes shifted to the white envelope that was on the table.

Sora made a dash to the letter as did Taichi to the paper but Sora got there first.

She zipped through them and laughed, "Please tell me these are a joke and my father isn't going to marry that…that woman," She said angrily at her husband.

"I'm afraid it's not," Taichi said and looked at her and went to his wife slowly hold his hands out to her. "Sora…sweet heart…I know your mad--"

"MAD? I'm furious! Do you know what kind of example that sets for our kids Taichi?" she questioned him heatedly but trying not to yell.

"Your right lets not rehash the whole thing from Christmas," He said calmly. "Think happy thoughts that we are moving into our house today," He smiled at her.

But she wasn't smiling at all. Taichi's smiled faded from his face immediately "Taichi…your supposed to be supportive of me…and you're not begging very supportive of me at the moment though," Sora told him.

"Oh I support you hundred percent, I'm just as angry about this as you are babe. I'm totally disgusted," Taichi answered immediately.

"Good then you'll help me out then," She replied.

"Sure, what ever it is I will try to do it for you," He complied looking at her.

"Okay then I want you to call my father and persuade him not to marry her. Because I have to go to the hospital, to be with Saria and make sure she's okay," Sora replied.

"Sora, your father hates me! Why would he listen to me if I tell him to not marry Aimee?" he questioned his wife.

"Anna can you watch Li for me…Taichi upstairs," Sora started out of the kitchen.

Taichi followed her and caught up with her at the stairs, "Okay just listen to me for once, Dean hates me, he thinks I'm a horrible husband and father," Taichi said to her as he followed her up the stairs

"Why are you arguing it. It's just a simple task Taichi. Talk to my father and tell him to drop the wedding," Sora replied and she opened the door into the bedroom and closed it on Taichi's face; he opened the door then walked in.

"I know what you want but what makes you think that he'll listen to me?" Taichi asked her again.

"Taichi think about it…he wouldn't listen to me, my mother or your parents because he thinks we are over exaggerating!" she shouted she looked through the closet.

Taichi sat down on the bed and picked up the phone and pushed each one of the buttons angrily, "We will see if he listens," He commented irritated.

_**Ishida's**_

Mimi was sleeping peacefully she lay on her side her back facing her husband. Yamato didn't look like he had a peaceful sleep at all, he turned over looked at his alarm clock, the digital clock told him it was eight thirty in the morning. "Oh god." He swung his himself over the side of bed and sat there for a while his fingers were threaded in his hair as he held his head up, his elbows propped up on his knees…he looked at the ground.

Mimi woke shortly after words she watched Yamato his back was facing her but she still watched him. She knew something was wrong with him. Maybe those dreams he had before came back. She sighed and cleared her throat to signal that she was awake now. "Yamato…is it the dreams again?" she asked him, slowly sitting up right in bed.

Yamato slowly got off the bed Mimi watched him go to the dresser in they're room that had the big mirror, he looked into the mirror he saw Mimi staring at him full of concern. "No…it's not." He whispered. He didn't want her to be upset but knowing Mimi she would want to know what it is that was bothering him. She was close to the truth the dreams had returned to him.

"Yamato don't protect me from this I know what you're going through," Mimi responded concerned. 'Why does he hide this from me doesn't he know that I want to help if he is going through the dreams again. After all the hell we have been through this past year and months with Brittany and the baby problems he should know I want to help.' She thought.

"Okay…I lied the dreams came back Mimi," He answered he watched her from the mirror still.

Mimi started to get out of bed and walked over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you. Those things she did affected me. I'll help you get through those nightmares," She replied.

Yamato turned around and hugged her, "I know, Mimi I know…" he replied.

"But it was so livid and real…like it actually happened," He whispered.

Mimi patted his back softly, "Come on, you can't just believe in those dreams your been having," She told him, then pulling away from the hug. "Now lets go make some breakfast," Mimi put on her robe and gave Yamato his.

_**Hospital…**_

Daisuke was in his son's hospital room then slowly approached the bed, Davis turned and saw his biological father there and he smiled lightly. "Dad…." He whispered he closed his eyes feeling the full effects what ever the thing he had was taking on him.

"Hi Davis…I came as soon as I found out your were in the hospital," Daisuke said.

"I knew you would," He whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked him.

"Not good." Davis closed his eyes.

Daisuke turned noticing that a doctor came into the room with a two nurses, "Sorry sir we are going to take him to get the spinal tap done," He replied.

Daisuke just moved out of the way, "I'll be waiting here Davis," he called after they took him out. Davis nodded acknowledging him.

After the nurses and doctor left with Davis. Daisuke came out of the room where he was greeted by Ken and Miyako.

"They're taking him for a spinal tap," Daisuke said.

Miyako and Ken both nodded, "Yeah the doctor told us about that yesterday."

An uncomfortable silence spread between the three of them. "I should get out of these huh," Daisuke replied taking untying the mask and then walking toward the bathroom.

Ken's cell phone rang suddenly he picked it up, "Hello Ken here," He answered into the phone. Miyako watch him as he talked he rolled his eyes at her he then nodded a couple of time before he turned the phone off, placing it back in his coat pocket.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I have to go to work there's a problem…that I can only work out," He answered with a sigh.

"I'm sorry honey I'll be back as soon as I can," He replied.

Miyako smiled,"I understand don't worry okay." She replied she leaned up and kissed him softly then left.

_**Tokyo…**_

The phone rang and Dean reached over and picked up the phone from the side of his bed, "Dean Takenouchi." He replied.

"Dean, how's it going?" Taichi replied he growled under his breath as Sora was watching him, he turned away from her.

"Taichi what do you want?" Dean asked into the phone he waiting for his Son-in-law to answer his question.

"Look Dean it's not that I had the option to not call you," He replied.

"And what is that supposed mean?" Dean asked he sat up in bed.

"Nothing okay…we got your wedding invitation…and I want you to call it off." Taichi replied simplify

"You have no right to tell me to cancel my wedding!" Dean told him.

"Okay I don't but what do you want your grand children to think? Huh? I mean they're going to have a grandmother that's what they're mother and fathers age?" Taichi questioned.

"Sora told you to phone didn't she? She put this up to you?" He asked suddenly. "Put my daughter on the phone now," Dean demanded.

Taichi looked at Sora and held the receiver out to her, "He wants to talk to you." Taichi replied.

Sora took the receiver from him.

Dean tapped on the covers of his blanket waiting for his daughter to pick up he was angry at Taichi and his daughter. For even suggesting that to cancel the wedding. Just because she was five years older then them it doesn't mean they had the right to do that.

"Hello," Sora said into the receiver.

"I can't believe you did that sweetheart I love you and everything but I don't appreciate that you told your husband to phone and tell me to call off my wedding…which I will not do," Dean told her.

Sora angry at her father slammed the receiver down. "Hmm…he wants it that way then fine," Sora replied she angrily took her shirt off and threw it at Taichi. Then she went into the closet and got a fuzzy gray sweater with a pattern running across the front of it and put it on, then took a pair of jeans and put them on.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so but…I told you so." Taichi said to her, getting up he folded her shirt neatly then brought it over to the closet.

"Okay your right…and I'm absolutely sorry for being like that earlier, you know how I get angry about stuff like, my father." She whispered.

"I couldn't stay mad at you forever," Taichi replied he went over to her and kissed her.

"Me neither," She replied and gave him kiss and a hug.

"You know have you ever found out about the birth control pills?" Taichi asked her suddenly.

"Um…no" they both pulled away from they're hug and looked at each other. Sora went into the washroom Taichi followed he stayed by the door. Sora opened her birth control case and looked through it, "Um strange…they're back." She whispered she then thought of something and gave her attention to Taichi.

"What?" he questioned.

Sora sighed then furrowed her brow in thought, "Hmm…well you know how Hikari and Takeru have been…well close?" she asked him.

"Yeah what about it…whoa Sora are you saying that Hikari took your birth control pills?" Taichi said reading her mind.

"She could have," Sora replied.

"The key words could have. Sora why would she do that?" he asked.

Sora shrugged, "Could you ask her for me…when Takeru and her come and help move our stuff to the new house?" Sora asked of him.

"Okay wait there one minute you want me to ask my sister if she's using your birth control? I can't do that…that's like something a guy doesn't discuss especially with his sister." He said.

"Fine…I'll ask her later, any ways I'll see you tonight…and watch our baby," She told him and gave Taichi a kiss before leaving they're bedroom.

Taichi began the task of finding boxes to move their stuff to the new house.

_**Ishida house…. **_

The doorbell rang Yamato in sweatshirt and sweat pants went to answer the door, he found his brother and Hikari there and opened the door for them.

"Good morning bro," Takeru replied stepping in.

Hikari was the next, "Morning Yamato." She said smiling.

Takeru smirked, "Nice outfit are you going jogging? To get rid of that stomach." Takeru replied poked him in the stomach.

"I don't see you for how long? And that's how you greet me; with insults?" Yamato questioned him.

Hikari hit Takeru "They're you go Yamato I got him for you." She said laughing.

Mimi then came to the door and opened her arms to Hikari,"Oh what a surprise!" Mimi gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling Mimi?" Hikari asked they two girls pulled away from each other.

"Good thank you." She answered.

"And how is my brother in law today?" she questioned watching Takeru

"Good actually thank you for asking Meems," He replied.

"Well, come on and lets sit in the living room and catch up." Mimi said with a smile and ushered the two into the living room after they had taken off they're shoes and jackets.

They all sat on the sofa's "So are you ready for the wedding?" Mimi asked them.

"Oh yeah…that reminds me Mimi we are scheduled for the dress fittings next Thursday," Hikari told her.

"Okay I'll mark that down on the calendar." She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yamato…I know you and Sora have your differences…and I hope to god you don't end up killing each other at my wedding but are you over what ever it is you dislike about her?" Hikari questioned him.

He sighed, "How much times do we need to go over this?" he asked.

"Enough time until I know you aren't to kill each other before the ceremony…and hopefully you don't start to argue walking down the aisle together either," She said.

"Don't worry okay It's not that I hate Sora. It's her attitude that I don't like," He replied. "She changed ever since high school." He finished looking at the two.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Sora not to talk to you," Takeru replied.

Yamato rolled his eyes as Mimi returned with some cookies, "They're oatmeal fresh baked too," She replied.

Hikari and Takeru each took one, "Really good…I like it." Takeru said. Hikari nodded agreeing with him.

"So what was that about Sora earlier?" Mimi questioned.

Yamato gave her a smile "What stuff about Sora? Who said we were talking about her?" he questioned.

"Since I heard you guys talking about her." Mimi replied giving him a look.

Yamato laughed nervously.

"Yeah we were actually; telling him not to get into a fight with Sora at our wedding," Takeru replied.

"Good you better listen," Mimi said giving her husband a look that said 'Or else you'll get it.'

_**Hospital…around one pm**_

Saria looked at her mother she was so tired.

"Saria did you get any sleep last night?" Sora asked then bent down on her knees so she could look her daughter in the eyes. "Saria…I know you want to stay here with Davis but you got to go home and we have to let you have some sleep its not good for you if you can't rest," Sora told her.

"Mom, I have to be here. What if something happened and I wasn't here," She tried to explain to her mom but she wasn't getting through to her she sighed.

"Sweetie I know you mean well, and I would have done what you are doing right now for you father. How ever Davis needs to be with his parents, they have problems I'm sure you know about them. They have to work them out," Sora said.

Saria nodded understanding her mother was right about this. Davis does need to resolve things with his parents, "Okay, can I just go and say bye?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Sora said the pushed herself up from the kneeling position she was in.

Saria walked to the hospital room she peered in and saw he was sleeping.

"Here put those on and I'll come in there with you," Sora volunteered.

"No that's okay mom," Saria said and she went to the bathroom then changed into the hospital scrubs.

Sora sighed she watched her daughter entered the hospital room. 'She's so much like her father…' Sora thought watching through the window as Saria went up to Davis side.

_**Inside the room…**_

"Davis…I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I'll be back promise," She replied.

He opened his eyes and watched her momentarily then nodded, "That's okay Saria…I'll phone you when I get better," He replied.

Saria nodded,"Well I'll be waiting." She replied she when into her pocket and pulled out a gold chain and then put it into his hands. "Here this was my dad's but you can hold on to it. It helped me when my mom was hurt and when my little sister died," She said with a small smile.

"Thank you Saria," He replied.

"No problem, friends forever?" she questioned.

"Friends forever," He replied.

"Bye, get well soon," She said before leaving.

Outside Davis's hospital room her mother waited for her. "Ready?" Sora asked her

"I am," she said. Sora took her daughters hand in hers and together they started down the hospital corridor.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Daisuke and Miyako ran into each other outside in the park that was located just out side the hospital.

"I take it Ken's not back yet," He said.

She nodded, "No it must have been a very big problem," She said to him.

He put his hands into his pockets then they began to walk together, "Look can I just ask you one question, I don't' want to fight about it either," Davis replied he watched her.

"Sure what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"The night that I was drunk. Well we were both drunk. But how come you didn't stop it. I was totally wasted, I didn't think you were too," He replied.

Miyako looked away from him trying to think, "I don't know…" she whispered.

"Never mind, don't worry about it because it's the past," He replied they stopped. "I just wanted to say sorry…about everything that happened today for the past week…and I want start over," He said stopping.

They hugged first time in a long time, then pulled away from each other. They slowly leaned toward one another.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**00000000000000000000**_

_**0000000000000000000**_

_**Will They kiss? only one way to find out...stay tuned ! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Love That Binds Chapter 26**_

* * *

Taichi and Sora's new house 4 p.m.…. 

"TAKERU! HOLD IT STEADY YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME FALL OFF THE STAIRS!" Taichi shouted angry with him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE STUPID THING IS HEAVY AS HELL!" Takeru stated angry as he and Taichi were attempting to lift one of the mattress up the stairs it was the king sized and it kept on sliding to the side. Almost a few times Taichi almost fell backwards off the stairs.

"LIFT IT!" Taichi said as they lifted it up and started up the stairs again.

Once they reached the top of the stairs. Taichi let go and let Takeru dragged it into the room it that had a paper taped to it that said Taichi's and Sora's.

"I'm getting the other shit," Taichi answered rather grumpily as he went down the stairs.

Hikari appeared from the around the corner she could hear them yelling and swearing."What's wrong now?" she asked.

Taichi ignored her then picking up the pieces for the canopy he started upstairs again.

The door opened and Sora and Saria came into the house Saria didn't look herself she walked to where the living room was supposed to be and sat on a couch.

Hikari looked at Sora she only sighed and went to talk to her sister, "Where the boys?" she asked.

Hikari only stifled a laugh, "They're both pissed off," She answered.

Sora sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well are they upstairs? I should go and see them before they kill each other," She replied

"Yup that's a good Idea Sora," Hikari said.

Sora started up the stairs and walked into the room where she heard all the commotion she watched from the door. They were arguing about a missing piece looked to her feet and saw a screw, bending down she picked it up and watched her husband and Takeru argue.

"Who was the one that had it last?" Taichi asked.

"You had it last idiot," Takeru answered back.

"You were supposed to carry the stupid screws up here!" Taichi shouted now.

"Why don't you chill its just one screw we need, you can use another one!" Takeru replied angry.

"No, we can't," Taichi answered.

Sora then thought this was the best time to interrupt the argument. "Ahem…is this what you two are looking for?" Sora questioned. She walked over to Taichi and held her hand out in front of him and showed him the screw in her hand.

"Yeah that's it," Taichi replied he took the small metal object from her hand.

"See, your wife is even smarter then you…" Takeru commented.

Taichi glared at him,"Shut up blondie," Taichi said throwing an insult at him.

"Your so fucking stupid Taichi!" Takeru said then having enough of Taichi for the day dropped the piece he was holding on the ground and left in a bitter rage out the door.

Sora slowly stepped in front of Taichi, she tapped her foot lightly on the floor. Promptly making Taichi look up at her."What?" he asked, he slowly stood up and stopped working on the frame of the canopy.

"Well…I'll tell you what Mister Yagami. That wasn't a very nice thing to say to your soon to be brother in law," Sora whispered to him.

Taichi just rolled his eyes toward her, "He asked for it."

"See and now you're acting like a baby. Why are you so pissed off at him?" she questioned.

"Because he is annoying," Taichi simply answered.

"You always do this Taichi."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault he gets angry easily and it's not my fault that he doesn't listen," He explained.

Takeru stormed into the kitchen, he sat on a chair and silently cursed under his breath.

Hikari came from the living room, and saw her fiancé there; she slowly came toward him and tapped his shoulder. "Takeru you okay?" she whispered.

"Your brother is an idiot," He replied angrily.

"Shh…Saria's asleep in the living on the couch," She told him.

"Oh…sorry," He whispered this time.

Hikari pulled up a seat next to him, "So do you want to talk to me about how stupid my brother is?" she asked him softly.

"No I'm tired…I just want to go to sleep," He replied resting his head on the table.

Hikari rubbed his back, "Go lie down on the other couch," She whispered to him.

"I'm going to go talk to Taichi and Sora," She replied she left the kitchen and made a turn up the stairs toward where Taichi and Sora's room is supposed to be.

_**Hospital in the park…**_

"Never mind, don't worry about it because it's the past," He replied they stopped. "I just wanted to say sorry…about everything that happened today for the past week and I want start over," He said stopping.

They hugged first time in a long time, then pulled away from each other. They slowly leaned toward one another. There lips met briefly they kissed softly at first then turned quite passionate. Miyako suddenly broke off the kiss and pushed him back. Her eyes were full of shock.

Daisuke stopped closed his eyes and immediately regretted what he did, "I'm sorry, your married to Ken and I'm going to married to Kara, that was wrong of me," He whispered.

"I know it was, what where you thinking?" Miyako asked recoiling away from him as quickly as she could. "I hope your not thinking that get close to me is going to win you custody of him," She replied quickly.

"Whoa…wait a minute no one ever said a thing about custody issues…yet," He replied.

Miyako just looked at him, "The issue will arise Daisuke and don't think I won't fight it." she walked by him, he watched her walk away.

Confused he tried to figure out why and how they came up with the conversation of custody. "I'm not even sure I want custody or not," He replied, and then started to walk toward the hospital.

_**Six o'clock in the evening…**_

Hikari came up to the room where Sora and Taichi were talking.

She waited for a moment at the door until Sora saw her and then Taichi turned to see his sister standing at the door, "Hikari…I know you're going to say something." Taichi replied.

She nodded,"Yeah I am Taichi," She answered she looked at her sister then back to her brother and began."I don't understand why you get so angry when someone messes up." She replied she watched him.

"Okay you don't have to lecture me…I'll apologize to him," Taichi told her quietly.

"Okay good, can you go down stairs he is in the living room. Your daughter is down there too sleeping on the cough."

"That reminds me we can sleep here tonight…the furnace on right now…and the bathroom works, so why not?" Taichi said watching his wife.

She nodded, "Good Idea, is they're blankets here?" Sora asked him.

"Um in the box still. It's in the dining room," He replied.

Sora nodded, "Okay I'll get the blankets. Taichi go get Saria," Sora told him.

"Before you go, Takeru laying on the other couch. Just don't say anything stupid to him okay?" Hikari told him.

He nodded, "Okay I won't promise." He said before they all started down the stairs.

Taichi came into the living room he saw Saria laying on the couch asleep and saw Takeru who was also asleep.

Taichi went over and knelt by his daughter's side he tapped her on her shoulder gently. "Saria?" he whispered she just turned over her other side. Taichi smiled at her. "Well, I'll just do it the hard way then," He replied he slipped his one arm under her back then another arm underneath her legs and lifted her up gently.

Sora had a bunch of blankets and linens in her arms as she met Taichi at the stairs he was holding Saria in his arms. "Oh Taichi why didn't you wake her up?" she asked.

"She looked too peaceful to wake up," He replied.

He let Sora start up the stairs first then he followed her up to where Saria's room is.

Sora lay the linens on the bed then put the blanket on neatly. She then pulled the covers up, Taichi placed Saria her down on the bed, Sora covered her daughter up with the blanket.

They each gave her a kiss on her forehead then walked to the door they both stood there for a second watching her.

"It's only six at night," Taichi replied.

"Taichi honey, she's tired she probably didn't even get a good nights sleep the other night. She was being worried about her best friends life and all," She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them a bit.

Taichi nodded, "Yeah your right," He whispered then they left.

Sora closed the door gently making sure not to wake her.

The two walked down stairs slowly; Sora looked over at Taichi then stared at the steps.

"Taichi…Hon I want you to apologize to Takeru," She whispered.

Taichi merely rolled his eyes, "I was going to, I didn't mean to yell at him like that."

"That's good to hear," she said. They walked to the living room and saw that Hikari was talking to Takeru.

Sora then clearing her throat announced they're presence,"Hi guys." Hikari said she smiled at the two.

"Hikari if you don't mind I'd like a word with you," Sora said she very discreetly told Hikari with her eyes that Taichi was going to apologize to Takeru. Nodding and standing up she smiled.

"Sure," Hikari replied.

The two women left and the two men alone in the living room. It was kind of awkward as they stood there not looking at one another.

"Okay so I suppose that you are going to yell at me some more," Takeru said he slowly sat up on the couch he looked at Taichi who had an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm not going to yell at you Takeru, I'm sorry about earlier. Okay, it was wrong of me to yell at you because of some stupid incident," He replied then he held his hand out to him.

Takeru looked at his hand suspiciously then to Taichi, "This isn't some-kind of joke? Is it?" he questioned.

Taichi let his hand drop to his side, "Does it look like a joke I'm trying to apologize to you and your going on like I'm joking!" he cried out.

Takeru put his hands up in his defence, and then got up from the couch."Okay fine accepted. But that doesn't mean we are best-friends," He replied then he put his hand out to Taichi.

Taichi slowly reached his hand out and the two shook. Then let there hands drop to their sides.

"You should consider yourself lucky. That I didn't kick your ass because my sister would kill me if I did and so would Sora." He replied, quickly.

"Oh so I guess Yamato's right," Takeru replied notably he turned around and walked toward the kitchen.

"What?" Taichi asked him he looked at his soon to be brother in law quizzical.

Takeru had is back faced to Taichi as he smirked 'Yamato's so dead now' he thought.

"Takeru answer me…what did you mean about Yamato being right?" he asked again trying to get an answer from him.

"Just as I said," He replied still having his back to Taichi.

Hikari and Sora were in the dining room; it had boxes all in the corner a table then more boxes on top of it.

"Okay now Hikari I was wondering something…about my birth control pills, they were missing one day some one replaced them with candy," Sora whispered.

Hikari gasped shocked, "Sora, my god who would do something like that? You and Taichi didn't you know…" she motioned with her hands.

"No, we didn't but the strangest thing happened they came back…the other day," She replied she looked at Hikari. "I was wondering…and don't get mad at me." She continued. "If you took any of mine?" Sora questioned.

Hikari shook her head "No, I have my own," She told her. The two women looked at each other a little confused. "Strange," Hikari replied.

"Yeah you said it right," Sora agreed she wanted to get answers from Hikari not more questions.

"Takeru just say it," Taichi told him rather plainly he waited and watch him. Turning around Takeru looked at Taichi.

"That your whipped," He replied.

_**Ishida's house… **_

The two were eating quietly; Yamato put the spoon down then swallowed what was in his mouth, "Okay tell me something, does it look that I'm that angry at Sora?" he questioned.

"Well, to be honest Yamato, yeah it does." She replied cutting a small piece of meat, then put it into her mouth and began to chew slowly while she watched Yamato who was thinking.

"Wait, so you think I walk around angry at Sora all the time?" he questioned. Mimi nodded taking the napkin she wiped her mouth. "Well, I'm not angry at her, I just don't like her attitude," He said.

Mimi still watching him nodded agreeing with him, "Oh I know sweet heart you don't have to prove anything to me." She replied.

Yamato watched her a little confused but he had decided to drop it all together.

_**Hospital…**_

Daisuke caught Miyako coming out of they're son's hospital room, "Wait I want to talk to you about earlier," He replied.

She looked at him angrily then walked by him but he didn't let her go and grabbed her by the arm, "Miyako wait."

"Wait for what? so you can try to take him away from me!" she shouted at him.

"I wasn't planning on getting custody of Davis okay, the thought didn't even cross my mind until you said something about It," he replied.

She pulled her arm away from him and glared at him, "Don't you dare think about doing this to him…I tried my hardest to give him a stable home, with a mother and a father," She said to him.

"Why are you being so up tight I'm not going to file for custody unless you show yourselves as unfit parents which I don't think has happened yet," Daisuke told her.

"Right…right your waiting for a chance to prove that we aren't suitable parents aren't you!" she told him angry.

Daisuke frustrated stormed out of there, in a fit of rage. Ken came through the door still looking back in the direction Daisuke had went.

He walked toward his wife he wondered what had happened to cause him to be angry and leave like that. "Miyako?" Ken questioned her he approached her.

She gave him a big hug, "I'm so sorry!" she cried in his arms.

"Sorry for what…Miyako?" He whispered he pulled away from her slowly looking her in her eyes.

"What's wrong what happened with Daisuke?" he asked.

"He's going to take him away from us," She sobbed on his shoulder.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 27**_

* * *

_**A week after**_

_**Monday April 10th 2017 **_

_**Late Afternoon**_

The doctor pulled Miyako, Ken, Daisuke and Kara off to one side they watched him carefully. "So what's the news?" Ken asked.

"Our suspicion was right your son does have meningitis," He said Miyako hugged Ken tightly; Kara squeezed Daisuke's hand to show her support.

"What kind is it?" Daisuke questioned.

"It's viral, which means we can't do anything except give him antibiotic and anti-viral medications and hope that it will help him," he said he looked at the four adults.

Miyako was devastated she looked at the doctor, "What do you mean? Is going to die?" she asked crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There is a fifty percent chance that he could. But you have brought him in and he has been receiving antibiotics for a while now," He told them.

"But how does he get better? How can you know for sure?" Ken questioned quietly to the doctor, he was scared to death never has he been this scared in his entire life.

"Well, for your son's case he's getting better, slowly I don't think you have anything to worry about." He replied.

"Thank you doctor," Ken said. The doctor dismissed himself and left the area.

Kara pulled Daisuke away from the Ken and Miyako they went to the waiting room.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered she gave him a hug. Daisuke shut his eyes feeling the tears start to weld up.

"Oh god…Kara," He whispered.

"Shh," She hushed him. "I'm here for you. I hope you know that." She told him.

"Ken…" Miyako broke down in his arms, "I don't want to lose him first its Davis, then he falls into that coma and now it's this," She cried.

"Shhh…" he whispered. She just started to sob on his shoulder.

_**Taichi & Sora's house…**_

Li was sitting in his high chair while Taichi was feeding him, some baby food. "Come on open up Li." He replied holding the spoon to Li's small mouth.

"Dad, Mina and Lila are over okay," Saria replied peeked in kitchen then went to her dad, the two other girls followed her into the kitchen also.

"Hi Mister Yagami," They both said with smiles.

"Hi girls, are you hungry?" he asked all three.

"Mina, Lila are you hungry?" Saria asked them.

"Well kind of," Mina replied, Lila just smiled.

"Okay then I'll make you guys a snack after I finish feeding Li," He replied.

"Dad where's Mom?" Saria questioned.

"She's at work still, she had to finish a few things, and she's going to be back before five o clock," Taichi told her.

"Okay we'll be upstairs in my room," she replied. Saria replied she ran out of the kitchen then up the stairs to her room.

_**Yagami Turbines ltd, 4:30pm….**_

Sora was sitting at her desk doing paper work. She had sent her secretary home for the day. She fanned her self with her hand. 'Why is it so hot in here?' she thought. Sora got up from her desk and walked to the thermostat and tried to lower it but found it was jammed. She frowned and walked back to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Hello this is Sora Yagami could you have someone up here to fix my thermostat?" She asked.

"Okay thanks," she put the phone down and exited her office. She couldn't stay in there any longer.

Jeff watched her as she exited her office, then he carefully slipped in. He went to the plant and recovered the drugs he had hid in the potted plant next to the window.

"Sora you'll be mine…soon enough…and Taichi will have no idea about it," He whispered looking at the vial in his hands. he walked over to the jug he and dropped two pills in to it and stirred everything together with the stir stick that was on the tray. He stirred the water until the tablets dissolved completely.

He then went to the thermostat and began to 'fix' it. He had earlier jammed it, so it would be stuck on high. Eventually knowing that Sora would leave her office.

_**Yagami Mansion…**_

"No mom…no," Hikari replied she took the papers from her mother.

Takeru put his head down on the table then he covered his ears with his hands.

"Hikari, your can't have Sora go down the aisle alone. Yamato is the best man and he is supposed to walk down the aisle with Sora because she's the maid of honour," Anna said a little perplexed.

Hikari shook her head she got up from the table and paced back and fourth, "Now mom listen, Yamato and Sora don't get along. I don't want them to fight when they walk down the aisle," She explained to her mother.

"Darling, Sora understands it's your wedding she won't do that to mess up your wedding." She replied.

"I know but I don't want to take the chance," She whispered.

"And Yamato knows that too…why are you making such a deal of it?" Takeru asked he took his hands away from his ear then got up looking at his fiancée.

"Takeru…I want my wedding to work out." She replied.

"Oh sweetie Sora and Yamato won't cause trouble, I'm sure your brother will make sure Sora won't do or say a thing." Anna reassured her daughter.

"Taichi is how do you say…Sora's pet." She replied.

"Hikari…don't talk about your brother like that," Her mother scolded her.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Tell her Takeru that he is. What ever Sora wants Taichi gets up and obeys her," Hikari said.

"It's kind of true Mrs. Yagami." Takeru answered agreeing with Hikari.

"I'll talk to Sora then," She said to her daughter.

"Okay talk to her and make her understand not to fight with Yamato even if Yamato accidentally offends her," She explained.

_**Taichi and Sora's house…**_

In the kitchen Taichi was finishing up feeding Li. "Li come on for daddy," Taichi begged him then in return he got a splash of green baby food on his face.

Taichi slowly reached for a towel and wiped his face off, "Okay I take it you don't want any more." He got up and put the plate in the dishwasher and walked over to Li with a damp paper towel, and wiped Li's face gently.

_**Saria's room…**_

"Come Saria snap out of it," Mina said she sat on her bed and watched her friend for a bit.

"Yeah, you should. I mean Davis is going to be fine," Lila replied quietly.

"I know…um…guys wait here I'm going to get something to eat I wonder what is taking my dad so long to feed Li," Saria said. She left the went out the door and started down the stairs to the kitchen where he dad was preparing something for the girls.

"Dad? What's taking you so long?" Saria's questioning voice asked.

She startled Taichi he turned around and saw her standing there she looked at him weirdly."Saria…here," He handed his daughter a tray of fruits and veggies.

"Thanks," She smiled then went back up stairs.

Taichi sighed he looked at his wristwatch. 'Four fifty-nine,' He thought.

The phone rang, he got up and picked up the phone from it place in the cradle.

"Hello…." He replied but all he heard was dial tone.

He hadn't had time to think about who it because Li then began to cry, rather loudly.

_**Yagami Turbines…. 5:10pm….**_

Sora wearily hung up the phone on Taichi by accident. She was feeling dizzy all the sudden, she needed her husband to come and pick her up. But when she went to press the speed dial on her phone she had to hold on to her desk, as another wave of dizziness passed over her.

She then guided her self to the couch, in the process of getting they're she knocked the phone of her desk and a picture frame that was of her and Taichi's wedding picture, "Shit." She whispered then lay down.

"Taichi where are you." Sora called him as if he were still around here. "I'm so…." She stopped her chest raised up and down indicating that she was still breathing just not conscious.

Sora and Taichi's wedding picture lay on the ground face up then a foot come over top of it and crushed it. The glass broke into pieces and the picture lay half torn on the ground.

The feet walked toward Sora then they stop in front of her. "Sora…Taichi can't help you now." He whispered slowly, he put his hand on her leg and slowly ran it down to her thigh.

Sora mumbled something and she moved. "Don't worry Sora, I never got a chance in high school or last year….I should had done this along time ago. A very long time ago," He whispered

_**Hospital…**_

"Dad…" Davis whispered he saw his father who was crying next to the bed.

"Don't cry…I'm feeling better then I was…last week," He managed to get out.

"Davis buddy don't black out on me again," Daisuke said to him.

Davis shook his head, "I'll try not to," He answered. "Saria was right…this helped me." He replied suddenly Daisuke looked at him confused.

"What helped you?" he questioned.

"The necklace," He held his hand out to his real father.

Daisuke saw the necklace and took it from him, "She gave you this?" Daisuke asked, as he looked at her while he was holding it up.

"Yeah…it's helping," He answered.

Daisuke only smiled, "Here I'll put it around your neck." He opened the little hook that held the chain together, and then put it around Davis neck gently. "They're you go." He replied.

"When I get better….I want to live with you," Davis said slowly.

Daisuke looked at him unsure, "I can't your mother owns you…I need to get custody if you want to live with me," He replied.

"Then can you do it?" Davis asked.

"What get custody?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I don't want to live with my mom and Ken…I don't want to go back," He replied.

Daisuke looked at his son slowly trying to think of away to say I that he couldn't do that.

"Can you…. please…. think about it," Davis begged him now.

"I'll have to check with Kara first, we will see." Daisuke said to him, he looked away from his son. "I'll talk with her now you should get some rest." He told him softly.

"Thank you…." Davis closed his eyes he let the sleep come to him.

His father left the room, he looked around but he hadn't see Miyako or Kara. But he saw Ken talking with a nurse, he watched as the nurse left Ken there.

Ken turned around and saw Daisuke looking at him. Then he approached him."Did he wake up?" Ken asked him.

Daisuke nodded, "Yeah…have you seen Kara?" he questioned.

"Yes she and Miyako both went to the cafeteria they'll come back in a moment," Ken told him.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi rocked Li gently back and forth Li was sucking on a bottle he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

The doorbell rang and Taichi quietly walked toward the door and opened it. His mother and Hikari where they're they saw him rocking Li and spoke in a whisper to him.

"Taichi, where's Sora? Me and mom want to talk to her," Hikari whispered to her brother.

Taichi felt some strong suddenly…he looked at his mother and sister, "She was supposed to be here half hour ago," He replied looking at the clock. The little voice in his head was telling him to hurry to the office right now. He was now worried his heart started to beat fast. Taichi knew something was wrong he had to go, "Mom…take Li and watch Saria," He replied in desperation.

"Taichi wait, you can't just leave like that," His mother whispered to him.

Taichi hurried and got his shoes and jacket on, "Mom please…I got to go," Taichi said with seriousness.

Hikari saw it, "Taichi let me come," She offered.

"No Hikari."

"Taichi Sora's my sister…let me come," She demanded him; Taichi nodded and told her to hurry up. And the two left quickly.

_**Sora's Office**_

Jeff looked down at her as he un-fastened his pants, then parted her legs slowly, he moved to her face and caressed her cheek with his hand gently.

"Sora…your beautiful…" he whispered.

He slowly let his hands got to her shirt and he began unbutton Sora's blouse.

"I see why Taichi likes you…your body is beautiful, your skin is soft," He said again in a whispered.

Taichi pulled up in front of the main doors to the office, him and Hikari hurried out of the vehicle, they took the nearest stairs to the floor Sora's office was on.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"SORA!" Taichi called, Hikari followed his lead

"SORA!" she called out also

_**Sora's office…**_

Jeff heard them, "Damn!" he whispered he then fixed Sora up the way she was before then ran and hid in the closet.

Sora moaned…softly, she heard Taichi's voice calling her, she heard them but she couldn't get up or wake up.

Taichi burst into the room; he saw her lying on the couch.

"Sora." He knelt next to her slowly caressing her face.

"Come on honey wake up…my god what happened?" he questioned.

Sora slowly started to come too,"Taichi…." She whispered.

"Baby, come on what happened?" he asked, Sora wrapped her arms around his neck holding him.

"I don't know," She cried.

While Taichi comforted Sora, Hikari picked up the phone and put it on the desk, and then she spotted Taichi and Sora's wedding picture that was lying on the ground broken.

She knelt down and examined the piece she pulled on Taichi's shirt. "Taichi look at this." Hikari pointed to picture. Hikari pulled back her hair with her hand.

Sora let go of him he looked over to where Hikari was pointing to. "It's our wedding picture," He answered.

He turned to Sora,"do you know what happened?" he asked her.

"I might have knocked it down by accident…Taichi, all I remember was getting dizzy and then passing out, on the couch…I tried to call you," She told him, she took a breath in.

"Its okay…come on I'll carry you to the car," He told her, Sora wrapped her arms around Taichi's neck and he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hikari come on, just leave the picture alone the janitor can clean it up," Taichi told her, she nodded and followed him.

After the three had left Jeff came out of his hiding place, he walked over to the desk then angrily kicked the rest of the picture away it shattered into even more pieces.

"DAMN him!" he shouted angrily.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 28**_

* * *

"DAMN HIM!" Jeff shouted he kicked the desk.

"I was close to having your wife Taichi but you had to interrupt," he whispered bitterly.

Jeff took the water jug and the glass Sora had drank from, he carried the two things back out side her office where the tray was and covered them with a wipe cloth. He carted the tray out of there as fast as he could. Leaving out of the closest elevator and disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"I'll be back and next time you won't be able to find her…and I'll send you a video tape of it too," He replied.

_**Outside the building… **_

Taichi put Sora into the back seat, "Hikari get into the back with her," He replied as he turned around and got into the driving seat.

Sora closed her eyes then looked at Hikari, "I called home, and then I accidentally, hung up," She whispered.

"That must have been you then," Taichi replied he looked at the two girls from the rear view mirror.

"I'm sorry Taichi I didn't mean to hang up," Sora whispered.

"Don't apologize Sora, I know you and you would never do that…unless you were mad at me which I don't think was the case. There something wrong…" he whispered he stared ahead paying attention to the road, and was silent.

Hikari watched her brother and the way he was so concentrated on the road it looked like he was thinking about something. She then turned to Sora, "Well, maybe it was something that you ate?" Hikari questioned.

Sora put her hand to her forehead she tried to think, "I didn't eat anything since lunch…and all I had was water…and you know I don't drink when I'm at work," She said to her as well as Taichi, he only nodded and continued drive Hikari nodded too. "I know you don't."

Sora looked in a panic down at her hands; a sudden thought came to her mind "What happened when I was out for a past few minutes…my god," She whispered in shock.

She looked at Hikari, "Sora don't go near the subject," Hikari told her strongly.

"I can't help it…I was alone…Hikari." Sora told her, her voice shaky.

Taichi just kept driving the he heard Sora gone on the possibility that someone had raped her…if it had really happened, Taichi couldn't never forgive himself for letting her stay at the office alone.

_**Flash back to earlier in the day around three o'clock in the afternoon….**_

"_Sora, I'm going home." He told her as Taichi walked into his wife's office, she was at the desk hard at work filling out papers. _

"_Okay, well can you take care of Li for me, your mother has him at the moment," She told him. _

"_Okay hon, you're not done yet?" he asked, watching his wife filling out papers. _

_She glanced up at him, "No, but I will be done before five tonight," She whispered. _

"_Okay, how bout I set that hot tube for it's first use after the kids go to sleep, I'll get out bottle of champagne," He replied. _

_Sora liked the sound of it, she got up from her desk and walked to him, she gave him a kiss really lengthy one and before she pulled away from him, "Keep that in mind." She whispered, and then sat back down. _

"_I take that…as a definite yes," He answered and smiled. _

_She nodded looking up at him from her seat. "I'll be waiting then." Taichi said. _

"_Me too, honey buns." Sora replied._

_**End of Flash back**_

He sighed, "No, nothing like that happened. My dad must have security cameras installed all over the place, we will find out," Taichi told the two women.

"Taichi, Dad doesn't put cameras in offices. For the purpose of privacy issues," Hikari put in.

"Well, we got to ask, when we get home," He said and then stepped on the gas.

_**Ishida's home… **_

Takeru came to the front steps of his brothers house he was going to knock but decide not to…he opened the door and closed it behind him making sure he didn't slam it.

He heard commotion coming from the living room, "AH SHIT!" came a voice. That voice obviously belonged to that of his brother…he stepped into the living room and watched Yamato, he was putting together a crib Mimi was sitting on the couch reading instructions to him.

"Yamato really, can't do you something without swearing every time you get hurt?When we have the baby, do you think it's going to be a good sign when it's first words are shit or fuck?" Mimi questioned him.

"He won't learn it from me don't you worry…" Yamato replied.

Mimi raised an eyebrow at him. "He?" she questioned.

"What?" Yamato asked he looked at Mimi.

"You just said he. You think the baby going to be a boy?" she asked him.

"Well, no…I was just saying I meant the baby…what ever it's gong to be...okay," he said.

Takeru frowned the two still hadn't picked up that fact that he was here watching them arguing over what the baby's sex was going to be.

"There is so much love." Takeru replied suddenly Yamato jammed his thumb and Mimi jumped the out of her seat the papers falling she turned and saw Takeru.

"DAMN IT!" Yamato cried holding onto his thumb.

"Takeru!" Mimi cried she looked like she was going to have a heart attack, Yamato on the other hand looked like he was going to kill him.

"Takeru, since when do you decide to invite yourself in?" Yamato questioned angry he was coming toward his little brother who was backing up slightly.

"Okay I'm sorry, you seemed to be having fun trying to put the crib together," He replied.

Yamato narrowed his eyes at him, "Yamato leave Takeru alone already the it's not enough that you yelled at him, last week," Mimi replied.

"Your eye is healing pretty nicely, Yamato." Takeru commented with a smile.

"This right here. Is your fault," Yamato said pointing to his black eye; given to him curtsy of Taichi.

"Hey I'm not the one telling him he's whipped," Takeru said he stopped feeling a bit pressure of being cornered. He looked to his Sister in law who was watching. "Mimi can you control him please, I'd like to live to see my wedding day." Takeru replied nervously.

"Yamato leave him alone…it's not his problem," Mimi walked over to Yamato and put her hand on his shoulder and directed him back to the crib. "I still want you to finish this." Mimi replied and smiled. "Oh and as Takeru's punishment he can help you put together the crib." She replied.

"But…" Takeru began.

"No buts, do it. I'm going to make up something for dinner okay?" She said in the form of a question then left the room and went into the kitchen. "I can see you two, remember that!" she called.

_**Hospital 7:00pm…**_

Kara and Daisuke sat in the hospital cafeteria; Daisuke put a spoon full of chicken soup in his mouth swallowing it he looked at Kara.

"I have to tell you something that Davis asked me in the room earlier," He replied softly, he watched her intently Kara pushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of the place back behind her ear.

"What did he ask?" she questioned.

"He wanted me to get custody of him, he wants to live with us," He replied.

Kara look down at the table.

"I didn't promise anything Kara…I wanted to run it by you first," He watched her, Kara then looked up and they're eyes met.

"Daisuke he's just confused, I sure he doesn't want to leave Miyako," She responded quietly she didn't know what else to say, she looked in his eyes and could tell there was something there that was questioning her if she thought that what she had just told him was true.

"Daisuke…your not thinking that I'm lying are you?" she trailed off watching him.

He sighed only "No, it's not that…it's the way he told me that he wanted to live with us," He told her. "He begged me, Kara. But, what's bothering me more is that I was actually thinking about getting total custody," He replied after she didn't respond.

"Daisuke, do you want him to be dragged through a long court fight? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you do decide to get custody of him, you know Miyako will fight," She told him.

Daisuke looked ahead of her he saw Miyako. They're eyes came in contact with each other and she glared at him before going to the cafeteria's line. Kara caught him looking and turned around to see Miyako…she turned back to Daisuke.

"What happened?" she asked.

Daisuke looked at his hands suddenly casting his glaze away from Kara. "I kind of did something…last week," He replied.

"What did you do?" she questioned him.

He sighed inwardly before he began, "I didn't mean anything by it, don't be mad…please."

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

Daisuke looked away from her.

"Did you humiliate her?" she questioned waiting for him to respond, he shook his head.

"I kissed her," He replied.

Kara looked at him in shock.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi pulled into the driveway to his house, it was dark out then the porch lights came on. Hikari helped Sora out of the vehicle and helped her walk to the house.

Anna greeted the three, at the door.

Hikari led Sora into the living room and she sat down on the couch. Taichi and his mother stood in front of her Hikari sat beside her.

"Babe are you a bit better?" Taichi asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, she looked a bit confused.

"Sora?" Anna asked, Sora looked up at Anna. "What's wrong?" Her mother in law asked.

"All I had was water, I don't understand how I could have gotten so dizzy and pass out like that," Sora replied.

"You know what don't think about it," Hikari told her.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital and get a blood test done," He replied.

Saria then appeared in the living doorway, "Hospital?" she questioned them all four turned to see her.

Sora smiled sweetly at her daughter, "Your dad's going to take me to the hospital to get a blood test done," Sora replied.

"I heard that, why?" she questioned now waiting for one of them to answer.

Sora looked to Taichi for answer, "Well to see if your mother is okay, we have to see her doctor," Taichi replied 'lame excuse Taichi, she your daughter she a lot smarter now.' he told himself.

"I don't get it…your fine right mom? Dad your lying to me something happened," She said startled she couldn't believe that they wouldn't tell her what's going on.

"It's complicated…sweetie." Taichi began.

Saria let out a growl, "Everything is complicated, why won't you tell me! I'm old enough to know!" she practically shouted.

"Saria!" Taichi told her in a firm voice. "We will discuss this after we get back from the hospital…okay, we didn't want you to worry about what has been going. We will tell you everything from when you were born till now," Taichi told her.

Saria nodded, "I'm sorry…I just want to know. You all hide stuff from me like I'm a little kid and I'm not any more," She whispered to her father.

"Saria we are only doing this for your own good," Hikari told her.

"I can handle it Aunt Hikari," She replied.

"Can I come to the hospital? I want to see how Davis is doing," She asked deciding it was best to change the subjects.

"Yah, come got get ready," She said.

"Saria are your friends here still?" Taichi asked.

"No, they went home a few minutes ago," she replied and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Sora, Taichi. Your not going to tell her everything are you?" Anna asked.

"She has a point, she no longer is a little girl mom," Taichi explained quietly.

"But, Taichi your going to tell her about Jeff?" she questioned.

Taichi looked at Sora this time, "Saria's eleven years old and if you remember correctly at that point of our lives we were asked to save the world…and we handled it pretty well," Sora said.

"Yeah and I was only seven at the time," Hikari told her mother as well.

"Okay ready," Saria said coming into the living room, the smiled.

"Okay mom, Hikari can you watch Li at the house for a while? we will be back," Taichi told them before he, Sora and Saria went to the door and put they're jackets and shoes.

_**Ishida's house…**_

Mimi had prepared a small dinner the three where eating quietly and Takeru finally took the opportunity to speak. "Yamato I just wanted to relay a message," He replied.

Mimi watched him. as did Yamato,"Yeah what is it?" he questioned.

"Hikari says that she does not want you and Sora to fight during the wedding, or the reception," Takeru replied.

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Again with this…how many times did I tell you I won't," he told his brother.

"Hikari wants reassurance," He said simply.

"Does she want a contract or something?" Yamato asked annoyed.

"Yamato…pleases." Mimi whispered to him.

"Pleases what Mimi? Hikari obviously thinks I'm going to spoil her and my brothers wedding so I might as well," He replied he got up from the table and walked by the finished crib and to his desk; he picked up a paper and pen then returned to the table.

"What you're going to make one?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah if it helps her relax then I will," He answered he started to write.

Mimi and Takeru watched until he finished and put his signature on it and handed it to his brother, "There you go, just have to get Sora to agree to it and it's done and no more worries," He replied.

"Okay fine," Takeru replied.

_**Back at the hospital…**_

Kara stood up from the table looked at him in shock. "How could you!" she yelled in a whisper at him.

Daisuke got up too and he ushered her out of the cafeteria. They walked to the nearest terrace as soon as the door closed the yelling began, "I can't believe you! How could you!" she shouted angrily at him.

"It's not my fault okay! Don't throw it in my face!" he shouted back.

"Oh please…you kissed her why? Huh?" she asked her voiced died down, it was a whisper now. "Why?" she questioned again.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Daisuke began he watched Kara expression change to upset.

"Don't skip the subject." She whispered

"I don't know, but Kara I'm sorry for it. I wasn't thinking, things happened and I just kissed her," he answered.

Tears sprung in her eyes, slowly they dripped down her cheeks, "This is what I was afraid of…and the worst came true Daisuke," She replied, she whipped her eyes with her hands gingerly.

"Kara, Miyako doesn't like me. After I kissed her, she pulled away and then accused me of trying to get custody of little Davis. By trying to get close to her," he told her.

Kara looked out over the Obadia the lights were lined in rows, and some of the buildings windows had a bright light while others were dark, "So is that how it is?" she asked her back still facing him.

"Yeah…that's where I got the custody thing from and I haven't thought about it before…not until then," He replied. He felt so sick about hurting her the way he had with a troubled expression on his features, "Kara look at me please," He begged her.

"How can I? When I feel so abandoned at the moment. Did you stop and think how it would have affect me?" she asked.

"Kara the kiss meant nothing, you got to believe me. What ever was between Miyako and me. It's dead," He told her he put his right hand on her right shoulder, then his left hand on her left shoulder and messaged her shoulders, softly.

"You know it too, because I love you, because of this baby," He took his left hand and placed it over her stomach. "If that kissed meant something, then I wouldn't be here holding you…I wouldn't be in your life right now, and I wouldn't be telling you how much I love you," He whispered.

Kara turned around to face him she had tears in her eyes; she sniffed a bit he wiped away the tears ever so slightly with his thumb. "You mean it right?" she asked her voice was shakily from crying.

"Of course," He answered.

She hugged him, and held on to him, "I love you." She whispered she closed her eyes tightly.

"I love you too you mean every thing to me," Daisuke replied.

_**Little Davis's hospital room**_

Saria popped into the room, she slowly walked over to his bed. "Davis?" she asked she looked over at him his skin was paler then usually other then that he looked the same before he went to the hospital.

"Saria?" he whispered he turned his head and saw her. "Thank you for the necklace I feel a bit better."

"You don't look like it Davis," She replied, watching him concerned.

"I'm okay…you'll see soon I'll be back to school and playing soccer again," He replied and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, well just want to know how you were doing. I can't really stay for long because my dad's here with my mom they're going to get a blood test, and I have to go home because they're going to tell me something everything about what has happened since I was born," She replied rather distant.

"Tell you everything?" he questioned.

"Yeah, my mom came home late tonight and I guess something happened to her. They keep acting like if they tell me I'll cry or get hurt," She told him.

Davis looked away from Saria and stared straight ahead, "Well, mine seem to have thought of the same thing," He answered.

"Yeah…." She trailed off; knowing of what had happened to him over the past month. "I'm sorry Davis…about that and all," She replied.

"Yeah well, it's not my or your fault. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do. If it is anyones fault it would be my mom's and Ken's fault," He answered rather bitterly.

"Well, what are you going to do about it when you get out of the hospital?" Saria questioned watching him.

He turned to look at her, "I asked my father to get custody of me," He said.

Saria raised an eyebrow,"Your father? Who is your real father?" she questioned.

"Daisuke Motomaiya," He said.

Saria looked at him in shock, "You mean the soccer player?" she questioned, he nodded

"Holy smokes…I mean from the junior team?" she questioned once again can't believe that he was telling.

"Yeah."

"But, he doesn't live here in Obadia does he," She replied sudden sadness came over her.

"Saria…we can still keep in touch if I go and live with him," Davis said he was worried now because she was sad.

"It wouldn't be the same Davis you're my best friend," She pleaded to him.

"I can't live here with my mom and Ken, Saria you know that. I can't be near them now…and if I…Saria!" he called as she ran out of his room. "Saria…" he whispered, then put his head on his pillow he sighed.

_**Yagami's house**_

Takeru entered the house he closed the door and took his shoes off at the door and put on slippers then hung his jacket up on the hanger. He walked into the kitchen and Hikari's father was there. "Mr. Yagami, where's Hikari?" he asked. When he did the back door opened and Hikari came through.

"Hi Takeru," Hikari smiled at him.

"I talked to Yamato, he made this up," He held the piece of paper up.

Hikari looked at the paper then took it from him then did a once over scan and frowned, "What is this a joke?" she questioned him.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, "He said the was sick of being questioned about being nice. Then he made this contract up and he signed it he told me to get Sora to sign it then it will be good, between them," He replied.

"Where's you mom?" Kevin asked his daughter.

"Oh, um she has to watch Li. Taichi took Sora to the hospital to get checked out," Hikari replied

"It's not serious is it?" he questioned.

Hikari looked at both of them, and shook her head. "No…" She trailed off a bit there was something lingering in the tone of her voice. That Kevin had easily picked up on.

"Hikari, what is it there's something more," Kevin told her.

"Okay…your right, Taichi had an bad feeling that Sora was in trouble so we rushed over to the offices, and we found her half concussion on the couch in the her office." She told him.

"What? Is she okay?" he asked her.

"She's fine," Hikari replied.

"Taichi decided to take her to the hospital to make sure," She answered him.

_**Hospital…**_

Taichi sat in the waiting room, he looked up and saw Sora, come back the doctor behind her, Taichi hugged her. "How did very thing go?" he asked the doctor.

"Well, there is no signs of rape and you will get a the results of the blood test next week or so," The doctor confirmed to them.

"That's great doc, thank you for seeing us in such short notice," Taichi replied.

The doctor nodded and headed off in another direction.

"God, Taichi you have no Idea how relieved I am," Sora told him, she ran her hand up his left arm.

"You and me both. I don't know what I would have done if some like that happened; it would have been my fault… I'm supposed to watch you and Saria and Li," He told her.

"Shh…the fact of the matter is that I'm fine…nothing to worry about," She whispered and kissed him softly.

They were interrupted as Saria came into the waiting room, "Can we go yet?" she asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Okay come on let's go home," Taichi said and the three were headed back home.

_**Ishida's…**_

The crib rested in the middle of the nursery, which was half painted, and border paper that was half on. Paint buckets lay next to a five foot ladder and a dampen towel which hung off one of its steps.

Down in the kitchen, Mimi and Yamato were making out against the wall. He had her arms pinned down to the walls while he kissed slowly he pulled away then began to kiss her bare neck. Mimi was in ecstasy, she groaned. "Yamato…" she whispered.

He only responded by, moving his lips back to hers, his lips going over hers in a loving romantic manner.

Yamato pulled away this time letting go of her arms, "Okay I'm sorry…I got carried away," He replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Carried away won't be the word…Yamato you know I'm pregnant right, we can't have any at all for nine months. I know it's going to kill you until then; it won't be easy for me either. But look on the bright side we can kiss still but try not to press your body one mine, that much," She replied.

Yamato looked worried even more, "Oh my god I didn't hurt it did I?" he asked he felt her lower abdomen.

"No…I don't thing so, but just remember I'm pregnant," She told him.

"Okay…does that mean I can get a porn?" he asked.

"YAMATO!" she cried.

"I'm just kidding, Meems, you know that," He replied.

"Oh course…now I think I'm going to turn in…how about u?" she asked.

"Yeah I will in a second," He replied.

"I'll see you in bed," She said then disappeared up the stairs.

Yamato went into the kitchen and took his a bottle from the medicine drawer. He took the small vial of sleeping pills and took two of them out and set them on the counter. He got a glass and filled it up with water, and took the two pills. He then went up stairs to bed.

_**Taichi and Sora's home…**_

Saria came into her home. Taichi and Sora followed, they closed the door then Anna came to them at the door.

"Li's sleeping upstairs," She told them two.

"Okay thanks Mom for watching him," Sora whispered and gave her mother in law a hug.

"How did things go?" she asked.

"Good there was nothing wrong with me in the first place," Sora answered she turned to Taichi.

"Yeah I'm happy for that," He responded.

"Well dears I'm going home…good night," She whispered.

Taichi gave his mother a hug before she left then he closed the door, making sure it was locked.

"Well, should we tell her tonight?" Sora asked Taichi.

He shook his head, "Nah…she seemed a little too quiet. I think tomorrow would be better. Besides she is tired," He told her.

Sora nodded in agreement, "Let's go to bed then," She replied leading the way up the stairs.

"Be right behind you babe, I'm setting the alarm system," He told her.

"Okay I'll be waiting babe," She replied back.

Taichi smirked, "That's what I call you." He called to her.

"Well, it's only fair if I can call you that too," Sora replied.

"Okay your right if you want to call me that then you can," He told her in a bitter defeat, he laughed a bit then pressed a few numbers and walked up the stairs.

Taichi made a small detour to Saria's room, he pushed the door opened lightly and peeked in. She was asleep already he sighed and closed the door he walked to his room and opened the door, Sora had just slipped into a night-gown.

He closed the door, "Saria's out," He said and he slowly began to undress. He put his shirt on the chair that was at the foot of their bed and then his pants there as well, he walked over to the bed in climbed in beside Sora.

She as watching him using her elbow to proper herself up, "I guess we will tell her about everything tomorrow then," Sora said to him.

"I don't know Sora, It's school. However this is important for her to know," He replied.

Taichi lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, "I think we should Taichi…she wanted to know tonight about what was happening. It would be a good Idea," She whispered.

Taichi turned to look at her, "Your right, I know he is probably upset about what you said to him. It will also be good to tell her about what he has done to us," He answered.

Sora smiled and slowly moved over to him, and kissed him, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," Taichi told her, Sora kissed him.

Sora pulled herself on top of him, they pulled away slightly, and she began to play with his hair. "You know what Taichi…I miss your big hair." She replied.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I mean I could play with it or run my hands through it," she replied sighing.

"You don't need that much hair to play with do you?" he questioned.

"Well, I remember pulling it during our loving making, that's what I liked," She whispered.

"That's what you liked? That hurt me," He replied in a semi whine.

"But I liked it," she pouted.

"That is why it's this short now," He answered.

"But I thought you liked it," she said confused.

"If I was going 'ahh!' that meant it hurt not that I was enjoying it," he replied.

Sora giggled and kissed him, "Your so cute." She replied then got off him.

"And you too," He said.

She turned so she was laying on her side and looking at him, "Good night hun."

"Night."

Sora reached over to her night table and pulled the string that turned the light off.

_**Takeru and Hikari…what's supposed to Takeru's room.**_

Takeru was on top of Hikari, who didn't have a shirt on, only her bra. He was kissing her neck softly, Hikari was working on his pants, and she pulled them off.

Now he was pant less, was the only thing that was left on him and she started to get irritated with it. She roughly pushed him away sitting up right and pulled his sweat up and over his head.

"Holy, what the rush?" he asked.

"We still haven't seen if we were really compatible in the physical kind of way," Hikari replied she then reversed rolls Hikari on top.

"Are you always going to act this way?" Takeru questioned. Then she shut him up pretty quickly by kissing him.

_**Outside an apartment building in Obadia some where…**_

A man threw a Janitor's out fit into one of the big blue garbage containers.

"Hmm...Taichi you might have won this time around but next time I'll do it right and I won't mess up," He answered angrily. Then walked into the building.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 29**_

* * *

_**Tuesday, April 11th 2017 **_

_**Morning…**_

Sora was in a rocking chair. She was slowly trying to wean Li on to a bottle. Taichi was dressed for work he was drinking his coffee.

Saria then raced down the stairs and made a sharp turn into the kitchen, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she asked she rushed through the drawers to look for a pop tart.

"Saria that brings us back to last night," Taichi replied.

"Huh?" she questioned looking at him.

"We are going to tell you what you wanted to know…about everything that we have been hiding from you," Sora answered from her chair in the corner of the kitchen.

"But, I got to go to school," She replied.

"Nope you can stay home today, this is important." Taichi said to her.

Saria smiled and looked at her father and then at her mother, taking off her nap sack she placed it on the ground and then got up onto one of the stools her dad was sitting on.

"Okay I'm ready," She replied.

"Your father will start off from the beginning when he first meet Jeff, " Sora said to her, she looked over to Taichi.

"Jeff?" she questioned.

"Yeah sweet heart that's his name. The bad person who caused us so much grief over the years," Taichi explained. Saria nodded and watched Taichi intently waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I first met Jeff when I was sixteen. He was a 'friend' of mine or so I thought," Taichi stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Saria asked.

"Well um….did we tell you that you mother originally was dating at that time your uncle Yamato?" he asked.

Saria laughed "What?" she asked.

"Believe me sweetie that was a mistake on my part," Sora replied.

Then Taichi couldn't help but laugh, "Sora come on now…" he said attempting to stop laughing.

"Okay, Okay, come on dad hurry and keep on going," Saria said to him.

He nodded, "Right as I was saying…your mom and uncle Yamato were going out…" he stopped having and not amused face on.

Sora was still giggling, "Mom…" Saria whined.

"Okay I'm sorry," She said then looked down at Li.

"Right, as I was going to say minus that part that mom keeps laughing at. I wasn't happy with your uncle Yamato at all because I liked mom. I was upset I took a bottle of whiskey from grandma's liquor cabinet and drunk the whole bottle. It had gotten to a point where I was drinking every day morning, noon and night."

"You're an alcoholic?" Saria questioned him worried tone.

"No, Saria it's a habit which I managed to help you father out with. So don't worry he isn't an alcoholic," Sora assured her daughter.

"Okay," Saria eyed her dad. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, its under control," Taichi reassured.

"Okay good." Saria told him.

"Now, there was two parties…one was a soccer party for you mom and the other was a keg party which was being held at a house, your mom wanted me to come to her party and I did with Mimi-."

"Huh? Mimi? Dad please tell me you didn't go out with aunt Mimi." Saria replied worried look on her face.

"I did, but only because of pity, " He replied.

Saria sighed, "Okay I get it, you went out with Aunt Mimi because you couldn't get Mom right?" she questioned.

"Right. But let me get on with the rest of the story or else we'll never get through it all," Taichi told her.

"Okay finish."

"All right now, I offended your mom by accident, she overheard that I told Mimi to wait before we can go to the keg party. So then your mom shouted at me then I got mad and took Mimi by the hand and dragged her off to the party."

"I guessing that Jeff invited you to that part? Right?" Saria questioned.

"He did," Sora said for Taichi.

"When I got there. I was so worked up about Sora yelling at me I quickly downed two cups of beer…it was late evening by then I was feeling really sick, I was looking to go to the bathroom but it was occupied and I went to sit down on the couch. Jeff came to me he was drunk too he told me not to get sick on the carpet and then pushed me out side in the snow and cold. And to this day that is all I remember till this day," He replied.

"Whoa so what happened then?" she asked

"I don't know if you remember what your uncle Yamato told you when you were four years old he told you about this story," Sora said to her Saria furrowed her brow slightly then looked at her mother.

"I don't even remember when I was four years old how could I remember that?" She said.

"Okay I guess it's my turn to take over because your father doesn't remember anything in between going out side and waking up in the hospital," Sora looked at Taichi, then to her daughter again.

"Okay." Saria replied kind of feeling nervous of what they were going to tell her next.

"At my party, Yamato kept on being concern for your dad and then that's when Grandpa came into the room looking for dad. He asked me but I didn't tell him that he went to that party. Yamato and I continued to dance into the night and Yamato being to get a little too concern about your dad. Of course I was angry with him and then I told him to get lost and go find him if he was so interested in joining that party. He was hesitant at first but took off, and I was mad all night at both of them."

"You were?…was Grandpa angry when you said that to him?" she asked.

"No he was just asking where he was," She said.

"From your Uncle Yamato's point of view and from what I have heard from him that night was that when he got there Mimi was hysterical. She couldn't find your dad any where in the house. Then the two of them did a sweep of the house once more and turned up empty handed still. That's until Uncle Yamato saw Jeff he had asked him where your father was. His response was he didn't know then he said that he remembered that he went outside to get some fresh air. Uncle Yamato had hurried out side and started to call for your dad but he didn't get any response until he saw your father lying out cold covered in snow," Sora stopped abruptly she looked at her daughter for a response.

"Mom keep going…what happened?" she asked concerned. Taichi then took an opportunity to say something.

"Saria okay just know I turned out fine…I'm here right now see." He said to her spreading out his arms wide.

"Uncle Yamato said that he couldn't feel for a pulse on your father. So he began to give him CPR. But that is the beside the point. The thing was that Jeff pushed your father out into the cold. That was only the starting point," Sora explained to her.

"What if it was an accident?" Saria questioned.

"It wasn't an accident sweetie because after Uncle Yamato confronted him for doing that to me, they got into a fight and Jeff said he never really cared what happened to me," Taichi told her.

"Okay…your okay…that's one thing what else happened?" Saria questioned.

_**Hospital..**_

Daisuke and Kara approached Miyako and Ken. After the two had just came out of the hospital room.

Ken suddenly lunged forward grabbing Daisuke by the collar of his shirt he roughly pushed him against the wall angry. "The hell did you think of doing Daisuke!" he shouted angrily.

"Stop!" Kara cried she looked at Miyako then back to the guys.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Daisuke cried.

"MY PROBLEM! YOU SHOULD KNOW!" he shouted angry. He shoved him harder into the wall.

Two doctors came from nowhere and split them up. "This isn't a place to fight," One told them.

Ken shrugged the doctor off of him and left, Miyako followed him.

"You okay sir?" one of the doctor's asked.

"Yeah…thanks," Daisuke said he watched the two leave.

"What was that about?" Kara asked him.

"He knows. Miyako probably told him. She probably made me turn out to look like the bad guy," Daisuke answered bitterly.

"Come on you two can't fight it won't solve anything let me talk to both of them, I'll try to tell them that you didn't mean to kiss her and that it meant nothing, and that you don't want the custody," She replied she watched him.

"No don't, because now that they are acting like that. I don't want her to have full custody," He answered.

Kara was surprised by his answer.

_**Yamato and Mimi's house….**_

"Good Morning!" Yamato replied he came into the kitchen.

Mimi and about in the kitchen; she smiled at him, "You slept in a bit, I don't think that alarm woke you up." She said to him.

Yamato walked to her and gave her a kiss. Then sat down, "The sleeping pills the doctor gave me work like a charm." He replied.

"Oh that's good hun, you don't have any dreams any more?" she questioned.

he simply shook his head, "None what so ever." He answered he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to get dressed?" she asked looking at him.

Yamato looked down and sighed sheepishly, "It's not that I forgot, you know…I would have eventually figured out that I need to put on a suit to go to work."

Mimi smiled, "Sure and you would have realize that when you were at the office?" she questioned she laughed.

Yamato playfully punched her in the shoulder, "That's so funny Meems." He answered. He left the kitchen and went up stairs to change in to his work attire, later returned but Mimi wasn't there.

"Hey Meems where are you?" he questioned he looked around the kitchen. She came into sight suddenly, with a long clothing bag draped over her left arm it had that had fancy writing on it.

"You're calling me?" she questioned.

"Just checking where you disappeared too," He replied, he noticed what she was holding onto.

"What's that?" he questioned.

"Nothing for you to be concern about." She answered she put the bag on a chair.

"That's the wedding dress…" he trailed off.

"No, it's not." She replied lying to him.

"What do you mean? It has to be her wedding dress is it not?" he asked.

"No." she answered him. "Now finish up your coffee and get going." She rushed him.

"Holly what the problem why can't I see it?" he asked her he tried to walk over to the dress to peek into the bag it was hidden in. Mimi slapped his hand away from the bag. "Get going." She said firmly.

Finishing the last bit of coffee that was in the cup he put it into the sink then went to the bathroom.

Mimi cleaned the table then wiped it clean, "Hey Mimi where's my gel?" he asked from the bathroom.

"Where you put it…the number five right?" she asked.

"No number eight," He said.

"Why do you need to put gel in your hair you don't have any." She replied.

"Excuse me? I have plenty haven't you noticed that I fix my hair very nicely," He told her.

"Sure." She replied.

"I so hope our baby doesn't have as much as a vanity problem as you do," She said.

Yamato laughed from the bathroom, "Don't start with that, you have a bad vanity problem too so don't talk," He said.

Mimi frowned, "Just hurry up and go to work, while I work on Hikari's dress okay?" She said.

"I know when I'm not wanted," He said coming into the kitchen his hair was slicked back.

"I didn't mean it that way." She replied and looked at him.

Yamato was pretending to cry.

Mimi only rolled her eyes at him, "Are you going to give me a kiss before you leave?" Mimi asked.

He walked over and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you and you tonight." Yamato said as he pointed at Mimi and they're unborn child.

_**Outside the hospital….**_

Ken paced the exterior portion out side the hospital. Miyako was standing next to him. "Look I know you're mad a him and you have every right to be." Miyako began. "I don't want you to beat him up what if he decides he will go for custody?" Miyako asked him.

"What do you want me to do? Drop it because he kissed you!" he shouted at her.

Miyako began to shed some tears, Ken looked at her, "What now?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean? Your yelling at me because he kissed me. It isn't my fault!" she shouted out suddenly tears ran down her cheeks and still continued to fall.

"I wasn't yelling." He replied guilty, he looked away from her.

"Miyako I have to know the truth what exactly happened. You didn't tell me everything," Ken said to her, she sniffed and wiped the tears way.

"I let him but only for a second," she said.

Ken got up immediately and started for the door but stopped as Miyako shouted to him, "Ken wait! It's not…only a little bit after I shoved him away from me…I knew what he was trying to do," She replied.

"And what do you think this makes things better…this only gets worse Miyako!" Ken shouted at her.

"NO, it can get better!" she told him. She was convinced that she wouldn't lose in the custody.

"Your son's going to go against us. How is it going to help us…he doesn't like us," he replied. Ken turned around and sat on the bench.

"That's if we go…why are we talking about it? Daisuke isn't going to file for full custody. He won't be able to take care of a new born and our boy," She said.

Ken didn't say anything he only sighed a bit then closed his eyes. "Miyako, what did he tell you after the kiss?" he questioned.

"After that I stormed out of there then later he caught up with me, he told me that he didn't even consider custody of Davis, up till that time. That I mentioned it to him..." She stopped gasped. "Oh my god…what have I done." She whispered she slowly walked to the bench Ken was sitting on. She sat next to Ken, "I don't know…I didn't think. My mind told me to think before I spoke but I didn't," she started to cry.

_**Yagami Mansion, one of many bathrooms…**_

Takeru got into the shower and turned it on, the hot water poured from the nozzle and onto his skin. He moaned, "It's so nice." He replied.It was a bit chilly in the house but this was warming him up.

Then a pair of hands grabbed a hold of his sides causing him to jump. He turned and saw Hikari grinning, "Can I join you?" she asked.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked her in a half yell, half whisper.

Hikari put on her puppy dog eyes she "Please." She pouted.

"Well technically you already did when you stepped in here with nothing on," he replied.

She only smiled, "Your absolutely right, " She answered. Wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The two continued to kiss heatedly until Hikari pulled away, "If this is a shower…shouldn't you be lathering up that soap, so I can rub it all over you body?" Hikari whispered to him.

He smiled and grabbed the blue puff that was hanging on one of the hooks and body-wash. He put some body-wash on the blue puff and rubbed it in between his hands. He handed it to Hikari, "There you go." He replied with a smirked.

Hikari took the puff now full of suds and started to rub it on his chest, "Now you know you got to pay back the favor for me," She answered.

"Oh of course, I can't turn that offer down. Can I?" He questioned.

_**Taichi's and Sora's house…**_

"Well…" Saria stated.

"When your mother was pregnant with you he made your mother slip off the small stairs out side our old home. He nearly killed you but your mother managed to not fall on to her stomach, but on her side," Taichi told her.

Saria looked angry, "What else happened that you guys didn't tell me?" she whispered.

"He's also the one that stabbed your father and kidnapped Uncle Takeru," Sora replied she looked to her daughter, then to Taichi.

"He's evil! Why haven't you told me about this before? What if he wanted to come after us again?" she questioned.

Taichi sighed but he had to tell his daughter about this but he never wanted too,"We didn't because you were only a child, but we felt obligated after what happened last night. We felt that you do have the right to know about him and that he is now out of jail," Taichi said. Saria's face was full of fear and anger.

"Saria darling…are you okay?" Sora asked Li had finished his bottle a while ago she had burped him then rocked gently, while they were telling Saria about it Jeff.

"Then how come you had to go to the hospital?" Saria questioned tears brimmed in her eyes.

"It had nothing to do with Jeff," Sora replied.

"It was just to check something if she was drugged…but it was negative." Taichi finished for Sora.

"Oh." She replied.

Taichi looked at the clock it was quarter to ten, "Well you three, I will be going off to work now. Saria you don't have to go to school today. I will see you all tonight, he went over and gave a kiss to Sora and Li, Then before he turned around Saria jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" he whispered he rubbed his daughter's back gently. Sora watched feeling herself about to cry at the sight of both of them hugging.

"Daddy I love you. Your going to come home okay?" she asked him.

"I love you too and of course I will, don't you worry about me." He whispered.

Saria let go of him her eyes were red. "I'll be back tonight I see you later, love you." He told his whole family. Sora smiled and waved at him and he left out the front door.

_**Hospital waiting room…**_

Kara got up when she saw him coming back, "Where did you go Daisuke?" she asked.

Davis sat next to her, "I had to do something Kara," He replied.

"Like what Daisuke tell me," Kara replied. He looked around then whispered something in her ear."You didn't…" she trailed off.

"It would be good for us Kara, because I got the money to do this," He said.

She nodded, "I got no problem with it but are you sure?" she questioned.

"I'm sure," He replied.

_**Davis's Room…**_

Ken watched him as he slept. Miyako sighed silently she looked out through the window. "Look you spoke before you thought…I know you were upset about what Daisuke did. But it was the wrong way to go about it," Ken explained to her.

"I know it was and I'm sorry," She replied they both took a seat in the chairs across from his bed and started to talk.

Out side the hospital core door a man in a suit caring a manila envelop, was talking to doctors…back inside Davis's hospital room.

"If he does decide to do the custody battle thing we will fight him okay…and I'll do everything I can to make sure that we don't lose him," Ken told her.

She nodded the two kissed gently until they were interrupted by a knock on the door then a man carrying and envelope came in. "I'm looking for Ken and Miyako Ichijouji is that you two?" he asked.

The two stood up alerted a bit, "Yeah that us." Ken spoke up the man handed him the envelope.

"Consider your self severed," He replied, the man left.

Ken and Miyako both looked at the envelope, "What could it be?" she asked.

"I have an Idea." Ken said he slowly opened up the envelope. Then pulled the papers out. He eyes widened as he read the first part to his self then he took the liberty to say the words he was dreading to hear. "Daisuke filed for full custody," He replied.

Miyako looked mortified she took the papers from him and read them over to herself. And at the bottom was his signature. She was about to tear the papers up.

"Miyako don't! That's a criminal offense don't you dare rip the papers up," He told her.

"No…no…. he promised he wouldn't," she cried she then dropped to her knees and put her face into her hands and sobbed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Here is the next chapter...The day has finally arrived...Hikari and Takeru's Wedding **_

_**oooooo**_

_**ooooooo**_

_**oooooooo**_

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 30**_

* * *

_**Saturday, May 6th 2017 **_

_**Early Morning… **_

_**6:00am**_

_**Mimi and Yamato's house…**_

Takeru paced back and forth he waited for the coffee machine to make the coffee. Taichi slowly stepped into the kitchen his hair was messed up from sleeping on the couch; he looked dead tired in other words. "Frig Takeru, what are you doing? It's six in the morning," He replied.

"What do you think I'm doing. I'm pacing the room and waiting for the coffee finish," He replied. "Well, what about the rings…I mean…what if I forget something what if I forget my vows she'll kill me!" he cried.

"Man you got the pre-wedding jitter's just as bad as Yamato had them when he was going to marry Mimi," Taichi replied.

Takeru kept on pacing. Taichi grabbed him by his shoulders and made him sit. "Okay you stay there and don't move because your driving me crazy watching you like that," Taichi replied then he went to the fridge.

"Taichi? What are you doing here?" Yamato questioned he came into the kitchen now.

Taichi closed the door to the fridge and turned to look at him. "Man, You have some hell of a short term memory," Taichi told him.

Yamato shook his head, "Oh yeah…now I remember." He replied.

"Takeru is getting married today." He answered smiling at his little brother, who looked like a nervous wreck.

"Takeru tell me again why I had to stay over here?" Taichi asked him.

"You know what you're doing. You got to help me prepare," He answered.

"I got married…um eleven years ago," He answered.

"Still you've got the marriage experience," Takeru replied.

"Okay then I'll go get changed," Taichi said. He left the kitchen and went to the living room, grabbing his duffle bag Sora had packed him.

_**8 am at the Taichi's and Sora's house….**_

"Girl's what do you think?" Hikari said to them. They were all looking at hairstyles in the book, Saria was watching Li for Sora.

"Well Hikari, I think you should go with the hair down like this one," Mimi pointed out the girl in the picture had her hair down it was just with two tendrils falling down her face gently giving her a radiance.

"Oh, that does look good," Sora replied.

"You got the length for it," she said, then turning her eyes back to the salon book.

"I think I'll leave the hair down, my dress looks good with it down does it not?" Hikari replied.

"Yeah I remember at my house when you tired on the gown. You had your hair down it looked great. Plus I think Takeru's going to be drooling all over when you come down the aisle," Mimi said snickering.

"Okay then I'll pick that style," Hikari then pointed to the hairdresser which one she wanted done.

"That is an excellent choice Hikari," The hairdresser replied.

"Thank you Ivy," She answered.

"I think I'm going to get mine curled then just pinned back with an elegant barrette," Sora said to Mimi. While Ivy was preparing for Hikari's style.

"Got that remember Sora, and to think we were doing this for your wedding eleven years ago," She replied

"Yeah…surprise," Sora said softly, then she looked at Mimi.

"Did you pick one yet Mimi?" she asked.

She shook her head, "What would look good for my hair. It's too short," She replied she sighed and looked thought the hairstyle magazine for short hair.

"Oh maybe you can put pink streaks in it and just spike it up a little and put some cute little butterfly clips in your hair," Sora suggested.

"Yamato would have fit! He hates pink," She replied.

"Who cares what he thinks, this for you," Sora replied.

"Yeah come on Mimi it would look good on you," Hikari commented.

Mimi smiled at her then looked to Sora,"But if he gets mad I'll blame it on you," She said.

"I don't care, I can handle Yamato. Don't worry about it," She answered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Mimi answered wearily.

"Actually, don't do it Mimi, pick something else. I don't want world war one breaking out during my wedding," Hikari suddenly.

"Yeah I think I shouldn't," Mimi said as she flipped through the hairstyles for short hair book once again.

_**Around noon…**_

"Look I got to get going, I think you two can handle it right?" Taichi asked them. He was dressed in his tuxedo that was a dark blue, he had a white dress shirt on and a red tie, his hair was cleaned up and neatly fixed.

Takeru wore the classic black tux white dress shirt with a blue tie. Yamato wore the same thing, "Right man see you at the church." Yamato replied.

"Yeah Taichi, can you tell Hikari that I love her," Takeru told him.

Taichi nodded, "Okay I will see you both at the church," Taichi said then exited the house.

"Man…man…man…" Takeru began to freak out now.

"Whoa there, can you relax your going to get me nervous just watching you." Yamato said to him.

"I can't, I mean in two hours not even. Hikari will be walking down the aisle," He said.

"I know the feeling man, but Takeru you got to keep you cool and relax. And what ever you do don't you ever dare pass out at the alter!" Yamato told him calmly.

Takeru glared at him and hit in the shoulder, "I'm NOT that uptight!" he replied angrily.

"That reminds me did you pack for your honeymoon?" Yamato asked him.

Takeru's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" he paced back and forth. "Wait a minute we don't leave till the next day! Thanks for the worrying Yamato!" then he punched his brother in the shoulder again.

"Owe would you quit it!" he exclaimed.

"Would you quit scaring the shit out of me!" he cried.

Yamato put his hand up in defense, "Right I'll shut up…. Where you going for the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Paris, we both picked it and we found a good hotel, it fancy and elegant, like Hikari had wanted it to be," Takeru replied.

"Good choice." He said he thought for a moment.

"Me and Mimi should have picked Paris Instead Mimi picked Rome, but it was good all the same," Yamato said.

"Correction Mimi and I." Takeru replied smartly.

"Oh shut up with that grammar stuff," Yamato said slightly annoyed.

_**12:30pm…**_

Taichi arrived back home in a rush he hurried in and he stopped noticing the girls were laughing and it was coming from the kitchen…he slowly walked in and stood there.

"Daddy!" Saria replied she ran to him in her dress she was going to ware to the church.

"Look do you like the dress?" she asked him.

"You look beautiful sweetie." He replied with a smile.

"Oh guess what Mommy going to put some make up on me." She said, and then ran to where Sora was she smiled at Taichi.

He eyed the three women who still were in there bathrobes. He looked at his watch, "Well it's twelve thirty, and the wedding's at two o'clock. So why aren't you three still not dressed yet?" he asked.

"Well, honey," Sora began as she finished fixing her daughters make up. "We will we were just about to get going right now," She told him.

"Right women?" she asked still watching Taichi.

"Yup Sora," Mimi and Hikari replied.

"Okay…I was just going to get the camcorder…so do you know where it went?" he asked her.

"It's in the entertainment centre dad." Saria answered and she walked over to the black case and brought it to Taichi.

"Why thank you Saria," Taichi told her.

"I got to go…and set up the camcorder. All of you get ready now. Oh and Hikari Takeru told me to tell you that he loves you," Taichi replied.

"Oh he did…well relay the message back to my baby," She said to him.

Taichi raised an eyebrow at her. "Baby?" he questioned.

"What? Can't I call him that?" she asked.

"Not that…it's just really, really um…stupid." He replied.

"Dad you call mom that," Saria spoke up.

"Amh no I don't I call her babe; not baby," He said.

"Oh Taichi just go to the church and set up the camcorder," Sora told him.

"Okay I'll see my favourite two ladies at the church," Taichi replied he gave a kiss to Sora and a kiss to Saria on her cheek.

"Bye dad." She smiled.

"Bye Taichi," Sora whispered and winked at him, he only smiled before leaving the house with camcorder in hand.

_**1:45pm…..Church**_

"Takeru damn it, your hands a sweating again!" Yamato replied then taking a small handkerchief from the table and wiped Takeru's hands.

"Relax man." Taichi said coming into priest side room, he had his camcorder in his hand he was recording the two.

"Frig, Taichi turn off that thing off!" Yamato protested angry.

"Hey, relax," He answered then Yamato made a dash at Taichi he just stopped filming and ran out of there.

Yamato stopped and glared at Taichi more, then turned back to where Takeru was.

"Okay when you're up there just relax and don't worry," Yamato explained.

"Right you ran through that list on the way here," Takeru replied dryly.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just making sure you remember it," he said.

"Okay so do you remember at the wedding rehearsal yesterday?"

"What? About it," Yamato asked.

"You were walking up the aisle with Sora after the ceremony thing then you called her a w h o r e and in the church too," Takeru said spelling out the word out then looked at Yamato.

"Quit it we won't fight okay…that was the rehearsal. Beside she is one," He answered.

"Yamato unless you want to get socked in the mouth I suggested you act mature," Takeru told him straight out.

"Oh come on you think Sora had the guts to punch me? I don't think so," Yamato told him bitterly.

"Look just let go of the grudge already," Takeru told him.

"NO WAY! Not until she apologizes to me for slapping me because Mimi was crying on her shoulder!" he shouted all most.

Takeru sighed, "Okay what ever just don't say anything to her walking up the aisle," Takeru told him.

"Okay, I wont," Yamato said.

_**1:50 pm...**_

At the back the limo had just arrived to the church it was parked out side, Sora, Mimi and Hikari all stepped out of the vehicle. Sora had a strapless light pink gown on that went to her ankles she wore the same coloured heels her hair was curled. Mimi's hair had some extensions in it making it longer then it really was it in an updo. Taichi meet them out side.

"Okay Saria, your grandma and grandpa are in near the front okay," Taichi told her. "And tell your grandpa to come to the back of the church," He said.

"Okay dad I'll do that," She replied and went inside.

"Hikari, you look beautiful," Taichi said to his little sister.

"Oh thank you Taichi." Taichi gave her a hug. on and get ready Takeru's nervous as hell," He told her.

"Right." She replied Hikari smiled her gown was white it was a Victorian style. It was also strapless, she had her vial in her hands stepping into the church Mimi followed her.

Sora stopped Taichi. "Taichi…." She began softly she put on her puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Oh…no…what do you want?" He replied looking at her, Sora still looking at him like that.

"Awe…Taichi, I want to put that Jacuzzi to good use tonight," She replied still having that pout on.

Taichi smiled, "Then you got to promise me something," Taichi told her.

"Okay. What is it?" she looked at him.

"I want you not to say a single thing to Yamato," He replied.

Sora sighed,"Whatever," She answered.

"No seriously, Sora I mean it," Taichi told her strongly.

"Taichi, don't worry a single little bit," She kissed him and walked toward the church Taichi followed.

Inside the hall of the church Mimi had just finishing putting the veil on Hikari, standing in front of her she examined it.

"Okay it looks pretty good," She replied giving the thumbs up.

"OH TAICHI! GET OVER THERE QUICK!" Mimi shouted at him.

"All right already! Gezz," Taichi quickly hurried outside to the back of the church.

As on queue the music started.

"Okay," Mimi replied. she turned to Hikari.

"Just relax and everything will be fine," Mimi told her.

Hikari took in a deep breath of air. She was trying to listen to her soon to be sister in law as much as she could.

Mimi turned around and stood in front of the door way and gave Hikari the thumps up before facing the aisle and seeing her husband down at the other end with Takeru and Taichi waiting there.

Mimi was smiled as she gracefully followed down the aisle where she saw her husband standing Yamato's side; he smiled back at her.

Takeru was anxious as he waited for Mimi to walk down the aisle.

Next was Sora's turn to make a trip down the aisle. When Sora arrived at the alter she took her spot next to Mimi.

The Wedding March began to play as Hikari and Kevin appeared in the door way. The two slowly headed down the aisle toward the alter.

'My god I don't believe this is happening!' Takeru thought he watched from the alter, as Hikari was coming closer to him with her father escorting her. 'Okay it's happening.' He thought nervously.

They reached the alter Kevin pulled his daughter's veil up over her head, "I love you sweet heart." He told her and kissed on the cheek.

"Thank you dad," she replied she wiped a tear from her eye.

Kevin gave Hikari's hand to Takeru, "Takeru I trust you to take care of her," Kevin warned him, with a smile.

"I will Mr. Yagami," He answered.

Takeru and Hikari both took a hold of each other hands they smiled at each other as the service began. "We are gathered here today on a special occasion for the marital nuptials of Takeru Takashi and Hikari Yagami," The priest announced.

_**The Rite of Matrimony (vows )**_

"Would the bride and groom stand," The priest then put the book down on the pedestal.

Takeru and Hikari stood up before the priest."Do you Takeru take Hikari to be you're wife. Will you live with her together to live according to god's word? Will you love her, comfort her, and provide for her and in sickness and in health and be true to her all your life?"

"I will."

"Do you Hikari take Takeru to be you're husband. Will you live with him together to live according to god's word? Will you love him, comfort him, and provide for him and in sickness and in health and be true to him all your life?"

"I will."

"You may now pledge your vows," The priest to them, the two smiled at each other.

Yamato gave Takeru a piece of paper. And Sora gave Hikari her paper that had her vows written.

"Hikari, you know when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. After all that has happened these past couple of years; I realized I really love you and that you were the one that I was meant to be with…for the rest of my life," Takeru managed to out with out getting emotional. He knew he had to be strong or else Hikari wouldn't be able to continue her vows.

Hikari smiled at him then looked down to read from her paper. "For all of my life I knew I wanted to get married. To grow up old with someone that was my best friend and my soul mate. I believe that it was you Takeru…I want to do all those things with you, have kids…and I never have been so sure of what I wanted in my life; then marrying you. I love you," She replied.

Takeru had tears rolling down his face Hikari held hers back watching him; she reached out and wiped them away from his cheeks.

"Now I will bless the rings," The priest told him.

Sora took Hikari's ring for Takeru out. While Yamato took out Takeru's ring for Hikari. Both of them handed the two rings to the bride and groom.

"Takeru repeat my words," The priest began.

"This ring is a symbol of our marriage love and commitment," The priest said.

"This ring is a symbol of our marriage love and commitment," Takeru said rather quietly, he slowly slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Hikari repeat my words."

"This ring is a symbol of our marriage love and commitment." He repeated.

"This ring is a symbol of our marriage love and commitment," Hikari replied she put his ring on his ring finger.

The two lovers looked at each other with a smile before turning to look at the priest.

"What therefore god has joined together; let no man put us under. Takeru and Hikari because you have pledged you're vows of marriage before god and this gathering of people, I now pronounce you husband and wife. In the name of the father, son, and holy spirit. Takeru you may kiss you're bride."

Takeru pulled Hikari into a kiss, the entire church exploded in applause. The two pulled a part smiling happily.

"Here is Mr. and Mrs. Takeru Takashi."

"Come on Taichi…up the aisle to the limo," Mimi replied she hook her arm with his.

He sighed, 'When do I get rid of her?' Taichi thought tiredly.

"Well, come on," Yamato said to Sora. She glared at him and reluctantly hooked her arm with his. They followed Mimi and Taichi and on the way they had a conversation, while smiling.

"So what happened to our friendship?" Yamato asked her.

"What ever you did to it," Sora replied.

Yamato began to fume, "Bitch," He whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked still keeping her smile for the camera's.

When they got closer to the exit of the church he answered, "Nothing."

"No, what was it?" Sora asked him.

Mimi and Taichi watched concerned from the rear door of the church, "Damn, they're arguing and smiling at the same bloody time," Taichi said with a frown. He and Mimi went to do some damage control.

"Come on Sora, let's go," Taichi told her.

"NO, Yamato said something and he won't tell me what it was!" Sora cried angry.

Taichi glared at Yamato then pull Sora away from Yamato and Mimi.

"Yamato what's your problem?" Mimi asked him.

"What? I didn't do a thing," He replied. Mimi frowned.

_**Later that day the reception…. **_

_**6:00pm**_

"Okay! Let's everyone! let me get you attention!" the DJ who's name was Jamal said as he waved his microphone in the air. The guest all became quiet. The hall was larger enough for two hundred people. It was decorated beautifully with white lilac flowers, and white and pink balloons.

"All right! The grooms man and bride's maid; Taichi Yagami and Mimi Ishida!" he called out; Mimi came out practically dragging Taichi with her. 'God I asked you already get me away from her!' he thought.

"The Best Man and the Maid of Honour, Yamato Ishida and Sora Yagami!" The two came out with fake smiles on and arms linked. Then Yamato and Sora took there seats on either side of where Takeru and Hikari were going to sit.

"And now folks let's hear it for the bride and the groom. Mr. and Mrs. Takeru Takashi!" he yelled. There was another loud explosion of applause and whistling.

Takeru and Hikari entered the room then walked to the head table. Hikari took a seat beside Sora; Takeru took a seat beside Yamato.

"Okay everyone, now…the brooms parents let's hear it for Tina and Dave Ishida!" Jamal called out. There was a round of applause as the two came out and headed to they're tables. "And here are the bride's parents, Anna and Kevin Yagami!" he called.

Anna and Kevin both walked toward they're tables after everything had settled.

"Okay before we start may we have the bride and groom on the dance floor for they're first dance as husband and wife."

The newlyweds walked out onto the dance floor and the music started. Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck. While he wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the music.

_**ooooo** lyrics **ooooo**_

_I do Cherish You – 98 degrees_

"Was it you that suggested this dance?" Takeru ask smiling at her.

"Of course not," She replied then gave him a peck on the lips. They gently swayed back and forth.

_**ooooo** lyrics **ooooo**_

They continued to dance to the music that floated in the atmosphere of they hall.

_**ooooo** lyrics**ooooo**_

"Boy this is exciting you know, I was so nervous before the wedding Hikari you wouldn't believe it," Takeru whispered to her as they danced.

"So was I. I'm so happy Takeru, we are finally married," She then pulled away slight to look at him and gave him kiss.

"Wait till the honey moon, Hikari…gezz." Takeru joked.

"It wasn't a dirty kiss," She commented.

"I was kidding," he replied. Smiling at her as they turned around.

_**ooooo** lyrics END **ooooo**_

When the song ended Jamal the DJ came up to them and presented them with small plaque that had a cd on it and on the bottom of it read. 'The first Song Takeru and Hikari Takashi danced too, I do (Cherish You) 98 degrees.'

Yamato and Sora where having a little talk while Takeru and Hikari were both on the dance floor.

"Do you think you're a smart ass or something?" Sora questioned him.

"Excuse me, who was talking to you?" Yamato asked irritated.

"Oh cut the crap…I know what you said," Sora told him turning away from him slightly.

"Fine, what did I say? If you so smart?" Yamato demanded.

Taichi elbowed Yamato in the gut.

Mimi then turned to Sora, "Would you too stop it for a moment…this is a happy time," Mimi lectured.

"Dumb ass what hell was that for?" Yamato asked him angrily.

"You know very well," Taichi told him, he stood up.

"Okay we need to re arranged this seating plan, Yamato will sit on the out side. Mimi you sit beside your husband. I'll sit in Sora spot and she will move to the outside," Taichi replied.

Sora fumed a bit she glared at Yamato evilly before she moved to the out side seat. Taichi sat next to her.

Takeru and Hikari then came back to the head table, "What did you do?" Hikari asked noticing the sitting arrangement.

"No you know what don't tell me," Takeru said he looked at Yamato then to Sora.

"Takeru it's not my fault," Sora began.

"OH BULL!" Yamato shouted from the other end of the table.

"Shut you idiot." Sora commented back. "You so lucky you're a women or else I'd kick some serious ass," Yamato threatened.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Hikari cried she looked at them angrily.

Sora and Yamato both turned quiet as Hikari and Takeru then sat down.

As soon as they took they're seats Taichi began to tap his fork on the dinner plate. Then soon the whole room was and they could hear the clanging through the room.

"Come on guys you know what you have to do when this happens," Taichi said trying to get them to lighten up.

"Taichi just wait till the next time," Hikari said in a threatening way. She then stood up with Takeru, they gave each other a small peek on the lips. They then went to sit down however Saria wasn't about to let them.

"OH COME ON AUNT HIKARI, UNCLE TAKERU!" Saria shouted.

"Yeah you heard your niece, that wasn't even a kiss," Takeru replied. "Okay here's your kiss guy's," Takeru said he grabbed Hikari and pulled her into a long kiss.

_**During Dinner… **_

Saria came up to the table, "Mom Li's crying," She told her.

"Okay sweetie can you bring your brother to me?" Sora asked her.

She wiped her mouth gently with the napkin as Taichi leaned over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Li's crying and I guess your mother can't make him stop," She said. A few moments later Saria brought Li over to her mother. "Oh hey there baby…what's wrong?" Sora asked as she rocked him in her arms gently.

"He misses daddy, don't you?" Taichi replied peeking over Sora's shoulder at him.

He calmed down and look at Taichi, "Did you miss daddy?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah I think Li does miss daddy," Taichi said then he put his fork and knife down on his plate. Sora handed him Li, Taichi began to rock him in his arms, Li slowly began to drift to sleep. Taichi grinned, then looked to Sora, "See he wanted me to hold him," He answered.

Sora raised her eyebrows at him, "Like father like son." She replied.

"Hey…don't be jealous that he wanted me to hold him and rock him to sleep," Taichi whispered back.

"Taichi I'm not jealous," Sora turned to her plate and finished the rest of her dinner.

Taichi smiled lightly, "You are too, I can tell." he replied getting up, he went over to his parent's table.

"Am not," She whispered watching him talk to his parents.

Then the clanging of the glasses began once again. Takeru and Hikari both stood up how ever this time she asked the DJ for the microphone.

"Okay we are going to switch around this little game. Since we already kissed we are going to pass it down to my brother and Sora. So the next time it will be Mimi and Yamato, then my parents then Takeru's parents. It's only fair we get to share this ritual with everyone. So Taichi, Sora come on up! " Hikari said.

Hikari started to clang her plate with her fork, "Come on Taichi, Sora!" Hikari called to the.

Takeru smirked and started to copy Hikari's lead, "Yeah come on you two, KISS, KISS, KISS!" he chanted.

Soon the entire place was chanting. Taichi went up to the wedding parties table and met Sora the two turned and looked at Takeru and Hikari, who were grinning at them, "Come! Hurry up guys," They both replied.

Taichi then pulled Sora into a kiss. The guests cheered then shortly after ward Sora and Taichi pulled away from each other. Then everyone resumed eating their dinner.

_**After dinner…**_

"Okay, everyone the dance floor is ready, to be used but first let the wedding party get on the dance floor and start the first dance of the evening!" Jamal said excitedly from his corner of the room.

The entire main table got up and walked to the dance floor. Mimi, Taichi, Hikari and Takeru all looked among each other with worry.

Taichi turned to his wife, "Okay Sora, remember if you can't say anything nice then don't say it," Taichi told her.

She nodded, "I won't," She answered.

"Yamato don't ruin you brother's evening," Mimi whispered to him.

"I won't," he answered.

Yamato and Sora looked at each other, both sighed, "Okay lets just call it a truce for now," He said.

"Fine," Sora answered.

Mimi and Taichi began to dance, and then slowly Yamato and Sora did. Takeru and Hikari had already been dancing.

"This has been the best hasn't it," Hikari whispered to him.

"I can't wait till we go to Paris," Takeru told her.

"I know…I still can't believe you got that great hotel," She told him.

"I'm the man that's why I found It," he said. Hikari only laughed and hugged him, tighter.

"Okay let's settle this," Sora began.

"Settle what?" Yamato asked.

"Why we are fighting, we are supposed to be friends," Sora told him.

He looked at her, "You don't know?" he questioned her.

"Well I have an Idea but I don't know why you're so pissed off at me for," She told him.

Yamato stopped dancing all together as did Sora, "What do you mean you don't know? You caused it!" Yamato replied.

"I caused it?" she asked.

"Yeah and I'm still waiting for an apology!" Yamato shouted at her.

This time the Mimi and Taichi both looked at they're significant others they danced over to where they were.

"Yamato stop," Mimi replied.

"NO I WANT AN APOLOGY FOR SLAPPING ME!" he yelled this time.

Sora she laughed, "AN APOLOGY! YOU WANT ONE FROM ME BECAUSE I SLAPPED YOU? FORGET IT BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO," She shouted back.

All eyes were on the two of them auguring.

"Sora stop." Taichi told her.

"NO TAICHI! HE IS BEING UNREASONABLE AND CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT I WAS RIGHT. WHEN I SLAPPED HIM IT KNOCKED SOME SENSE IN HIS ABSENT MIND!"

Saria watched her mother and uncle were having a really bad verbal fight. Anna ushered the two children out of there, out side the hall.

"OH, FUCK OFF ALREADY SORA," Yamato shouted angry. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BULL SHIT IS THAT!"

"Yamato! Please!" Mimi said begging him. She was about to go to him when Taichi stopped her.

"No don't go, I'll take care of this," Taichi said.

"YOU SHOULD YAMATO! YOU DESERVED IT, I'D BE GLAD TO DO IT AGAIN!" she threatened him.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY YOU BITCH!" he answered angrily at her.

At this point Sora went over to him and was about to slap him but he grabbed her arm. When he had grabbed her arm she did the next best thing then kneed him in the groin.

Taichi came immediately came into the fray. He held Sora back while Takeru quickly went to Yamato who was on the ground in obvious pain, "Stupid bitch!" Yamato cried.

"TAICHI! LET GO!" Sora shouted she struggled in his grip. She continued to struggle and she almost knocked him down. Then Sora tripped him he fell and she came down with him, she falling on top of him. Thinking quickly he flipped her on her back and pinned her to the ground.

"TAICHI!" she shouted at him angry. "GET OFF!"

"What the matter with you! Both of you!" Hikari said tears threatening to form in her eyes at she looked at both of them.

"Hikari don't," Mimi pulled her into a hugged and she began to cry on Mimi's shoulder.

"Yamato get up let's go back to the main table," Takeru replied he helped him up Yamato glared at Sora before he left.

"Okay people keep on dancing no reason to let a small fight stop yah all!" Jamal said then he put on an old song…Survivor by Destiny's Child.

The music restarted, people began to dance like the fight hadn't happened.

Taichi pulled Sora up roughly, "Me and you need to have a talk," He said angrily as he pulled her with him out into the hall lobby.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Takeru looked at Yamato angry, "What was that!" Takeru pointed to the dance floor where everyone was dancing.

"What do you want! My buddies hurt like hell!." Yamato replied.

"I don't care! You two had to fight!" he answered shouted at him.

"Save it Takeru," Yamato answered bitterly and left the table.

"Yamato! Wait man!" Takeru called he got up and followed his brother to the exit.

Yamato turned around looking at his brother, "Go away I need time to think," He said.

Yamato looked around and finally decided to sit outside on the steps of the hall's front door. He stared out in front of him and was thinking, 'Damn her.' He thought.

'She thinks that she could embarrass me like that…think again, I'll just return the favour,' Yamato thought. He got up and headed toward the door and once again rejoined the wedding commencing inside.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi made Sora sit down on a chair then he began, "I don't know why you two fight it doesn't make sense and I want it to stop that means no more going near him at all," He replied

"I never did go near him we had to because it was the dance for the wedding party and I did dance with him," Sora said as she went to get up but Taichi put his hands on her shoulders holding her there to the chair.

"Only one minute into the dance then you two started to fight," He stated matter of fact. "You know that Saria was watching the fight too…how do you think she feels after seeing what she saw?" Taichi asked her.

Sora looked down at the ground feeling guilty, "I didn't think about how it would affect her," she answered then she looked up at Taichi. "She didn't see it all did she?" Sora watched him.

"No…but I did see some and I don't understand why you and my uncle have to fight," Saria replied. Both parents turned around and looked at their eleven year old daughter.

"Saria…it's complicated." Sora began

"Oh mom, not the complicated thing again," She answered her.

"Well, let's just say that your uncle Yamato and mom have a few problems with each other ever since last year," Taichi told her.

"You mean that incident that you slapped him mom?" Saria asked her.

"How did you do know about that sweetie?" Sora asked.

"How could I not. Especially when you yell I'm not that death I can hear," She answered.

"Yeah, well sweetie you shouldn't have to worry about it, because it's a problem between me and you uncle," Sora told her.

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"Come on we still got to finish the wedding party, girls." Taichi replied he took both of there hands into his and pulled them back to the dance floor, "Come on lets party!" Taichi replied.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato handed the guy at the bar one hundred dollar bill, "Make sure when she comes to get a drink that you make it a little stronger then usual," he said to the man.

"Are you sure?" the man at the bar asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, can you just do it I'll give you more money if you do," Yamato told him.

"I'll do it…for twenty more." He replied.

Yamato went into his wallet then pulled out twenty-dollar bill, "Okay we have a deal." He replied.

Yamato left the bar and walked to the main table where Hikari, Takeru and his wife were all talking.

"Hey," Yamato replied he sat beside Mimi.

"Don't you feel sorry?" she asked him looking him directly in the eyes.

"Of course I do." Yamato answered he looked over to Hikari.

"Hikari I'm sorry about that really I am." He told her.

"Yamato shut up," She replied angry.

Takeru looked at his watch, eleven fifty-eight, "Okay you know what we are going to leave," Takeru replied.

"No, Takeru it's okay," Hikari said to him. She put her hand on his and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay if you say so Hikari," He told her.

She nodded, "I do." She answered.

"Come on, lets dance." She told him softly.

Takeru accepted and the two left the table, now leaving Yamato and Mimi alone.

"Really Yamato that was stupid of you!" Mimi yelled in a whisper at him.

"Of me? She kicked me! It hurt like hell what about how I felt?" He told her.

"How you felt Yamato you asked for it if you didn't fight with her and call her all those names then you wouldn't be in the situation you were now," She replied.

Yamato mumbled then sat back at his seat, he then caught eye that Sora had a drink in her hands, and was going for second one. 'Yes this is perfect.' He thought he smiled slightly then sat back.

Mimi looked at him. "Yamato?" she asked.

"Huh? What?" he questioned looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You'll see…come on let's dance," He replied putting his hand out to her.

"I don't know if I want too, I'm too mad to dance with you, " She told him.

"Okay fine we can just sit here the rest of the night…just remembered I offered." He told her.

She glared at him, "That's fine." She replied.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Sora, how much have you had?" Taichi asked her as he followed his wife who was going back to the bar.

"One more Taichi, just one more," She replied going to the get a refill.

"I leave you for two minutes and you start drinking…do you think that's going to help your problem?" he questioned her.

"Come on Taichi why can't I have fun? I mean Yamato there thinks he could do everything without getting caught!" she replied stumbled forward a bit Taichi held her steady.

"My god your drunk," He said as he held her up.

"Taichi don't be ridiculous," She said she then smiled at him.

A slow song came on…this time it was drowning by back street boys.

"Come Taichi…let's dance," She replied.

"You know I don't think yo--."

She pulled him to dance floor. Sora wrapped her arms around Taichi's neck. He put his arms around her waist.

He rested his head against hers gently. It wasn't till long that he felt Sora kissing his neck softly, she slowly let her hands fall to his shoulder, and she nibbled on his ear lobe a bit.

"Sora…" Taichi trailed off he was being turned on however this wasn't the place to be acting the way she was.

"I want you too Taichi," She replied without hesitating her hand went into his pants.

Taichi's eyes widened, "Sora!" he cried out suddenly everyone looked at him strange.

He pulled her closer to him, he laugh nervously. He left like groaning she still had her hand down in there.

"Sora honey…. Please," He managed to say.

"Come Taichi…" she whispered.

"Yeah you can do that later but not now…come on this is a public place," He replied turning red with embarrassment.

Sora took her hand out, then pouted,"You promise?" she asked.

"Yeah…of course." He replied.

Takeru and Hikari noticed the two and they danced over toward them, "Sora are you okay?" Hikari asked even thought she was angry at her for what happened that night she was still her sister and cared about her a lot.

"She's had too much to drink," Taichi replied to them.

"And I think it's time that we call it a night," Taichi said.

"We will be at the airport tomorrow to see you off to your wonderful honeymoon," He replied.

Yamato and Mimi walked towards the two who were standing there with Hikari, Takeru, Taichi and Sora.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Yamato asked. Even though he knew exactly what was wrong with his now sister in law.

"We are going home," Taichi said again to the two.

"Bye We will see you tomorrow," Mimi said to them.

Taichi and Sora both went around saying there good byes to everyone before leaving the reception.

"I wonder what's going on," Mimi thought.

"It's Sora what do you think?" Yamato replied.

_**1:30am…apartment complex somewhere in Obadia….**_

"They're all set…I just need the need to put the plan into action," Jeff replied he looked at a picture of Sora then holding a picture of Saria up. "And this little girl will help me," He trailed off smirking.

"This time no one will come to the rescue because they won't know where to look or who's even to be suspected," He said. He laughed to his delight that his plan was for sure to succeeded the next time.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**The Love That Bind Chapter 31**_

* * *

_**Taichi & Sora's house**_

_**7:00am…**_

Sora turned over in bed opened her eyes and looked over at Taichi groggily. She nudged him with her foot underneath the covers. He moaned into the pillow, "Taichi, wake up," She whispered. "Owe...I have such a bad headache!" she groaned.

"Mnmmph...mmph," Taichi replied his face still in the pillow.

"What?" she whispered.

He lifted his head up and looked at her this time, "I said you got drunk last night," He heaved himself up from laying down position. And was leaning on his elbow watching her.

"I didn't drink that much though," Her replied.

"Well obviously it was enough to make you act strange," He replied.

"What do you mean?" she pondered.

"What I mean you put your hand into my pants!" he told her harshly then he blushed why saying it also.

"Oh," she was trying to stifle from laughing.

"Sora it isn't funny," He said quite glumly.

"So…did anything happened that I didn't remember afterwards?" she questioned him.

"Well, it was going to happen but then you passed out," He replied. He then turned over on his back and lay there for a while looking up at the mirror on the celling.

The telephone rang suddenly, Taichi reached over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." He replied. "Uh huh that's me…what? When? Oh well I'll be there," Taichi hung up the phone up and groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, Taichi got out of bed.

"Some stupid problem at work…" he trailed off.

"Does that mean that you can't see of Takeru and Hikari?" Sora questioned as she sat up right in bed holding the blankets to her chest.

"Doesn't look like it. I'm going for a shower," He said walking to their bathroom.

Sora was tying up her robe she then walked toward the bathroom as well. Taichi had turned the shower on the steam from the hot shower poured into the bathroom.

Sora looked herself in the mirror and groaned inwardly, "I look awful." She replied. She wiped away the condensation that was forming on the mirror then opened up the cabinet that was behind the mirror. She picked up a bottle of aspirin and took two tablets from the container then closed it and put the bottle back in it's place.

_**Yagami Mansion West Wing…**_

"Hikari…come on wake up…" Takeru replied he poked her with his finger underneath the blanket.

"Ummm…. Just a few more minutes," She replied.

Takeru just laughed then whispered in her ear, "if we are going to make the plane to Paris you have to wake up and finish packing."

At this Hikari sat up right in bed holding the blanket to her chest as she did she looked at him and started to flip, "Oh my god, Takeru!" she cried she ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in.

"Hikari wait…so we don't waste time I'll come in too." He replied he was about to step into the shower but Hikari prevented him from doing so. "Hey! Hikari come on it's cold out here."

"Wait your turn," She called back.

"But I….oh…fine I'll wait," Takeru pouted

_**Ishida's….**_

Yamato sat down in the rocker gingerly. He was still sore where Sora had kneed him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor and make sure your okay?" Mimi asked him from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure Mimi," He replied back and kept flipping the stations she sighed shaking his head. "It's Sora's fault!" he shouted, then grinned remembering that she got so drunk that Taichi had a hard time handling her. 'Both are idiots' he thought.

"Yamato…don't start," She began as walked into the living room and delivered his coffee to him.

"What? It's the truth…you know it too," He told her.

Mimi rolled her eyes at him, "No, as far as I am concerned. The both of you are at fault," She told him.

Yamato mumbled then flipped through the channels.

_**Taichi's and Sora's house…**_

"Saria honey after your finished your breakfast. Can you check if your brother is still sleeping?" Sora asked she rubbed her temples a bit trying to easy her hang over.

"Okay mom," She said and smiled it faded when she looked at her mother. "Mom? Is there something wrong?" Saria asked her.

"No…I just got this head ache honey," Sora answered.

"Oh okay." She replied then watched her carefully. "Um…mom, I was wondering if I could go to the hospital…to see Davis," She said she put the spoon down into her plate and looked to her mom.

"I can't drive you sweetie maybe your father can…he has to go to work," She said.

"Work?" Saria questioned.

"That, I do," Taichi said as he walked in dressed in his working clothing.

"Why it's Sunday." She told him.

"Problems….that I can only take care off according to the person who called me." Taichi replied he looked at Sora. "Feeling any better Mommy?" Taichi asked Sora.

"A bit." She answered.

"Maybe be you should have my mom come over and watch Li?" Taichi began but Sora shushed him.

"It's okay Taichi…I can get myself feeling better don't worry about it…because lately Li has been sleeping for longer periods," Sora told him.

"Really?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah and it's scary. Because he's just like you," Sora replied trying not to laugh when she said it.

"Hey, I resent that comment." He said to her.

"It's true dad." Saria replied.

"See someone agrees with me," Sora said to him.

Taichi frowned, "Did I hear correctly that someone wanted to go to the hospital?" he question.

"I take it back!" Saria cried. "I love you daddy…" she said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"They're we go…now Sora your turn," He turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry," She replied and smiled at him. Taichi gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to go, Saria get ready," Taichi told her.

Saria ran up the stairs, to her room. Then as fast as she went up the stairs she came down. She put on her shoes and a jacket on.

When Saria came into the kitchen her mom and dad were kissing, annoyed she cleared her throat, "Excuse me you have some where to go Dad come on!" she cried out impatiently.

"Okay, Okay. Bye Li, Sora I love you," Taichi said to them.

"Bye Mom! Li," Saria repeated and the two left out the front door.

_**Main house…. Yagami's 8:10am**_

Takeru and Hikari both dressed in their nice casual clothing carried two big bags of luggage down the stairs. Takeru took Hikari's from her and brought the two suitcases down the rest of the way. Hikari had went back up the stairs.

"Oh, Takeru let me take that for you," Kevin told him.

"Thanks Kevin," He replied. Takeru and Kevin carried the two luggage's to the front door.

"Whose luggage is this?" Kevin asked he huff a bit, the thing was heavy.

"Hikari's." Takeru replied.

Kevin shook his head. "Women." He answered.

The two laughed as then Hikari suspiciously came down the stairs eyeing the two of them…carefully. In her hands she had a hand held luggage.

"I don't want to know what's going on," Hikari replied she put the bag down beside where the men had put both luggage's down.

"Come and sit I have a big breakfast to feed you two." Anna replied.

"Oh thanks," Takeru replied took a seat at the table.

"Takeru don't pig out." Hikari warned she sat next to him.

"Hey I'd rather eat first before going on the plane…after all it's like what nine flight to Paris. Beside I hate airplane food. " He replied.

"It's not that bad." She replied.

"Sure…you haven't travelled back and fourth in a plane that servers crap for dinner, lunch and Breakfast." He answered.

Hikari frowned and hit him playfully. "Stop it."

"I will gezz anyway, we still have two hours till we actually have to leave to the air port our plane leaves, at about noon," Takeru replied.

Anna was handing out some scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice. At the table the four began to eat.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi pulled up near the hospital, "Thank you dad," Saria replied she was about to open the door but Taichi stopped her for a second.

"Okay now I want you to stay at inside the hospital at all times, don't leave by yourself," Taichi told her.

She nodded and rolled her eyes, "Okay dad, I will…bye." She replied she got out of the car and walked to the hospital entrance.

Taichi watched her making sure she went inside the hospital then he left.

A dark blue car pulled out from the side of the road and followed Taichi discreetly.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

The elevator's door opened to the floor Davis was staying on. Saria stepped off the elevator then. She looked around until she spotted Davis's mom, "Mrs. Ichijouji?" she questioned.

"Oh Saria dear! Go in there Davis is just with his real father, I don't think you met him, yet." She said.

Saria nodded then opened the door; she walked into Davis's room.

Her eye's widened, she grinned, "DAVIS!" She cried she saw him standing. Running to him and hugged him. "Oh my gosh your standing! Does that mean your okay?" she questioned still hugging him.

Davis was blushing madly as his biological father was watching them.

"Yeah it is," He replied she pulled away from him then turned and saw Daisuke.

"Saria this is my real dad. Daisuke Motomiya," He said introducing them both. "Dad this is Saria Yagami."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Motomiya," Saria said she smiled.

"It's nice me you too Saria," his father replied.

Saria smiled and turned to Davis,"Are you sure you are okay?" She asked once again just to make sure he was.

"Yeah I fine," Davis said wearily. For the past two day's his mom, Ken and his father been asking him that, of course they were worried they just wanted to make sure he was fine.

"The doctor told us that the meningitis has disappeared from him as fast as it came," Daisuke said.

"That's good! So are you coming back to school soon?" Saria questioned him with a big smile.

"I don't know," He replied he looked at this dad. "Um…I think they want to keep you here for a few more days and make sure that it completely gone."

Saria frowned, "But we can still catch up with right?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Davis replied.

"I'll leave you too alone" Daisuke said.

On the way out of the room him and Miyako caught each other's glazes. They were angry at each other. Miyako especially since he broke his promise to not peruse a custody battle. The custody was set to start tomorrow at noon.

Miyako turned around walked way. Daisuke turned and walked to the elevator he had promised he come back to see Kara. She hadn't been feeling well, that morning.

Miyako stopped at the end of the hall she took a seat in a chair,"How could he lie!" she shouted angry.

"If he wants a fight, then he'll get one I won't give my baby up," She answered, tears threaten to fall as she got up from the chair and walked toward her son's room. She stopped seeing that Davis was talking to his friend Saria.

Miyako stood and watched from outside of the door the two laughed a bit and were talking. Miyako smiled at the scene. 'I won't give up, I won't lose this case, and I'll get full custody.' She thought silently.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Taichi walked up the stairs toward his office; he was mumbling something as he went along complaining about having to come to work on Sunday. Once he got to the door he sighed, "Takeru and Hikari will have a fit if I don't show up at the main house to wish them off to there honeymoon," He replied he took his cell phone out of his pocket and kept talking to himself about remembering the phone number to his parent's house.

While he did this he wasn't aware of someone following him. The person approached him from behind, holding a vase in his hands.

Taichi sighed, "Man…." He began to trail off he redialed another number.

Without warning the man struck Taichi in the back of the head with the vase which shattered. Taichi fell to the ground his cell phone lay on still with half the phone numbers visible on it's screen.

The man knelt down to Taichi he turned him over so he was on his back. Then feeling for a pulse making sure he was still alive.

"Good, good." Jeff replied, "Taichi old boy, I couldn't kill you just yet it would take the fun out of letting you see your wife get what she deserves," He said vengefully as he laughed.

He dragged Taichi to the Janitor's closet, using the keys he had when he was the janitor there at the office building. He pulled Taichi into the closet. He took a piece of cloth from the top and gagged Taichi. Then with some of the supplies available he tired Taichi's hands behind his back as tightly as he could. He then pulled Taichi closer to the far end of the closet and left him there on his side, hands tied, and gagged.

Jeff then went to the door he took, a new doorknob and replaced it with the old one. Making sure that no one could get in or out of the closet. He threw the old one into the closet; once he finished he locked the door and closed it.

"Plan A complete, time to put plan B into action," Jeff said then walked out of there.

Taichi's cell phone lay on the ground where Jeff had knocked him out. That was one of the things he forgot to get rid of.

_**Yamato and Mimi's house…**_

Takeru had a disgusted look on his face. "Yamato your stupid." He replied. "Now how would you feel if you got kicked in the balls." Yamato told him.

"Okay! That's enough." Hikari budded into the conversation. "We just came to say good-bye cause we got to be back at my house before noon." She replied.

"Yamato don't drone on about that story." Mimi told him, she gave both Takeru and Hikari a hug. "Have fun on your honeymoon and don't spend the whole two weeks in the bed." She said.

Hikari gave her a look. "What do you think I am?…I'm going to drag him all over Paris." She whispered.

Takeru eyes went wide and was suddenly not amused.

"Ha ha, Hey Takeru be sure to take lots of pictures." Yamato told him.

Mimi jabbed Yamato in the side with her foot, "Owe…that was un called for." Yamato told her.

"Get up off your ass and give your brother and his wife a hug," Mimi told him.

Yamato glared at her, and slowly got up,"Okay come on here you two…I can only give you one hug…so we will have a group hug," Yamato replied.

"Yamato." Mimi called him she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Okay separate hugs then." He pointed out.

"Thank you." She answered.

Yamato gave Takeru a big hug, "My little brother has grown up so much." He relied melodramatically, and pretended to cry.

"Can you be serious for once?" Takeru questioned him.

"Okay I'm sorry…remember what ever Hikari says to you don't do," He whispered in his brother ear.

Takeru broke away from their hug and looked at his brother strangely, "What are-."

Hikari interrupted him, and then hugged Yamato, "Just stay away from my brother and Sora for a while." She whispered in his ear.

"No problem." He answered. "I wish you well on the trip…have fun." He pulled away from her and gave his sister in law a peck on the cheek. "Now off before you miss your plane," He said.

"Yeah thanks bro…we will see you in March! Bye!" Takeru replied the two waved, Yamato closed the door.

When he turned around he came in staring distance of his wife who was glaring at him.

"Yamato, what's with the immatureness?" she questioned him.

Yamato walked by her going into the living room. "What? I was just kidding with them." He replied, he began to flip through the channels.

Mimi came up to him and snatched the controller away from him. "Hey! I was using that." He replied.

"Yamato think for a minute...Your going to be a dad, a father, your going to have a son or daughter. Are you going to act like that in front of our baby?" she questioned him.

Yamato shook his head. "No, I won't Mimi. I'm not that demented okay…I just need to…um express my self some times," He replied.

"Immaturely?" she questioned.

"It's not immature….I was having fun why can't I have fun?" he questioned her.

"Because you are twenty-seven years old soon to be twenty eight," She replied rather hot.

"Okay look I was having fun…I'll be serious," He replied being serious now.

"Okay Yamato we will see." Mimi said she then gave him back his controller. 'Must be the hormones.' He thought he turned the television back on.

**Taichi and Sora's home…12:00pm**

Sora sat at the table she had just finished giving Li a bath, and he was fast asleep once again, "Kids grow too fast." Sora whispered she looked over to see her six-month old son, sleeping. She sighed as the phones soft ring rang through the air; Sora got up and picked the phone up, "Hello." She answered.

"Sora guess what, We were just leaving I thought that I'll ask u to tell Taichi that's it's okay he had to go to work and tell him not to worry about not seeing us off," Hikari told her.

"Okay Hikari, I'll relay the message to him," She said.

"Okay well I'll try his cell phone first but tell him either way all right," Hikari replied.

"Okay bye! I'll miss you." Sora told her, she smiled.

"Okay bye." Then the two girls both hung up.

'Gosh I wonder why Taichi never phoned.' She thought, 'hmm it must be really busy time for him then.' She then looked at the clock. "I'll just watch some tv," She walked into the living room where her baby was resting she turned on the television, which was already on low volume.

**Offices….**

Taichi's cell phone rang. On it's screen the worked "Call" was displayed and it was flashing.

Inside the dark closet. Taichi was still knocked out. The phone stopped ringing.

Hikari closed the phone she frowned slightly, "He didn't pick up."

Takeru ushered Hikari to the gate to get on to the plane, "Come, we can call Taichi from our hotel when we get to Paris," He told her.

"Okay good Idea," She said agreeing with him. Takeru both handed there tickets to the stewardess standing at the small podium near the gate.

_**1:00pm…. Hospital**_

Saria waited for her father patiently as she could. Then she finally saw a glimpse of her father's car pulling up to the hospital's drop off. Saria ran to the car then got into the back seat. She heard the locks click then looked up surprise,"Dad-" Saria's eyes widened. The Person behind the wheel wasn't her dad. He started out of the drive way heading on the road.

"Who are you? What did you do to my dad!" she shouted angrily.

"Just sit down little girl," Jeff said observing her from his rear view mirror. Saria felt fear like she hadn't felt it before. She couldn't move she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Where's my dad!" she cried tears where threatening to fall.

"Your dad? Hmmm…I took care of him," He answered.

"I'll kick you!" she threatened.

"I'd like to see u try," He whispered dangerously.

Saria didn't know what do, the guy could be lying about her dad…but then again he might be telling the truth, she started to cry.

After a while of driving the car stopped. Jeff pulled Saria out of the car holding on to her arm tightly.

"OW you're hurting me!" she shouted at him.

He grabbed her other hand then tied them both together. Saria choose not the struggle. She knew that it won't help her.

Once inside he shoved causing her to fall to the ground.

"What do u want?" Saria replied she struggled to get up.

Jeff grabbed a tape recorder from the table. Saria looked around the cabin it had a bed in the middle of the room a camcorder was set up at the bed.

He came back to her. He held the recorder up to her. His finger were ready on the play and record buttons. Saria had managed to sit up on her knees.

"Now, call for your mothers help, and tell her that your fathers dead," He said to her and he pressed the record button.

"NO! Because you're trying to do something!" She cried.

"AH!" Saria cried. Jeff had grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it.

He rewound the tape, "Do it!" he shouted.

Saria began to cry.

"That's it turn on the water works," He said.

"I'll say it. Just let go of my hair," She cried.

"No."

Jeff pressed on the record button.

Saria started break down, and cry, "Mom help me…help me Mom…" She cried harder. "Dad's gone…mom…help me…" she replied.

Jeff pressed the stop button. Then let go of her hair, "That's good enough," He replied.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He got strip of fabric from the closet then gagged her. Forcing her to get up, he walked her to the far end of the cabin. Where there was a second room. They entered it and he tied her feet together. Then tied her to the outer bedpost. He left her in the room and closed the door.

Saria looked around it was dark, 'What does he want…What did he do to dad?…..' she blinked back tears. Then she remembered what her parents had told her earlier that last week.

"…_.He nearly killed you…." Her father's voice echoed _

"_He's evil! Why haven't you told me about this before? What if he wanted to come after us again?" her own voiced echoed. _

"…_he's out of jail," Her father voice again echoed._

Saria's eyes widened in shock, 'It's him…. it's Jeff.' Saria began to struggle with her restrains. 'I got to warn mom,' She thought.

_**In the other room…..**_

"Plan B complete, time to set the next phase into action," He replied and laughed.

_**Taichi and Sora's house…**_

Sora looked at the clock it was two o'clock now, "Where's Taichi, why hasn't he phoned usually work problems don't take that long to finish," She thought out loud.

Sora went to check on Li. He was sleeping peacefully.

She watched her some movies but it was kind of hard to watch them with sense of worry in her.

"I'll phone him…." She reached over for the portable phone and dialled Taichi's cell phone number.

_**Offices…**_

Taichi's cell phone rang it was still in the same spot it was where Taichi had fallen….

In side the closet Taichi moan, he slowly was coming too. Opening his eyes; he then shut them, he felt the gag on him and that his hands were tied up.

'What happened?' He thought.

He heard his cell phone ring from out side of where ever he was, 'Damn.' He thought silently. 'I got to get up,' He thought he slowly as he sat up right. He worked on freeing himself from the wrist restraints.

_**XcccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Sora hung up the phone. Then it rang she quickly picked it up, "Taichi?" she replied into the phone.

"No, Anna. I was going to ask if you guys would like to come for dinner?" she questioned her.

Sora sighed, "I don't know Taichi didn't come home yet. He said there was a problem at the office. So he had left this morning to go and fix it but he hasn't called or nothing. He usually phones," Sora said to her.

"Well, maybe he didn't because the problem was bigger then he thought it would be?" Anna suggested.

"No, Taichi would have phoned if that was the case," Sora replied.

"Okay well you two come over when you're ready all right," Anna said.

Sora heard something, it sounded like Saria. She dropped the phone.

"Sora?" Anna's voice called through the receiver.

Sora walked forward, she trying to detect where it was coming from. She heard her daughter.

"_Mom help me…help me Mom…" She cried harder. "Dad's gone…mom…help me…" she replied. _

Sora opened the front door. This time it was more closer she then ventured out further.

"SARIA?" she called.

Sora jump as a man grabbed her covering her mouth with a wet piece of cloth. Sora struggle but then she lost consciousness.

He dropped something the tape recorder then rushed Sora to the car and put her into the back seat and quickly left.

"I'm pretty good at this. It is too bad that I couldn't actually kill Taichi just yet…oh well I got you now Sora, we will have so much fun…" he grinned.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**R+R please **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**The Love that binds Chapter 32**_

* * *

_**Europe **_

_**France, Paris **_

_**Orly Airport**_

"Parie le city of d'admore," Takeru replied as they walked down the gate to the luggage pick up.

"Takeru we are going to have so much fun," Hikari said to him.

"Oh I know," he said looking at her knowingly.

Hikari swatted his hand way. "We are not going to spend the entire time in the bed." She replied.

"Ah darn…why not?" he asked. "I want to see the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, Place de la Concorde." She replied. "And of course we can't forget to go shopping."

"Shopping?" he replied then frowned, he grinned then turned to her as the two walked to the luggage return area.

"If there's a Lingerie store could we go in there?" he questioned.

"Of course…besides this is our honeymoon. but for the first two day's we can stay around the hotel get a massage together…go to a spa maybe?" she questioned.

Hikari made a grab for her luggage; as she saw it was going to pass by. Then pulled it off the belt.

"Okay so, we are going to go sight seeing after two days?" he questioned as he watched for his luggage.

"Yup…don't you worry about a thing because I got a good plan for the next two weeks," She said.

"There it is!" Takeru said he grabbed his luggage off of the belt.

Hikari got a luggage cart from the side and wheeled it over to him, "I don't know about you but I don't want to have to carry this out of here the way we did when were going to Tokyo airport." She said to him.

Takeru nodded, "Good Idea."

They slowly came out from the arrival wing then headed to the out side, "I think we should rent a car." Takeru suggested.

"No, you don't even know how to drive in Paris, beside I don't want to get lost,"

"Okay good point," Takeru then waved down a taxi. Shortly one came to a stop in front of them.

"Sir…Royal Monceau," Takeru told him.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"SORA! SORA!" Anna called at again.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know, she's not answering," Anna said concerned. She went to the closet and grabbed her coat as Kevin followed her to grab his and the two headed out to the house.

Kevin noticed something wrong immediately as he noticed the door to the house was left open.

Anna and Kevin ventured into the house. Kevin bent down to pick up a tape recorder that was laying in the lobby. Anna walked passed him and into the kitchen where she found her grandson a sleep in the bassinet that was in the corner of the kitchen.

Anna checked on him, "Sora?" she called quietly. She saw the phone receiver on the counter, there was a voice coming from that kept on repeating, "please hang up the phone and try your call again..." Anna replaced the phone back to it's cradle.

Kevin rewound it the tape recorder he pushed play. Anna came over to him he closed the door.

"_Mom help me…help me Mom…" She cried harder. "Dad's gone…mom…help me…"_

Anna bit her lip, "My god Kevin something happened here…where's Taichi, I have to call Taichi," Anna said and quickly went to the phone and dialed Taichi's phone number.

_**At the offices…**_

Taichi finally broke free of the wrist restraints; he threw them away then untied the gag. "Damn it," he replied he felt the back of his head, with his fingers he brought his hand back to check if he was bleeding but there wasn't any it just a bump that hurt like hell. He rubbed his wrists and pulled him self up.

His cell phone rang again out side of the room. He walked forward then stumbled over something and fell on his hands and knees.

"Hold on, I'm coming," He said as he made his way to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" he shouted. Taichi pounded on the door with his fist, outside the closet the hallways were bare. "I'm never going to get out of here." He replied he flipped the light switch on. He looked for something to be able to break the lock. He sighed, there was nothing but a buckets, mops, brooms, cleaning supplies, paper towels and toilet paper. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He said out loud.

'Just make a lot of noise that's all you can do.' He thought.

"HELP!" he cried he banged on the door.

"SOMEONE HELP!" he kept on banging on the door hoping that someone would hear him and would be able to help him out of the closet.

_**Cabin…. Somewhere in Obadia 7:00pm **_

Sora began to awaken. She moaned as the car came to a halt. The front door opened and closed then Jeff went to be back seat where sora was laying. "Sora is waking up," Jeff said as looked down at her.

"Where…..am…….I?" she whispered she was still feeling the effects of the chloroform that Jeff used to subdue her. Jeff got out of the car, he when to her side and he carefully help Sora out of the car. Sora was groggy and struggled to walk straight. As Jeff lead her to the cabin.

Once inside Sora started to be more awakened. Jeff locked the door.

"Who are you!" Sora demanded, "This isn't my place…I was looking for my daughter, where did you bring me?" She demanded angrily as everything that happened prior to blacking out came back to her.

Jeff smiled, "My how easily do we forget." He said to her.

Sora kept her distant from the man.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

In confusion Sora shook her head, "No, I never seen you in my life."

"Oh that's right…you can't see pass this?" He said pointing to his face.

Sora frowned, "Huh? What are you talking about?" she cried.

"Babe, it's me. Don't you remember how you came to me in the prison?" Jeff asked her. A smile appeared on his lips.

Sora's eyes widened in shock then horror,"Oh my god…" she whispered. She stumbled backward as he began to approach her.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"You stay away from me!" She began.

"Come Sora, now you got to live up to your promise."

"Where's my daughter!" she shouted angrily at him.

"Your little girl?" he asked. He then bent down and picked up a coat, "Is this hers?" he asked as he held it out.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sora cried.

"She is...well lets just say sleeping…for good." He replied.

Sora looked at him tears began to weld up in her eyes, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU!" Sora cried.

Jeff continued to approach her and she kept backing away from him,"Oh yah if you want to know so is your husband…as the expression goes sleeping with the fish."

"YOUR LYING!" Sora said having run out of room to keep distance from him. She was at the foot of the bed.

"Now why would I lie for that reason Sora?…I got no reason too lie...you're the only one I want right now," He said then without warning he grabbed her arm and forced her to get on the bed.

Sora struggled with him as the side effects from the chloroform still had her a little weary. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could then ran for the door.

"Give it up Sora!" Jeff shouted he quickly prevented her from reaching the door, "You're not going any where!" he replied angrily. He then cornered her then hit her across the face, "That bitch was for kicking me," He replied.

Sora slowly got back up from the blows. However Jeff didn't stop there he grabbed her then threw her into the wall.

"Ahh!" she cried out in pain.

Jeff approached her again; however this time Sora wasn't going to pushed around any more as he was coming over to her she took her time to aim her kick right into his groin. Jeff doubled over and fell to the ground. Sora took her chance and quickly escaped to the door closest to her. She opened it quickly then shut it just as quickly then locked it.

Inside the room Sora turned around and caught sight of her daughter who was tied to the bedpost and gagged. "Saria!" she cried she ran to her and untied her gag.

"Mommy are you okay?" She questioned shakily. She was crying because she could hear the commotion in the other room.

"It's okay sweetie I'm all right," She said reassuringly as she untied the ropes holding her daughter to the bed.

Once she was free from her bondage she hugged her mother, "Mom he hurt me. He was driving dad's car and I thought he was dad he tricked me," She replied still holding her.

"Did he tell you where daddy is?" she questioned softly.

Saria began to cry, "He told me...that he took care of dad," she said.

Suddenly there was banging and smashing noisy coming form outside the door, "Open up the door! You bitches!" he shouted angrily as he was kicking it.

"Don't cry honey, daddy is probably fine okay?" Sora said trying to assure her daughter as well as herself.

"Okay mommy," she said.

"We have to protect ourselves and we can't let him in here no matter what. He is a sick and demented man. Come on and help me push this small dresser against the door," she said. Saria nodded and together they both stood on one side of the dresser and began to push it toward the door.

_**Taichi and Sora's house…**_

There were two police car's parked out side. There flashing lights were still on.

Inside the officers were talking with the family.

"I have reasons to believe that my daughter in law was kidnapped," Kevin told them. He gave the tape record to the police officer.

"I'll check it out, we don't usually don't take missing person cases right now…but this is an exception," He said to them.

"Look I'll pay you any amount of money…I just want you to find my daughter in law," Kevin replied.

"We will take everything in as we can," The officer replied.

The other officer had came back with something packaged in a bag, "I found a bottle of chloroform," she said holding the bag out.

Kevin looked at them confused, "What's chloroform?" he questioned.

"It's a colorless liquid that's used as an anesthetic. It is sometimes found in crime scenes and usually is used to subdue the victim. There is a high possibility that she could have been kidnapped."

Kevin put his hand on his forehead, "I have to call Taichi," He said to himself.

Anna was about to get pick up Li from the crib, when the phone rang she quickly went to answered it, "TAICHI?" she replied really fast.

"Um no….Anna?" Mimi questioned confused.

"Oh Mimi, my god…" she began.

"What's wrong? Is it Taichi?" she questioned.

"No…I don't know what's going on myself," She replied.

Mimi looked at Yamato and shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to talk to Sora…is she there?" Mimi questioned.

"No, I was talking to her for a bit, then she wouldn't respond. Kevin and I came to the house and found Sora was gone and Li was by himself in the house. We found a tape recored and with Saria calling out for help. We called the police and they are investigating they said it might be a kidnapping," She told her.

"Oh no...But who would have wanted too?" she questioned worried in her voice.

Yamato was confused he watched her expression change from happy to one of shocked and worry.

"I don't know Mimi. What makes it more strange is that Sora had been trying to reach Taichi because he hadn't called her all day since he had left the house. Then I tried to call him but there was no answer."

"Do you want us to come over?" she questioned.

"If you want you can the police are over here at the moment," Anna replied distraught.

"Okay…we will be there as soon as we can," Mimi replied. She closed the phone putting it back on its cradle.

"What's going on?" Yamato questioned as he was eating the ice cream from the carton while watching her.

"Anna me that Sora and Taichi are missing," Mimi whispered.

Yamato eyes widened then he began to cough, "What? What do u mean they're missing?" he asked.

"As I said Yamato they're missing. Come on we are going over there to keep them company," Mimi replied.

_**Yagami Turbines…**_

Taichi gave up slowly he slide down to the ground and he put his head in his hands; he looked side ways saw something, in the corner of the closet. Getting up he went to the corner and saw what he hope was in his mind was a crowbar.

"Oh thank god," He said with relief. He picked it up and began to pry the door open. The door began to crack then with one large pull the door gave in and he was able to open the door. He stumbled forward seeing his cell phone on the ground. Then bent down to pick it up. He saw on his phone that it said ten missed calls. He browsed through the callers history saw Hikari's cell, his mom who phoned a few times, Sora then his mom again. He looked at his watch and gasped, "Holy shit…Saria!" Taichi said remembering he had to pick her up from the hospital.

He rushed to the elevators.

When Taichi got to the underground parking lot his car was gone he looked around. "What the hell's going on?" Taichi cried.

Taichi took his cell phone out he looked for Miyako's cell phone number. He pressed send and waited in the underground parking lot.

"Hello," Miyako's voice answered.

"Miyako, this is Taichi Yagami, Saria's Father is she still there?" he asked in a hurried tone.

"Um…Taichi…I though I you picked her up. I saw your car picking her up from the hospital around one thirty this afternoon," She answered.

"Oh my god…Okay thanks…bye." He replied he closed the phone and then dialed his home phone number. When no one picked up the phone he closed the phone and looked up his parents phone number in his address book on his phone. Waiting patiently until the phone was picked up, "Hello, Mimi." She answered.

"Mimi? Where's Sora ask her if she picked up Saria at the hospital?" He asked.

"Oh Taichi your okay…what happened!" she told him.

"Never mind that where's my wife?" he asked angrily.

"Taichi I don't know what to say but it appears that Sora was kidnapped," Mimi told him.

"SHIT, IS SARIA THERE?" he was yelling now he was obviously frustrated.

"No, she's not. Taichi calm down," Mimi told him.

"…shit," He said he looked around in the parking garage.

"Taichi…" Mimi began.

"Saria's not at the hospital. She got picked up by my car. Some one stole my car picked up Saria," He replied.

"What oh my god…Taichi do need a ride?" Mimi asked him,

"No…I'll take a cab," He replied then hung up.

"TAICHI!" she shouted into the receiver but all she got was dial tone.

Yamato came into the kitchen she looked at him as Anna and Kevin both came into the kitchen as well, "That was Taichi he said that someone stole his car and faked being him and picked up Saria."

"This just gets more and more worse by the minute." Yamato said.

_**Royal Monceau **_

_**France, Paris**_

The two pulled their luggage from the back of the taxi.

"There you go," Takeru replied he handed the man twenty euros.

The cab pulled away, then the two where greeted by a bellhop, "May I take your bags?" the boy asked he had a carriage with him.

"Oh yes, please," Takeru replied.

Hikari placed her luggage on the ground the bellhop put their bags on a cart. Takeru and Hikari walked into the hotel the bellhop followed them into the hotel.

"Whoa…this place…is like a…" he said stopping to look around the.

"Palace?" Hikari replied for him.

"Yeah I mean, I saw the pictures in the brochure but this looks so much more amazing," He replied.

The bellhop cleared his throat. Hikari poked Takeru in the shoulder, "Come on we should check in," she pointed to the front desk.

"Yeah good idea," He answered they both walked up the desk.

"Room reservations for, Takeru Takashi," He replied.

The woman at the desk skimmed through the computer records then she looked at him, "Yes, the newly wed special." The woman with the French accent and smiled at them. "Takeru and Hikari Takashi am I right?" she questioned.

"Yeah that's us," He replied.

"You have the honeymoon suite number one hundred and one," She replied.

Hikari smiled, "Thank you…" Hikari squinted a little bit to see her name tag.

"Catherine," The woman said told her.

"Catherine." Hikari repeated, she handed them their room key.

Takeru took it from her, "Pierre, you would kindly take these two to they're room." Catherine told the bellhop, he nodded and headed to the nearest elevator, the two followed the bellhop to the elevators.

"Hey do you think we can…" he then whispered something in her ear.

Hikari's mouth opened partially in shock of his suggestion then hit him in the shoulder. "Takeru…you little brat," She replied then smiled.

"Oh come on…you would want too," He told her.

The elevator doors opened the bellhop got in followed by Takeru and Hikari who were caught up in conversation.

"Okay maybe I do," Hikari replied."But only after we get settled in."

Takeru grinned, "I'd knew it!" he cried suddenly.

Hikari raised her eyebrow at him, "After I phone Taichi."

Takeru groaned inwardly. "No…Taichi is fine," He told her.

"But, I want to know why he didn't phone," Hikari replied.

The three of them all stepped off the elevator. "Hikari, he was busy he will call us later. I'm sure of it," Takeru explained.

The bellhop stopped at the door, "Here is your room." The bellhop replied.

"Oh hey thanks," Takeru went into his pocket and gave him a tip.

Hikari opened the door and walked in the room. The bellhop helped them take they're luggage off the cart then he disappeared out of the door with the cart.

Hikari sat on the bed then took the phone; Takeru grabbed her hand and made her put it back.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He replied.

"Takeru," Hikari began.

"Just for me can you wait..." He put on a frown.

"But….I." She stopped for a bit.

Takeru was placing small kisses on her neck going up and down, "Takeru…." She whispered.

He pulled away from her and gotten further on the bed. "If you want more of that you got to come here…" he replied pointing to himself.

"Oh you got to do more then that…I'm still phoning," Hikari said and went to pick up the phone.

"NO! I mean wait," Takeru replied.

"Takeru it's only one phone call," Hikari explained.

"I'll give you a strip show," He replied suddenly. He took his shoes off and got up on the bed.

"A strip show…you?" she questioned as she got off the bed and was watching him with a crazy look.

"Yeah…sure I can. I can give you a great one."

"Yeah…and what exactly are you going strip too? You need a thong," Hikari replied.

"No boxers are fine," He said walking on the bed, back and forth. "You just need some music thats all," Takeru said as he looked over at her waiting for a response.

"Uh no…no strip show. Not without a thong," She said then went to the phone.

"I'll go buy one then!" he cried as she went to the phone.

Hikari smiled shyly, "You don't have too…I got one for you, jaguar print," She replied.

Takeru looked at her shocked then with a look of annoyance across his features, "What were you planing on making me wear one?" he cried getting off the bed.

"Well you said you wanted to do a strip show for me…I have one here, and I'm going to get it," She whispered. She walked to her luggage she opened it up. She searched for a couple of minutes until she finally found it. She held it up for him to see, "See look." Hikari said she tossed it over to him.

He caught the piece of fabric in his hand and looked at it, "Eh….I changed my mind." he said a bit disgusted.

"Come on you promised you'd give me that show….I'm waiting," Hikari said with a frown. She crossed her arms across her chest and watched him for a while.

"Okay fine…" he replied dryly. "Are you sure this isn't your thong?" he questioned.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, I don't like jaguar print. Beside I bought it for you because I thought it would look good on you," She answered with a smile.

"I'll go change into it then- actually no I won't. Now, you can call Taichi then afterwards I might consider it."

"Awe…Takeru…why?" She whined with a frown. "After all of that now I'm allowed to call him?" she said with sigh.

"I need time to think about it," Takeru said quietly.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Your just mad because I had a thong in the luggage.," she said then dialed her brothers phone number.

_**Hospital…..10:00pm**_

Taichi had searched the hospital thoroughly. Saria wasn't there at all she was gone as Miyako had told him. He felt sick and he wasn't sure what it was that was making him sick, the bump on his head or the fact that his daughter was picked up by a stranger in his own car.

His cell phone rang, he opened it up and saw it was Hikari, "Hello."

"Taichi?" Hikari questioned him.

"Hikari…oh you guys made it okay," He said to her trying to be happy.

"Yeah…I phoned you earlier, but you didn't pick up."

He decided it was best not to tell her about the situation here. He owed her after what happened last-night during the wedding between Yamato and Sora. They'll both be angry at him for it but he wasn't about to let them come home and stop them from enjoying there honeymoon.

"TAICHI!" Hikari shouted at her brother.

"Huh what?" he asked.

"I asked what's wrong?" She told him she was concerned because he doesn't usually act the way he was acting unless something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine you should go and enjoy your honeymoon in Paris," He said.

"Are you sure?" Hikari questioned.

"Yes, now go and don't worry about us," Taichi said again.

"Okay Thank you Taichi. You know I love you."

"I love you too sis," Taichi said as he tired to hold back his tears.

Taichi pressed end button on his phone he put the phone, "Saria…I'm so sorry," He put his head in his hands and began to cry.

He cell phone rang again, he picked it up and it was Yamato, "Taichi where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the hospital," He said as he wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Taichi, listen you have to come here. The cops are going to come to your parents house and let us know about the prints they found on a bottle of chloroform out side your house."

"HUH? What hell are you talking about!" he shouted at him.

"Man Taichi, Sora's missing. The cops told us that she may have been kidnapped!" he shouted at him.

"Saria and now Sora?" he asked confused.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU'VE HAVEN'T BEEN HERE YET SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yamato shouted at him angry.

"…Shut up Yamato…just shut up!" Taichi shouted at him then he broke down.

Yamato felt bad for him and he sighed, "Taichi I'm sorry. But you have to be here. The police are going to arrive with news about the prints they found," He said. When Taichi didn't answer him he decided it was best that he go pick him up. "Taichi I'll come by the hospital and give you a lift home," Yamato said.

"Fine…" he trailed off dejectedly.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Jeff kicked at the door again for the tenth time that evening, "DAMN BITCHES I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" he shouted angrily.

From inside the room Saria watched her mother carefully as she paced the room, she could make out the bruises that were forming on her face, from where Jeff had hit her.

Saria was worried and scared. Her mother was too she could tell easily. Saria got up and went into the drawers of the heavier dresser and searched through each of them. On her search of the second drawer she felt something hard. It was cold to the touch and she gripped it in her hand then slowly pulling it out of the drawer, "Mom." She whispered.

Sora went over to her she saw the gun in her daughters hands, "Saria…where did you find that?" Sora questioned her then took the gun from her hands she examined it.

"I found it in the drawer mom, do you think we can get away from him with it?" she questioned.

Sora nodded slowly examining it. She opened the compartment, "Two bullets….I think we can use this sweetie," Sora commented. She stared emptily at the gun in her hands then remember her own words.

'_I'll do anything to protect my family. I mean it."_

"You can't go back on your word Sora," She told herself she clicked the bullet cavity closed then held it in her hand; Sora let her finger rest on the trigger lightly.

"Mom…what are you doing," Saria questioned her cautiously.

Sora looked at her for a second, "Saria now, remember what ever happens. It's for the best and It's the only way to get rid of the problem," She replied looking at her daughter softly.

With the light the shone from the lamp Saria could see how bad the bruises were now, "Oh my god, Mom are you okay?" Saria questioned as she looked at her mother with worry.

"I'm fine sweetie…just remember, that I love you-" Sora and Saria both jumped as they heard the cracking of the door frame.

"Once I get in there you better prepare to die," Jeff replied from the other side.

"GET AWAY!" Saria shouted at him.

"I'm coming through one way or the other girls," He answered and again he swung the axe down against the door. The door gave away and Jeff pushed the dresser aside.

Sora and Saria where pinned in that room their backs up against the wall. Sora hid the gun behind her back.

"Did you think for one minute you could escape from me? Huh?" he questioned as he approached them. "Did you want to get smacked around again Sora?" he asked her again.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted at him he approached her slowly.

"Sora come on…it's me," Jeff replied he put on a frown.

"WHEN MY DAD COMES AND FINDS US YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Saria shouted at him.

Jeff laughed, "Your dad can't little girl. He is gone. Did you want me to go through the details about how I killed him?" he questioned her.

"JEFF SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP WITH ALL YOUR LIES!" Sora told him angrily again.

"Sora, if you would just corporate then every thing will be fine. No harm will come to you or your daughter," He commented. He smirked at her, "I can't say the same for Taichi because well he is resting peacefully at the bottom of the lake, and shortly you will both join him. That's if you don't start to smarten up," He threatened both of them.

Saria and Sora were shaken with the possibility that Taichi could be dead. But neither of them wanted to believe him. Sora withdrew the gun from behind her back and pointed it at him. She held it her steady with both of her hands as she pointed it at him.

"Where did you get that!" Jeff snarled at her.

"You know that's something that you don't need to know," Sora told him as she glared at him. She held the gun steady as it was still pointed at him.

He laughed curtly, "Sora you don't have the guts to pull the trigger," He said and moved forward.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO TEST ME! I'M NOT THE PERSON YOU ONCE KNEW! I HAVE A FAMILY TO PROTECT NOW! I SWEAR I'll SHOOT," Sora shouted at him.

_**Paris…. **_

Takeru's head popped out from underneath the covers then Hikari's. The two smiled then kissed. She frowned suddenly at him and shivered.

"Hikari…what's wrong?" he questioned started to get a little worried. "Did I do something wrong?" he questioned.

Hikari shook her head as she watched him for a moment, "I just got this horrible feeling," She whispered to him.

Takeru put his hand on her bare shoulder and rubbed her shoulder gently,"About what?" he asked her.

"I don't know. It is just a bad feeling…" she whispered

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Taichi slowly walked to the front door and opened it. Yamato followed him inside. Taichi bent over to take his shoes off.

Yamato had noticed the bump on the back of Taichi's head, "Taichi…what happened?" He questioned.

"What do you mean I'm-" he felt dizzy and nearly fell over.

Yamato grabbed his arm holding him up, before he was able to fall.

"Taichi?" Anna looked at him and took her son a side.

"Anna you might want to check the back of his head he has a big bump," Yamato told her.

Her eye's widened then look at Taichi, "Oh sweetie…" she began she turned him around and looked at it. "Oh Taichi…my gosh why didn't you get this checked out?" Anna began.

Mimi and Yamato watched her and Taichi. "It's not a big deal," He said.

Anna sighed she pulled him over to the kitchen and sat him down in one of the chairs then took a chair and sat behind him, she carefully looked at the bump.

"Owe," Taichi grimaced as Anna was gently touching the area.

"Taichi…what did you do?" Mimi questioned him. Both Yamato and Mimi pulled up two chairs in front of him.

"Where's my dad?" Taichi asked.

"Honey he went to do something," Anna told him.

"Come on Taichi, don't skip the subject," Yamato replied.

"I don't know what happened. I went to work I was going to phone Hikari and Takeru to wish them off. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew it was around seven at night and I woke up in the janitors closet, hands tied and I had a gag in my mouth," He told them.

They all looked at him shocked, yet confused.

There was a knock at the door; Mimi went to answer the door.

She came back with Kevin and two police officers.

"Well, the latest news we gotten from the lab. Is that the prints on the bottle of chloroform belong to Jeff."

Taichi stood up from his chair looked he turned to look at the officers. "What! Shit, shit, he's going to rape her! He's going to hurt them!" Taichi cried upset.

"Sir settled down," The first officer told him.

"My car…he took my car and used it to pick up Saria at the hospital. Then, where ever he is my car must be near and that means Sora and Saria are there…stupid idiot didn't think that I wouldn't have a GPS on my car!" Taichi said bitterly.

The female officer picked up the phone from her belt, and then dialed into the police station.

"My car is a 2017 Coupe, license plate is YAMAGI432," He iterated to the officer.

The officer then repeated the information into the phone. After a while, she nodded then hung up, "Your car is located thirty minutes out of Obadia. We called back up units. Any where near the location to go there immediately."

"I'm coming too…my wife and daughter could be in danger right now," Taichi replied.

"I'm coming too," Yamato replied.

Taichi turned to him, "You don't have to come Yamato. Since when did you care about her? You didn't last night," Taichi said to him.

"That doesn't mean I hate her okay. I don't want to see her dead or hurt. I want to come for her and Saria," He told him.

Taichi sighed, "Fine."

"Right come on you two lets go," The officer said.

"I'm going to phone Hikari--" Anna looked up at her son.

"NO, Mom don't. They are on there honeymoon. When they return we will tell them," Taichi told her sharply. She nodded in agreed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You want to bet?" Sora threaten she griped onto the gun tighter.

"You can't because your weak Sora…you can't kill me," He replied. He began toward them with axe in hand.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Sora shouted at him.

Saria hid behind her mother as he was coming closer to them.

"I'll just kill you first. Then I'll take advantage of your daughter. She doesn't seem as violent at you do," He replied.

"No, you won't get the chance. I won't let you hurt my family again!" She screamed at him.

Outside the cabin it was dark the only light came from with in the cabin. Taichi's car was parked just outside.

"MOM!" Saria's voice cried out suddenly.

_**BANG – BANG**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 33**_

* * *

Sora dropped the gun. She stared in horror at the body of their kidnapper. He fell in a crumbled heap, blood seeped through the wounds in his chest. He lay their motionless. "Oh my god…" she whispered, she felt like crying.

"Mom…." Saria looked at her.

Sora hugged her daughter to her, "It's okay…it's okay," She whispered.

Saria heard sirens, "The Police. Mom come on hurry," She said urging her mother to get up again.

Sora couldn't stand she felt numb, "Honey go meet them…tell them about him," Her mother told her.

Saria nodded and listened to her mothers wishes. She stepped by the body and ran to the door unlocked it and opened the porch lights.

Taichi and Yamato both got out of the car the police did also. "SARIA!" Taichi ran to her scooped his daughter up into his arms.

Saria started to cry, "Dad…he told us he killed you," She sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shh…it's okay, I'm okay honey," Taichi told her. "Saria's where your mom?" Taichi asked as he pulled away from her.

"She's in the room. She can't move, he hurt her," She explained.

"I'll go see her…stay with Uncle Yamato," He replied he left them.

Saria hugged Yamato and was crying on his shoulder now, "Everything is fine." He told her, trying to comfort his little niece.

Taichi slowly looked around, the cabin it was a mess, "SORA!" he called.

"TAICHI!"

Taichi hurried to the room where his wife had called him from. Upon arriving to the room he gasped in shock, "Oh god," He whispered he saw the body, of what was Jeff laying in a pool of blood. He stepped around him and went to Sora, "My god… What did he do to you." Taichi whispered he gently ran his fingers over the bruises.

Sora began to cry with relief as Taichi touched her, "He said that he killed you. He tried to kill us...the things he said. I had to protect Saria and I and you. I shot him," she said upset.

"Bastard deserved to die," He whispered in her ear gently.

The cops then came into the room, "What happened?" Tom asked them.

Taichi gently lifted her up on her feet. He helped her walk out of the room past Jeff's body.

They came into the living room area of the cabin. Where Yamato was holding Saria. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder she was sleeping in his arms. Yamato came over to the door and saw Jeff laying on the ground.

"He's barely alive," The officer commented feeling for a pulse. He opened up his walkie-talkie, "Gina, call for two ambulances there are two people with injuries a male about in late twenty's. With two bullet wounds to the chest and a female about in her late twenty's with bruise and maybe a possible concussion," He closed the walkie-talkie and put it on his belt.

"Sora….my god," Yamato whispered as she came into the light he could see the bruises on her face. They had already started to turn purple. "Are you okay?" he questioned her concerned.

"Yeah, did she fall asleep?" Sora asked him motioning Saria.

"Yeah…she was hugging me then kind of dozed off," He replied softly.

"Can you watch her for me?" She asked.

Yamato nodded slowly agreeing to do so.

"Thanks Yamato," Taichi told him.

"Mrs. Yagami….I need you to tell me what happened," Tom the officer said to her.

Sora and Taichi both walked to the front door with Yamato following them.

"He brought me here, last thing I remember before coming here was looking for Saria because I heard her calling out for me. I woke up in my husband's car. He helped me inside the house where he told me that he was Jeff. He had plastic surgery done so he didn't look like Jeff but he sounded like him. He wanted to rape me and tape it. I fought him off the first time by kicking him in the shin; I tired to make a run for it but he blocked me then he hit be across the face twice. Then threw me into the wall," she pointed the wall closet to the door where Jeff was. He was coming after me again and this time I kicked him again in the groin. I ran to that room and I found my daughter in there bonded to the bed post. I barricaded ourselves in there."

Taichi angrily looked into the other room, 'Damn asshole' he turned to his wife and gave her a hug, then the two pulled away from each other.

"We found a gun later in the bigger dresser. I took it and I knew I had to protect my daughter and myself. He was angry because we were in there out of his reach. He called us names. He then grabbed an axe from somewhere, I'm not sure where, and decided to break down the door. He threaten to kill us both and claiming that he had killed my husband. Then he finally broke the door down and he moved the dresser we put in front of it aside. He was coming toward us and he said that he would kill the both of us for being difficult. I took the gun out to protect us. He stopped momentarily he just didn't believe me that I would shoot and then he picked up the axe and was about to chopped us in half I closed my eyes and then I shot," Sora sounded broken, she began to cry in to Taichi's arms.

"It was self-defense you can't charge her," Yamato said as he looked at the cop.

_**France, Paris….early afternoon….**_

Takeru was up on a massage table his bare back exposed, while there was a towel draped over his buttocks. Hikari was on the other table getting her massage done too, her bare back exposed and a towel that was draped over her buttocks as well.

"I didn't think this would feel this good…" Takeru trailed of sounding in ecstasy.

"That's because you refused…I told you massages are wonderful," She whispered very mellow.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me the true blissfulness of it all," He replied back.

"Did you want to have lunch at the Italian restaurant?" Hikari asked him.

"Okay sure," He answered.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"All I have to say is wow…this is amazing," Takeru replied the two walked into the restaurant holding hands.

"May I show you to your table?" the usher at the front asked.

"Yes." Hikari answered they smiled at each other. They took their seats at the table.

Hikari was looking around at the restaurant's décor. "This is so fancy look at it. It has the Italian flare in it," She replied.

Takeru frowned, "Italian flare?" he questioned her.

"Yeah…look around," She said to him he did and shrugged.

"I don't see the flare but it looks really nice in here," He replied.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him then decided to drop the subject.

A waiter came along and handed them some menus.

They both browsed through the menus. After a moment Takeru put his down, "Okay I'm just going to have the plain old spaghetti with meat balls."

Hikari put her menu down and observed him for a few moments, "Really Takeru... we are in a nice restaurant and all you want is spaghetti and meat balls?" She asked.

"Well, why can't I order it I don't see the problem," He replied.

Hikari sighed, "Any ways I'm having the canolie." She said.

"Very well." They both answered at the same time.

"Hey I'm still waiting for the show." She whispered across the table.

"And you'll get it…eventually. Like I said, we have got to visit the lingerie store first," He answered.

"Fine," She replied. "You owe it to me before we go home," She told him. She then frowned remembering last night's strange feeling, "Takeru I still think something is wrong at home." She told him.

"Hikari I'm sure if something bad happened they'll phone us and let us know." Takeru told her gently.

"You know your right, I shouldn't worry," Hikari replied.

"Good." Takeru replied, "We can enjoy our lunch without worry then," He replied then he called over the waiter.

_**Yagami's 12am…**_

Taichi's parents and Mimi sat in the kitchen each of them worried, the phone rang. Anna jumped from her seat and grabbed the phone off the hook, "Hello."

"Mom, were at the hospital." He replied.

"Oh Taichi…what happened did you find Saria and Sora?" she questioned him. She pressed the speaker phone button. So that way everyone could hear him.

"Yes, Saria's okay she just has a headache and some bruises. Yamato is going to bring her back home. He just left now-" He told her then was interrupted by his mom again.

"Sora?" she questioned

"Sora in rough shape…. Jeff beat her a little bit. She has two black eyes and bruised ribs--." He was interrupted once again by his mother.

"My god…did you get the monster!" Anna cried as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"When we got there. Sora shot him twice…he's in the surgery right now," Taichi replied.

"Who cares Taichi."

"I care mom, Sora could be arrested if he dies!" he cried out.

"What! Why?" she cried.

"Because mom, she shot him. They haven't filed charges yet but they could."

"Look Yamato will fill you in with any other questions you got. I have to go," Taichi said to them then hung the phone up.

_**Paris…. **_

"Cannon ball!" Takeru shouted he jumped into the pool then surfaced again.

Hikari was standing at the pools edge in her light pink bikini watching him,"Takeru…really." she began shaking her head.

"Awe come on, no one is in here I can act silly…anyway are you coming in here the water warm…" he trailed off as he started to swim toward her.

Hikari sat down dangling her feet in the water she had tied her hair back into a ponytail. Takeru made a motion to splash water at her. "Don't you dare!" she told him.

"I'm just kidding," he replied. He grabbed a hold of the ledge of the pool. Then with one hand rested it on her leg. "I dare you to jump in." he let his hand slide up her leg then down again, then kissed her leg. He then bite her, "Owe! You little…" Hikari began.

Takeru had taken off, and then Hikari dove into the pool after him. "You better swim for your life!" she cried then dove underwater and resurfaced again.

"Just try!" he called to her from across the pool. Hikari swam toward him then he dove underwater swimming in the opposite direction, toward the deep end. Hikari turned in the direction he had went. When he surfaced Hikari grabbed him holding his arm tightly, "OW! Okay uncle, uncle!" he cried.

Hikari let go of his arm and smiled, "Good, did you see what you did?" she asked.

he shrugged, "No, but I didn't bite you that hard," he said to her.

She tried to lift her leg up to show him but then he caught her lips in his. They kissed then pulled away. "I didn't mean that you could just kiss me like that and it makes things all better." Takeru was looking at her with puppy dog eyes, "You're forgiven. How ever you have to wear the thong for me tonight," she told him.

He frowned, "Okay then we go shopping after swimming," he told her.

"Okay that's fine too," she answered then kissed him.

"Tonight's going to be so much fun!" she cried she clapped her hands together then dove underneath the water.

"Hold on! Wait!" he chased after her. They played cat and mouse for a while until he caught her. "Caught you!" he replied. They each caught their breaths, "What do you mean by fun?" he asked.

Hikari rolled her eyes at him, "Oh please, like you don't know," she commented and smiled at him. "So do I get to pull it off…oh even better maybe a lap dance?" she grinned excitedly.

"I think the Yagami's have sick minds!" he replied suddenly.

"Oh Takeru your so cute…beside not all of us are sick minded," she answered.

"Now, I don't know where you got that from. But lets not worry about it I want to go shopping so come on," she replied she got out of the pool.

Takeru followed her with a frown on his face.

_**Back home Yagami's house. **_

"Grandma!" Saria cried she gave her grandma a big hug.

"My sweetie I'm so glad your okay." Anna whispered.

Kevin went to them too. "Grandpa…I was so scared…." she replied she gave her grandpa a big hug. Mimi watched the scene unfold she had some tears in her eyes she felt her abdomen.

Yamato stood next to Mimi she hugged him, "I'm so glad your okay. Taichi told us that Sora shot Jeff," she replied quickly.

"Yeah…she did twice, we got there after it happened," Yamato said to her.

"Mom had to do it he was going to hurt us," Saria replied suddenly.

Mimi looked over to her niece. "You witnessed it? Oh Saria…" Mimi scooped the girl in her arms.

"Aunt Mimi, it was scary because he was really scary. he was swearing and shouting at us…I could hear him hitting mommy," the girl cried on Mimi's shoulder.

"It's okay he's not going to hurt you or your mom and dad ever again," Mimi reassured her.

Yamato felt guilty now really guilty for what he did to Sora the night of Takeru and Hikari's wedding reception and for calling her all those names. "Hey listen I'm going to the hospital there's something I have to do," He said to his wife and Taichi's parents.

"Well, I want to go see Sora," Mimi replied she let go of Saria, standing up she looked at Yamato and he nodded.

"You might as well come too, this kind of has to do with you too," he replied.

Mimi nodded she then went down on her knees and gave Saria a hug. "I'll see the next day okay?" she told her.

"Okay bye, Aunt Mimi, bye Uncle Yamato," Saria said giving each one of them a hug before they left.

_**Hospital…**_

Sora lay in the hospital bed as Taichi held onto her hand, "Taichi…what happened today was so strange…. I couldn't get a hold of you in the afternoon and then I heard Saria calling for me then the next thing I know. Jeff has me in some cabin in the middle of no where in an attempt to rape me," she said to him.

"I know Sora it was. I got a really nasty bump in the back of the head see," he turned his head around.

Sora put her hand to where he was indicating the bump was, she felt and gasped. Taichi turned to her. "Oh baby, how did it happen?" she questioned.

"I don't know who did it…but who ever it was got me to come to work this morning. Right when I was about to call Hikari and Takeru to tell them I couldn't see them off. I felt something hit me then everything went black. The next thing I know I wake up in the closet, tied and gagged," he rubbed her hand gently.

"I have a feeling it was Jeff who did that to you. We don't have to worry about him ever again. I love you forever Taichi," she whispered.

Taichi smiled, "And I love you," he replied. They leaned into each other and softly kissed. they pulled away from each other after hearing some one coming into the room. Yamato and Mimi where there waiting at the door.

"Hi," Sora and Taichi both replied softly.

"Sora…. I want to apologize," Yamato said.

Mimi took a seat on the other side of Sora and Yamato pulled up a chair beside her.

"I realize tonight that life is too precious to be fighting about stupid things. I will admit that what happened last night was terrible and very immature of me. I didn't mean to be so rude and I didn't mean to get you drunk either," he said.

"What?" Taichi questioned him.

"I made the bartender, last night, give her too much alcohol in her drinks," he admitted.

Taichi and Mimi frowned at him, "Yamato!" Mimi cried and hit him in the shoulder.

"I'm saying sorry guys please! I admit it was stupid. I also admit that I'm an idiot for treating you the way I did earlier. So I deserved the slap you gave me Sora. In fact," he turned to Mimi. "I want you to slap me right now."

"I'm not going to slap you," she answered.

"Come on just do it!" he demanded practically.

Mimi looked at him strangely, "Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

He pushed her hand way from his forehead, "I'm trying to be serious here." he replied.

"I'll do it," Taichi spoke up.

"NO!" Yamato said quickly.

"Mimi just do it before he goes crazy," Taichi replied.

"No…what for. It was along time ago I don't want too," she said.

Sora sighed, "I'm wrong too, sometimes my anger gets the best of me. I didn't meant to slap you like that. It was just listening to Mimi cry her heart to me that got me so upset. I couldn't believe you would do that to her."

Yamato bowed his head down feeling shameful of what he did to his wife, "I learned to tell my wife my feelings more often," he side. Mimi gave him a kiss.

"Right so we are all on the same wave length then?" Taichi asked them.

"Friends again," Yamato said as he extended his hand to Sora.

They shook on it.

"Yeah friends again."

"Okay I take it as a yes," Taichi replied answering his own question.

_**Another room in the Hospital… **_

Jeff's motionless body lay in the hospital bed, heart monitor and a respirator was hooked up to him, the beeps where slow and steady outside the room they're was a police officer standing guard.

The heart monitor had a few irregular beats the humps go by regularly a doctor enters the room he looked over the stats…then a nurse follows him in. "Okay keep a eye on him, he's in serious condition, on bullet ricocheted off the collar bone and into the liver, and in to his left lung the second bullet hit him through the rib cage and punctured his liver as well, I don't know if he will make it," the doctor replied.

The two left the room, the heart monitor still had a few the humps that indicated the heartbeats. A red light came on suddenly then the line went flat. The doctor came running back into the room."He's gone into Cardiac arrest! Get the Crash Cart!" he shouted.

_**Sora's Hospital room… **_

The four where chatting away when there was a knock at the door. Taichi saw a different cop enter the room, "Mrs. Sora Yagami?" the man asked. She nodded looking at him quizzically. "Mrs. Yagami you are hereby charged with second degree murder."

Taichi, Yamato and Mimi all looked in shock. "What you can't charge her! It was self defenses," Taichi cried, the officer kept reading Sora her rights.

"Sir that will be decided in court," the officer answered.

The officer walked out of the room and stationed himself outside her hospital door.

"Oh my god…that means he died," Sora replied distraught. "Taichi…" she reached out for him. "I killed…someone." Taichi held her to him carefully so he didn't hurt her but enough to comfort her.

Yamato and Mimi didn't know what to do nor what to think.

The four of them didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he had died.

"Sora it will be alright," Mimi spoke up.

Sora let go of Taichi she looked at Mimi tears in her eyes, "You don't understand Mimi…Saria was there with me…she saw it happen and now she's going to know that her mother is a murder," she half sobbed half shouted at her. Taichi pulled Sora into a hug, she cried in his arms. "I set a bad example…for our daughter Taichi…. I'm so sorry," she cried in his arms.

Taichi gave the two both signal to leave the room for a moment.

Yamato and Mimi both got up and left the hospital room.

Taichi turned his attention to his wife, "Sora…" he whispered to her softly. "I want you to look at me." Taichi told her.

She pulled away from him a bit and looked at him, "Saria will understand…you didn't kill him for the sake of killing him, you did it to protect yourself and Saria, he was going to kill you and our daughter," he explained to her soft-spoken and strongly.

Sora still had tears rolling down her cheeks, she blink them back, "Taichi I should set good examples for her…I'm a terrible mother…I shouldn't deserver to be your wife you probably hate me now." Sora replied.

"Sora I don't want you to say that ever again! You know that's not true. I think you're a good mother and a good wife you're my best friend and my lover. And last of all I will never hate you," he replied strongly. "I love you remember the vows…through best and through worst…I intend to stick by that," he told her.

_**Paris…**_

_**Royal Monceau Hotel**_

Takeru was carrying about twenty bags. Hikari was carrying only two as she unlocked the door and left it open for Takeru to come in. He managed to push the door shut with his foot but barely. He finally got to let go of the shopping bags and set them down next to their bed.

"I thought you said one store," he whined.

"I did but I couldn't help but look at all the other ones. Who wouldn't?" she answered with a smiled.

"Note to self never shop with the wife or sister-in-law," he replied. Then he threw himself across and lay on his stomach. "Hikari…I'm too tired…no show tonight." he answered as he closed his eyes.

"Takeru?" she questioned she came out of the bathroom and saw him asleep on the bed.

"Awe there goes my strip show," she smiled then went to the TV set.

"Gezz, I'd never thought I'll open this up while I was here," she replied she turned the television on. She pressed the guide button on the satellite remote control, and she flipped through all the stations. 'Oh that must be the channel from home.' she thought she clicked the select button and the news was on. 'Hey wait a sec….' she thought as she watched the television set.

_A picture of the hospital came on, "We have just received news that Jeff Frasier had died of his injuries a few moments ago..."_

Hikari's eyes widened, "Jeff…" she whispered. "What…." Hikari gasped she turned the volume up.

"_The wife of Mr Taichi Yagami the assistant CEO at Yamagi Turbines, Mrs. Sora Yagami, is charged with second degree murder." _

Hikari dropped her the remote on the ground, "Oh my god…" she cried she poked Takeru repeatedly, "Wake up! Sora's been arrested!" she told him.

"Huh what?" he replied getting up he shook his head. "Did I hear you correctly?" He questioned.

"Yes, for killing Jeff!" she replied.

Takeru's eyes widen as a picture of sora was scrolled across the tv, "Okay I'm being to think that you're right about feeling something strange happening," he said to her.

"I'm phoning Taichi's cell," she said quickly and picked up the phone from the side of their bed. Hikari hurried and dialed her brother cell phone.

Taichi heard his cell phone ringing he picked it up pressing a number before answering it, "Hello Taichi Yagami." he replied.

"TAICHI! I know you were lying how could you keep us from something like that!" Hikari shouted at him.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked over at Sora, "Hikari, what are you talking about?" he asked he calmly.

"I'm talking about Sora getting arrested! I knew something was wrong. I knew it and I asked and you denied it!" she shouted at him.

"Hikari everything is fine here, don't worry about us just enjoy your honeymoon," he told her quickly yet not amused that she found out.

"TAICHI YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO LIE TO ME LIKE THAT! ME AND TAKERU ARE WORRIED!" she shouted at him.

Sora took the phone from Taichi, "Hikari." Sora began.

"Sora…my god what happened?" Hikari asked her.

"Hikari it was an accident…just don't worry I'll be out of this mess before you can say go," she told her.

Hikari sighed and closed her eyes, "But I want to come back home." she said.

"I know you want too…but don't I want you to enjoy your honeymoon, I was partly responsible for wrecking your wedding reception. I want the both of you stay there and never mind about home…Taichi and I can handle it," she told her sister.

"Are you sure?" Hikari questioned.

"Defiantly after what happened at your reception you should stay there okay…I'm fine so is everyone don't worry and have fun. Can I talk to my new brother in law?" Sora asked her.

Hikari nodded and turned to Takeru as she passed him the phone, "Hello," he answered.

"Takeru I want you to make sure that Hikari stays there…I own it to you guys and this is my problem one of which I can handle with everyone that is here. Just enjoy your selves and don't worry about us here in Japan," Sora told him.

"Okay Sora," Takeru replied. He watched Hikari take a seat as she was watching him intently as if she wanted him to stay something to Sora.

"What did she say?" Hikari asked.

"She told us to not worry about them at home. She wants us to enjoy our honey moon," he said to her softly, he knelt down in front of her.

"Hey come on," he replied he rubbed her leg gently.

"If she says so…I want to go back home and help them through this," she said quietly.

"I know you do, that's the kind of person you are. But we still have a full two weeks here in Paris don't you want to enjoy it?"

She avoided eye contact with him.

"Don't you want to be able to do this," he went kissed her lips, "All night…" he whispered he pulled back a bit then kissed her again. She pulled back and nodded at him. "See, we know that they're okay Hikari lets not worry. This is the time for you and me; for us," he replied then kissed her again this time it was long and Hikari began to kiss back.

Hikari placed her hands on his hips the she slowly moved them to the front to unbutton his pants. Takeru's hand went up the back of her shirt, he tried to get her bra strap undone. His pants fell to his ankles then he kicked them away. They both slowly sunk lower till they were on seated on the ground making out.

_**Outside Sora's hospital room…**_

Yamato and Mimi walked over to the other side of the door, "Oh Yama, I'm so proud of you." Mimi declared she smiled up to him.

"Your really maturing now that was the first step and I'm glad you took it." she replied.

Yamato looked away to the nurse's station, "Yeah well it took something like this to happen to make me do it…if this didn't happened I don't think I would have apologized to her," he said softly.

Mimi sighed, "Yamato…" she trailed off and looked at him.

"I realized that if something more worse happened to either one of them I wouldn't have forgiven myself for not forgiving her…because I never thought that something as horrible as this would have happened to them."

Mimi frowned, "Sweet heart your not make sense," she told him.

"It makes sense Mimi…of course it does. I wouldn't have forgave myself because deep down inside I know Sora and I have a good friendship. I don't want to mess with it again. I don't want to take a chance at trying to be stupid or immature or acting like a baby over the slap or any other incident that may happen in the future. Never again." he declared to her.

"Well, I'm glad your going to start acting like a mature adult….I love you for it too," She replied. She lean up to his lips and kissed him then he kissed her back.

"I love you and I love our child," he said and patted her abdomen carefully. He kissed his wife once before pulling her into a hug.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 34**_

* * *

_**Four months after the day…September 27th 2017 **_

_**Morning…. 10AM…**_

Mimi is in her ninth month of pregnancy she was due in three days, Yamato had been extremely nervous ever since last week ever since she went into false labour pains that was in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay?…do you need anything? do I need to bring anything for you? can I carry your purse for you?" he bombarded her with questions.

Mimi shook her head, "Yamato come on, we are going to miss the verdict in Sora's case," she said as she walked out the door.

Yamato followed close behind her, "Okay just let me open the door for you then." Yamato ran down the steps and opened the passenger side for her. Mimi made it to the car slowly, walking wobbly a bit. He helped her into the car, she grumbled something then closed the door. Yamato then got into the drivers side.

"Yamato can you stopped treating me like a porcelain doll?" Mimi asked him.

"Mimi I just want to make sure you're okay and that the baby doesn't get hurt or any thing," he told her.

_**Courthouse….**_

Sora was sat down beside her lawyer she was in a orange jumper her hands were handcuffed together because she was a criminal, the bruises that Jeff had given had faded but little bits were visible just barely. The lawyer for prosecution was saying her final statement, to the jury.

"Mrs. Yagami was angry at Jeff. She made her statement as her daughter said on the witness stand that she was going to kill him if she needed too. Her husband also stated that. Now would a normal family woman have said that to her family? Would she have risked going to jail for murdering a man that was criminally insane? Well, I got news for you. Mrs. Yagami did all those things but not because of self defense but because she wanted to kill him in cold blood. So I want you to question in your minds if this woman is safe to be let off the hook and into the public?" the lady lawyer turned then returned to her seat.

Taichi who was sitting behind Sora put a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her after the speech the DA lawyer said. Saria put her hand on her mothers shoulder too letting her mother know that she wasn't a murder to her, and that she was a hero for saving her life.

"Defense your final statement," the judge told him.

Sora's lawyer got up from his seat and walked to the jury looking at them, "Mrs. Yagami and her daughter where in trouble. Mr. Fraiser broke down the door. Then with an axe was about to use it to kill her and her daughter," the lawyer said. Using his hands made a gun out of them, "When Mrs. Yagami held the gun out at Mr. Fraiser who didn't believe that she would shoot him and continued to approach her and her daughter. Mrs. Yagami had no other choice but to pull the trigger. In order to protect her and her daughter. BANG, BANG," He replied slowly the then put his hands down and walked up along in front of the jury box.

"Men and women of the jury. Mrs. Yagami acted in self-defense; she wasn't looking to kill him she was protecting herself and her daughter for the possibility of being seriously hurt. Her intentions weren't those of murder but of self-defense. So when you decide upon the verdict. Mrs. Yagami should be considered" Sora's lawyer took his seat next to her.

The judge hit the mallet on small round piece of wood. "Court is adjured until the hour of the decision at twelve hundred noon." The jury went into the jury rooms and judge left into his office.

"She made me out to a murder!" Sora cried she looked at her lawyer.

"Sora, it's that her job to convince them that you belong in jail." he answered her.

"We know your not. Because Mark did a good job of representing you," Taichi replied

"Thanks Taichi. I have a good feeling about this verdict. They will agree with me and you will be a free woman," Mark answered.

"I know it for sure, mom," Saria replied.

"Oh thank you, my little girl," Sora answered smiling at her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," she told her.

"Sure you are our first born," Taichi smiled patted her head.

Sora still had the bruises but they weren't as visible anymore.

"I can't wait to bring you back home," Taichi told her she smiled.

"Me ether," she answered.

Just then the courtroom doors opened revealing a very pregnant Mimi, with her husband right behind her.

"Yamato and Mimi over here," Taichi waved them both over.

"Sorry, we were late," Yamato said as he helped Mimi.

She slapped his hands way, "Yamato I can walk just relax," Mimi replied she was annoyed once again.

"I just feel useless," he told her.

She smiled wearily, "Oh it's okay your not." she said to him and smiled.

"But…" he began. Sora budded in then.

"That's what Taichi does hovers around me…when I was pregnant with the twins and Saria though it took him quite a while to actually accept the fact he was a daddy, when we were seventeen," Sora replied.

Saria frowned slightly she looked to her mom.

"Hey…It doesn't mean I don't love you," Taichi told Saria quickly.

She sighed, "I know…you told me why before," she answered.

Mimi had took a seat in one of the chairs as she did…her eyes widened, "Yamato…" she began, she grabbed onto his arm. "My water broke," she cried.

"WHAT! Oh my god….oh my god it coming!" he cried, he started to pace.

"Yamato you have to go to the hospital!" Taichi told him he looked at his best friend then to Mimi. "SHIT! Come on Mimi hurry!"

Takeru and Hikari both walked into the courtroom. They both went over to where the commotion was. That was when Yamato ran pasted them the two did a double take then looked back to Mimi.

"What happening?" Takeru replied.

"Come Takeru drive me to the hospital my water broke. Yamato doesn't even know how to relax I can't trust him behind the wheel," Mimi said to her brother in law.

"Okay, come on," Takeru replied immediately understanding the situation she took his arm and they started to walk out of the courtroom.

"Mimi! Relax and think happy thoughts…there's no pain now but wait until later," Sora called to the mother to be.

"Oh thank you Sora for the support…when you get free I want you to be at room as fast as you can come," Mimi called to her.

Sora nodded, "Got that Meems."

"Hikari can you get one of the cleaner people here to clean this…stuff." Taichi said looking at the puddle that was forming.

"Do I look like I'm your servant?" she questioned.

"I'll go dad," Saria ran out of the courtroom.

"See someone listens to me." he replied with a small smirk.

Hikari eyed him then pushed Taichi out of the way, "How are you holding up?" Hikari asked her.

"I'm fine thanks…beside these handcuffs and the jump suit," She replied motioning to her hands and clothing.

"That was really rude," Taichi told her as Hikari her took a seat and ignored him.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Takeru had found his brother he was waiting at the van pacing. "Yamato let Mimi get into the back seat and give me the keys," Takeru said. he held his hand out.

Yamato gave him the keys and he got into the front seat.

"Yamato!" Mimi cried she closed her eyes as she began to feel the contractions.

"What's happening? The contraction?" he asked she nodded; he came and sit with her in the back seat.

She closed her eyes trying to hold onto from screaming out loud so she wouldn't distract Takeru while he drove.

"Okay guys hold on." he replied he back out of the parking spot, then speeded while being careful not to run over any people that might have been walking into the court house, lucking they're wasn't any. He made a left onto the street.

"OH GOD…SORA DIDN'T TELL ME THE CONTRACTIONS WOULD HURT THIS MUCH!" she cried out Yamato held onto her hand.

"Just hold on till we get to the hospital." Yamato whispered. She squeezed his hand harder then before he let out a yelp. "Mimi…easy." he began.

"You try having a baby!" she shouted.

"Hey…. no fighting…where almost there," Takeru reported from the drivers seat.

_**Another part of the Courthouse…**_

Daisuke was sitting next to his lawyer. Miyako was on the other side of the court room with their lawyer. He was questioning Ken on the stand.

"Mr. Ichijioui why did you decide that you would take up the role of being Davis father?" The lawyer asked. Her name was Caroline stood awaiting an answer from him.

"I decided I would because it would have been in the best interest of the Mr. Motomiya. Who was at the time trying out to get a spot on the Junior Tokyo team," he said.

"Did you intend to tell him that he was the child's father and not yourself?" she questioned.

"No," Ken replied. He looked over to Daisuke who gave him an angry glare. "We thought it would be best to keep it from him. Until we felt that he was ready for this kind of news and till he completed his own goals."

"So you weren't going to planning on taking the rights away from Mr. Motomiya for being the child's father?"

"No, we weren't we wanted him to know."

"That will be all thank you Mr. Ichijioui." she replied and sat down.

"Mr. Ranker your witness," the judge told Daisuke's lawyer.

He got up from his seat then walked toward Ken slowly, "Mr. Ichijioui." he began "When was Davis conceived?" he asked.

"OBJECTION! That's irrelevant the case is not about how Davis was conceived." Caroline the lawyer for the Ichijioui's replied.

"Denied, Mr. Ranker continue," the judge replied he looked at the Brian. "Answer the question Mr. Ichijioui," Judge told him.

"As from what I know…it was at a party and they were both drunk," he answered.

"When you found out were you angry?"

"Of course I was…but I'm not any more. Because things happen that can't be helped."

"Right so why did you agree to take care of your wife and the child that wasn't yours but your best friends?"

"because I wanted to be with her…she was my girlfriend at the time."

"Or maybe it was the fact to get back at Mr. Motomiya for getting your girlfriend pregnant."

"NO….I would never do that."

"Objection! Mr. Ichijioui is not on trial," Caroline said quickly standing.

Brian turned to the judge, "Your honour I was pointing out that he could have had a vendetta against my client." he replied.

"I'll allow it," the judge answered he looked over at him and motioned to continue.

"Are you mad at my client?"

"Yes."

"Were you angry enough at your so called best friend to make him feel hurt like you had when he had slept with your girlfriend? Remember Mr. Ichijioui your under oath."

"No, like I said I wouldn't do that…no matter how angry I was."

"Are you sure because according to your school records you got suspended from school for punching two guys who where hitting on your wife."

"Objection! Irrelevant matter! The case is a custody case," Caroline called out.

Miyako looked at Ken worriedly. "Mrs. Yueno, I will allow this line of questioning. Mr. Ichijioui answer the question." the judge replied.

"Yes I'm sure, it was a different situation."

"How different could it have been?"

"They were going to do god knows what to her and I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"So you admit to punching those two students?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Brain said then took a seat next to Daisuke.

Caroline looked at Miyako. "Why didn't you tell me about that?" she whispered to Miyako.

"I didn't think that would matter." she sighed.

"Your honour I'd like to ask the witness a question." She stood from her desk.

"Very well go on Mrs. Yueno."

"Mr. Ichijioui those two boys were they your friends?"

"No."

"Would you ever hit one of your friends? or try to do something that would hurt they're feelings?"

"No."

"Thank you Mr. Ichijioui…that's all your honour," The judge turned to Ken. "You may step down."

Ken got up and went to sit beside his wife, "I'm so sorry Miyako." he whispered to her.

"It's okay you couldn't lie." she whispered back putting a reassuring hand on her husband's leg.

"Okay call your next witness Mrs. Yueno."

"We would like to call up on stand Mr. Daisuke Motomiya."

_**Noon….**_

"Attention the honourable Judge Sotaro is now present please stand," the court officer called out. Everyone that was in the courtroom was standing the judge entered and took seat at her desk, and then the jury came out. They all then took they're seats as well as everyone else in the room.

"Will the defense please rise?" she replied.

Sora and her lawyer both stood up, "Jury your verdict." The jury stood up. One of them had a piece of paper in their hands and looked down began to read from it.

"On the charges of second degree murder we the jury find the defendant Mrs. Sora Yagami Not Guilty. Mrs. Sora Yagami did not commit a murder but shot Mr. Jeff Fraiser in the action of self-defense."

"I Judge Sotaro find the defendant Not Guilty and is not to be trailed for sentencing…but she will be required to see a psychologist," the judge called.

"This case is closed, court is dismissed," the judge stepped down and entered her quarters.

_**Later on at the Police station….**_

Sora was released from police custody and was give a list of psychologists, she was out of the orange jumper, she gave Taichi a big hug. "I'm free," she hugged him tightly.

"I know…I missed you so much, it was hard to sleep alone," he told her.

"Do you think it was okay to let Saria stay at the court house with Davis for that custody battle?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure it is," Taichi told her.

"Hello I'm here too," Hikari replied. Sora let go of Taichi and gave her sister a big hug again, "Okay now that I'm out….oh come on Mimi's counting one me to be there," Sora said remembering her friends request.

"Okay come on let's get out of here and hope I never have to be here again," Taichi replied.

He, Sora and Hikari made they're way out of the police station and went to get their car's. "I'll follow you guys," Hikari said.

"Okay."

_**Hospital…**_

Mimi was in the hospital room she was in bed. The doctors had told her that she couldn't take any painkillers until the time of birth and that wasn't going to happen that soon. Right now was a calm spell…the contractions had lasted up to five minutes and come every thirty minutes.

Yamato put his hand on her forehead,"How are you holding up?" he asked carefully.

"Okay…errrrr…" she gasped feeling another contraction, he held on to her hand.

Takeru watched then turned away. He couldn't stand it any more and exited out of the hospital room, "Sora!" he gave her a big hug.

"How's Meems holding up?" she asked him.

"Well, from what the doctor's told Yamato is that she having contractions every thirty minutes and lasting up to five minutes, she having one right now." he replied.

Taichi and Sora looked through the glass, "Okay come on Taichi," Sora opened the door; her and Taichi went into the hospital room.

Takeru gave his wife a hug, "Oh my gosh…. she's going through so much pain they can't even give anything to relive it." he replied.

Hikari smiled at him, "She's going to be fine after don't worry so much." she whispered.

"I know…I know but…I can't stand it." he replied Hikari smiled light and patted his back gently.

Mimi saw Sora,"Sora what do I do." she questioned her "errrrr…." she closed her eyes tight.

"We will put some music on…Taichi plug in that radio," Sora pointed to it.

Taichi reached up and plugged it in and found a music station. "I take it that you got off," Yamato asked he bit his lip trying not to cry out cause Mimi was squeezing his hand a little too hard.

"Yeah I did…. Mimi try to think good thoughts you'll get through this." Sora said to her.

After awhile of pain it died down, "How much longer?" Mimi asked her.

"I don't know it could an hour or it could be up to twenty four hours labour…it depends how fast that baby wants to get out," Sora told her.

"Twenty-four hours…oh my god." she whispered.

"Believe me after you give birth you won't remember the pain as much…it would have been worth it," Sora told her.

_**Courtroom number five…**_

"Mr. Motomiya when did you find out from the Ichijioui's that their son that you knew as your 'nephew' was really your son?" Carolina asked him.

"This year."

"Where you angry?"

"Yes, I was considerably angry."

"So angry that you wanted to take the child that Mrs. Ichijioui had away from her?"

"No, I wouldn't be that mean as to take him away from her."

"Then when did you decide to file for custody?"

"I kissed her by mistake…and she had gotten angry and said I was trying to take her son away from her. To be honest with you and everyone I didn't thinking about custody until she mentioned it."

Davis was shocked as he looked from his father to his mother, then to Saria who was sitting next to him. "I can't believe this," he whispered to her.

She nodded shocked as well, "I know what you mean, I'm as shocked as you are," she whispered back to him.

Caroline briefly paused for a moment then looked at him with serious expression. "Were you perhaps trying to take Mrs. Ichijioui away from her family and ruin her entire life for ruining yours?" she questioned.

"That's absolutely not it! I kissed her because we had a moment…not to make her suffer or take away her son!" he shouted at her.

"Then why are you so uptight Mr. Motomiya is it because it's the truth?"

"No it's not."

"I have no more questions." she replied and took a seat.

Brian Daisuke's lawyer came up to stand in-front of him, "Mr. Motomiya. Is it true that you wanted to have joint custody? And that you tried to talk to her about it that night before the kiss?"

"Yes."

"And she then accused you of trying steal her child from her did she not?"

"She did."

"In that conversation after the kiss did she not tell you that you won't be able to take her son away from her?"

"Yes she did."

"And that is where you got the idea of custody?"

"Yes."

"So it wasn't spontaneous idea or any kind of revengeful tactic on your part?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Thank you Mr. Motomiya, That will be all," Brain said and returned to his seat.

"Your honour can I redirect?" Caroline asked, nodding the judge looked at her she walked up to the witness stand.

"Mr. Motomiya," She began stopping for a brief moment before continuing. "When you filed the custody papers…why did u do it?" She questioned him.

Daisuke was caught of guard and wasn't sure how to answer her question, 'It's easy Daisuke…just the truth….but the truth damn…' sighing he began.

"I decided to file after she began to act, and excuse my french, bitchy towards me…threatening to take what ever of a relationship I ever had with my son."

"What was the relationship you had with him?"

"He was my nephew from what I had known."

"They why did you choice to fight, for custody? To tear the boy away from his mother and the only father he's known?"

"NO," was Davis stern reply.

"Thank you Mr. Motomiya."

She took a seat beside her client.

"Mr. Motomiya please step down," Davis got up from the witnesses stand and walked back to his seat beside his lawyer.

"Davis." Daisuke said he turned to face him. Saria and Davis both looked at the older man. "I'm sorry about that kiss."

"Why are you apologizing to me dad, you were the one kissing my mom," he replied confused.

"I know, it was wrong…don't think that kissing a married women is right…. Okay." He told his son and he nodded a little he agreement.

_**Hospital….6:00pm **_

"It was sure nice of the hospital to let us use one of the showers," Sora replied she pulled her semi dry hair into a ponytail.

Taichi came up from behind wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are so impatient," Taichi whispered he kissed her neck.

"Yeah well when I haven't gotten to touch my husband in months…you would have been impatient too," she replied.

"Yeah…but we were in the hospital and this isn't a place to be making love. It could have waited till tonight because there wasn't no rush." he replied.

His eyes widened suddenly, "Oh no…you used your birth control…" Taichi replied worried.

Sora turned around to look him in the eyes, "I had my period already don't worry." she told him.

He sighed slightly Sora leaned up to him and kissed him gently. "Come on before Yamato freaks at us," Taichi replied the two left that empty room.

_**Mimi hospital room…**_

"AH…" Mimi was breathing hard the she was before it been six hours since her water had broke and still nothing has changed. Yamato wiped the sweat from her brow.

Mimi began to cry, "I can't take this any more! Get this thing out of me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

A nurse came into the room. "How are you holding up Mrs. Ishida?" she asked.

"Can't you give me something for the pain?" she begged.

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Ishida I can't it's not till you are ready for birth then we will give you painkillers."

"Are you sure you can't give her anything?" Yamato asked he was holding on to Mimi's hand. While dabbing away the beads of sweat that were appearing on her brow.

"Well…not medically you should take a shower it should help easy the pain a bit." the nurse replied.

"Okay I'll do that….but I'm just tired I need to sleep a bit," Mimi replied.

"Okay then I'll be back to check on you in a while," the nurse walked out of the room.

Sora and Taichi reappeared,"Their you guys are. How long does it take for you to take a shower?" Yamato asked them.

They both blushed.

Yamato groaned, "Your both are sick." he replied.

"Exactly how the hell can you two be having sex in the hospital when I'm in here have a kid because of that reason." Mimi replied angry.

"Where did my sister and brother in law go to?" Taichi asked changed the subjects quickly.

"They went out for dinner while you two were in the shower," Yamato answered.

The doctor came into the room, he walked over to Mimi. "Okay could you excuse me, can I have only Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Ishida in the room." the doctor replied.

Sora and Taichi both walked out of the room.

"How long did you go into labour for? Was it forty-eight hours?" he asked Sora when they exited from Mimi's hospital room.

"Yeah with the twins but they decided to come early," she said. Her thoughts then went one when they had lost Maiko.

"Hey, you know it was something that couldn't been helped," Taichi replied softly he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know babe, I know…maybe in the coming years we will have another child…and we could name if it's a girl Maiko." Sora smiled at Taichi.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." he replied

The two hugged, "Oh I love you so much you know that." Sora whispered.

"I know that." He said. "I love you too, and that's why I asked you to marry me," he said and kissed then hugged her close.

_**Mimi hospital room…**_

The doctor looked at his charts, "Well, you're dilated about five centimetres. If your contraction get closer together and last ten minutes every five minutes you have to call me…because that means the baby is starting to come," he said to them. "For now the nurse's will come up to check up on you every hour," He replied before leaving them.

_**Courthouse….**_

"Court will be adjourned for the evening. We will resume at seven hundred hours," the judge pounded the mallet on the wood then left the courtroom.

"Do you think I could stay with you Davis?" Saria questioned her best friend.

He looked to his real father then to her, "I don't know I was going to stay with my dad and my step-mom. I guess I could ask if you can stay with us." he said.

His dad came over to him, "Sure she can, I don't know much about you only that you're his best friend." Daisuke said.

Saria smiled gratefully, "Thank you…let me phone my parents first." she dug into her pocket for a quarter then Daisuke handed her his cell phone. "Oh okay. Thanks," she accepted the phone then dialled her father's cell phone number.

Sora and Taichi both pulled apart from their hug, as his cell phone interrupted them he looked at the caller display and frowned.

"Who is Daisuke Motomiya?" he questioned her.

Sora gasped, "Ah…that's Davis's father don't you remember we had a conversation with them about last month ago," she told him.

Taichi looked at her confused even more, "They visited us when I was in the holding cell." she stopped at that.

"Oh…. all right," he opened up the phone.

"Hello, Taichi Yagami," he answered in his business tone voice.

"Daddy…um…could I stay with Davis and Mr. Motomiya and his wife for the night?" Saria questioned him.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Is it okay with them?" Taichi asked her.

"Yup," she answered.

"Okay, could I just talk to Mr. Motomiya for a minute Saria?" he questioned.

She nodded then handed the phone up to Daisuke, "My dad has to talk to you." she replied.

Daisuke put the phone to his ear, "Hello Mr. Yagami." he said.

"Hi , you can call me Taichi."

"Al right, the you can call me Daisuke." he replied

"What can I do for you Taichi?" he asked him.

"Well, I just want you to take care of my daughter…I mean she's been through so much as you know. She might have nightmares still," Taichi told him.

"Okay that's no problem Taichi."

"Thanks, can you put my daughter back on?" Taichi asked.

Daisuke handed the phone back to Saria, "Yes." Saria said.

"Hey honey, you can stay there for the night, just remember what ever nightmares you have, that me and your mom are okay, so is your little brother and soon your little cousin are too," Taichi told her.

"You mean the baby here?" she questioned.

"Well not yet, but I'll tell you if she or he comes."

Saria had a big smile. "Okay thanks Dad bye!" she closed the phone before Taichi could say bye.

"She didn't let me say good bye." Taichi trailed off he looked at his wife in amazement.

"Taichi she was excited that you let her go to her friends house for the night. When she didn't let you say good bye it doesn't mean she doesn't love you." She explained to him.

"I know…. she's grown up too fast." Taichi began.

"Yeah wait till she's sixteen." Sora commented.

"Don't think ahead think present," Taichi replied.

Sora smiled and gave Taichi a really big kiss, "Your so cute that's why I love you." she replied.

_**Mimi's hospital room…12:55 am **_

"WHERE'S SORA!" Mimi screamed out.

"Why do you want Sora?" Yamato asked her.

"She has experience!" she shouted at Yamato angrily.

"Honey breathe…I know Sora has experience but it doesn't mean you can ask for her. it won't help if Sora is here any-ways," he replied as calmly as he could.

"ARGGHH!" Mimi screamed as she did she squeezed Yamato's hand that made Yamato scream out in pain also. "Call Sora…and Taichi!" Mimi cried at him.

"I can't….my hand!" Yamato cried.

Sora and Taichi came into the hospital room, "Uh oh…hey." Taichi replied he walked up to Yamato.

"Could you tell her to let go," Yamato asked.

Sora was by Mimi consulting her to let his hand, "Mimi listen to me, let go of Yamato's hand," she told her calmly.

She nodded letting go of Yamato's hand. He shook his hand trying to easy the pain.

"Use the bars, you can grip the bars as tight and you can't hurt them either," Sora told her.

"Sora…. it hurts…. so much," she cringed trying to hold in another scream as the contractions got stronger each time they started.

"I know, I know." she replied.

"I'm sorry Yamato." she apologized then sized hold of the bars she gritted her teeth.

"Oh my gosh how long have your contractions gone for?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know I can't keep track." she replied.

A nurse came into the room. "Mimi how are you doing?" she asked coming up two the girls.

"I don't know," Mimi wailed as another bout of contractions began.

"Okay let me check where your at," the looked under the blanket.

"Okay come on, your dilated fully its time we get you to the birth room." the nurse went to get the doctor.

"Okay you guys are on your own from here, me and Taichi can't go into that room with you." Sora explained to Mimi.

"Okay Yamato, remember the lamas lessons and you should be fine and just encourage her to push when she has to push. Got it?" Taichi coached him.

he nodded "And don't pass out!" he replied.

"I won't pass out I'm not a wimp." he replied to him.

Sora and Taichi both left the room and went to waited in the maternity waiting room. They saw the doctor coming to the room going in and coming back out again.

"Hmm…they'll be okay." Taichi replied.

"I've been through this before they'll be absolutely fine." Taichi told her confidently.

"Yeah but they are not us and it's their first time." Sora said she looked at him.

"I'm so tired…" Taichi replied he leaned on his wife Sora stroked his hair gently.

"Awe…my poor baby." she replied, she then remember she hadn't gotten the chance to come home because Mimi had wanted her here at the hospital. She wanted to see Li she hadn't seen him for a while. "Do you think your mother is okay with watching Li?" she questioned.

"Sure she is…she loves him," he replied.

His cell phone rang sudden it snapped Taichi out of his drowsiness then he just handed it to Sora she opened it up, "Hello Sora Yagami." she answered.

"Sora how's Mimi…. me and Takeru kind of got distracted," Hikari replied into the phone.

Sora laughed "Kind of distracted how much of a distraction was it?" she asked.

"Never mind," Hikari replied starting to blush.

"Okay right…anyway they are taking her to the birthing room," Sora said.

"You mean she's been going through contraction for twelve hours?" Hikari asked shocked.

"Yeah…and I think she going to give birth any moment now." Sora told her.

"Okay thanks for the update…. Bye," Hikari hung the phone up then quickly returning to Takeru attention, she was where a light pink bathrobe.

"Okay I'm ready for my show the one you still owe me for from the honeymoon!" she put some emphasis on the word honeymoon.

"Hikari…it doesn't look good on me," he replied from the bathroom.

"Come on and stop stalling," she replied flatly.

"I'm not stalling…. I'm not going to coming out in this," he cried inside the bathroom.

"Takeru….I can easily put on the waterworks," she replied she began to sniffle a bit.

"No don't do it Hikari! Don't you know I can't take it when you cry." he replied whining.

"Exactly." she replied in a babyish sort of voice.

"Hikariiiiii…." Takeru whined again. "Okay fine! I will!" he cried suddenly.

"I knew you would I love you so much." Hikari replied happily.

Takeru opened the door and stepped out he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh come on Takeru." she said angry tone.

"I don't look good," he replied again.

"Yeah but I'm the judge here, not you, " she replied she began toward him.

"Okay you win…. I'll take the towel off after the music is on…so put it on," Takeru replied he when on top the small table that they brought up to the bedroom.

Hikari pushed the play button.

He start to do a little dance Hikari watched him and started to laugh…Takeru didn't find this amazing one bit and stopped dancing. "Okay what's so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head then fell back on the bed laughing her head off. "It's not funny!" he cried furious.

"Then…. show me…something sexy." she replied giggling.

"Fine…you want sexy. Then come up with me on the table," he replied.

"Okay…." she trailed of laughing still.

She got up walking toward the table Takeru helped her up. He got the remote control and changed the song to the Too Sexy song.

He danced around her, he runs his hand over her body. "Takeru…. time for that towel to be lost." Hikari replied really low voice.

"Then take it off then," he replied equally low voice.

Hikari put her hands on his chest then moved them down his body stopping at the material of the towel then she let it drop. Shortly later he robe joined the towel on the floor.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Mimi I want you to push," The doctor told her from the end of the bed. Mimi gave it all she got and pushed as the doctor told her to. "Push." he repeated.

Mimi cried, " I can't," she whispered she was sweating profusely.

"Come on hon.…do the breathing thing," he started to inmate the lamas class breathing. She started to do that then stopped and pushed again.

"Okay, I see the head…now give another push right now," the doctor replied immediately. Mimi gritted her teeth and pushed again as the doctor asked. "Okay Mimi another time." the doctor said to her again.

"Come Mimi you can do it once more as the doctor asked," Yamato said. He wore hospital scrubs and a mask.

"Okay Mimi that wasn't hard enough one more push to get the shoulders through…as hard as you can," the doctor said to her from the end of the bed. Mimi started to breath in and out as Yamato was instructing her to do and with all her might she pushed.

Then there was a sudden burst of a cry…Mimi was breathing heavily.

"Congratulation, you have a baby boy," he replied. "Mr. Ishida would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked him.

Yamato nodded the doctor showed him where to cut and he did. The baby was handed to Mimi after he was all wiped down.

Yamato looked down at the little boy. "Oh my gosh…" Mimi whispered she smiled at Yamato who has tears in his eyes. "Look how beautiful he is Yamato he's what we made with our love," she told her softly.

He nodded wiped his eyes, touched their new-born hand with his finger, "He's so small." he whispered.

"What was the name we picked for him?" she replied quietly to Yamato.

"Um…. Michael." he replied.

"We will take your child away to be cleaned up and put some clothing on him, again and then bring him back to your room," the nurse said to them.

Yamato and Mimi both nodded, Mimi closed her eyes. "I'm tried…. Yamato." she whispered she fell asleep.

Yamato kissed her forehead. "I'm going to talk to Taichi and Sora…I'll come back to your room sweet heart," he told her.

Mimi mumbled inaudible as her eyes remained closed.

Yamato stepped out of the room he took off the hospital scrubs and headed to the waiting room where he found Taichi and Sora who were sitting next to each other holding hands.

"So what is it? a boy or a girl?" Taichi asked standing up.

"A boy," Yamato replied.

"Congratulation," Yamato and Taichi both shook hands.

"Congratulation," Sora said as she stood and gave him a hug.

"Thanks guys," He was smiling.

"What's his name?" Sora questioned.

"Um Michael, we both thought it would be a really good name. When we were thinking of boy names," he said.

"How did Mimi cope?" she asked.

"Okay but she tired, she fell asleep after the nurse took our little boy away…" Yamato trailed off he remembered his dream from a while back suddenly and he felt panicked. "I have to go find my baby," he replied panic stricken though this voice.

"What Yamato they took him to be cleaned up and get tested," Sora replied watching him.

He shook his head, "No…Brittany she took him." he took off toward Mimi's room.

"Yamato!" Taichi called after him.

"I'm going after him," Taichi told her.

She nodded then took his phone from his pocket, "I'll phone and let Hikari and Takeru know…" She told him softly. He nodded and left to follow Yamato.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The telephone rang in Hikari's and Takeru's room. Hikari's hand reached over to the side of the bed and picked it up from the receiver. "Hello," she answered groggily. Takeru was snoring a little bit he was curled up in a ball under the blankets.

"Hikari I'm so sorry I thought you two would be up still," Sora voice said through the receiver.

Hikari lay down on her back with the receiver still held to her ear, "That's what you thought." Hikari remarked.

"Right I phoned you to tell you guys that Mimi had a baby boy," she said to her.

"Oh…. my gosh…what's his name?" Hikari asked excitedly.

"Michael." Sora told her Hikari smiled.

"You know what we haven't done for her…a baby shower," Hikari told Sora happily.

"A baby shower I don't know if she wants one of those," Sora said.

"Well how about we talk about it tomorrow?" Hikari suggested and they nodded.

"Okay I got it, I'll let you go back to bed," Sora told her.

"We can talk tomorrow, at the hospital," Hikari said.

"Okay good night."

"Good night."

The two women hung up. Hikari poked Takeru, he only groaned, "Takeru wake up." She whispered.

"Why are you waking me up…." he mumbled into the pillow.

"You have a nephew, his name is Michael." Hikari told him softly, with that piece of information he turned over to her.

"Your serious?" he asked smiling a bit.

"Yup, Sora phoned to tell us that Mimi gave birth to a baby boy," she replied.

Takeru snuggled close to her, "We got to go in the morning then…I kind of feel bad for ditching them at the hospital like that," he replied closing his eyes.

"Yeah I said to Sora that we will come over in the morning," she told him.

"Okay," Takeru replied then he glared at her, "And if I remember correctly you're the one that seduced me at the table." Takeru told her.

"Who me?" she asked innocently.

"Ah yeah," he replied.

"That's it I can easily settle this," Hikari lifted the cover over they're heads and started to tickle attack him.

They were laughing under the covers. "Owe! My finger!" Takeru shouted. "Opps." Hikari replied.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Yamato!" Taichi called for him. When he finally found him; he was at the nursery looking through the window at all the babies."Yamato." Taichi walked up to him put a hand on his friends shoulder. Yamato watched as they cleaned his baby and did some test to make sure he was healthy. He was tormented by bad dreams for a while. However that one in particular worried him the most out of all of them.

A confused Taichi stood there watching him he was worried a bit now Yamato wasn't aware that he was there, "Yamato?" Taichi questioned

"I thought…she took him." he whispered.

Taichi put his hand to his side and watched Yamato's back. "She? You mean Brittany?" he asked him.

Yamato nodded but didn't face Taichi yet, "You know I was having nightmares that she would take our baby away from us."

"She can't anymore Yamato. She is back where she belongs in the asylum in Tokyo. She can't do anything to hurt you or Mimi again," Taichi explained to him carefully.

Yamato still with his back facing Taichi who sighed. "I had to take sleeping pills for the past month," he continued.

Taichi raised his eyebrow at him in surprise, "Sleeping pills it was that bad?" he questioned.

Yamato nodded and continued, "I don't know why…. she's in my dreams…it's like she hasn't done enough in real life to make my life a living hell." he paused momentarily.

"If it was that bad Yamato why didn't you go to a doctor?" Taichi questioned him.

"I didn't think I needed it…until now." he replied.

"For how long has it been going on Yamato?" Taichi asked him.

"Years off and on," he answered.

"Years! Yamato if it was physiology affecting you for that a long time why didn't you go!" Taichi shouted at him.

"Because I didn't need the help Taichi…look let me handle my problems myself! All right," he cried he turned to look at Taichi this time.

"Does Mimi know about the dreams?" Taichi questioned.

"Of course she does," Yamato told him.

"Then why didn't you tell us about them too?" Taichi asked him angry.

Yamato balled his fist and in frustration; punched Taichi in the face causing Taichi to fall back on to the ground. "I told you to drop it I can handle this myself okay!" Yamato shouted he walked away on the way passing Sora who saw Taichi getting up.

Taichi slowly got up rubbed his cheek where Yamato had punched him, "Taichi!" Sora came running to him. "Oh what happened." Sora looked at him.

"Ah…Yamato he punched me after I told him that he need help," Taichi explained to his wife.

"Help with what?" she questioned.

"I don't know. But I do know that it was the whole Brittany thing. He went through some issues I guess. He had nightmares that she was in them and she would kidnap Michael," he told her with a sigh he continued, "I told him to get some help but he refused and I think he got a bit angry or frustrated and punched me."

Sora gave Taichi a hug, "Oh I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Well I'm not that angry with him…I just want him to get help," Taichi told her.

"Yeah you and me both."

_**Mimi's room…. **_

Mimi was sleeping peacefully; Yamato was sitting next to her in the chair he started ahead at the ground. "Mimi, I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Mimi heard his voice and woke up, "Yamato…" she whispered she turned her head to her right.

Yamato's tears rolled down his face she saw this and was concerned, "Yamato…what's wrong?" she questioned.

"I can't stand the dreams…Mimi they're coming back…they're starting to make me think that what's happening in them is happening in real life," he replied.

Mimi watched him concerned. "Maybe you should get help?" Mimi asked him.

"Can I just rest with you," he whispered she nodded and let him rested his head the other pillow she had Mimi ran her hand threw his hair. "Of course just rest, honey." She whispered.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Here is the the Last chapter of The Love that Binds...now that doesn't mean it ends here...after you finish reading this chapter head over to the story Time As Always Time. (now it won't be re-edited like i did for begins and Love that binds) That would be the Sequel.**_

**8**

**888**

**8888**

**888888**

**8888888**

**888888**

**8888**

**888**

**8**

_**The Love that Binds Chapter 35 **_

* * *

_**Next morning…Courthouse.**_

"Your honour we would like to call up Davis Ichijouji," Caroline said.

Davis left his spot where he was seated beside Saria and walked up to the witness stand. The court officer came to him putting the book in front of Davis, "Do you swear to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help you god?" he questioned.

"I do," He replied. The court officer took the book with him and stood at the opposite side of the witness stand. Davis sat down then the Caroline his mother's lawyer began her questioning.

"Davis, you love your mom don't you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you say that you wouldn't want to see her again ever?"

"No, because it wouldn't be true…I still love my mom."

"Thank you Davis," Caroline took a seat.

Daisuke pulled his lawyer to him, "Go easy on him." he warned.

His lawyer nodded and walked to where Davis was seated on the witness stand.

"Okay Davis, your mother didn't tell you about your father that you were his son till when?"

"This year."

"Would that make your mother a liar?"

Davis looked over at Miyako then to his Daisuke. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer this question. Either way it wouldn't have sounded good for his mom, "Yeah…I guess." he replied.

"So would that make Mr. Ichijouji a lair as well?"

"I…guess it would."

"Thank you, Davis." Brian sat down.

The judge turned to him, "Davis you don't mind if I ask you some questions do you?" The judged asked.

he nodded, "It's okay," he replied.

"Well what your feelings through all of this?" The judge asked him.

"Well, I love my mom and Ken…but I want to know my real dad too," he replied. He looked to his real father. "I never got the change to know him as a dad and I want the opportunity to do so. I wish they would stop fighting over ," Davis replied he looked to Daisuke and then to Miyako.

_**Hospital…**_

Mimi held her baby in her arm's she was breast-feeding him for the first time Yamato was seated in the corner of the room looked out the window she her watching but he wasn't really watching he was troubled Mimi could sense it from him. "Yamato." she began. "What happened?"

"When the nurse took him away to be cleaned and get tests done on him…I thought it was the dream…I left Taichi and Sora to go to the nursery to make sure he was there," he replied. He still hadn't turned to look at his wife.

"Yamato…" Mimi began but he stopped her.

"No Mimi, I punched Taichi because he wanted to help me," he replied still looking out the window feeling quite low of himself.

"Oh Yamato, you told him about the dreams?" she questioned.

Nodding he continued, "And he probably told Sora by now…and they're probably going to come in here and tell me that I need help."

"Yama, I love you and I think you do need the help it's unhealthy that you just ignore the dreams…they're must be some under laying guilt when it came to Brittany." she said to him softly.

"I can handle it okay," Yamato told her his voice was raised a bit.

"You can't if you're that upset…" she began.

"This…I….I need to go and think for a while…to clear my head," he replied he left the room. Mimi watched him concerned as he approached her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll come back," he told her before leaving the room.

Mimi bit her lip and looked down to her baby, "Don't worry, your daddy just is confused he'll be all right," she said to her son.

_**Taichi and Sora's home… **_

_**Bedroom**_

Sora had just stepped out of the shower she sighed. "Oh god…it feels so good to be back home," she looked at her self in the mirror then taking a brush and combed through her hair then pulling it back into a pony tail.

There was crash then bang, Sora just smiled happily. She missed hearing Taichi fall out of bed. "Taichi honey are you okay?" she called.

"Um…yeah." he replied disoriented a bit. "Um Sora where's my boxers?" he questioned.

Sora took out her moisturizer, and applied it to her face, "Where ever they landed last night," she said.

"Never mind, I'll get a new pair." He then walked into the washroom. Wearing Christmas boxers, they had ho ho ho written in green and read letters.

Sora laughed as she looked at them, "Wrong season."

Taichi looked at her confused. Until she pointed them out to him, "Oh…so what." he answered casually he then walked over to the toilet.

Sora exited the washroom closing the door behind her. "Hmm…messy very messy." Sora commented she started to pick up the various items of clothing that were thrown to the floor careless earlier that morning. She threw the items into the hamper. "Taichi come on we have to get to the hospital," Sora told him. She looked into her closet looking for something to put on.

"I have to take a shower first," he told her from the bathroom.

She threw on a blue sweatshirt then grabbed a pair of jeans, then put them on, "I'll be downstairs." Sora said.

The shower started up when she left the bedroom she walked to where Li's room was of course it was empty because he was over at her in-laws.

She wiped away the tears from eyes then walked to Saria's room she peeked into there. She went down the steps of her home and made a u turn to the kitchen; she stopped for a second looking around it was clean. "My god," Sora whispered in total shock. "I guess Taichi didn't make a mess," She went to the fridge looked in 'nothing looks rotten, it look rather fresh.' She thought. Then turned to grabbed the toast bread out and put it near the toaster as well as the butter.

_**A while passed…**_

Taichi came down stairs carrying his sweater on his shoulder, he stopped half way down the stairs to but it on then walked down the rest of the way. He went into the kitchen he found Sora she was watching the tv.

"Hey." he whispered he put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You shouldn't be watching the news." Taichi told her gently.

The story about Sora came on she just watched it absently, "It's okay." she told him.

Taichi sighed, "You know that I told the truth right Taichi…" Sora told him, he nodded.

"Yes I know the truth…it doesn't make you out to be a murder because you save our daughter and yourself. I still love you, now and for ever and that won't ever change." he told her.

Sora smiled and started to cry, "Oh no…Sora don't cry." Taichi told her he when to her she gave him huge.

"I love you…Taichi you're the best friend I ever had. I'm so lucky you married me." she whispered to him sniffling a bit.

"Come on now…you still have to see Li…" Taichi replied as he wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"Now, whenever people start talking about him you tell them that you did what you had to do to protect your family. There is nothing wrong in telling them that." he explained to her.

She nodded, "I know that Taichi….I do…it's just that I'm finally home with my children and my loving husband," She smiled at him softly. "I'm happy, that Jeff's gone. He can't because any more trouble for us," she whispered.

Taichi smiled and stroked her hair gently, "You know that I love you so much and that the past year for us has been painful and upsetting…but we got through okay and it has made us closer then ever." Taichi told her.

Sora hugged him again, "Your right Taichi…you're so right about it, and I love you." she whispered to him. Sora pulled away from their hug and looked at him.

"I love you," Taichi replied once again, they leaned in and kissed gently.

_**Hospital…**_

Yamato walked out side in the hospital's park he had his hands in his pockets, finding an empty bench he sat down. He rested his head in his hands then ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"_Yamato…you love me right…" Brittany's voice echoed through his mind. _

Yamato sat up right he looked around, there was no one there he swore he heard someone call him he shook his head.

"_Yamato, you did this to me…you made me crazy, you made me like this…" her voice once again rang through his mind._

"NO!" he shouted out he got up from his seat on the bench he looked around and quickly left, but the voice followed him.

"_Yamato why won't you admit it…if you didn't go back to Mimi I would be okay." she replied._

"STOP IT! STOP BLAMING ME STOP IT!" he ran back to the hospital. Once getting inside he went to the information desk.

"Is there someone I could talk to? A professional?" Yamato asked the women who was there.

"Just a second sir." she turned to her computer, and then turned back to him. "Yes Dr. Ivy Mishiru, here's her office number," she handed the information to Yamato.

"Thank you," he replied and left.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Takeru came into Mimi's hospital room; Hikari wasn't with him that morning, "Are you decent?" he questioned.

"Yup." Mimi replied, the baby was in the small crib provided by the hospital, which was near Mimi's hospital bed.

He moved his hand from his eyes and looked round the room, "Where's Yamato?" he questioned.

Mimi sighed as she looked at him, "We didn't tell you guys this before…but he has been having sleeping problems," she said to him.

"What? Why didn't you two tell me sooner." Takeru replied shocked and a bit angry they would shut him out.

"He has been having dreams…where Brittany does things. He was taking sleeping pills to help him sleep and get rid of the dreams," Mimi whispered.

"Well…for how long?" he questioned.

"Years off and on."

Takeru almost exploded. "WHAT!" he cried.

"Be quite." Mimi hushed him.

He sighed then watching her. "Why the hell didn't someone say something! We could have helped," he complained.

"Yamato said it was okay and not to worry about it…but lately it had been getting worse then ever since that latest stunt she tried to pull…"

"Takeru?" she questioned.

"So where did he go?"

"He went some where. He said he needed to clear his head. Takeru just let him alone." Mimi told him.

he just watched her and sighed looking away, "all right," was his replied. "But don't think I'm happy about It." he told her.

"I know." her eyes travelled to the where her child was. "Well come on and see you nephew, Mimi slowly got out of the bed she was wearing a pair of light pink pyjamas that had little white rabbits on it. Takeru followed her to the small crib…the baby was wearing a baby blue knitted baby out fit that the hospital workers put on him.

"He's so small." he whispered amazed.

"Did you want to hold him?" she asked.

Takeru shook his head "No it's okay."

"Takeru…your not scared to hold him are you?" Mimi questioned.

"Well no, it's just that he looks peaceful right now." He told her.

"Yeah…I should wait he's still small and he needs rest," Mimi shook her head and smiled at him. "It's just I can't believe, that he's ours, he so beautiful…he has his fathers eye and hair," she looked down at his small sleeping form.

"Well you should believe it." Takeru said to her he gave Mimi a hug.

"Takeru can you go find Yamato for me?" she questioned him as they pulled away from their hug. She looked up at him.

"Sure, I have a few questions to ask him myself," he replied.

"Okay just don't cause any trouble okay?" she warned him before he went out the door.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later bye," he walked out the door then closed it.

Mimi sat down on the bed, 'I hope your okay Yamato.' she thought.

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

Yamato walked into the office and he met with a secretary. "Um…is Dr. Mishiru in the office?" he questioned.

"Yes she is did you want to schedule an appointment sir?" she questioned him.

"Um no that's okay…" he quickly left the room. The secretary watched him in total confusion as he left.

Out side the office Yamato just closed his eyes. 'I can't…they'll criticize me and think I'm crazy.' he left quickly until he bumped into some one.

"Watch where…Yamato there you are," Takeru replied the two brothers looked at each other.

"Where did you come from?" Yamato questioned.

"From the elevators. Anyway we need to talk," he told him.

"No we don't, I got to go back to Mimi," Yamato was about to go past him when Takeru grabbed him by his arm.

"Yamato don't dance around the issue," he demanded strongly.

"Look, I don't appreciate that you're trying to bud into my life." Yamato began his voice raised as he pulled his arm away from his brother's grasp.

"Yamato I'm not prying, Mimi told me about the dreams…and I want to help you." he told him.

"Mimi didn't have the right to tell you," he replied.

"She certainly did. She's worried about you and so am I," Takeru replied. He looked down at Yamato's hands. He was holding a piece of paper in them. "What's that?" he questioned.

"It's nothing," Yamato shoved the paper into his coat pocket.

"Then why didn't you let me," he stopped noticing that his brother was glancing at the door behind him. He turned noticing the sign Dr. Ivy Mishiru Psychiatrist.

"Well, I guess you went to get help then." he turned back to his brother who looked at him with a sigh.

"I tired but I didn't make an appointment," he whispered.

"Why not you should in fact I--." he cut Takeru off suddenly.

"No, okay…I'm not going to go to a psychiatrist al right. They'll blame me for everything I did in my life. They'll analyse my life so much that they will think I'm crazy and put me in that asylum where Brittany is. And I do not want to go there." Yamato replied quickly.

Takeru looked at him shocked, "Yamato…that's not what they're going to do." he replied.

"How do you know Takeru?" he demanded angry.

"Because…they're psychiatrist's they want to help you through your problems," Takeru explained to him.

Yamato looked at the door to the Doctor's office then to Takeru. "Okay….I will."

_**XccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccX**_

"Will both defendant and the plaintiff please raise," the judge told them; Daisuke and Miyako both stood up with there lawyers.

Davis grabbed Saria's hand as the two waited for the news to come out on who had full custody.

"It is obviously clear to me that, both the defendant and the plaintiff have problems with one each other. Problems which could easily be fixed. I have decided that it is best for your son if you were both to share custody. The court will give out visitation rights out…I suggested that Davis should be allowed to stay with his mother during the week and his real father on the weekends. The court is demised."

Davis hugged Saria, "Thanks you Saria for being there for me." he replied.

Saria smiled at him. "What are friends for?" she replied, the two still in a gentle embrace.

_**Que. song….Bryan Adams ( I'll always be right there) **_

_Music Lyrics_

_**At The Hospital….**_

Taichi and Sora walked down the hall to Mimi's room holding hands like they used to do way back in high school. They met Hikari just coming to the room as well.

"Well, look at you two happily married," Hikari said.

"We always been happy Hikari," Taichi replied.

"Yes, I know but you looked exceptionally happy," she replied with a smile.

"We resolved a few things about our stuff," Sora told her.

Hikari entered Mimi's room, followed by the two lovebirds.

_Music Lyrics_

Yamato came out of the office, Takeru patted him on his shoulder, "There's the first step to get over what ever problems Brittany is causing for your bro." he replied.

"I know; I want to be back to the way I was before Brittany with out having to worry," he replied.

The two brothers headed down to the Mimi's room where they found the whole gang in there, they were chatting.

"Hi," the grouped declared.

"Hi…um Taichi about last night about the punch I'm sorry….I know you wanted to help." he said apologetically.

"I understand…and that's something we want to talk to you about." Taichi was stopped by Takeru.

"It's dealt with Taichi don't worry, he is going to see the psychiatrist here at the hospital," he told them.

"That's good Yamato," Sora smiled, as did Taichi.

"Thank you Yamato," Mimi gave her husband a hug. "I love you for doing it and making a positive move." she whispered and gave him a kiss.

"I wanted to be able to sleep without the nightmares. To help me feel better and not only for myself but for you and our baby boy," he told her sincerely.

Hikari looked confused, until Takeru went over to her and explained what the dreams were about and what was happening. "That's good…You have to fix the problem now so that way she can't ruin your life any more then she has in the past," Hikari told him, she gave her brother in law a hug.

"Thanks Hikari."

_Music Lyrics_

**FIN **

_The Yagami's family photo…Karen standing beside Dean who was had his arm around his new wife Aimee. Kevin and Anna next; Then standing just in front of Karen is Sora, she is holding Li, and Taichi who is stand behind his parents. Saria is in front of her father with Hikari is standing next to Taichi and Takeru is standing next to her. Everyone has a big smile on their faces. The photo is framed with oak at the bottom engraved in gold coloured letters is 'Takashi's, Takenouchi's and Yagami's 2017' _

_The Ishida family photo…Tina and David stand beside each other. As were David and Nancy who are standing next to the parents. Mimi is standing in front of her parents holding little Michael; Yamato standing behind his parents…beside Yamato is Takeru and Hikari. Each having bright smiles on their faces. The frame is in a sliver and engraved it saying 'Tachikawa's , Takashi's and Ishida's 2017' _

_The Ichijouji family photo...Miyako and Ken stood next to them with their parents behind them. Davis was standing next to his mother and Ken. They have smiles on they're faces as well. It is lined in a false gold trim and engraved on it's frame was. 'Ichijouji's & Inoue's 2017'_

_The Motomiya family photo…Daisuke and Kara's Parents stood behind them as the two stood in front of they're parents Davis stood near his father and Kara held on to they're baby girl who was named Liana. they were smiling as while. Their photo was framed in a pine and was engraved as well with the names 'Motomiya's & Mashia's 2017' _


End file.
